Nobody Gets Left Behind
by ngrey651
Summary: Sequal to NJH,NJV. Hamsterviel found an ohana. Lilo's granddaughter found true love...but Leroy's still on the loose, the Galactic Alliance is corrupt and a twisted force conspires to continue a cycle of death! UPDATE: The last chapter! Read, Review!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_It was not too long ago that Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel landed in Kauai after being tricked into an escape pod. Leroy had hoped that the freezing temperatures inside would kill him, yet instead it preserved his body far into the future…and it was probably a good thing that it failed, since Rupert actually ended up saving all of Kauai. Not only that, he actually fell for one of the experiments on the island, became the adoptive father of Myrtle and Lilo's grandchildren, and is now a doctor of a successful clinic. _

_Of course, there are questions that remain in the back of our minds…how did the Second Invasion of Leroy unfold? How long will the peace between experiments and humans last? And of course, there's always the mysterious Ariel, with whom Rupert seems smitten. Where did she come from? Why is she mute? And could there be…possibly, just POSSIBLY…a happy ending waiting for everyone at the end? _

_It's anybody's guess…but if __I__ had to guess, I'd say it can happen, as long as everyone works together!_

**NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND**

**PROLOGUE**

A furry white form slowly made his way up the long metal plank that led up into a large, powerfully built spaceship/laboratory. By his side was a teenage girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, a Hawaiian. There was another teenager with them, a Caucasian boy with beatnik glasses and a messy hair that fell around his forehead, with a small ponytail in the back. The girl's red t-shirt with white floral patterns rippled in the night as she led the little albino alien up to the entrance of the lab.

"Well, we haven't been in here in YEARS…why did you want to see it?" She asked of the albino she was leading inside.

"This was Jumba's laboratory during his days on Earth. I just…it's for sentimental sentimentality, that's why." The albino rodent-like alien spoke. He wore a blue vest upon his body and his red eyes glinted in pale light of the moon. He had a vaguely European accent that was rather refined. In another time and place, he probably would have made a great evil mastermind. "Open up the door, Daveigh." He requested of the door.

"All right, let's see…" Daveigh walked up to the door and up to a keypad, entering in a code. The door whizzed open, and they walked through.

The interior of the spaceship revealed yellow-painted walls and many strange machines. There were large canisters of various fuels located on the right, with several computer consoles on the left, all displaying various experimental designs. There was an especially large capsule-stand console in the middle, used to create experiments. There were dozens of buttons and levers on it, and some post-it notes that read "don't touch in event of emergency" or along the same lines.

On the wall was a large strip of photos. They examined it. "Hey…these are all of the original experiments that Jumba made!" Rupert remarked. "That's 001, Shrink…that's 221, Sparky…that one, that's 421 Heartwing, there's his "evil brother" 561, Nightwing…shame about him dying…" Rupert said softly. "Over there is experiment 626, that's 627, Legion…and of course, 628-"

"Hey look!" Ashton exclaimed suddenly. There, in the back, was a very large television set with a DVD and VCR player built into it. There was dust on everything, true, but the most amount of dust had accumulated on a box that was located right next to the TV. The human boy walked over to it. "Should I open it up?" He asked.

"Go ahead, Ashton…but uh, then step back and fast, you never knew with Jumba…" Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel, the albino Muridean remarked.

Ashton carefully reached up to the wall, grabbing a large pointer stick that was located near a chalkboard. He then lifted up the folds of the box before stepping back quickly…

A few moments passed. Then five minutes. Nothing.

"It's safe." Rupert said. "Let's see what is inside."

They walked over to the box and opened it up. Rupert blinked. "These are…video cassettes." He remarked.

"Should we put them in?" Daveigh asked, looking up at the video player.

"…yes…" Rupert finally said. Ashton put in the first one that got his attention, they were all numbered and had titles. It read "Old Lab Days".

The TV showed an immense amount of static at first, but then the image cleared up to reveal a large and portly alien with flowing black hair, four eyes and purplish skin. He was wearing a white labcoat and was adjusting the camera. "It's up, it's up! All right, this is a PURELY scientific…" He began snickering, and then had to calm himself down. "This is devoted to showing our impressive scientific breakthroughs! Is going to be good stuff, no?"

"Come on, come on, let ME get in the picture!" A slightly annoying voice rang out. It had a rather high-pitched tone to it…

"Brother!" Rupert gasped as his brother appeared in the picture. He had his red cape on, but it didn't have an "H" in front of it yet. He looked like he'd been very cute in his younger days, he had a youthful appearance and his voice had not quite gained a sinister undertone. He rubbed his nose with a pawed digit and then smiled at the camera. "Like mah cape?" He asked, deliberately stressing the words. "It really lets me breathe!"

"Come on, come on, let's show the experiment already!"

Rupert recognized that voice…it was his own. He looked happily at the appearance of his younger self, who was wearing his signature blue vest. He had on gloves at the moment and protective glasses. "We're going to show them all what 052 can do!"

He also had a very large watermelon in his paws. Jumba stood to the side, revealing an experiment that was basically similar in design to 626, only he had buck teeth, pinkish hair and a brown and tan body with stubby brown claws. He had a rather lizard-like tail and was eager to show off.

"Alright…go ahead!" Rupert said, holding the watermelon up.

Coco nodded and jumped forward at the watermelon, whizzing around it. A moment later he jumped away…and the watermelon was now completely made of chocolate.

"To success!" Jacques crowed happily a few moments later, holding up a chunk of chocolate watermelon.

"To success!" Rupert and Jumba repeated, "clinking" their pieces against his.

Rupert began to laugh. Oh, good times…good times…

Then the scene cut to something else…Jumba had invited people from E.G.O to his lab and they were all talking about why they'd gotten into their particular occupations. Rupert was now about to speak.

"I became a doctor because "eet ees going to help me get a foothold on ze world", if you listen to my Mom. And if you listen to my Dad, "it's a necessary step toward running the universe"." Rupert said, imitating his mom and dad in a terrible mockery of their voices. "Honest? I get lots of free time to practice my music, I get to think up ideas like neurological control through musical stimulus…"

"What?" Somebody asked.

"I sing a little song, poof, they're evil. I even wrote it down! Anyhow, the real reason I do this is because I get to spend live with my best friends. What more could a guy about to leave college ask for?"

Rupert's brother was next up. He smiled gently. "I became a doctor because one day I found a blackbird in my garden and it had a broken wing and I put it in a box and tried to bring it into the house-" Then he sighed. "It was eaten by a carnivorous plant that snatched it out of the box, I became a doctor because I wanted to be taken seriously, I wanted respect and fame, and the problem is that there isn't much anymore." He sighed. "When…when did patients stop respecting us?" He asked quietly. "We used to be…we used to be looked up to, even mad scientists, got…got SOME respect, all we needed was a white coat and a doctorate and-and we got taken seriously."

Jumba nodded. "Yes, I used to get lots of people asking for my help just because I was doctor. I would get pies for fixing broken bones. Would get kiss on cheek from little girl for giving band-aid…"

Jacques sighed unhappily. "Patients don't care about their doctors, they think the only reason they got into medicine was the money, they think I'M in it for the money and the worst thing about it is…I'm NOT in it for the money, I can always get money easily from my parents or from a backdoor deal…my behind is in ICE CREAM. I just want people to take me seriously and they don't…and that's a lonely realization."

There was a long period of silence. Then Jumba spoke up.

"I am guessing became doctor for simple reason I like to create things, things that go boom, things that flash, things that sparkle and things that live and breathe! It is fascinating to create life, to play God! Is most amazing thing there is to create life and hold it in hands, is AMAZING. I don't know why people are so afraid of genetic experimentation, is not like I am making weapons of mass destruction…what harm is coming from what I am doing?"

The next scene was one that made him wince. They'd been working on a chemical compound that would accelerate the control of hormones in experiments, and when they'd all crowded around to see Jumba add the proper material to the beaker…

KABOOOOM!

"You stupid, stupid person you! Mah TAIL is on FAHR!"

"How was Jumba supposed to be knowing mixture was explosive synthesis!?"

"WHO is the evil genius here?"

"Oh, you are not evil genius? And here I thought I was working with COMPETENT PARTNER! Instead I have a GERBIL!"

"I AM A HAMSTERRRR!"

Rupert, who had been thrown clear off the table from the explosion, was covered in soot. He blinked his eyes slowly and went "Ooh".

The next scene depressed Rupert even more…now he recognized himself fighting with Jumba…only it wasn't HE that was fighting, but his delusions. Rupert had been suffering from a form of delusional psychosis for years after his brother had died in a elaborate prank that was pulled at the Evil Genius Organization HQ. Driven crazy by his brother perishing in front of him, Rupert had taken on his brother's persona and became far more dangerous than anybody could have foreseen. And now he was raising his fist and shaking it at a bald (save for three hairs) Jumba.

"Just you WAIT!" He shouted, his voice filled with venom. "I'll MAKE them take me seriously! I'LL MAKE THEM!"

With that, he jumped off the table he'd been on and headed out the door. Jumba groaned and pulled his face downwards, sighing.

"Rupert, are you sure you want to-" Daveigh began.

And then it happened. The scene changed in the video, and Jumba was now talking to the camera alone.

"This video was meant to be the first of many showing the wonderful experiences my partners and I had in creating scientific breakthroughs in evil genius workings. Now is painful reminder of past. I have to put it to rest."

Jumba rubbed his fingers through what little hair he had.

"I am disappointed. Not just in Jacques, for dying so early and leaving his brother behind, but also in myself. Because as smart as I am, I do not know anything about fixing the kind of insanity that was thrust upon my dear friend. The worst part is, I believe part of Rupert remembers whom he is…but cannot recall, heart will not LET him recall…is too painful."

Rupert's mouth was getting more and more open as he gazed at the screen.

"By Sude the Creator…I remember it used to be quite a thrill creating new life, doing something that was different. We were making amazing pets that would rub against your leg whilst their tails pulled the underwear out of your enemies, we were making breakthroughs, doing something AMAZING and…and WONDERFUL…and then what did we do? We grew up…we became far more serious. Now I've reached the 6-0-0 series and I'm making living weapons of mass destruction…a far cry from 001, who just changed your size."

Jumba folded his hands in his lap as he sighed. The chair squeaked a little under his weight.

"And today I heard that Rupert is dead. His spaceship collided with an asteroid apparently. Now I do not know what I am going to do."

Jumba lowered his head and took in a deep breath. "To all of my creations, I leave this video for you. Years from now when I am dead, you may wonder "what was he thinking, what went wrong, why did they change?" and being honest…I am not having good answer. All I can say is that back in old days, no matter how terrible things became for me, no matter how rotten day was, I could go back here…and see smiling face of dear friend. And then when that dear friend was lost, I could always come back here and see all of you, the fruits of my labor, my…my children, if you will. So…I want you to know what, even if I myself forget years from now why I continue to do what it is I do, I hope that you will know what kept me going. I leave the future to you."

With that, he reached up and turned the video camera off.

"Rupert?" Daveigh asked quietly.

Rupert's lip was quivering. Tears flowed through his furry cheeks to plop onto the ground.

Daveigh put her hand on Ashton's shoulder. It was time for them to leave Rupert alone. They walked out of the laboratory and left the little hamster alone as he got on his knees and covered his eyes with his paws, the tears falling freely.

Inside the box was a photograph that was situated on top of some videos, covering the titles. It showed a large group of students at an intergalactic school for grades one through twelve, and there in the front row were three smiling faces, three good friends, all cheering at their recent graduation.

And the only remaining person who had been smiling in that picture was now crying just a few feet away.

…

…

…

…he cried for a long time. Then…he felt a pair of big, familiar hands on his shoulder.

He turned around, the last tears dissipating in midair. "JUMBA?!" He shouted.

…nobody was there.

Blinking, Rupert stood back up, then dusted himself off and headed out the door.

He didn't see the large pair of footprints that remained behind, making clear outlines in the dust of the lab…

* * *

_**OPENING CREDITS**_

* * *

Daveigh takes her place on a luau stage, with lights trained on her. She looks around as Ashton takes the bass behind her, Sandy takes the drums, Grey takes a guitar and Rupert nods at her from across the stage.

"Okay…here goes…" Daveigh says.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana__!__  
Welcome cousins, __come on by…__  
Aloha e komo mai__!_

Daveigh holds her hands to her chest as the camera pans out, showing Stitch, Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Chopsuey and Carmen in the front row, cheering.

_Oh when you're down, you're feeling low  
Got nobody by your side__…__  
It can be lonely and you want to only  
Find a place__ you'll __need to hide__!__  
Just lay back you'll fit right in__,__  
You can make it all come true__!__  
'Cause there's always hope inside__,__  
And hope will see you through__!__  
_

Rupert waves from off the other side of the stage nervously as Daveigh motions him over while the other musicians sing out.

_Aloha...  
You'll find the place that you belong__!__  
Ohana... A family to call your own__!__  
Where you feel at home__,__  
Everybody sing!  
_

Rupert gives it a try, clearing his throat at "everybody sing" before he opens his mouth.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana__!__  
Welcome cousins, __come on by,__  
Aloha e komo mai__!__  
_

Daveigh nods, then joins in happily.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana  
Welcome cousins, __come on by!__  
Aloha e komo mai__!_

The two holds hands and dance around the stage while the camera pans out to show the large crowd of townspeople who are watching the performance. All the elemental generals, Jay and his family, Eclipse and Esmeralda…and Heartwing and Charlie are working the lights, keeping them on the dancing Rupert and Daveigh. Grey now steps forward, smiling as the guitar hangs below him, the sky blue of the guitar contrasting greatly with his tie-dye pants.

_Now you can see, tookie ba waba__,__  
Nothing but these clear blue skies__!__  
Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you  
It's just like paradise__!__  
Now the door has swung wide open  
Now your heart has taken wings__!__  
Feel that magic in the air  
Oh hear your spirit sing__!__  
_

Grey strums on the guitar as Sandy sings out.

_Aloha...  
You'll find the place that you belong__…_

Now ASHTON sings out!

_Ohana... A family to call your own  
Where you feel at home__!__  
Everybody sing!  
_

Everyone joins in on the singing!

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana  
Welcome cousins, __come on by,__  
Aloha e komo mai__!_

"Iki baba!" Stitch calls out, clapping.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana  
Welcome cousins, __come on by,__  
Aloha e komo mai__!__  
Aloha e komo mai__!_

All of the musicians, Daveigh and Rupert included, line up together, singing, whilst the audience repeats what is said back.

_Iki tooki nee ha__! (Iki tooki nee ha!)__  
Aka tiki baba__ (Aka tiki baba!)__  
Gaba ika tasooba__ (Gaba ika tasooba!)__  
Oocha__ (Oocha!) __  
Chika__ (Chika!)_

Miki miki gatta! Stitch laughs, punching the air. The shimmering forms of those deceased appear in the sky, sitting on clouds and clapping eagerly at the display.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana  
Welcome cousins, __come on by!__  
Aloha e komo mai__!__  
_  
"Miki, miki gatta!" Rupert laughs.

_I lai la  
Ua i la  
No mala hini ohana  
Welcome cousins, __come on by!__  
Aloha e komo mai__!_

_Aloha, e komo mai!_

_Aloha, e komo mai!_

The song ends, and the titles are shown as everyone leaps into the air, cheering.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rupert had never gone back to the laboratory. He'd shut it up. The memories were far, far too painful. Now he was at his clinic with the son of Stitch and Angel: Sanders Pelekai, or, as he was better known, Sandy had removed his usual sunglasses and had combed the hair on top of his head a little to look nicer, though his tiki necklace still remained on his blue-furred body. He now stood next to Rupert as he looked over the next patient. "Thanks for letting me work with you as your assistant today, Rupert." He said.

"Well I can't do this all on my own." Rupert admitted. He nodded at the patient. "You're free to go, 123. Remember: LAY OFF THE CHOCOLATE."

Experiment 123, Carmen nodded. "Si, si." She let out a horrible racking cough for a moment, then stopped. "Sorry, ees the chocolate. Oh, by the way babe, tomorrow Chops is celebrating 80 years of marriage with me on our Wedding Anniversary. We want choo to come." She told the albino.

Rupert nodded. "Absolutely." He said. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Years ago Rupert would have gotten a bloody nose looking at Carmen or Angel, since both were incredibly fine-looking pink experiments who were sexy beasts. Rowr. Now though, he had matured…somewhat. He was happy that Carmen and Chopsuey had lasted so long in their marriage, the two made a great couple.

Carmen nodded at the hamster and left the room. Rupert sighed. "She's lying about that cough…and I sure wish I could go to that party with somebody besides Ashton and Daveigh though…it is supposed to be a "couples" occasion…" He mumbled.

Sandy clapped him on the back. "Hey, perk up, alright? There's someone out there for everyone. Sometimes there's TWO somebodies for everyone." "That's called the Jackpot." He said, snickering.

"Well, you know, there is this nice girl, the mute girl who resembles Angel if she had white fur and heterochromia?" Rupert admitted. "Ariel is her name, she…she is very nice to me."

"Aw, she's a sweetie, that's true." Sandy admitted.

Another patient came in…this time it was none other than Charlie, Stitch's adopted human son, one of several humans whom EVERYONE on the island knew about. The blond-haired, always happy little kid looked nervously around.

"Er, Dr. Hammy…I kind of…um…"

"What is it, Charlie?"

Charlie reached down and lifted up his shorts slightly, showing a nasty cut. Rupert frowned. "Did some bullies do that to you? And call you many nasty names?"

"I was biking by Pitt and his friends and they pushed me off my bike!" Charlie whimpered a little. "It stings…"

"Don't worry, I've got a cream for that. Sandy, check the top drawer of the second cupboard, the blue bottle." He told him.

As a general rule, Stitch and Angel, who governed fairly (if not sometimes strictly) over the experimental population, did NOT like experiments being cruel to humans. It was easy for experiments to look down on other races and make claims of "superiority", but humans were usually exempt from this, since without humans, the experimental population wouldn't BE where it was. Alien species, however, regarded most Experimental Aliens as "nothing more than trogs" and so any Non-Earthling was very badly treated. Legion, a member of the Security Force for the Island, had put it in a rather blunt yet eloquent way to one newcomer to the island and the planet: "No, **people** have rights, you have…horns…"

Rubbing the cream on Charlie's exposed wound, Rupert nodded and smiled gently as it slowly began to heal. "There. It shouldn't take more than five hours to patch up. Just don't get the wound wet…and try not to go near Pitt or any of his posse." He told Charlie, ruffling the kid's hair before he let him out of the room.

"Ooh, I gotta use the bathroom…" Sandy suddenly said.

Rupert groaned, holding his stomach. "Ooh, now _I _have to!" He said. "Why did I have to drink all that juice before I came here?"

"You gotta lay off the carrot juice." Sandy told him.

The two soon found themselves in the bathroom…and while Rupert and Sandy had taken stalls, two other people had taken one of the urinals. The serpentine experiment Ranku had beautiful, almost angelic wings and sharp red claws, and a reptilian head with a red gem in the middle of it, with glowing red eyes. He looked rather demonic, yet almost like royalty, vaguely noble. He was half human, his racist mother had abandoned him and his Japanese sister, Hanako, quite some time ago. Hanako had been welcome to stay with her mother since not only was she beautiful but also human in appearance…she'd apparently punched her dear old mom right the face when offered that chance.

As for the second person, HIS name was Grey, and he was an unusual experiment. He was a mysterious being who had never told the public of his past. He had brown hair that was brushed back at the top of his head and black eyes with a green tint upon the bottom. He always wore tie-dye pants and had feet with three thick talons on the front, and his fur was…well, it befitted his name. His ears always hung downward from his head and he had a gumdrop-shaped nose. Now you might think that wearing tie-dye pants would make him a clown. Guess what?

"There's something very important I forgot to tell you, cousin." Grey said to Ranku, snickering as he spoke.

"What did you forget to tell me? Is it related to something from the mission we had?" The white serpent asked.

"Don't cross the streams." Grey giggled out.

"…what?" Ranku asked, blinking.

"Don't cross the streams. It would be bad." Now he was laughing kind of hard.

"…I'm sorry, what is this "bad" you're talking about?"

"Imagine-imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. A total protonic reversal. Important safety tip."

…you'd be right about that guess.

"…are you aware of how we don't talk more?" Ranku asked. "If you want to know whether that makes me…well, "happy"…I'll tell you now, it makes me "happy"."

With that he flushed the urinal and slithered out of the Men's room. Grey began laughing so hard his knees almost buckled. Once he'd finished with his business, he walked out of the bathroom, still roaring with laughter. There was an old Hawaiian saying that went like this: hana io ka _haole_, "the foreigner does it in earnest". But there was also an old Galactic saying: "Hakamay moraga", which meant "the idiot does it in earnest".

More often than not, Grey was that idiot.

"You know…I think I need to stop hanging around you people…" Rupert stated as Sandy laughed his head off.

"Hey! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wanna hear me fart the Hawaiian Declaration of-"

Rupert had already run out of the bathroom and back to his office. He sat down behind his desk and, to get his mind off of streams and expulsions of gas, decided to indulge in the one thing all evil villains want…

"Weeeee!" He said, twirling to the right. He stopped the chair, then twirled to the left. "Weeeeeee!"

A frickin' rotating chair. What did you expect, a shark with a laser beam on his head?

Then a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" He called out, stopping the chair and re-righting it.

Grey came in. He had taken a job as being the secretary for Rupert. He didn't mind the pay, he just liked hanging around the furry albino. "It's Stitch." Grey said, looking a bit nervously at his "boss".

Rupert's smile faded.

Stitch had not blamed Rupert for what had happened three weeks ago, when Rupert had delivered his wife's baby…stillborn.

Unfortunately Angel had. She had said that if she ever saw him again, she'd eat him alive. Therefore Rupert hadn't been sleeping well lately, since he was always worrying that she might come and kill him while he was sleeping.

"Stitch says he and Angel are going to Oahu with Hanako and a few other delegates to finally work out a peace treaty and advocate for experiment rights."

Rupert rubbed his chin. He appeared to be triumphant for a moment, and then he spoke. "He said all this over the phone? Why don't you have it in your hand? Or is it on the holo-vid?"

"Actually…"

A floating pod-like machine hovered over Grey and in front of Rupert. An image of Stitch popped up.

"Hello Dr. Hamsterviel." Stitch said.

"It's just-forget it." Rupert sighed. "626, how…how is 624?"

"…she's still not well." Stitch said. "In any case, I'll be going away with her to Oahu. I can't leave her here alone. But I wanted to ask you to look after Sandy while we're away for the next few days. Take good care of him."

Rupert nodded. "I will."

"Also, I'm aware that Chopsuey's wedding anniversary is tomorrow…unfortunate that we have to miss it. Give the two my regards and well-wishes…and also, my present. Could you pick it up from the Storage Facility?"

Rupert nodded. "What is the number of your safe and your password?"

"The number is 0213. The password is "Surprise". It's to celebrate the relationship they've been having for so long. I hope they put it to good use."

"It's not pot, is it?" Grey asked.

"Chopsuey has enough pot. He grows so much it might as well be a cornfield…" Stitch said.

"Is that the only way he supports himself?" Rupert wanted to know.

"…er…" Stitch began.

"Well, a lot of the experiments have stores that they sell merchandise through…online stores, naturally. And with teleportation technology, it can appear to the customer in a matter of moments. Why, even Legion has a store." Grey explained.

"What does 627 sell?" Rupert asked.

Grey shook his head rapidly. "Don't ask me, I don't…er…well, Legion's too kinky for my tastes, I don't ask him what he does for a living, let alone ask him what time of DAY it is!"

"…just think about it." Stitch told him calmly.

Rupert held his chin for a moment. Suddenly a crystal clear image popped into his head: the coneheaded orange experiment Legion was throwing his products up into the air on top of a plush bed as he lay there, completely surrounded by the things he sold.

"Panties! GLORIOUS PANTIES!" He howled, tossing more into the air.

"Grey!" Rupert exclaimed.

"_I know,_ I just had the exact same idea!" Grey said right back.

"You didn't get experiment 621 something from 627'S store, did you?" Rupert asked.

"No. It's something simpler and more elegant. Grey suggested it, actually."

Grey shrugged. "What can I say? I've got the music in me too."

"Anyhow, remember: pick up the present. Don't be late to the party either."

Rupert nodded. "I won't forget." He said.

"Good. Glad we could talk." Stitch said, and his image vanished. The machine itself beeped out "This message will self-destruct."

"Oh foo." Rupert groaned. He leapt up, grabbed the machine, and tossed it out of the window.

DOWN BELOW…

A dragon with purple-tinged eyes and scaly skin like midnight looked over at a red experiment with yellowed teeth, bent antennae and a penchant for cruel acts. The first being was the son of 561, Nightwing, and a dragon of darkness. The second was none other than Leroy, one of the worst mistakes Jumba had ever made.

Eclipse and Leroy were sitting in a car that was parked…and stolen…from the hospital parking lot. Eclipse had folded his arms in "shotgun" while Leroy was driving, putting on a pair of sunglasses. They hadn't actually started the car up yet, but…

"Road trip!" Leroy howled, punching the air. "Any day I get to foil "Stitchy-boy's" plans is a good day for me. Say, how did you like what I did with Angel's kid?"

Eclipse turned to look at him. He revealed no emotion. Then he spoke.

"That was beyond cowardly." He said softly. "Dark though I may be, what you did…it sickens me."

"Oh, you're just too soft-hearted." Leroy muttered. "You should be thanking me for taking initiative."

"Let's just get going." Eclipse mumbled. "It's a hundred and six miles to the airport. We've got a full tank, half a pack of marijuana cigarettes, you have no driver's license, and you're wearing sunglasses."

"Let's punch this s—t." Leroy said, grinning.

Then something small and metallic fell down into the car. They both looked at it.

"Repeat, this message will self-destruct."

"Oh f—k." Leroy snarled.

KA-BOOOOOM!

Rupert and Grey looked down to see Leroy and Eclipse crawling around in the parking lot, covered in soot, car parts and potato oil.

"Now THAT is what I call getting it together." Grey said, holding up his hand. "High five, Rupert!"

"I've got it together forever!" Rupert laughed, slapping Grey's hand as he leapt up. The two then withdrew from the window.

"I'm sorry Angel's still angry with you, Rupert. I can fight her off, but I gotta admit…" Grey brushed his hair back. "I don't know what I'd do if STITCH was fighting me."

"…but you fought against 626 before and you seemed to be winning!" Rupert said.

Grey tilted his head to the side in a "yeah, well…" gesture. "Thing is…er…he was kind of running on anger and adrenaline. If he'd been thinking clearly, he would have beaten me pretty quickly. I tire out faster than normal experiments, and I didn't really undergo any combat training…I mean, SANDY can beat me, he's got pre-integrated combat training installed like much of the younger generation!"

"Oh, that's BRILLIANT!" Rupert said. "When did Jumba and the others start doing it?"

"Oh after the Second Invasion." Grey explained. "Didn't wanna get fooled again! Now do you want I should go pick up the present while you continue treating-"

"No, no, 626 wanted ME to pick it up, I'll do it." Rupert said.

"I really don't mind getting it for you." Grey said. "It's what friends do."

Rupert nodded. "I know, and you're a very good friend. But there are always things that you have to do yourself, and this is one of those. C'est une question d'honneur. Es ist eine Frage der Ehre. Cosompa Rono."

"Oh! It's a matter of honor, huh?" Grey asked.

"It's a matter of honor." Rupert repeated. "By the way, how are you able to understand those languages?"

"Well, it's one of my powers." Grey stated. He looked around, then closed the windows and the door, locking them. He covered the window with the curtains and nodded at Rupert. "I'll tell you this: my powers, as you know, are concentrated from my aura…just my father's powers did."

Rupert rubbed his chin. "Who was your father? You never told me about your parents, your pooketah..."

"A very, very good friend of the family." Grey told Rupert. He sighed and brushed his hair back, the mood necklace dangling on his chest. "Rupert, I feel I can trust you, the same way I trust Stitch, Angel, Chopsuey, Carmen and a few others who I've let in on my secret."

Grey sat down in a chair nearby and leaned back slightly, against the wall. He held his hands behind his back and took in a deep breath.

"My father loved Lilo and her family very, very much. But he was forced to leave the island a long time ago before he could really…well, point is, he swore he'd come back eventually though…and after some…complications…he finally found her and her family again…"

Grey sighed. "He'd made friends with you, Rupert…he'd grown to pity you. He sent you a blue vest, the kind you always liked…"

"The one I still wear when I'm not at the office." Rupert realized who Grey was speaking about, the person that HAD to be his father. "Nick!? How is he? What happened to him? He was a really nice-"

"He's dead." Grey said softly. "He went to find out what happened to you up at the Space Station. Just to mess with my father, Leroy told him what he'd done to you, that you were probably dead. My dad…well…my dad had undergone a change in order to blend in with the experiments on the island…"

Grey sighed. "He fought with Leroy. He almost killed him. Almost. But he spared Leroy's life because he was too horrified at himself and too saddened at losing you. So he ran away, back to the island. He had been given a bad wound, though…and he was so hurt inside of his heart he didn't feel like fighting it. He didn't think any girl or woman would ever be with him, Lilo could never love him the way he did with her, he didn't think he'd ever see YOU again, and he had been transformed into a beast. But Lilo didn't want him to die…"

Grey closed his eyes. "She brought him back to Jumba and they healed him up as best he could. He settled down, had a family…a single son. Me. Then it happened. Leroy got one of his clones to kidnap my father and I. He tortured Dad. He had help from this…this THING…this experiment, this horrible THING. It wanted to destroy my father to keep him from interfering with Leroy's coming invasion, but my Dad had powers too. He…he died sending that thing to Hell and knocking Leroy and his clones unconscious. I was able to escape. I came down to Kauai. I helped stop Leroy."

He opened his eyes again. "The reason I look like this is because of the circumstances surrounding my dad when he came here. In order to blend in, his form took on the appearance of what his inner beast looked like. I am, I suppose, a living descendant of my father's bestial side. But dad also passed on a lot of memes to me…a lot of traits I have I picked up from being around him. I imagine that if I was a human I'd be an almost splitting image of dad when he was young. I AM a splitting image of how his bestial side appeared. So now you know."

Grey got out of the chair. "Stitch was angry at me for a long time because when he looks at me, he only sees my father. I'm a lot like him, but I'm not him COMPLETELY. But because I resemble my dad, he blames me, because my father could have saved a lot of people from being hurt when Leroy invaded. He had my powers and then some. If he'd not gotten kidnapped, if he'd fought back harder, then…then probably all of Hawaii would have been a lot different. I don't know if that would be a good or a bad thing, but I do know that Lilo might have lived longer."

"So that's why 626 was so angry with you that time…" Rupert realized.

"I've been around for quite a while…I think the transformation stopped my biological clock, so now my aging…it's seriously screwed up."

"You do look quite young for somebody who is supposed to be over 60 years old." Rupert admitted.

Grey smiled a little. "When I was born, I was a human and my father showed me to all of the experiments and what offspring they had. I grew to love them like he did, it…it was all so amazing to me! The science used to create them, the magic he and Lilo had in their _ohana_, the beauty of Hawaii, wonders were all around me, each more brilliant than the last! But when I went up to the space station and my dad died…it all went away…I was…I was forced to grow up quickly."

He sniffled. "I couldn't-couldn't even bury his body because it vanished when he died, but…but at least it feels like part of _him_ went into _me_…I think it was his heart…"

Grey held his hand over his mood necklace. "This mood necklace was my father's and it's magically charged to help me understand all languages, just like the mood ring is an aura enhancer…even my watch is special, it's capable of sending me to a safe zone, to a different dimension. When I wore those things, when I wear this necklace, I feel his heart is with me. He fights, he laughs, he loves right alongside me. But what also happened when I got these things was the change into a bestial form…what you see now."

"You're more than a beast." Rupert said. "Beasts can't truly cry over any acts of cruelty they do."

Grey rubbed the back of his neck. "You think so?" he asked.

"I know so." Rupert said. "You're your father's son and his bestial side rolled into one, but you're also a sentient, feeling person underneath it all. You're **you**, not your father. He was a great person, he was a dear, dear friend. But you don't have to be him. You can just be you."

Grey found himself crying a little. "Mah…mahalo, Rupert, that…that means a lot to me…" He said, getting on his knees and hugging the albino. "_I miss my old family so much_…" He said, voice breaking. "They're all gone, Rupert, they're all gone, and I never even got to see goodbye."

"I know…I know…"

"I wish things could go back to how they were, but they can't…and it's like…it's like I'm something from a different time, something that doesn't belong…I mean, I'm like some freak! My aura changes the attitudes of people who are within twenty feet of me if I'm in a strong enough mood, I can scratch myself behind the ear with my foot, I lick my cuts, I get FLEAS even…I'm scared of myself, Rupert…and I'm scared of the future because I don't know if I belong in this place…"

Rupert patted him on the back. "Grey…I thought I wouldn't belong here either. But if I've learned anything…it's that everything will be alright. You just have to stay strong and keep going."

"…" Grey closed his eyes and hugged Rupert tightly. "I'm glad you're my friend, Rupert."

"I'm glad you're _my_ friend." Rupert said right back. "Now come on…let's go pick up the present and get some ice cream…my treat?"

MEANWHILE…

Stitch and Angel slowly walked down from the plane as Hanako stood behind them. They had landed at the Oahu Airport and were now taking a trip to Hanako's place, the one place they knew they'd be safer at than a simple hotel. No hotel would take them anyway.

As they walked down the street, carrying their things in big suitcases, Hanako suddenly stiffened along with her spiky black hair. They were only a couple dozen feet from her house and some burly-looking guys who had been following them for two blocks were now grinning. She adjusted her reverse-view sunglasses and whispered to Angel and Stitch.

"Racists at 6 o'clock."

"How many?" Stitch asked.

"Three." She said.

They all put their bags down and the three men walked up to Hanako's little group.

"Hey, whatcha got there? New pets?" The leader asked Hanako.

Apparently Hanako recognized him. When she turned around to face him she groaned. "Hello Chet." She grumbled. "What sewer hold did you crawl out from today and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You didn't think we wouldn't recognize THESE trogs?" the leader asked, pointing at Angel and Stitch. "These two are 624 and 626, they're the head honchos of Kauai's filth!"

Angel growled. The man just grinned. "Aww, whatcha gonna do about it?" He asked, sticking out his tongue.

Bad idea. Angel leapt up and promptly grabbed his cheeks with her clawed hands, biting his tongue in the middle. He screamed and staggered back, knocking the other guy over and onto the sidewalk. The last guy screamed and ran for it. Hanako rolled her eyes. "Jerks." She said, turning around to walk towards her house.

Stitch, however, decided to get the last word into the remaining human who was lying on the floor. "HEY! HOW YA DOIN'?! ENJOYIN' IT? I HOPE SO!" He shouted, kicking with each exclamation.

Satisfied he'd taught the punk a lesson, he walked with Angel into Hanako's house. They placed their things down on the ground and looked at Hanako.

"All right, the first hearing is tonight at 8 PM." Stitch said. "You can drive us there, correct?" He asked.

Hanako nodded. "But keep the windows covered. Sometimes people peep in…perverts."

**Sneak Preview Time!**

"_The Administrative Bodies of Oahu, Niihau and Kauai have called this meeting to discuss the possibility of peace between the human and experimental population of Hawaii's citizenry…"_

_"If we can CALL them citizens!" A man said angrily. He stood up and made himself clearly visible. He was a dark-skinned Hawaiian with slightly thick hair and a rounded mustache. He looked quite agitated with having the experiments there, and sadly, many of the senators were shouting out agreements. _

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" Head Senator JJ said, banging her gavel…_

…

_She humbled herself at the top, a more somber expression appearing on her face. "Here, I…I got you some Red Bull." _

_A familiar form took the Red Bull energy drink from her hand and downed it in one gulp. He poured over the many charts below him, thinking. _

"_Still tracking the Galactic Federation, huh?"_

"You know I always have to keep an eye on them…Rueben doesn't know heads or tails what they're doing half the time, they keep him out of the loop." The voice admonished her. "But still…thank you for the Red Bull."

…

"_Clyde, I…um…" __She said. Both looked away nervously. _

"_Er…you know…"_

_"I know…" _

_Then they hugged. "And people say thieves never talk!" Bonnie wisecracked. _

"_Aw, that's so **sweet**! Maybe I should have the engravers put those words on your tombstones!" A voice called out…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Well, I got it." Rupert said, holding up a nicely-wrapped gift with blue wrapping paper and a red bow. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and trying to look nice with a blue tie. "How do I look?"

"You look good." Grey stated.

"You still look like a clown." Rupert groaned.

"What? Now I've got a shirt on." Grey said, pointing to his tie-dye t-shirt. "Now come on, let's go mingle."

The party was being held at a huge luau. A large white gate led people into Hanalei bay. There was surfing and boogie-boarding going on out on the bay, and far to the right of them, people were tube-riding. To the immediate right, for those just going into the party, there were changing rooms and bathrooms, as well as locker rooms for those who needed someplace to put their gifts. To the right were at least 7 tables covered with different kinds of food and drink. There were large computer consoles to the north of the bathrooms, and behind the food tables was a ball pit…because they never went out of style, much like the trampolines that were located nearby.

Chopsuey laughed happily, his tooth necklace held over his own nice brown suit. "Ha-ha-ha! Well what do we have here? Doctor, Grey, glad you both came!" He said, gesturing around. "There are lots of people here already, come on in and have some food! Maybe chicken? Cocktail weenies? Zaphod wings? Oh, wait, how about my favorite…brownies."

"They're not SPECIAL brownies, are they cousin?" Grey asked, looking over at the table. A familiar emerald-scaled dragon with angelic-like wings was holding on a large brownie as he lay back in the grass, a butterfly landing on the tip of his snout. Heartwing held it up and the butterfly floated over to it, landing on it and tasting it while the little dragon watched peacefully, his spiked tail swishing back and forth.

"No-no-nooo. I just love brownies." Chopsuey said. He put his arm around Rupert and led him away. "Come on, Rupert my friend, let's chat…Clyde and I are doing some thoughtful discussions that you should be a part of…"

Grey was about to speak up, but then he caught a familiar scent and turned his head to look at the foot table. His eyes went wide.

"Ice creeeeeam!" He said gleefully, holding up his fists and shaking them left and right in the air, quickly back and forth as he skipped over to the table and promptly inhaled two bowls of Cotton Candy ice cream on the spot. Ice cream took priority over silly old instinct.

Gnash the elephantine experiment, David and Bellatrix, Legion's son and daughter, and the half-human son of Trainer named Ark were all by a punch table, drinking out of little cups. Bellatrix was wearing a dark red dress and actually looked quite nice...although everyone still was hoping she'd be QUIET. David was wearing a black suit with a red tie, quite a change from his usual torn black t-shirt. Ark was wearing a traditional white gi with a white bow to tie his beautiful, long purple hair back, and Gnash had on a impressive-looking vest with many sparkling gemstones in it, as well as having purple/red pants and black shoes.

"So…can you believe they have been married for 80 years?" Gnash asked. "It is amazing."

"If they play their cards right, they've got 30 more to go." David said happily. "There is something nice about their relationship."

"Mom and Dad have been married for, what, almost 71 years?" Bellatrix asked, turning to her brother.

"Took him a while to settle down, but yeah." David said. "Hey, you're not still mad that I got Telekinesis, are you?"

"Naaah. Because you can move s—t with your mind, but I can move s—t with my MOUTH."

"Yeah, but I beat all of you because I can blow s—t _up_ with my MIND!" Gnash laughed.

"I can break s—t up with my PINKY." Ark bragged.

"And I can stop all of you from doing ANY of that with my aura." Grey told them with a big grin…and ice cream splotches…on his face. He licked the ice cream off with his tongue and continued to talk. "And all of you earned those powers through genetics, except for Ark, who had to hone his skills."

Ark nodded, bowing little.

"Well…some of it came from Trainer. Now ME…" Grey said, putting his hands on his chest. "I had to WORK to gain my powers. I had to train myself and continuously use them over and over to make them more powerful and useful. I inherited my dad's looks, true, but the powers had to be unlocked. So I'm WAY more badass than you guys."

"This from a guy in tie-dye." Bellatrix laughed.

"And…" Kuko added, coming over with chocolate cake all over his face. "You would never make a good ruler."

"True." Peleka added. She was sipping a "Shirley Temple".

"What are YOU guys doing here?" Bellatrix asked.

"I can smell good food from fifty miles away!" Kuko bragged. "I was also in the neighborhood with sis and thought I'd drop in and drop our presents off…"

"And you're trying to think of ways to kill Sandy, aren't you?" Ark asked.

"Paranoid little-" Peleka began.

"You wrote drag coefficients on your hands." Ark said, pointing.

Sure enough, there were scratchmarks from pen on Peleka and Kuko's hands. The two turned red.

"I probably wouldn't make a good ruler? Well why do YOU think so? Because I get fleas? Because I clip my talons and claws by biting them? Because I like to sit on top of piles of shiny things?"

"No…"

Kuko held up a single spoon with Peanut Butter on it. Grey's eyes went wide and he walked over, biting down, and began to slowly chew the peanut butter. Then he stopped and turned bright red in the face.

"…er…okay…point made." Grey mumbled.

"Oh, look! Strawberry soda fountain!" Kuko said, walking off.

"Ooh, dark chocolate!" Peleka said, holding up a tray. "What do you say you and I go find somewhere we can…" She grinned down at the chocolate. "Talk?"

Then SHE left. Ark rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Do you think the people in Oahu will be…you know…actually RECEPTIVE to what Stitch and Angel have to say?" Ark asked quietly.

"Why not? What are the humans going to complain about?" David laughed. "Help, the illegal aliens are taking all our jobs"?!" He began to laugh madly.

"Hey, that was pretty funny!" Grey said. "Tell ya what, tell another joke like that and I introduce you to Instant Karma."

David blinked stupidly.

"There may be a bit of a generational gap here, so I'll explain. That's when I take a plate and break it over your head before you finish the punchline in your racist joke." Grey said with a tone of "I'm happy and I'm gonna kill you".

David gulped. "I'll be good." He squeaked.

"GOOD, because minorities cannot be against civil rights. They just CAN'T." Grey said.

"Didn't know you were such an illegal immigrant fan!" Bellatrix said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but my grandma married one!" Grey said. "Daniel…" and he pronounced it "Dan-yell", "was a really sweet guy, I know all about their plight from him."

"Say, where's Rupert?" Ark asked. "Wasn't he also invited?"

"He's with Chopsuey and Clyde."

"Well where'd they go off to?" Bellatrix asked.

Grey thought about this. Then his eyes went wide. He began walking towards the locker rooms, a worried expression on his features. "He WOULDN'T…would he?"

_Da-da-da-da, da-da-da!_

Grey looked down at his watch. It was playing a famous song by Eric Clapton.

"He would." Grey groaned, a strong smell that was emanating from the locker rooms reaching his gumdrop-shaped nose. He banged on the door. "RUPERT, GET OUT HERE!" He shouted.

"C-Coming! Comin' right up!"

Rupert slowly staggered out of the door, covering his mouth with one paw. He was giggling a little, and smoke was rising out from behind him. "Chopster, Clyde-a-ride and I are just going over the finer points of-of Religion…we're discussing Nirvana…that and the nirvana that comes from years of marriage!"

"Chopsuey got you freaking HIGH." Grey gasped.

"_I_…am undergoing "male bonding" with 621 and 150!" Rupert hiccupped, standing on his tippy-toes and pointing at the sky.

"**CHOOOOOPPPPSSS!!**" Grey shouted, clenching his fists and screaming at the sky with his eyes closed.

"Apparently it involves repeated vomiting!" Rupert giggled. Suddenly he let out a liquid-like "burp" and fell over on his back, laughing madly.

Clyde staggered out next. He tripped over Rupert and fell on his face, laughing.

MEANWHILE…

Stitch and Angel walked into the senate hall. It was a very square-shaped, smooth silver building with the words "Main Senate" inscribed over the top. There were Roman column supports (yes, they were still popular with politicians) and great big double doors.

Hanako stood by the doors. She nodded at Angel and Stitch. "This is it." She said. "Remember guys, try and keep polite…"

They opened the doors and stepped inside. The main hall was a large, circular area with many hallways branching off. But the one hallway that THEY wanted was right before them. They walked down it and opened up the doors.

There it was. The Oahu Senate Hall. At the very front of the circular hall was the central desk where the main administrators of law sat. Seated around them in a circular shape were the many officials of Hawaii. They'd all gathered there for the peace talks. There was a large desk in front of the central desk with five empty seats. Stitch and Angel sat down, along with Hanako.

"Weren't there supposed to be two others arriving with us, my brother included?" Hanako asked.

"Senkoukura said he'd meet us here. unfortunately Ranku can't come. Which is too bad, I heard his human form is very handsome."

At that moment, Senkokura, in his enlarged yet still not fully transformed form, entered the room, accompanied by Makani. The white dragon's blue eyes gazed out in a respectful yet curious manner as the green-tattoed white experiment Makani stood loyally by his lord's side. The two nodded and smiled warmly at Hanako, Stitch and Angel. They sat down in the two empty seats and nodded at the central desk.

"The Oahu Senate Hall is now in session." Head Senator Jana Jones stated. She was a Caucasian woman with long, flowing brown hair and big, beautiful eyes that did little to hide the strong will beneath them. She was wearing a tough-looking powersuit and had on golden earrings.

Next to her was Head Senator Christopher Watson, who supposedly was an expert in swordplay. He had been the Commander of the Hawaiian Armed Forces for 15 years before becoming a politican and was renowned for having a down-to-earth likability and being a general expert on the ways of war, handling people and on getting a job done right.

He was seated to Senator Jones's right, while to the left was Head Senator Nucor. A native Hawaiian, Nucor was a cynical man who had good reason to be so: He'd been in politics for years. At first he'd started out as a shiny-eyed, good-hearted man who became famous for passing, ironically, toleration laws towards experiments. In fact, he was the one who had authorized Hawaii to become a wildlife preserve, free from hunters. But in his older years he'd grown bitter and cynical, and now disliked "trogs" with a passion.

"Let's get to business." Head Senator JJ stated, nodding.

"What do you know about Head Senator JJ?" Stitch whispered to Hanako.

"She's nicer than most of the senators when it comes to dealing with Experimental Americans. Just don't look down on her and you'll be fine. Above all…play it cool."

"The Administrative Bodies of Oahu, Niihau and Kauai have called this meeting to discuss the possibility of peace between the human and experimental population of Hawaii's citizenry…"

"If we can CALL them citizens!" A man said angrily. He stood up and made himself clearly visible. He was a dark-skinned Hawaiian with slightly thick hair and a rounded mustache. He looked quite agitated with having the experiments there, and sadly, many of the senators were shouting out agreements.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Head Senator JJ said, banging her gavel. "Senator Ho'olelo, wait your turn! We wish to address the primary concerns we have with the experimental population, beginning with the greatest concern: the regression of experiments into bestial or dangerous behavior that may not be in the interests of Hawaii."

"Who is he?" Angel asked Hanako.

"He's a Dick."

"I know THAT." Angel said. "But who is he?"

"Dick, Dick Ho'olelo! His real name is Richard, but mostly everyone calls him by his nickname." Hanko told her and Stitch. "And the man sitting next to him is a cousin, Dick Po'o Kanaka, he co-sponsors dozens of anti-immigration and anti-experiment bills that his good friend Dick Nahele introduces to the Oahu Senate."

"How many Dicks are in this hall?!" Senkoukura stated, his musical voice now kind of loud.

"EIA!" About twenty-something middle-aged men shouted, which meant "Here!".

"…I knew it, we ARE surrounded by dicks." Makani chuckled.

"Exhibit A, One Leroy Mākaia." Head Senator Nucor said, holding up a photo of a smug-looking, black-jumpsuit wearing Leroy. "Approximately 8, 303 people died in his attempted invasion from outer space."

"And 201 experiments also died!" Stitch shouted, standing up.

"Mr. Pelekai, you will get your chance to speak. Please sit down." Head Senator JJ said. "The Senate acknowledges that it was the aid of experiments helping the Hawaiian Armed Forces that drove Leroy off of Kauai and into exile along with those that sided with him."

"It took us DAYS to kill off all of his freaking clones…" Angel mumbled. "They tasted funny too."

"Why is it that your first reaction to anyone who pisses you off is that you devour them?" Makani inquired. "It's rather disgusting…"

"Shut up before I eat you!" Angel snapped.

"The Senate, however, still has concerns regarding whether or not other experiments might wish to emulate his behavior. Furthermore, we are concerned about the…" Head Senator JJ took a deep breath. "The character of the experimental population of Hawaii."

"In what regards?" Hanako asked.

"It's a simple matter." Head Senator Watson stated. "While the experimental population is no doubt very intelligent, you are also the highest dealers in illegal goods. You also have a sizeable amount of the Hawaiian economy going into your pockets from your business dealings, around 30."

Hanako gasped. -THAT MUCH!?-

"Sir, we had to secede because we feared for our safety from extremists, we need money in order to support ourselves." Angel began.

"Normally I'd understand, but Senator Ho'olelo has a point regarding this." Head Senator Watson stated, nodding at his fellow senator. "You may speak."

"The fact is…" The senator said, holding up a couple of files and rifling through them as he read them over. "The experimental population of Hawaii make an ASTOUNDING number of purchases. And please don't try to give us that line about how you need it to support yourselves. I am going to read through a list of credit card purchases made by you and your husband alone, Mrs. Pelekai." The senator used that name with obvious disdain, as if he didn't think she should be called that at all.

He held the list up and rattled off purchases. "Twenty pounds of bath oil, vanilla flavor. Twenty pounds of bath oil, strawberry flavor. One Jacuzzi. One 80-inch plasma screen television. One LCD High-Quality monitor. 1 ton of caviar. 30 bottles of assorted fine wines. Five golden rings. Four massage chairs. Three holographic video stands. Two Olympic-sized swimming pools. And a solid gold toilet seat cover."

He put the file down. "That's just for the last year…."

"Now hold on, we give back quite a bit to the community, Senator!" Stitch protested.

"Need I remind you that you also take away many jobs that could be filled by humans?" The senator asked. "About 40 of all jobs in Kauai are filled with experimental citizens…those jobs could go to decent, hard-working Americans! YOU TOOK OUR JOBS!"

"They took mah JOHB!" A man in a janitor's outfit shouted, shaking his fist.

"Dey took yer johb!" Somebody else shouted, pointing at the janitor.

"Derk a durrr!" Another man said.

"Not EVERY human wants to work in the unsanitary conditions that make up 90 of those jobs-" Stitch began protesting.

"That's why we invented "Hazmat" suits; you don't have an extra leg to stand on." The senator said stiffly.

"Yeah, I men, what EXACTLY have you trogs done fer us?" The janitor shouted.

"Well, we gave you hover cars." Stitch said. "I don't mean to brag, but that's pretty impressive…"

"Our creator got you off fossil fuels…" Angel added.

"One of the original 626 creations of Jumba Jookiba, Shoe, successfully negotiated with the Arcadian race and kept the entire Earth from being annihilated." Somebody in the senate admitted.

"My own life was saved by an experiment." Head Senator Watson admitted. "He stopped a car from hitting me when I was just a child…"

"They're fun to pet!" One senator admitted. "And most of them make funny noises from their noses when you give them belly rubs…"

"We DO like belly rubs." Stitch admitted sheepishly, turning a little red.

"And let's all not forget experiments 149 and 150, Bonnie and Clyde. They helped track down 10 billion dollars worth of stolen goods over a period of five years, busting an illegal smuggling ring!" Head Senator JJ added.

"Ah, yes, money…" Senator Ho'olelo remarked, smiling. It was **not** a nice smile. "Your kind happen to be obsessed with money. In fact, the large amount of economy that comes OUT of the hands of your kind, that "gives back the community" as you put it, is centered around an INORDINATE amount if illegal or illicit material!"

"You're JOKING." Senkoukura remarked, placing his clawed paws on the desk before him. "What on Earth do you mean by those words?"

"You can try and say you are not merely animals, but the facts do not lie. I am talking, of course, about your infantile preoccupation with bosoms. In all of my time that I took to investigate the services you provide for others through your various internet stores, of which there are HUNDREDS created in your Godforsaken seceded state, the one thing that has appalled me most of all this-this preposterous preoccupation with bosoms. Don't you realize they have become the dominant theme in your culture: in literature, advertising and all fields of entertainment and everything! I'll wager you anything you like that if your women-if they can be called that-stopped wearing brassieres, your whole national economy would collapse overnight!"

"Hey, that is just absolutely-" Stitch began. Then he stopped and actually THOUGHT about it.

"…actually, when you look at the number of bras you ship out every day…" Makani stated, the green tattoos on his body contrasting greatly with his pure white fur and beautiful eyes.

"How do you manage to make them so…so SMALL?" A senator asked.

Stitch beamed with a kind of pride. "Well you see, first you have to treat a woman's breasts like they're gentle pillows, and not just some piece of meat, so you require a very breathable-"

Angel buried her head in her hands. Hanako groaned. This wasn't going well.

MEANWHILE…

Voltrinnia, daughter of Sparky, looked around. Nobody was at the lighthouse, everyone who was anybody had gathered at the party. She grinned to herself and snuck inside, moving fluidly up the steps of the lighthouse to the top. It was here that her father had spent so much time in his younger days, and here that she had tracked him down and had murdered him upon leaving prison on parole, revenge for his refusal to forgive her part in a smuggling ring. Her blue body blended in quite well with the paint of the walls, though little sparks flew out from her mouth as she panted with each heavy step.

She humbled herself at the top, a more somber expression appearing on her face. "Here, I…I got you some Red Bull."

A familiar form took the Red Bull energy drink from her hand and downed it in one gulp. He poured over the many charts below him, thinking.

"Still tracking the Galactic Federation, huh?"

"You know I always have to keep an eye on them…Rueben doesn't know heads or tails what they're doing half the time, they keep him out of the loop." The voice admonished her. "But still…thank you for the Red Bull."

"Say, what's that?" Voltrinnia inquired, pointing at one of the larger charts. It showed a big map of some large galaxy.

"That's the Xanadu Sector." The voice of the form told her. "It's where the fleet I've been getting the most communication from is located, and it's a simple light-speed hop, skip and jump away from Earth." He gestured towards a large, circular computer that was located to his right, a communication hacker. "I've been picking up more and more conversations about the Grand Councilman's new plans. They all seem to revolve around…well, this important plan that's based on an invasion. I think they mean to come here. I don't know why, though…I don't know why."

"…we have to tell them sooner or later." Voltrinnia said softly.

"Yes, sooner or later…" Sparky agreed, smiling gently at his wonderful daughter. "But not now….not now…"

…

…

…

…

Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other. Then they nervously looked the other way.

"Uh…Clyde…I've been thinkin' lately about…y'know…"

"Me too…say…would you mind if…if maybe we tried to a go ourselves and…and maybe…one day…one day soon…have…"

"Well…I'd LIKE ta…" Bonnie admitted. "But do you…do you really think we could do it without any help? And what would we name our kid?"

"We'd better start lookin' up famous thieving names…" Clyde said. "Let's try for twins, we can name them-"

"One thing atta time, Clyde." Bonnie said, grabbing Clyde by the ear and leading him off.

"You sure this will wake him up?" Grey asked Ariel, who was holding a bottle of clear liquid to Rupert's mouth. Blinking her red and blue eyes, the albino experiment Ariel nodded and motioned her head over at Chopsuey and Clyde, who were shaking their heads rapidly, as if to say "it worked on THEM". She poured the drink into his mouth.

"WA-HOO-HOOO-HOOOOOOO!" He shouted, leaping up into the air and coming down in Ariel's arms. He gasped a few times, then looked her in the eyes. "Did you just wake me up from a drug-induced haze?"

She nodded. He promptly threw his arms around her and hugged. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted.

Grey laughed. "Glad to have you back in the land of the living, Rupert! I had actually passed out from shouting before…so I'M back in the land of the living too."

"Did Ariel wake you up the same way?"

HOW HE WOKE UP:

Ariel rubbed Grey as everyone stood around him. "Grey? Grey, you alright?" David asked.

Then the experiment woke up on his own, gasping. The first words out of his mouth were "_We've got to lose that sax solo_!"

Everyone blinked.

PRESENT…

Rupert blinked. "You know, I am not even interested in finding out what you were dreaming about because I am probably better off not knowing."

"I can't help it, being weird is who I am."

"Yeah, well being nice and weird is not always a good thing."

They all turned around to see the familiar face of Jay.

"Remember when Daveigh went to you to ask you about IT? She was, what, 6 years old?"

Grey nodded. "Oh right…yes, I remember, she wanted to know what sex was." He suddenly began giggling. "Heh-heh, I said sex…"

"What did you TELL her?" Rupert asked.

WHAT HE TOLD HER:

"Well, Daveigh…um…you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much…err, I'll just start by talking about intercourse…I mean, sex…"

Grey was standing in front of six-year-old Daveigh, and they were in the backyard of her house. Grey was now sweating slightly.

"It is a way of reproduction, and…and a source of pleasure…you see, when a man loves a woman very much or, you know, vice versa…uh…they er…they lie down, and…and there's this…this hug that they do…" Grey rubbed the back of his head nervously, sweating more visibly. "And…and that is to say, they first get naked and take their clothes off…and and they're naked and…and stuff and…"

Now he was hyperventilating. "I mean, they-they get into…they get into bed and-and they…the thingy…and the thingy, they…they…they!!"

PRESENT…

"You FAINTED and suffered a CONCUSSION?" Rupert asked.

"…yeah…Grey admitted sheepishly. "It goes back to…er…I kinda walked in on my parents and…well it REALLY left a lasting impression on me for a long time…I'm still kind of…you know…not exactly comfortable or mature when talking about sex…"

"You left a lasting impression on DAVEIGH too, with that explanation!" Jay snickered.

"I'm not sure I wanted to hear that." Rupert groaned, rubbing his head. "I have enough of a hard time trying to remember all of the patient's names…"

"You know what you should use? Mnemonic devices are perfect, associate a person with something about them. Like, for example…" Jay grabbed Grey's arm and tugged him close. "Look…at him, he wears tie-dye pants, his aura is a rainbow, he's completely eccentrically crazy and he sings and dances in public. The only explanation is that he is-"

"If you finish that sentence dear cousin, I **am** going to have to crack your skull open with my claws and eat what drips out." Grey growled in a soft, dangerous tone.

"…er…you get the point." Jay said, letting go of Grey. "By the way…uh, doc…" He suddenly spoke to Rupert. "I just…I wanted to say that I suppose…I suppose you're…you're alright." He finally admitted.

"…you mean you're going to stop wishing that I'd go to Hell and die?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah." Jay said, shrugging. "I mean, what you did at the bar, and the way you took Esmeralda down…that's pretty cool, so I guess…I guess I trust you."

"…thank you…" Rupert said softly, shaking Jay's hand. "_Mahalo_, that…that means a lot."

"You know, Carmen and Chopsuey make a great couple." Grey laughed.

"I just remembered something…didn't your father and Lilo…weren't they boyfriend and girlfriend at one-"

Grey looked down at the ground. "…people say you're not supposed to be best friends with your girlfriend." He said softly. "Lilo's granddaughter is Daveigh, true, but that doesn't make her my FATHER'S granddaughter. She…" Grey looked away. He muttered "strumpet" under his breath.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry." Rupert said, lowering his head. Then he remembered something. "Say, I didn't miss Carmen and Chopsuey giving each other their wedding anniversary vows?" He asked.

Jay, Grey and Ariel shook their heads as Rupert leapt out of Ariel's arms. "No, they're about to give them now, actually." Grey said, gesturing over to the right. Everyone had gathered in a circle to look at Carmen and Chopsuey as they held each other's hands. Clyde and Bonnie stood across from them, standing closely to each other.

"Babe…when I first met choo back in that restaurant, I knew you were something special. And you stood up for me even against those who said you only picked me 'cuz I was so much like Angel. You saw me for more than what I looked like and got to know the Latina beneath me. You understood me and you were always there whenever I was sad. And so I want to say…I love choo, babe."

They all clapped. Chopsuey had turned bright red. Finally the clapping died down and they waited for Chopsuey to say his vows.

"Carmen…when I met you all those years ago, I was trying to define myself as somebody who was different than Stitch, someone who wasn't just a villain. And when I met you, I realized that I couldn't truly define myself until you were there with me, by my side. I needed you with me, and the wonderful thing was you said you needed me too, and I've always been grateful for that. Carmen…I love you."

Carmen beamed. "Abrácame, babe!" She laughed, holding her arms open. The two embraced lovingly and everyone cheered.

Clyde looked down at Bonnie. "Uh…Bonnie…er…"

"Clyde, I…um…" She said. Both looked away nervously.

"Er…you know…"

"I know…"

Then they hugged. "And people say thieves never talk!" Bonnie wisecracked.

"Aw, that's so _sweet_! Maybe I should have the engravers put those words on your tombstones!" A voice called out.

They all turned around…too late for many. Before they knew it, orbs of darkness had sailed through the air, encasing a good deal of the people at the party in their hold. Eclipse stood there with Leroy by his side, walking through the gate. Leroy grinned.

"Somebody call for party-crashers? And guess what, we've brought help!"

Ranku slithered up behind them. At first Chopsuey thought he'd strike the villains down from behind, but then he realized…

"You're working for THEM!?" He shouted.

"It's only logical I work for the strongest people on the island. Since Stitch and Angel are gone, that means THEY are my masters now." He stated.

Grey howled and rushed at Leroy…who drew a gun.

"You spared my life before…I won't repeat your mistake. And after you're gone, we'll go to Oahu and ruin Stitch's plans." He laughed softly, pulling the trigger.

The blast hit Grey squarely in the chest and he went soaring through the air, screaming as he sailed into the ocean.

"_**LEROOOOYYYYY!!**_**" **He wailed before his body hit the water. That look upon his face, that horrified expression of pain would haunt Rupert for the rest of his life, he knew it. He also knew that about 90 percent of all experiments couldn't swim well in water, and 50 couldn't swim at all. And Grey had been hit so far out into the bay…

"Time to tear this bizzatch up!" Leroy laughed.

Rupert and Ariel gasped as Ranku rushed at them…

Leroy smirked to himself as the two were knocked out.

Life was never going to be the same again, he thought to himself.

It would be better.

**Sneak preview time!**

"…_620? Experiment 620?"_

"_It's "Page", remember? Oh, how good to see you!" Page said, leaping over the large, tall wooden desk and landing in front of Rupert, hugging him. "Welcome, welcome!"_

_"Wh-where exactly am I located at this oh-so-strange location?" Rupert asked._

"_This, brother Rupert, is Experiment Heaven!" Jude stated. "And I'm the gatekeeper. Here, follow me, this way, this way. I'll take you to Saint Ribera." _

…

"_We should stop Leroy and Eclipse first." Chopsuey said. "We have them on the run. We can end this now."_

"_Hee's right. Let's kick their asses!" Carmen said, nodding._

"CHAAARGE!" Bonnie shouted, punching the air.

…

"_How DARE you, you…you MONKEY!" Makani shouted. _

"_What did you call me, you rotten little TROG!? So you're evolved, huh? Don't make us laugh! You're evolution's leftovers!" Ho'olelo snarled. Shouting erupted from all around. "That is IT! We have had it with you! All you deal is death and destruction! We shall change the constitution if need be to be rid of you! The revolution for change is coming, and you are NOT invited!" _

"_REVOLUTION, HUH!?" Someone shouted, busting the doors to the senate down. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you wondering why I picked "Ho'olelo" for Dick's name, it's a combination of the Hawaiian words "ho" and "olelo", meaning to "give words". In other words, a talker. He talks and talks and TALKS and doesn't shut up. Fits, huh?**

**CHAPTER THREE **

Stitch was feeling VERY aggravated. He rubbed his claws into his scalp, taking a deep breath. "Senators, please, can't we talk this out civilly?"

"Sure. Grow three feet, learn to be democratic and we'll see what we can do."

"Take two pills and call us in the morning." Senator JJ wisecracked. That got a smile from Angel.

"Oh, so now the choice is "you're either one of us or against us", is that it?!" Stitch growled.

"That sort of Machiavellian, black/white behavior has divided up the world countless times moments before tragedy." Senkoukura intoned.

Senator Nucor shook his head. "You're not getting the point: we don't want you to be human, we want you to be HUMANE. Or go colonize another planet! Why here, anyhow?"

"Sure it's big enough…but look at the location!" Hanako laughed.

"That and we all…we all feel a very big bond here." Stitch said, placing his hand over his heart. "This is…it's our home. Doesn't that count for something?"

"In case you're forgetting…WE were here first." Head Senator Watson said. "We built UP the society that you landed in, the one that ensured your kind would survive!"

"Yeah, we're the master race!" Senator Richard said.

Everyone immediately held their stomachs and went "ohh, ohh", groaning in pain. Senator Richard nervously blushed. "Sorry, sorry." He said. "That was my dad talking!"

"No WONDER Charlie's afraid of his dad…" Angel muttered.

"I hope Chopsuey is having a nice time, because I'M not…" Stitch mumbled to himself, sinking down into his chair.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…it seems so long ago…so long ago, a lifetime ago…_

_She wouldn't really "trust" anyone. But somehow, in some way…she knew from the start we were her parents…_

_At first we were worried she'd be stunted physically…that she wouldn't even learn to walk or be able to forage for herself…_

_But then we saw her taking those first few steps and…_

_Oh, my poor, poor sweetheart…with those arms outstretched, eager to hold us…and she had that cute little smile with the buckteeth that made her look like a little beaver. That always made us laugh…_

_I would hold her in my arms and sing…and that's when she first began to speak…repeating what I said…_

_  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word…momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…and if that mocking bird don't sing…momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"_

_  
A few tweaks on my nose…and then her first sentence. "Momma's…gonna buy me a…diamond…ring…" _

_…we love you so much…_

_But…we could die here…_

_Oh Grendella. _

_Forgive us. _

_Please…_

…

…

…

…"We're going to need to operate." The doctor told the nurse. Chopsuey was on the operating table, looking up at the head doctor and his assistants who were near the bottom of the table.

"Of course."

"Glasses." He said.

"Right." The nurse put a pair of glasses onto the head doctor.

"Moustache."

"Here ya go." The nurse said, putting on a fake mustache onto the doctor.

"Handkerchief."

The nurse put on a handkerchief in the shape of a doctor's head-cover on top of the head doctor's head.

He then grinned and held up a saw. "I'm going to operate!" He shouted in a dulled, overly stupid tone.

The other assistants all held up hammers, knives and drills. They began getting to work on Chopsuey who shouted out "AAA! STOP! I'm not that sick, I'm not that sick-okay, I'm that sick, but STOOOPPP!!"

They did, and gaped. "Oops! We forgot the anesthetic!" The head doctor shouted. "ANESTHETIC!" He hollered.

A burly assistant burst in with a laughing gas canister of large size. "I'm going to anesthetize you!" He shouted, and banged the canister over Chopsuey's head.

"AAAA!" He shouted, waking up with a horrible jolt.

Leroy was right in his face. "Welcome to the world of the living…not for long, though…" He laughed, showing off his yellow teeth.

Elsewhere, somebody else was having a strange dream…

_No, no, NO! Not again! He couldn't be having these dreams all over again, they should be DONE…_

"_Please, Rupert, I'm begging you…don't you remember me?" Daveigh begged tearfully as he advanced towards her, eyes alit with dark intent. _

"_You have to die. It's for the best, young one."_

_"Please, you have to remember!"_

_"What should I remember?"_

_She ran forward, getting on her knees and hugging him tightly. "Please, I love you, you're family."_

_"I'm…family?" He asked softly._

_"Yes, yes, remember?" Daveigh asked, squeezing tighter._

_Rupert closed his eyes. _

"_No."_

_And then he drove the needle into her neck. _

_Daveigh let out a gasp as blood began to fill up her mouth, pouring out. Tears mixed with it as she felt herself slipping back, hitting the ground, hand still outstretched at his eyes. _

"_Wh-why…we're…family…" She whimpered through the blood before finally her head rolled back into her eyes and she perished._

"_Seriously, I'm sorry." He said softly. "You didn't seem like a bad girl. It's too bad there couldn't be another way." _

_Once again Daveigh would end up dying by his paw. Once again he would the overlord. It had gotten worse. Grey had long since died, murdered by Leroy. Anybody who could have stopped Leroy and Eclipse had been murdered by them. _

_Could he do nothing to stop this future? This was…this was wrong, this was so wrong…had had to put a stop to it!_

_He mustered up his courage and all of his strength and he shouted out the word._

"_NOOOOOOOO!!"_

_And then it all broke apart. Reality itself shattered, and he went flying through the air…_

_And he found himself floating up through the clouds to a strange and wondrous place…_

Rupert awoke to find himself laying on top of a beautiful patch of clouds. The sky was a brilliant blend of colors that swirled together. It was like a beauteous nebula, with a brilliant shining light in the center. There were statues of angels made of clouds that rose up, then swirled into brilliant points of light that sparkled all around. As Rupert got up and stepped forward, little bursts of pixie dust poofed up into the air around him. It tickled his body slightly, making him feel jolly.

Far in front of him was a big desk with a very familiar looking experiment behind it. It was an angelic being with pond-like eyes that was perhaps the gentlest creature you would ever see. He had light brown and pale, yellowish-almost-white fur, and a flowing, long-haired tail. His nose was slightly smaller than the nose of most of the experiments, and of course, the wings. The same color as his fur, but delicate and beautiful, like angel wings. He had some light brown hair on the top of his head that was closely cut, and a shining golden halo over his head, hovering in the air.

"Hello, hello, hello! Brother Rupert, so good of you to join us!" The being called out.

"…620? Experiment 620?"

"It's "Page", remember? Oh, how good to see you!" Page said, leaping over the large, tall wooden desk and landing in front of Rupert, hugging him. "Welcome, welcome!"

"Wh-where exactly am I located at this oh-so-strange location?" Rupert asked.

"This, brother Rupert, is Experiment Heaven!" Jude stated. "And I'm the gatekeeper. Here, follow me, this way, this way. I'll take you to Saint Ribera."

Page floated in the air, holding Rupert by the hand. Rupert suddenly realized he was now floating up too!

"This place is amazing!" He stated as they floated by a large group of experiments with halos and wings. They were all dancing on a big, gym-like dance hall while a disco ball slowly circled around and around, spreading beautiful light everywhere. There was a light-orange skinned experiment with black hair that spiked up. He had fairly long legs and thick claws on his toes and he was having a very, VERY good time as he danced in the center, with the other experiments following his rocking example.

"It appears as if Saint Ribera's busy at the moment…well, that's alright…someone else would like to speak with you as well."

Page led the albino hamster onto the dance floor and pointed at the disco ball.

"Wait for it to hit you. Think of The Lady when it does, and you'll be whisked away to where he keeps his office I should warn you, this place can be very…psychedelic."

The light from the disco ball hit Page, and he vanished a moment later, while the other experiments continued to sing, oblivious to the disco ball's effect on Jude.

"Hoooold me tight! Tell me I'm the only one! And then I might…never be the lonely one! So hold! Me tight! Tonight! Tonight! It's yoooou! You-you-yooouu!"

Finally the light hit Rupert. He focused. "The lady, Rhe lady, take me to see this lady Page spoke of." He thought.

**WA-WOOOP!**

He was suddenly floating in a beautiful river made of solid gold, with silver fishes jumping in and out of it. He stood up in the boat as the oarsman slowly stroked an oar made of glass through the stream. It was a red experiment that closely resembled a dragon, with big eyes and slightly floppy antennae. He had a slightly long snout and a tanned underbelly. He was wearing a halo over his head and his red wings flapped slightly as he sang out, a look upon his face like was in love. All around them were trees and skies of different shades of orange, with yellow clouds.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies…_

Rupert looked around as he heard a voice. "Rupert…Rupert…"

He slowly called back. "Hello?..."

And then he looked up and saw her, slowly walking down from the sky upon cellophane flowers, her hair flowing in the breeze.

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes…_

Her eyes! Her brown eyes that seemed so…so strange…and the dress she wore, there was no mistaking it!

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your heeaaad…  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone!_

For a moment, she vanished just as soon as Rupert had laid eyes on her. Then the next thing he knew, she had taken his hand, and they were floating through the sky, as light twinkled all around her.

_Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Ah... Ahhhh..._

The two of them landed on the edge of the golden river, where a bridge made of strawberries crossed over past a fountain of chocolate. Lilo picked one of the strawberries off and dipped it in the fountain, tasting it. She invited Rupert to taste it as well, and he reached out, taking of the strawberries and dipping it into the chocolate fountain. Then something slid by them. Rupert was amazed to see experiments on wooden rocking horses happily gorging themselves on marshallow pies.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain…  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies!_

The rocking horses suddenly whinnied, and they flew up into the air, becoming real horses. Lilo took Rupert's hand and they now drifted through a beautiful flowery field as they crossed over the bridge. The flowers suddenly turned to face Rupert, and big smiles arose upon them. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with one paw.

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high!_

Lilo now took him to the edge of a bay of strange yellow liquid. He knelt down and touched it, and it felt cool. He smelled it, then tasted it…lemonade. Lilo gestured to the left, and he saw a strange taxicab, with a happy-looking Page waving at him from the driver's seat.

"There's some lemonade for you in the back. Come on in!" He said.

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_

_Waiting to take you awayyyy._

Rupert and Lilo got inside the taxi and Rupert reached out, taking a cup of bay lemonade from the cupholder that was attached to the back of the driver's seat.

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds…_

He took a sip…_  
_

_And you're gone!_

He was gone._  
_  
_Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Ah... Ahhhh..._

He awoke and found himself on a large toy train, sitting on the top with Page. Strange-looking porters rose up from elevators from inside the train, holding out their hands. They helped Rupert and Jude off the train and onto the turnstile.

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties!_

Rupert suddenly heard Her call his name again…he turned around.

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes!_

She slowly walked towards him, and a thousand points of light shone all around as Page stood by his side and the world slowly faded into a beautiful valley of space as planets and stars drifted lazily by, and those sparkles of light rose around the girl.

_Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Ah... Ahhhh...  
_

_Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Lilo in the skyyyy with diamonds!  
Ah... Ahhhh...  
_

"What's…what's going on?" Rupert found himself asking. But his voice sounded so…afraid.

"You're not dead yet, silly." Lilo said, laughing joyfully. "Relax! We're just here to tell you not to be afraid. You need to calm down and remember that you have the power to change who you are, who you will be…perhaps even who you were."

She put her hand on his furry shoulder and smiled. "You're good deep down, Rupert. You just need to remember that. As long as there's something good in you, you can change."

"Wait…this is Experiment Heaven?" Rupert asked. "Grey…Grey, he's not-"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Lilo said. "But he's only part experiment, so I'm not even sure if he'd want to go here…"

Page walked around Rupert and stood by Lilo. "You have to live. And you still have plenty of time to discover who you are. You're not just a hamster."

"You're not just a villain." Lilo told him.

"Now wake up." They both said.

He did.

Rupert was suddenly aware that he was now at Stitch's mansion, with Ariel right across from him, knocked out. He turned and noticed a computer located near the wall, with information listed upon it. He walked over to it and examined what was listed there.

It was a series of emails to Ranku from a "Senator Ho'olelo".

"I'm glad you got ahold of footage of Senkoukura going wild. This will be the final nail in the coffin we need to seal 624 and 626 in. Coupled with the credit reports you gave me and with the crime rate reports you'll be sending when you arrive in your human form…this will be all I need."

This...this meant...

No time, no time! He had to wake Ariel and-

"Ariel, Ariel!" He said, shaking her. Ariel let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "We have to get to Oahu to warn 626 and the others!" He exclaimed.

It was at that moment that Leroy, Ranku and Eclipse came in, tossing Carmen and Chopsuey along with Bonnie and Clyde in there with the others. The four lovebirds groaned as they stood up.

"Oh goodie. You're up." Leroy said, snickering at the sight of Rupert and Ariel. "See, now Ranku is going to go to Oahu to help Senator Ho'olelo to destroy Stitch and Angel's chances of obtaining peace in a double cross while we stay here and torture you in the worst ways we can think of."

"Somebody will come rescue us!" Rupert insisted.

"What? Are you hoping that Superman will come save you? Or maybe the monster from the hills?" Leroy chuckled evilly. "Nobody can help you."

"Monster? Where?" Rupert's tail twitched nervously.

"Ohhhh…you don't KNOW…" Leroy remarked, raising a single eyebrow. "Well you'll find out. Anyhow, you're going to be tickled pink when you hear who spawned it…and who HELPED them spawn it. You'll flip your furry lid."

"Is the monster a friendly monster?" Rupert asked hopefully.

"Not exactly…but the monster's parents cannot harm anybody else more than they already have." Bonnie said quietly, looking over at Chopsuey and Carmen as they stirred.

Ranku nodded at them all, then left the room, closing the door behind them.

"But first…here." Eclipse said, holding out a box and tossing it to Chopsuey. Chopsuey opened it up.

"It's a present for your anniversary. I'm evil, but I am not _inconsiderate_."

"Guess what I'm going to give you?" Leroy asked cheekily.

"AIDS?" Chopsuey snickered.

Leroy held up a sweet-looking Stratocaster, a "retro" model.

"Wait…you actually did something nice…for us?" Carmen asked.

"Not really, I'm going to drive you insane with the butchering of every song I can think of. I might decide not to if you let me fondle your-"

"_**Touch them and die."**_ Chopsuey said, showing off sharp fangs.

"Suit yourself. Now Eclipse, his gift's actually kind of nice." Leroy admitted as Carmen, eyes rolling, opened up the box.

"Ooh! Cigars!" Carmen said. "Sweet!"

"Oh, I love cigars!" Rupert said, taking one.

FIVE…MINUTES…LATER…

"I hate cigars." Rupert mumbled, his face sour as he held the cigar with one paw.

Chopsuey held his cigar up, spitting out some smoke. "This…this is way worse than the stuff I usually smoke. It tastes disgusting, smells rank, and it doesn't make things funny." He pointed at the cigar. "THIS should be illegal."

"I HATE cigars." Rupert mumbled.

Eclipse puffed on his. "…I hate this. This is like smoking a dirty sock, only easier."

"I REALLY hate cigars." Rupert said.

Carmen took a long drag on her cigar. "Ooh, I love these. I'm good at EVERYTHING!"

Rupert bobbed his head back and forth slightly. "…I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Meanwhile, Leroy was bothering Ariel, Bonnie and Clyde. He was playing a guitar and was butchering a chord as he sang a song.

"Myyyyy milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like…it's better than yours! D—n right, it's better than yours, I could teach you but I'd have to charge!"

Ariel turned around, hacking. "Good lord, I think she's vomiting." Clyde gasped.

Leroy, however, just laughed and continued to sing horribly. "I know you want it! The thing that makes me! What the guys go crazy for! They lose their minds…the way I wind, I think it's time!"

"HAAAAUUUUKKK! _**HAAAAUUUUUGGHHHKKK**_!"

"I **HATE** you! I **HATE** you!" Bonnie screamed at Leroy.

"Warm it up! La-la-la-la! Myyyyy milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like…it's better than yours! My milkshake brings and the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours, d—n right, it's better than yours, I could teach you…but I'd have to chaaaaarge!"

The others gaped at what Ariel had hocked up. Eclipse turned to face Leroy with a shocked expression on his face. Leroy put one arm on top of the guitar's headstock. "So, whatcha think?"

Ariel turned around and cocked her shotgun, pulling the trigger and blowing the Fender Stratocaster into small little pieces with a "NEVER AGAIN" look on her face. Leroy blinked.

"The hell did she get a shotgun?!" He asked.

"The heck did she fit it into her stomach!?" Rupert asked, looking at Ariel with newfound respect.

"Happiness…is a warm gun." Clyde laughed.

TEN SECONDS LATER…

If you have a shotgun, a shift in power occurs. Quickly. This is a fact of life. Now Eclipse and Leroy were tied up while Rupert had gotten ahold of few other guitars from the closet. Ariel, Chopsuey, Carmen, Bonnie and Clyde were all now filled with the beautiful feeling of a job very well done. Also they'd beaten the CRAP outta the two villains for ruining the anniversary party. And since Rupert and Clyde could play guitar…

Rupert strummed on the guitar strings. "Sorry if I'm...if we BOTH sound kind of rusty, I haven't played the electric guitar in quite a while…"

But play they would. "One, two, one-two-three-four!" Clyde shouted.

**BGM: With A Little Help from My Friends**

Rupert started the song off.

_What would you do if I sang outta tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing outta key!  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends…  
_  
Clyde laughed.

_He gets high with a little help from his friends!_

Rupert nodded.

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!_

_What do I do when my love is away?  
_  
"Does it worry you to be alone?" Clyde asked.

_How do I feel by the end of the day…_

"Are you sad because you're on your own?" Clyde asked.

Then they both sang out.

_I get by with a little help from my friends…  
Yeah, we get high with a little help from our friends…  
Oh, I'm gonna try ith a little help from our friends!  
_  
Clyde sang out.

_Do you need anybody?_

Now Rupert!

_I need somebody to love!_

Clyde sang.

_Could it be anybody?_

Rupert beamed as he sang out the line.

_I want somebody to love!_

Chopsuey and Carmen now sang.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

Rupert laughed.

_Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time! Ha-ha!  
_  
Chopsuey and Carmen turned to Clyde.

_What do you see when you turn out the lights?_

Clyde looked over at Bonnie and smiled gently at her.

_I can't tell ya…but I'm glad it's mine!_

They both sang out once more!

_I get by with a little help from my friends…  
Yeah, we get high with a little help from our friends…  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from our friends!_

Chopsuey, Carmen and Bonnie all sang out.

_Do you NEED anybodyyy?_

Rupert tilted his body back slightly as he held the guitar up.

_I NEED someone to love!_

The others sang out again.

_Could it BE anybody?_

Clyde and Rupert strummed on the guitars, going higher, faster, stronger as the others sang out.

Finally everyone sang!

_Oooh-oooh! Oooh-ooooh! Oooohhh…ohhh-ooohhhhhh!  
By with a little help from my friends!  
High with a little help from my friends!  
Try with a little help from my friends!  
By with a little help from my friends!_

Rupert and Clyde now strummed their guitars softly, gently as Rupert sang.

_I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my…_

Then the two of them finished the song.

_Friiieeee-eee-eeends..._

Eclipse had been sawing like mad with his tail on the strong cords that had been holding him and Leroy. But his concentration had been severely broken by the singing. It had driven him mad, and had irritated Leroy to no end. Now that it was over though, Eclipse redoubled his efforts, and in a moment, they were out of the chair and out of the bonds.

"Run?" Leroy asked Eclipse.

"Good idea." Eclipse said, and they both ran out of the room as Ariel cocked the shotgun again, noticing they were running.

"Woah. She's so…HEAVY!" Rupert stated as Ariel fired off another round that sent them running from the room. Rupert then rubbed his head. "Okay, now first things first we've got to get out of here." He repeated. "And then we need to get to Oahu!"

"We should stop Leroy and Eclipse first." Chopsuey said. "We have them on the run. We can end this now."

"Hee's right. Let's kick their asses!" Carmen said, nodding.

"CHAAARGE!" Bonnie shouted, punching the air.

They burst out the door and down the stairs. They heard the squealing of tires and raced into the garage to see Leroy and Eclipse getting away on high-powered, black motorcycles.

"Say…Carmen…Chops…Bonne, Clyde…can any of you hotwire a motorcycle?" Rupert asked Chopsuey.

Chopsuey was already getting to work. "Kanjijibe! Zzz-zzz! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"He IS 626's brother." Rupert said, smiling.

Eclipse and Leroy tore down the street, heading for the highway. "If we can get to the hidden teleportal pad that my ex-assistant Gizmo created for travel to Oahu…" Leroy shouted. "Then we can travel right into Honolulu and beam just a block away from the Oahu Senate Hall!"

"Do you hear that?!" Eclipse shouted back.

"Hear what?"

"LISTEN!" Eclipse shouted.

Leroy listened up. Over the humming and roaring of the motorcycles they were riding…

Distant engines coming after them. The two turned around to see Rupert and Ariel on one motorcycle with Carmen and Chopsuey on other and Bonnie and Clyde on a third.

"Oh you've got to be s—ting me." Leroy snarled. "Do these idiots never give up!?"

"Ah, the persistence of heroes." Eclipse laughed softly. "Well, who are we to deny them a chase?"

ELSEWHERE…

"I must say, I'm disappointed with the experimental population of Hawaii." Head Senator Nucor said. "I expected more from them. Instead they've turned out to be lazy and greedy…"

"And obsessed with panties!" Somebody shouted.

"That's not true!" Hanako shouted back…or she WOULD have, but Stitch was bouncing his head back and forth, singing.

"Oh it's an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, polka-dotted striped bikini-"

"STITCH!"

"Sorry…" Stitch mumbled.

"You ARE perverted little freaks!" Another senator yelled.

"You're cruel beasts!" Somebody shouted.

Anger erupted from Stitch. He got up onto the desk. "Oh, so we're cruel beasts, is that right, Senator Richard Kennedy?! You ABANDONED your own son, Charles Richard Kenney because he had a pen pal over in Kauai! Disownment of children over in Oahu is at an alarmingly high rate, and the common factor is all of the children had connections with experiments! These "trog lovers" only sin is sympathy with my kind, like dear Hanako here who's come for the sole purpose of trying to bring about peace! All you are doing is shutting eyes, plugging your ears, and humming at the top of your lungs!"

Angel stood up, now equally infuriated. "He's right!" She shouted. "Humanity is known for being incredibly prejudiced!"

"Especially towards your OWN kind!" Senkoukura shouted. "You're FAMOUS for it! What of the Japanese internment camps? The Holocaust! Need I remind you all of the race riots?"

"Like we should trust YOUR kind to treat OUR kind better! Until very recently, humans who went to Niihau had a habit of not coming back…unless they did so piece by piece!" Senator Ho'olelo shouted. "And you don't show respect to any other species! The Seceded Nation of Experiments passed several anti-alien laws, the only nation on EARTH to refuse to allow alien species to live amongst your kind without ridiculous amounts of authorization and paperwork!"

"Are you going to put a stop to this?" Stitch asked the Head Senators. "Head Senator Nucor, I voted for you all when I was younger because I thought you'd be good be a good leader…I trusted you."

Nucor hesitated, his face softened. He'd actually been touched! "Well…I…" He began.

"Finally, we can be civil." Senkoukura whispered to Hanako, a small smile spreading on his face.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Senator Ho'olelo said. Then he muttered, just barely, but enough so that the experiments could hear…

"Shorty."

Well THAT did it for the Wind General. His eyes glinted, his claws clenched, before he could stop himself he was standing up, pointing a claw at the senator, wind whipping up around him sending papers flying through the air.

"How DARE you talk to Senkourkura-sama like that, you…you MONKEY!" Makani shouted at Senator Ho'olelo.

"What did you call me, you rotten little TROG!? So you're evolved, huh? Don't make us laugh! You're evolution's leftovers!" Ho'olelo snarled. Shouting erupted from all around. "That is IT! We have had it with you! All you deal is death and destruction! We shall change the constitution if need be to be rid of you! The revolution for change is coming, and you are NOT invited!"

"REVOLUTION, HUH!?" Someone shouted, busting the doors to the senate down.

Everyone gasped as a human with blond hair in white leisure suit stepped in, with a grey experiment wearing tie-dyed clothes in front of him. He was wet and dripping. The human was very handsome, and had a familiar aura around him. He had a couple of files tucked under his arm as well.

Senator Ho'olelo seemed happy to see him…but not the experiment. "What's going on?" He asked. "Ranku, what is this?"

His mood necklace bouncing against his chest, Grey walked down the steps, singing out.

_You say you want a revolutiiiion,  
Well, y'know…  
We all want to change the world!_

_You tell us that it's evolutiiiion!  
Well' y'know…  
We all want to change the world!_

Grey walked right up to the senator and jabbed a claw into his stomach.

"But when you talk about destruction…"

Ranku grinned and held tossed the file to Grey, who held up his hand.

"You should know that you can count me out!"The white serpent in human form told the senator.

"Don'ycha know it's going to be…alright! Ya know it's gonna be…alright!" Grey sang out, leaping through the air and landing by the central desk, handing the files to the Head Senators.

Senator Ho'olelo grinned. "Those files should contain a video clip of Senkoukura MURDERING innocent civilians in a deliberate attack on Kauai, as well as records of crime rates-"

"Oh there's a video alright…" Head Senator Watson said. He ordered a TV in. They wheeled one in and popped the movie in…and what should they see but…

"ESMERALDA?!" Stitch shouted.

"Thanks for supplying me with the vampire blood." Esmeralda told Senator Ho'olelo. "Here's the money you wanted in return." She said, handing him a suitcase. "And as promised, I'll eliminate Stitch and Angel before your little conference. You'll win by default!"

"Just try and make sure the tragic accident happens quickly." The senator said. "Well before the hearing."

Head Senator JJ turned the video off.

Angel laughed. "Apparently she didn't keep her word…not that she COULD, anyhow!"

"And these…" Head Senator Nucor said, holding the files up. "These are all records of a phone conversation regarding the assassination of a little girl!" He shouted. "Senator, have you no sense of decency left!?"

The senator had turned pale. He knew everyone's eyes were on him. He was being glared at all around.

Grey turned and winked at Hanako and the others.

"How did you know?" Stitch asked. "How did you know what the senator was up to?"

"It was all part of the plan, cousins." Grey said.

"Crazy hakujin." Hanako thought, looking over at Grey. "White people…"

"I believe that as of this moment it would be premature for us to render a verdict on peace, but I can say…" Head Senator JJ smiled. "I am…impressed…with you, Mr and Mrs. Pelekai. You seem to have made a very good case so far. And you seem to have very good and reliable friends. I admire that."

Head Senator Watson nodded. "You've proven yourself far more civilized that some OTHERS…"

"Which, I suppose, leads us to you…Senator Ho'olelo." Head Senator Nucor said, grinning evilly.

The sleazy senator turned pale. Stitch grinned inwardly.

-Alright!-

"Say…wait…" Head Senator JJ spoke up. "What's your name, son?" She asked the tie-dye-wearing experiment.

"…I'm Grey." Grey said, going up to her and holding out his hand. "And though I don't look it, I'm actually three fourth's human and my father was an adopted member of the Pelekai family." He finally told them all.

Head Senator JJ smiled and shook his hand eagerly. "Son…it doesn't matter. You've just kept a lot of lives from being ruined. I don't care if you have horns or a spiky tail…what you've helped us realize…that's what counts."

"Well, we'd better get the peace papers drafted up." Head Senator Watson said, chuckling benevolently.

"Say…is there a baldness cure that you Experimental Americans have developed?" Head Senator Nucor whispered over to Angel, gesturing the top of his balding head.

"There could be…with some human help, of course." Angel told him, winking. "If you want some help, rubbing encourages your hair follicles to do their thing…"

"Head Senator, why are you treating your head like it's a kitty that hasn't been petted in years?" Head Senator asked Nucor as he rubbed it over and over.

"I, eh, have an itch on my head, I swear."

And as Grey smiled, his secret revealed, he knew then and there…life would never be the same ever again…

It would be better.

**Another sneak preview!**

"_Hope this works…" Ashton said, hearing Daveigh yawn from upstairs. _

_As soon as Daveigh headed down the stairs, she saw Ashton was by the stereo, gesturing at it. "Ta-da!" _

"_Oh, WOW! I wanted a new stereo! Where'd you get it?" She asked, going over to it._

"_It was won in a fierce battle against the forces of evil and perversion."_

…

"_Come on, try harder!" The alien laughed, cartwheeling away. "WOO! I feel 20 years younger, which makes me 10 years old and time I went to bed, ha-ha-ha!"_

"_Stand still, you annoying little shrimp!" Eclipse growled. "You're irritating me!" _

"_Aw, really? Too bad, we could be best friends!" Rupert said, jumping through the air and landing right on top of the sword. Eclipse stood stupefied as Rupert ran down it, then leapt up and did a diving kick, his feet striking Eclipse right in the snout._

…

"_The Kiss of Death!" Grey gasped._

_Hanako turned to look at him. "What?"_

_"The Kiss of Death, the Kiss of Death! Unless they're Stitch, every person Angel kisses or is kissed by dies!" He exclaimed. _

_"That's ridiculous." Leroy stated._

_"Remember 601, Zap?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**My Aunt Eda is dead. She was over 85 and she died sometime before yesterday. I know that because fifty minutes ago my mom called me while I was doing my laundry at camp and told me everything. **

**I felt cold going all the way back to my room. I miss her smile and laugh. I miss her cheery attitude. And I wish I'd been there. I wasn't there when my Grandpa on my dad's side died. I wasn't even in Elementary when my Nana died. Now my Nono and my Grandma on my dad's side fill my head and I worry about them. I don't want to be here at camp and have more people in my ohana die when I'm not there with them. It would feel wrong. **

**I hate death sometimes...and I hate it a LOT when I do hate it. But I know that there are things more powerful than death...the Three L's being a great example. Being able to laugh. Being able to love. Being able to live. **

**So I dedicate this chapter to Aunt Eda.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...I love you. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Now some of you might be wondering what Ashton and Daveigh were up to. Well, while the two of them were at the house, somebody began playing music while Daveigh was taking a nap in her room. Ashton looked outside the window and saw that that jerk that had tried to seduce Daveigh a while back, Lonnie. He was holding up a stereo and playing a song that two people were singing. It had been edited as part of a mixtape….

Wow…was Lonnie actually trying to be ROMANTIC?!

"I have fine taste…"

"And I like things cheap!"

"I wanna stay up all night!"

"I just wanna sleep…with your sister!"

...nope.

"I love the sunshine…"

"And I wanna nail your sister…"

"I like Julie Roberts movies…"

"I just wanna eff the s outta your sister!"

Now Ashton was ticked. "Turn that thing off!" He shouted out the window. Lonnie DID, but then he spoke up. "Kid, you would rule...if you'd say "it's cool"…then I'd go pick her up at the Junior High School!"

"**Get out of here!" **

"Yeah, your sister! I wanna eff your sister! Wanna eff her in the a!"

Ashton ran into the kitchen. By the time he returned Lonnie had gotten to the line "then I'm moving around then I'm moving to her a-hole, it'd be so effin' great-"

Ashton flung a pan straight out of the window. It struck Lonnie between the eyes and he howled, leaving the stereo behind and running off, crying for his mother. Satisfied with the effects of Instant Karma, Ashton headed outside and took the stereo inside the house, destroying the tape. He noticed the newspaper was sitting on the kitchen table and picked it up, looking at what he'd highlighted just before Daveigh had gone to take her nap.

It was the "Ask Smewce" column, an advice column headed by one experiment named "Smewce", a cute-as-a-button experiment who was vaguely mouse-like in appearance. His slightly aquamarine tinted eyes peered out from the newspaper and his red nose almost seemed to twitch with livelihood. The question of the day was…

"How do I get a girl to notice and like me?"

"First of all, think of a girl not as somebody who you'd want as a girlfriend, but somebody you want as a friend, and nothing more than that. If you go full hog, it can blow up in your face badly if you try to go too fast. As to how to get her to like you, find out what her interests are, see what you have in common and do those interests together. As for classic win-them-over ideas…mixtapes are always classic…and a large amount of modern girls today like music-playing devices. Get them a CD player, a boombox, a stereo!"

"Hope this works…" Ashton said, hearing Daveigh yawn from upstairs.

As soon as Daveigh headed down the stairs, she saw Ashton was by the stereo, gesturing at it. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, WOW! I wanted a new stereo! Where'd you get it?" She asked, going over to it.

"It was won in a fierce battle against the forces of evil and perversion." Ashton answered semi-honestly. Maybe he should not spend so much time around Rupert…

"Well hold on, I'll get my Beatles tapes!" She said, rushing to her room and coming back down with a large box. "Whaddya wanna hear? Revolver? Abbey Road? Magical Mystery Tour?"

She sat down on the couch and put the tapes down on the nearby table. Ashton suddenly spoke up. "Oh, Daveigh, hold on, a lock of your hair's in the way of your eyes."

He reached up and brushed it aside gently. Daveigh smiled. "You…you have a little smudge of chocolate on your cheek." She said, licking her thumb.

"Oh, sorry, it's from the chocolate muffin I had this morning…"

She rubbed it off.

"Thanks…" He said.

Suddenly it happened. A million different guitars all strumming at the same time, a thousand drums all being beaten at the same time as their hearts went "bumpa-bumpa-bump".

They suddenly realized they were now sitting very, very close to each other. They immediately pulled away.

"Woah, I mean, what are we doing?" Daveigh said.

"Right, I mean…I mean it's not like we're head over heels in love, right?" Ashton said. "I mean, you're funny and you're smart and you always know what to do when everyone else doesn't…"

"And you're cute and you got me out of my coma and you and I have been friends for a long time, haven't we?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" He said. "And there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Right, right!" Daveigh agreed.

"...say, uh…have you…you know…ever kissed anybody?" Ashton asked nervously.

"Uh…no…people tried to kiss me, but I never…I mean…have…have you?"

"No, I'm…I'm kind of a prude…"

"Well, er…how about some Beatles, then?" Daveigh asked, putting in a tape and pressing the "play" button.

"There were bells…on a hill…but I never heard them ringing! No I never heard them at all…till there was yoooouuu! There were birds…in the sky…but I never saw them winging! No I never saw them at all…till there was yooouuu! And there was musiiic…and wonderful roses…they tell me…in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn…and you…there was love all around…but I never heard it singing! NO I never heard it all…till there was yoooouu!"

Ashton and Daveigh looked at the stereo at the same time, mouth's slightly open in surprise.

"And there was musiiic…and wonderful roses…they tell me…in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn…and you…there was love all around…but I never heard it singing! NO I never heard it all…till there was yoooouu!"

The two looked at each other, and suddenly they were inching…closer…

Then they suddenly kissed each other on the lips. And before they knew it, they were REALLY kissing each other.

"Tiiiillllll…there was yoooooooouuuuuu!"

An experiment with bent antennae who very, VERY closely resembled Leroy peeked in through the window…his son, Jenkins, or "Jay". He immediately punched the sky. "WOOHOO!" He screamed silently. "WOOHOO!"

"You know, I'm kind of hot…" Daveigh.

-"Kind of" nothing!- Jay wisecracked in his head. He could be just as perversely mean as his dad.

"I'll open up the window." Ashton said, reaching quickly to the left and shoving it open. It struck Jay full in the face and he fell off the windowsill, flying through the air and hitting the ground.

"Ohhhhh…" He groaned. "D—n…just when it was getting good…"

The motorcycles tore down the highway. Bonnie drove the cycle while Clyde raised his mechanical arm. It reverted from a metallic fist and "opened up" to reveal a large pulse cannon with pulsing lights running up and down the barrel. He closed one eye, aimed, and fired. A large swirling ball of blue plasma energy shot out from the gun through the air, barely missing Leroy, but hitting the area right in front of his motorcycle. He swore and leapt off of it, leaping onto Eclipse's cycle as his own blew up. The others drove right through the smoke, still hot on the villains tail's.

"You people are really, REALLY annoying!" Leroy shouted back. He turned around and stood up on the seat, holding up a couple of plasma guns. "Eat THIS!" He snarled.

He fired off blasts at them. The cycles weaved in and out while Ariel looked down at Rupert, a look on her face as if trying to say "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I know, I know. I need to access the power within me that comes from my aura." He mumbled. "Okay, concentrate…I can't use bravery or rage or hate…it has to be something different, something made for attacking from a distance…"

Ariel suddenly hugged him tightly as a plasma burst whizzed over her head. Suddenly a warm, fuzzy feeling filled the little albino up from head to toe as a familiar-sounding guitar strummed. He began to feel similar to how he'd felt when Daviegh had been singing for him…suddenly a million points connected and he knew what he was feeling.

_**Love…**_

The familiar light that shone from his heart bathed over him, changing him. His eyes became pink and his skin became more illustrious than before. His vest suddenly reverted to a blue cape, and he looked up at Ariel, nodding.

"Don't worry!" He said in a voice that sounded remarkably like Jim Sturgess. "I've got them!"

Chopsuey and Bonnie, who were driving the cycles, looked a bit surprised at this new development…and the villains, well…

"What is that…that DISGUSTING scent that's coming from the hamster! It's too thick, it…it smells of strong bubble gum and cotton candy and vanilla!" Leroy snarled. "I hate that stuff!"

"It appears he's…oh dear!" Eclipse gasped, looking in the side mirror of the motorcycle. Rupert's hands were glowing.

"Ariel, take the handlebars!" He shouted. She nodded and climbed around him carefully, taking ahold. Rupert stood on the front of the cycle, holding one arm with his paw, while holding the other palm up at Eclipse and Leroy as they passed by Hanalei Bay.

"Take THIS!" He shouted.

Pink energy swirled around his arm, circling it rapidly like a serpent was winding around it. Then it focused straight into the palm of his paw and shot out in a sharp, strong blast that struck Leroy straight in the chest. He screamed and flew through the air…landing in Hanaeli Bay.

"Hope you can't swim!" Chopsuey shouted.

Eclipse cursed and revved the engine. The cycles whizzed far beyond the bay…

Unlike Grey and several others, Leroy could NOT swim...but he happened to land in fairly shallow water. Gasping, hebobbed up from the water, riding in on a wave. He landed hard on the beach, coughing and spluttering. His black jumpsuit was soaking and he smelled like wet dog. He stumbled around, dizzy…

Then he realized something. He was at Hanalei Beach. They'd only taken those three couples with them to Stitch's mansion and had left the others unconscious. And now those others were wide awake and PISSED.

Legion put his hand on Leroy's shoulder as an emerald-scaled dragon of light with big, cute eyes grabbed the other shoulder. "Hey! Remember us?" Legion growled.

"Evil shall be punished." Heartwing said in his child-like voice.

"Be gentle?" Leroy asked hopefully.

"Don't do gentle. Just ask my wife." Legion laughed.

MEANWHILE…

"Stick a fork in the peace talks, because they are D-O-N-E!" Grey laughed, raising an mug of root beer. "Hit us baby, one more time!"

They were now all sitting at a family-friendly bar, at the bar counter. Stitch and Angel laughed with each other while Hanako smiled at her brother, who was still in human form. Grey looked over at Stitch and Angel.

"I'm telling you, it was a brilliant plan he had. I almost didn't see it coming myself." Grey said. "But while we were on our way to the party, Rupert told me had created a plan. He said that he'd had access into Esmeralda's mind for a moment or so when he'd levied the punishment on her in his Bravery form. He'd seen what the senator was up to. Then he went to Ranku, because he knew that Ranku was half human and he made a reasonable guess that he had a human form…"

"And so Ranku contacted the senator to get on his good side with a credit list?"

"Yes. He and Rupert set the senator up to take the fall when the big jerk took the bait. However Leroy and Eclipse knew about the senator's existence and plans, and they would need convincing that Ranku was on their side, so he came with them to crash the anniversary party Chopsuey and Carmen had. Although…" Grey grinned. "Leroy's probably getting his lights punched out right at this very moment."

"So it was a double-double cross set up by Rupert?" Angel asked.

"Yes. By the way, Rupert wanted to tell you that Ranku found out something while he was chatting with Leroy and Eclipse a couple days after you…after you…you know…"

BACK AT HAWAII…

Eclipse had tried to avoid Rupert's shots. But he'd failed. Now the cycle had crashed and they found themselves in the middle of the highway. Nobody was out on the road today, luckily for them…and Rupert was now facing down a very angry, irritated dragon. His purple-tinged eyes glowed brightly as he flapped his wings rapidly.

"You think that your love can match the power of darkness?" He asked. "I'm a living conduit for dark energy! What hope does love have?" He lashed his tail on the ground, then raised his hands. They glowed with a purple/black light and orbs of midnight swirled together, forming a large, double-handed sword with a curved edge and spikes upon the top. He held it in a single clawed hand and rushed at the albino.

"Love is all I need!" Rupert sang out, his hands glowing with a pink light. As Eclipse swung the sword down, he caught it with both paws, then flipped through the air, kicking Eclipse away. The dragon growled and tapped his sword with one claw, then swung it around and around, sending red blasts of energy from the sword at Rupert.

"Come on, try harder!" The alien laughed, cartwheeling away. "WOO! I feel 20 years younger, which makes me 10 years old and time I went to bed, ha-ha-ha!"

"Stand still, you annoying little shrimp!" Eclipse growled. "You're irritating me!"

"Aw, really? Too bad, we could be best friends!" Rupert said, jumping through the air and landing right on top of the sword. Eclipse stood stupefied as Rupert ran down it, then leapt up and did a diving kick, his feet striking Eclipse right in the snout. The dragon went flying back, dropping the sword, which melted into the ground, dissolving away.

Rupert bounced back and forth on his feet, pretending to jab some punches. "Ariel, this one's for you, baby!" He shouted. She blushed.

Eclipse stood up, grinning evilly. "That was actually very impressive! But I have other tricks too."

Suddenly he seemed to explode with dark light, and before they knew it he'd curled up into a ball form, his spiked crests whizzing like a saw blade. He rushed towards Rupert, intending to run him over and turn him into roadkill.

Rupert thrust both hands forward and barely caught Eclipse as the crests dug into his palm, causing some blood to flow down. Finally he pushed hard, and Eclipse went sailing back, reverting to his normal form. He leapt up into the air, flapping his mighty wings.

"I've got a little present for you…" He whispered. He raised his claws and then snapped them, and a large orb of dark energy began to form above his head. "Enjoy this gift of despair…"

"I want to know why." Rupert said. "How come you can't just learn to live and love in peace?" He asked.

Eclipse blinked a few times. The orb of dark energy began to slowly recede. "It's just my nature…"

"Your father thought the same way…he changed. Why can't you?"

"I'm not like my father…"

"No, you can be better. You can change before you hurt somebody. Change before you become someone who will put the entire town at risk." Rupert shouted.

"…it's too late." Eclipse said softly. "I allowed Leroy access to dark energy in a pill form. He used it to-"

"He killed Angel and Stitch's child. It was born dead in my arms." Rupert whispered. Suddenly a change overtook him. His voice became softer, child-like. His fur became brown and his eyes became dark blue as the cape vanished. He now had a pretty green scarf around his neck. "That poor little thing…it never even got to see its parents…"

"You…know?" Eclipse asked.

"Ranku was a double agent all along. A double-double agent. He was really working for me! We set you, Leroy and the senator up." Rupert stated. "And he told me what you and Leroy told him…that it was because of Leroy that Angel and Stitch's child died."

Eclipse nodded slowly. "Indeed. Although I unknowingly supplied him with what he needed."

"Doesn't it make you feel the least bit bad? Is there no pity, no mercy, not HEART within you, Eclipse?"

Eclipse realized that the orb over his head was gone…he was now just hovering in the air, held aloft by his wings. He lowered his arms and stared down at Rupert.

"I…I can't…can't allow myself to feel…"

"Don't lie! You have a heart! I know it!" Rupert shouted. "So please…put a stop to all of this…"

He held out his paw. "Come with us to Oahu. To Stitch and Angel. Things will be better if you just say you're sorry for what you've done."

Eclipse was silent for a long…long time…

And then he spoke.

THE NEXT DAY…

Bellatrix, David, Gnash and Ark all looked at each other as they walked down the sidewalk to get an ice cream cone.

"I gotta admit, we really went to town on Leroy." David said.

"We came, we saw, we kicked his ass!" Bellatrix laughed.

"I think I did the best." Gnash said.

Ark just shrugged.

"…hey…we all know that I'M the one who gave him that cut on the nose and lip that won't go away for days!" David said angrily.

"Well I'M the one who burst his eardrums!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Oh, they'll grow back! They always do!" Gnash said. "Are you forgetting who made him punch his own head?" Gnash bragged.

Ark just shrugged.

"Now we all know I could kick your ass!" David said, taking up a fighting pose.

"Bring it, brother! We all know who would win in a fight against me and you!" Bellatrix snarled.

"It's ON like DONKEY KONG!" Gnash hollered.

But the moment they rushed at each other, Ark leapt into action. He leapt on one hand and twisted his weight, thrusting one leg over his head to the right and one leg out to the left, knocking Bellatrix and David back. Then he did a jump into the air and knocked Gnash away, cartwheeling over him. He then kicked off of Gnash, and then landed on both hands on top of Bellatrix before leaping off of her and landing on David with one hand, then leapt off of David and landed on both feet expertly, bowing.

"Ooh…" Bellatrix groaned.

"Ugh…" David moaned.

"I think…we know who…would win…in a fight between…us all…" Gnash mumbled.

Ark grinned and pointed at them. "**Do you SEE what you GET, guys?! Do you SEE what you GET when you mess with the **_**WARRIOR?!**_"

Stitch and Angel woke up the one way they always loved to…looking into each other's eyes.

"Morning." Stitch whispered.

"Morning." Angel said right back.

Then they actually looked around…and realized they were not in Hanako's apartment anymore…and that Hanako and her brother, along with Senkoukura and Makani were tied up with carbon nanotube. The two of them were tied up as well…how had they missed that?

Senator Dick Ho'olelo had apparently broken into the apartment...and he was not looking well. His hair had been mussed up, he was now wearing a simple, long-sleeve white button-downed shirt and had on plain black shoes and pants. He was holding onto a SOCOM 95, a black gun with a long, hole-riddled turbine barrel at the front, designed for high-powered, rapid-fired single shots.

"If you try anything, I will, I WILL f—king shoot you. Got it?!" The senator snarled. "Leroy, get in here with the other one!"

Leroy walked in, dragging an unconscious Grey by the leg. He was looking very pleased with himself, even though he had bruises and cuts all over his body. His lip was cut, his jumpsuit had open patches all over, he was limping slightly and he smelled worse than usual. He tossed Grey in front of Stitch and Angel and the mixed-breed experiment didn't even move.

"Grey!" They both shouted.

Leroy put his claw to his lip. "Oops…did I do THAT? Woops! Bad me, BAD me!" He laughed, slapping his wrist. "Ha-ha-ha!"

"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take all of you and throw you off of the Hawaii Break Industries skyscraper." The senator said calmly. "You two will die after THESE TWO." He said, pointing at Grey and Ranku. "Since those two ruined EVERYTHING for me!"

"You son of a-" Stitch snarled.

The SOCOM slammed into his muzzle and he went down. "STITCH! NO!" Angel shouted.

The gun's butt slammed into her and she went down as well. Senkoukura snarled and growled with utter fury. "You foul, evil…I will devour you!" The majestic little dragon snarled. Makani's eyes became narrow and his tattoos glowed…

Suddenly they faded in color. He blinked. "What the?"

Leroy held up a needle, grinning. "I injected you both. Power inhibitor potion. Simple but elegant. I'd thank Gizmo, but I think he's shark chow by now…"

The senator raised the SOCOM and knocked Makani and Seknoukura out. He grinned evilly. "Now then…let's all take a trip to the top…"

Heartwing and Eclipse soared through the air with Rupert riding across from them, propelled by the wings of a Cherubim. He had gone back to that feeling of joy when Marian had first kissed him in school, and was now propelled by the sheer joy that flight gave you. Eclipse and Heartwing were using their respective auras to wrap themselves in "cloaks", and on the coattails of the cloak rode Chopsuey, Carmen, Bonnie and Clyde. Ariel was spreading her arms, a big smile on her face as she rode on top of Rupert. If she could speak, she might have said "I'm Flying, Jack!"

Their destination: The Oahu Senate Hall. They were flying over Honolulu's east entrance now…

"We're only 5 miles away…we should be there soon!" Rupert hollered back. "Everything will be alright!"

Suddenly Heartwing gasped. "I smell Leroy!" He shouted. He pointed to slightly north. "That direction…and my son, I smell my son and Grey!"

"I can smell Makani and Ranku, as well as that Japanese girl…"

"I can sort of smell them too!" Rupert exclaimed. "But I really smell 624 and 626! But Heartwing…is Grey really alright?"

Heartwing closed his eyes, sensing… "Yes. Unconscious, but alive."

He WAS alright! Rupert beamed. New joy filled him. "Hurry up, guys! We can put a stop to Leroy!"

The wind was roaring at full speed. The senator and the experiment had moved their captives to the highest point of the skyscraper that made up Hawaii Break Industries, a demolition company that did very, VERY good business. The roof was slanted, naturally, but a large double door led up to the roof, meaning there was plenty of room to drag the forms of Ranku and Grey out first. Ranku was unconscious. Grey, however, was not.

"DIPSTICKS! JERKHOLES! JACKHEADS! YOU FRICKA-FRACKING JERKS, I'M GONNA-" He snarled, almost looking like he was about to foam at the mouth. His fur standing on end and was turning darker and darker as he squirmed and bashed around in his bonds. Leroy groaned and gave the mutt a good kick to the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

"You need to **shut up**." He said. Senkoukura, Makani, Hanako, Stitch and Angel were all tossed to the right while the senator set up a video camera across from them. He connected a few wires, then turned the camera on.

At that moment every single holo-vid, TV and computer screen that was within a fifty-mile radius, including large display screens that were placed on the biggest buildings in Honolulu, now showed the senator and Leroy looking desperate yet triumphant, with their captives behind them.

"Hello Oahu. I'm Senator Dick Lo'oleo. Or rather, I WAS a senator until yesterday, when I was dishonorably discharged, you might say. Well I have something to say. A few things, actually. One: trogs are scum. Two, you all suck. Three, guess what happens when my associate here presses THIS button?"

He jabbed his thumb behind him and Leroy held up a small, circular black remote with a single red button on it. A SHINY red button.

"A shiny RED button folks. You do the math." Leroy sneered.

"Now since a couple of trogs ruined my career, I'm going to first throw them off this skyscraper. That should get you all paying attention to me. And then I'll throw the rest of these little pathetic weaklings off. Then my dear associate here will blow up the roof and oh, the resulting debris will probably kill off a good chunk of the population. In case you're wondering WHERE the bomb is, I've wired it into this video camera. Impressive, isn't it? You know what else about me is impressive?"

"You're crazy!" Grey shouted. "You're crazy in a bad way, not the good way! You're fruitier than a basket of oranges, you're nuttier than squirrel poo! You're more cracked up than a broken vase!"

"I thought Mr. Foot told you to SHUT UP!" Leroy said angrily, kicking him in the face. "Maybe I should have some fun with Angel before we kill her…"

"She'd eat you." Stitch said simply. He meant it too.

"You Leroys taste like McDonalds food that's been stuck on a shelf for a year." She commented. "Grey knows what I'm talking about."

"Yeah Leroy, untie us or I'll eat you!" Grey threatened. "Do you have any idea what it's like in my stomach?! It's not pleasant, I can tell you that!"

"And so say the testimonials!" Angel laughed.

"How many people have you EATEN?!" Hanako asked Grey, tossing him a "WTF" look.

"Well, there was this really nasty clone that was trying to get at Lilo…I just instinctively bit onto his butt and then I kinda ended up working my way up from there…and then there was this robber that tried to break into the basement that spooked me…and then I kinda accidentally swallowed Squeak, they had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on me…and I once ate Heckler…"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What did he DO to you?"

"He called me one of the two things I will NOT laugh off, that's what!" Grey growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angel said softly.

"You need to shut up too!" Leroy remarked, taking a swig from a water bottle he'd brought up. "Want a drink?" He asked nastily, pouring the rest of the contents over her head. She immediately spluttered and gasped, fear gripping her. Neither she nor Stitch liked baths. Although…

"You know, your breasts look AMAZING when wet." Stitch complimented.

"Oh absolutely!" Leroy said, eyes going wide. "Woohoo!"

Suddenly the senator began looking at her in a strange fashion. "Since I'm probably hated by all sides now…why not?" He mumbled. He suddenly lifted Angel up and immediately planted his lips on hers. Her eyes widened for a few moments before he dropped her and kicked her into Stitch. "Hmm. Kind of fuzzy, but still…" He thought out loud.

"The Kiss of Death!" Grey gasped.

Hanako turned to look at him. "What?"

"The Kiss of Death, the Kiss of Death! Unless they're Stitch, every person Angel kisses or is kissed by dies!" He exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous." Leroy stated.

"Remember 601, Zap?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow. "He got drunk at a wedding anniversary party of Stitch's and kissed Angel on the cheek, then when he staggered out their mansion and onto the sidewalk he was run over by a hearse!"

Leroy blinked. "Well, Zap was NOT the brightest bulb in the-"

"600, Clumsy, he kissed Angel on the cheek when he mistook her for his own wife and she threw a brick at his head that knocked him off the party deck and KILLED him!"

"No Clumsy was always kinda dumb-!" Leroy protested.

"I can't forget Melty, Angel kissed him in gratitude for getting her unstuck from a toilet seat at a restaurant, and he died a couple minutes later when he choked on buffalo chicken!"

"He shouldn't have swallowed it bones and all, then!" Angel said angrily.

"He ordered Boneless, babe…" Stitch mumbled.

"Oh…right…" Angel remembered.

"Hey, you can't just generalize-" Leroy began.

"PHOON! Angel kissed her on the head to get better when she was at the hospital and what happened? They replaced her heart with a baked potato and she died! DAN, he kissed her on the hand after a performance and a light fell off the stage and struck his head clean open! PHOEBE, kissed Angel by accident at the Drunken Hula Dance and then when she drank too much punch and couldn't burp she EXPLODED!"

"And my old assistant Gizmo kissed Angel and is now shark chow…" Leroy realized, gulping. He promptly began moving away from the senator, who was now ranting in front of the camera. Therefore, because he was ranting, he didn't see that Heartwing, Eclipse, Bonnie, Clyde, Chopsuey, Carmen, Rupert and Rupert had arrived at the building's roof. Before Leroy could yell out a warning to the turning-purple-in-the-face senator, Clyde had punched him the face and Bonnie in the back of the neck, and he was knocked out while the others focused on freeing the prisoners.

"The bomb!" Hanako whispered to Heartwing, pointing at the remote.

Heartwing grabbed the remote from Leroy and looked it over. Ooh, a shiny red button…

It was then that Grey did something that made everyone else gape. He growled, removed his mood necklace and watch, and then promptly sailed through the air, biting the senator square on the butt.

"Iesū Kristo!" The senator howled, jumping two feet into the air. He began to run around the roof, with Grey still stuck on his butt, teeth digging in.

"I'm bitin' ya, I'm bitin' ya!" He growled through his teeth, and they were pretty sure that, if he had one, his tail would be wagging.

Leroy wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at what was going on, but luckily Rupert had a plan.

Then Rupert quickly whipped out two things from his vest pocket…the anesthetic medicine he'd been keeping. He popped the top open and emptied some into the needle, then leapt up and drove it straight into the senator's neck just before as he passed by.

The senator staggered back, groaning, hand clutching his neck as Grey finally let go of the senator's butt, spitting out a chunk of clothing and licking the blood off of his teeth. "He tasted like garbage." He muttered.

The video camera was knocked off the roof and it soared through the air, bouncing off the top of a hummer, denting the roof (that's one tough camera) before it finally landed on the ground and rolled into a McDonalds across from the Hawaii Break Industries skyscraper.

"You killed him!" Hanako shouted as Clyde's metallic arm morphed into an all-purpose pair of scissors that cut through the nanotube.

"Relax, it's only an anesthetic medicine." Rupert told her.

Grey's eyes were going wide.

"It'll only knock him uncon-what?" He noticed Grey was pointing a shaky finger at the senator. They all turned.

"WAAA-AAAAAAHHHHH!!" The senator howled as he went over the edge of the roof, still clutching his neck.

…KA-FWUMPA-SPLAT!

Makani looked over the side with Ranku. Both blinked.

"…you KILLED him." Makani said, gaping.

"A-Are you sure he's dead?" Rupert squeaked out.

The senator's feet suddenly curled up and the body seemed to shrivel away.

"He's really most sincerely dead." Ranku stated.

"BAAAWWWWWWWW!" Rupert howled, holding one arm up to cover his eyes as he began sobbing madly.

"You gotta be KIDDING me!" Leroy exclaimed, waking up to the sound of the splat. He looked horrified. "How am I supposed to gain control of Hawaii if I don't have any money from a willing benefactor?! How am I going to pay the bills?!" He began crying. "You killed my dreaaaam!"

"Hey, it's not THAT bad…" Grey said, trying to cheer him up.

"What's this do?" Heartwing asked, pressing the button on the remote because it was big, red and shiny.

"NO-" Hanako shouted.

KA-BOOOM! The McDonalds exploded into a million pieces.

"Well, that about does it." Eclipse thought out loud. "You killed a United States senator, blew up a McDonalds and broke my former assistant's heart." He grinned. "D—n it, I love you people."

"Eclipse…I think you have a few things to tell Angel…" Carmen told him. "Eets about your…about your babe…"

LATER…

"Well…" Stitch shook Rupert's hand. "I want to thank you, Rupert. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have found out the truth behind what…behind what happened with our child. Rest assured…" His face darkened. "Leroy is going to be punished for this…"

They were all back at the Pelekai household, in the driveway. Angel nervously rubbed her arm. "…Rupert, I…I want to say…I'm sorry for…for blaming you for what happened. You did everything you could to save our child, it just…never had a chance. I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were upset, naturally you would blame me." Rupert told her. "I'm just glad that the senate voted to give experiments constitutional rights now…"

"I see now that all it takes is one madman, one sleazeball, one SCUMBAG to endanger everything we hold dear…" Stitch told Rupert. "Be they an experiment or a human or an alien or who knows what, it doesn't matter…anybody could ruin what peace we have. So…"

He smiled. "I seceded with most of the experimental population from Kauai…but now I think…now I think it's time to put aside our differences. Different species be darned."

"It's time to give peace a chance, then?" Grey asked.

"Yes. It is." Stitch told him. "Starting tomorrow, we're getting back to where we once belonged!"

"It'll be good to BE back." Chopsuey said happily.

"No more silly "territories" or anything like that. It's always been part of one Hawaii, and there's room for everyone to share." Angel said happily.

Daveigh walked out of the house with Ashton right next to her. There were red markings on Ashton's cheek and his glasses were slightly skewed. Daveigh's hair was slightly mussed up.

"What have you two been doing?" Rupert immediately asked.

"…nothing…" They both said.

"How'd the peace talks go?" Daveigh asked.

"…er…fine!" Rupert said quickly.

"Nobody got hurt, did they?" Ashton asked.

"Absolutely not!" Rupert lied again.

"So, we have to start drafting up the papers, won't we?" Angel asked, turning to Stitch. "I don't suppose you have any lined paper in your house?" She asked Daveigh.

"Of course we do! Come on in!" Daveigh told them all. "We were just about to order pizza!"

Rupert grinned as the others all went inside the house. Then Ariel put her clawed paw on his shoulder. He turned around.

She held up a stick and drew a message in the ground.

"You were brave."

Rupert rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose I was bravely brave, yes…Vous me flattez, chère dame."

Ariel erased the message with her foot then drew something else. "I like you."

And then she kissed him on the cheek before she turned slightly red in the face, covering her mouth with one paw as she tossed the stick away. She then ran up the steps and into the house.

Rupert held his cheek for what seemed to be many hours…and then he found himself singing as he hopped up the steps, two at a time.

_Don'tcha know it's gonna be…alright! __You know it's gonna be…alright!  
You know it's gonna be…alright!  
Alright! __Alright! __Alright! __Alright! __Alright! __Alright! _

_It's alright!_

…

…

…

…_and so, from that point on, life was never the same for the people of our town…_

…_It was better._

**Author's Note:  
I wish to say that much of this arc goes out in dedication to Wormtail96. A couple of his ideas that he's used in his stories had inspiration in "Pirates of the Caribbean", a great movie series, so I couldn't help but put a POTC-inspired idea into this chapter. **

**I also wish to say that ElectricCircusLover gave me inspiration for some of Angel's behavior and persona…you can guess why if you read her fanfictions revolving around Angel. **

**The next arc will be centered around a horrible secret that was known to everyone…a terrible tragedy that resulted from a desire to create life. When Halloween rolls around, this secret is brought to life and it will force people to confront the past…and to fight it. **

**And of course, it's time for a sneak preview!  
**

"_So?" Rupert asked. "What, do ghosts and goblins come out?"_

"…_no, and no demons after what happened with Mandy Lane."_

"…_what happened to Mandy Lane?" Rupert asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Everyone else looked at each other, then at Rupert, then back at each other._

"…we don't like to talk about what happened to Mandy Lane." Sandy finally said.

…

"_What are YOU going to do for Halloween?" Daveigh asked Rupert._

"_I will dress up." He admitted sheepishly. "I'll go as a VAMPIRE." He grinned evilly. "Black cape, fake fangs, I'll be PERFECT. Also, I'll bring a squirt gun along and drench potential toilet-paper throwers."_

_Daveigh laughed. "All right, you're one of us now!"_

"_You know what that means." Sandy said, snickering. "One, two, three, four!"_

"_One of us, one of us, gooble, gobble, gooble, gobble!" Daveigh chanted along with Sandy. Ashton shrugged and joined in, and finally Rupert did too as they passed the juice around the table. _

…

"_I stole a camel from the zoo." David said happily. "I'm gonna name it "Humpy"."_

"_What about you, Bellatrix?" Jay asked._

_Bellatrix grinned, showing off tooth jewelry that spelled "Bling-Bling". _

"_Sweeeet!" Jay said. He raised his glass. "To a brand new day!" He shouted._

_They all clinked their glasses, took long sips…_

_And then promptly spat the contents out right on the spot with loud "PSSSSHHHHHHHH's". _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Some of you might be wondering how Chibisuke (or Senkoukura) and Eclipse can be forgiven after all they've done. Chibisuke allowed hundreds to die under his reign, enslaved many humans and devoured many others. Eclipse killed his father, is indirectly responsible for the death of Angel and Stitch's latest child and would have slain Daveigh. Why fwould ANYBODY on the island forgive him?**

**People tend to forget one thing about the Lilo and Stitch continuity and even about Life itself: it's that nobody is beyond redemption. Everyone is family. Every person can be forgiven if there's even the tiniest shred of good in them. **

**Some villains say to me that "sorry" doesn't buy you anything except maybe a nice sentiment on your tombstone. **

**I say this to them right before I kick their asses: In my book..."sorry" buys a lot. **

**Now then...on with the story!**

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

Daveigh sipped her orange juice as Ashton attempted his first drink of coffee. Rupert was sitting at the table as well and drinking some carrot juice while Sandy was drinking some apple juice. When Ashton took a sip of the coffee, he immediately spat it out and it drenched all of the table. Rupert groaned and hopped down from the table.

"I'll…go get…the towels." He said.

As Rupert walked to the bathroom and returned, he noticed that Sandy was looking at the date, sighing. "Oh my!"

"Oh my what?" He asked.

"It's four days until Halloween…" Sandy realized out loud, eyes becoming wide with anticipation.

"So?" Rupert asked. "What, do ghosts and goblins come out?"

"…no, and no "ding-dong-ditch" after what happened with Mandy Lane."

"…what happened to Mandy Lane?" Rupert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone else looked at each other, then at Rupert, then back at each other.

"…Mandy Lane tried to play ding-dong-ditch at 086's house." Sandy finally said. "086 was an experiment that went HORRIBLY wrong…" He shivered in fear. "I still have nightmares about what happened to them BOTH…"

"STOP THE SCREAMING!" Grey shouted, clutching his head. Everyone looked at him as he settled down.

"Er…Rupert…can I talk to you privately?" Grey called out from outside.

Rupert blinked, then hopped down from the kitchen table, heading through the living room, down the front steps and out to Grey, who was up in a tree.

"Halloween is coming." He said. "And that means a sad memory for me…a tragic memory. I used to love it…now whenever I think about it, I think about that poor, misshapen thing…"

"What…thing?" Rupert asked.

"You know how Jumba tried to create life from Heartwing? Well he tried to do the same thing between Bonnie and Clyde…" Grey explained, looking sad.

"Wait…149 and 150 do not HAVE children!" Rupert stated.

"They DID have a child…" Grey corrected him. "I'll tell you everything…it's the tale of a big monster…and a little monster…"

…

…

…

…it had all started 10 years after the invasion. Bonnie and Clyde were happily married and were living together…but both of them were nervous about having children. Not merely because Clyde was afraid of the immense commitment it meant to have a child, but both of them were worried. I mean, both of them were THIEVES. What kind of upbringing would they be able to give their child? Would they wheel their kid around in a stroller as they picked out jewelry from a store they'd broken into? Would they strap their kid to their back as they poured over an old collection of jewels? Take the kid with them on "field trips" to look for lost artifacts in Egypt? It would be too dangerous!

Jumba, however, had wanted to satisfy his natural curiosity. He took some of Bonnie and Clyde's DNA and made a fetus that grew into an embryo that grew into a baby…

Or it SHOULD have been a baby. Instead what happened was a creation of an abomination on one dark Halloween Night. Little Grendella, as she would come to be called, was born hideously deformed…but even then people would have been willing to accept the little thing into their ohana…until they realized that she was lacking in intelligence, so heavily brain damaged that she couldn't even tell the difference between a friend or a foe. Once she got old enough, she could possibly kill her own parents if given the chance.

It had broken Bonnie and Clyde's heart to see what should have been their child revealed to be, truly, a monster. So they'd all had a hearing.

"ORDER, ORDER!" The current mayor announced, slamming a gavel down. Stitch and Angel stood by his side, dressed in their Sunday best. Lilo, Pleakley, Jumba, Nani and David were all there with them. Bonnie and Clyde were holding each other's hands while Heartwing and Nightwing wheeled the child in…if you could call it a child. It was suspended in a tank of oxygenated fluid to imitate the conditions of the womb and was curled up. It almost looked normal…until you looked closer at it. Then you felt filled with fear.

The general population of experiments and humans had been called to a meeting at the town hall. This was a matter of importance, never had a child like this been born to the population, human or otherwise.

"We need to think of what to do." The mayor said. "624, 626, Lilo…I'm going to be frank with you." He sighed. "A great deal of us believe that it should be put to death right now."

There were instantly shouts from all sides. Cruel and unusual punishment, unneeded, a horrible miscarriage of justice, "good and proper", a necessary evil, it had to be done, SOMETHING had to be done...finally somebody whistled…that somebody was Lilo.

"Hold on!" She said. "Stitch…Angel…what do you think?"

"…what…do YOU think?" Stitch asked her.

Lilo sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't believe in killing, you know that." She said. "And the idea of doing this to a baby is-is MURDER!"

"It's not a baby, it's a monster! You know what it will become if it's allowed to live among us!" Pleakley shouted. He looked horrified. "I don't want to hurt any youngling either, but…but just LOOK at it!" He added, pointing at it in the tank.

Lilo turned to Heartwing. "Can you…feel anything from it?"

Heartwing put its clawed hand gently upon the tank, closing his eyes, feeling with his light aura. "…I…feel…no true light…just…base instinct…"

"It will become a devil. It is…regretful." Nightwing stated. "How sad to be brought into this world without a chance. Until we find a way to somehow cure it, I know of no other option than to slay it with mercy. I could suffocate it and end it's suffering before it began." He offered gently.

"Please, don't call it "it", it's not an "it"…" Bonnie blubbered. Finally she burst out into tears and buried her face in Clyde's chest as he comforted her.

"…cousin is right." Stitch said. "Cannot kill it. Would be wrong."

Grey was there as well, looking sadly at the thing in the tube from Lilo's side. He felt a connection with it; it too was little more than a beast…it took had been forced into horrible circumstances beyond its control. It too deserved better.

He and Angel whispered amongst each other, an idea forming. Finally they stood up and spoke to their fellow cousins in Galactic. A few minutes later, a ripple of nods filled the room.

"What did he say?" The mayor asked.

Jumba translated. "626 is suggesting we do not kill child but leave it be to live alone, far, far away from town by the cliffs."

Grey slammed his claws down hard onto the table before him, digging in deep. "NOW HOLD ON!" He shouted. "We can't just…we can't just ABANDON it to…to let it die! That's-that's just unconscionable!"

Angel scratched the side of her head. Then Stitch spoke. "What's your idea?" He asked.

"…don't abandon it by the cliffs…it need someplace where it could stand a fighting chance." Grey begged.

"Yes…is good idea." Jumba thought out loud, rubbing his chin. "And should try and wean it into fending for self. Am suggesting use of Kokee State Park."

Everyone looked around. Then finally all eyes settled on Lilo.

"…I think this should be Bonnie and Clyde's decision." She said, turning to them.

The two thieves blinked slowly, then looked at what should have been their beautiful daughter. Then they nodded slowly.

"Alright…it's decided then. We shall leave it to chance." The mayor said.

"And may God have mercy on its soul." Jude's father Page said softly, watching as it was slowly taken out of the room.

…

…

…

…"And that's what happened. The park had been abandoned for years, but there was always plenty of natural food to be found, and baby trogs, forgive the term, develop quickly. Her mother and father stayed with her for a few more weeks, enduring her harsh feeding until eventually they left her to fend for herself. Grendella still remains there, but Bonnie and Clyde stop by a couple times a year to leave her treats and presents, especially at Christmas. But nobody knows under the age of 30 knows about her…she's been kept a secret from the kids and hopefully it will stay that way." Grey told Rupert.

"…that's a horrible story." He said. "How could Jumba screw up so badly?"

"I'm not sure. He said one moment he'd entered in the appropriate DNA chain formula, then after he went to use the can, he came back and found a monster in the tube!" Grey told him. "I always thought it was…odd…but anyhow, you'd better get going back inside. I'm telling you this now: DON'T TELL DAVEIGH, SANDY OR ASHTON. You deserve to know since you're old enough to handle it, but it's not a good idea for any of the younger generation to know about Grendella, they might try and…go after her…" He shivered.

"I won't tell them." Rupert said, bouncing off from the tree and heading back inside. He returned to the kitchen table, and naturally the first thing asked was "What did you talk about?"

"Oh, we talked about what we were going to be for Halloween. Grey wanted his costume to be a secret…" Rupert lied expertly.

"I can hardly believe Halloween's coming! What are you going to dress up as?" Ashton asked.

"Hmm…" Daveigh thought. "I'm going to go as the most kick-ass person I can think of…a heroine from this famous series…"

"I'm going to go as "Dexter" from "Dexter's Lab"." Ashton said. "I LOVE watching it on "Boomerang"."

"Sandy, what are you going trick-or-treating as?" Daveigh asked.

Sandy rubbed his chin. "Hmm…the idea is to go as something really cool or something really scary…maybe I'll just go as myself!" He laughed, raising himself up and showing off his claws and fangs, walking around like a zombie.

"What are YOU going to do for Halloween?" Daveigh asked Rupert.

"I will dress up." He admitted sheepishly. "I'll go as a VAMPIRE." He grinned evilly. "Black cape, fake fangs, I'll be PERFECT. Also, I'll bring a squirt gun along and drench potential toilet-paper throwers."

Daveigh laughed. "All right, you're one of us now!"

"You know what that means." Sandy said, snickering. "One, two, three, four!"

"**_One of us, one of us, gooble, gobble, gooble, gobble_**!" Daveigh chanted along with Sandy. Ashton shrugged and joined in, and finally Rupert did too as they passed the juice around the table.

"Afraid he can't." Grey said, coming back from the mailbox. "Look."

He tossed a letter he'd opened onto the table. Rupert picked it up and read it.

"Galactic Federal Alliance census required of all citizens over 30 years of age." Rupert read. "Well, I'm barely over thirty, but I count…and it says that we're to go to a rendezvous point at Mars. I didn't know Mars was colonized!"

"Oh, it took a couple times. There's even a "Martian-American" ethnic group! Of course they refer to us all as "Terrans" since we dwell on Earth." Ashton explained.

"I can speak Martian, wanna hear?" Grey asked.

"DON'T. It's so guttural and-and GROSS!" Ashton begged.

"Aw, but it's one of the few languages were farting in mid-sentence gets a point across!" Grey complained.

"Alongside Tantalog." Rupert added. "So maybe you should show me some other time…and you're coming as well, right?"

"Hell NO." Grey laughed. "Do I LOOK 30 to you?" He asked. "They do this census every 10 years, I stopped trying to be counted 40 years ago. They kept ignoring me, I think my clothing automatically labels me as a crazy teenager."

"…well…"

"Works perfectly, doesn't it?" Grey laughed. "I'm magic, baby!"

"I thought aura wasn't magical…" Rupert remarked.

"Oh but it IS. It's not like elemental magic, but it IS a type of magic, a magic of the heart, remember?" Grey explained. "There's a Galactic Equivalent kind of magic-user I am…"Kokoro"!"

Rupert nodded and read the rest. "The Galactic Federal Alliance wants those chosen for the census to go to Mars by tomorrow night…" He rubbed his paws though his hair. "I'd better start packing…"

He hopped down from the kitchen table and headed to his room, while Grey left the house for a few minutes. When he returned and entered Rupert's room, he handed the albino a small red dot with a tiny antenna on the top. As Rupert took it in his paw, the antennae withdrew.

"This is a tracker." Grey said. "I got it from Jumba's lab, there's an entire box filled with this stuff." He brushed his hair back. "It works on some kind of…well, heartbeat. There's a certain speed that the heart beats at when a person is in danger, and if the heartbeat reaches that danger level, the transmitter on the tracker will react and send teleportation coordinates to THIS."

Grey held up a small, rounded-top PDA. "If you're in danger, I'll get to a teleporter pad and be right there."

He got on his knees and held Rupert's paw. "I PROMISE. And Dad and Mom told me to always honor my promises."

…

…

…

…and so, one by one the adults had to pack up. Whispers were head around the town. Rumors spread of what could happen at Mars. And slowly but surely, a realization was dawning on them all…

It was the day after the adults had left, and they would be gone through Halloween for a whole week. Charlie was sitting on top of a building, holding onto a fishing rod, with bait tied tightly to the end. Heartwing was sitting next to him, bouncing his head back and forth, singing softly to the butterfly that had landed on his snout.

"I see a butterfly, hello butter-butterfly, I smell a butterfly, flying through the sky!"

Daveigh, who had climbed up a palm tree nearby to join them, looked down. "What are you doing exactly?" She asked Charlie.

"Trog fishin'." Charlie said happily.

Daveigh blinked. "Heartwing, you're okay with this?"

"Special case." He said, motioning his eyes downward before he went back to looking at the butterfly as it slowly opened and closed its beautiful blue wings.

Daveigh looked down and saw Pitt and his gang leaping up at the drumstick Charlie had tied far above, trying to grab it with their mouths. It sounds cruel what Charlie was doing, but these guys had it coming.

"How often have you done this?" Daveigh asked.

"Two times." Charlie said proudly. "Caught every bully but Pitt. Today's the day I catch that big nasty!"

Pitt, meanwhile, jumped up and down, desperately trying to grab the drumstick. Finally he got it in his mouth. "Ha-HA!"

Heartwing tugged along with Daveigh and Charlie. WA-WOOOP! Pitt went sailing up above them and into a dumpster behind the building. He groaned as he climbed out while they all laughed.

"Man, if Rupert finds out I did this…"

"He's not going to find out since he and the adults are gone." Charlie said. "Heartwing's staying because he's always young…"

"Wait…the adults are gone…the adults…are…_gone_…" Daveigh said, slowly piecing the words together in her mind.

And so, it happened. A beautiful, wonderful realization. At first panic…then fear…and then the curtain was lifted from their eyes. Things that were once forbidden were now fair game! Things that had seemed impossible before became possible!

In short…

**PAAAAAARTYYYY!**

"I'm a-walkin' down the up escalator!" Ashton said happily as he indulged in one of his biggest little desires at the mall.

"We can do ANYTHING!" Sandy laughed as he stood on his head, completely naked save for underwear, waving his butt in the air at some ladies.

"Even flyyyy!" Gnash laughed as he jumped off a roof.

BA-FWAMP!

"_Okay…maybe I still can't do that_…" He groaned, tugging himself out of the hole.

"99…Red Balloons go byyyyy!" Heartwing sang out as he drifted through the air, suspended by an enormous flock of red balloons.

"Well I've had just about enough of YOU, Jonah Hex…lessee who's the fastest draw now!?" Frank laughed as he raised his pistol.

BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!

The video arcade machine was toast. Frank twirled his dad's pistol and blew the smoke away from the barrel. "Now THAT'S what I call shootin'!"

"Things are looking up, dude!" Jay said to David and Bellatrix as they lay back on the beach. All of them were about to taste wine for the first time. "No adults…no rules…"

"I stole a camel from the zoo." David said happily. "I'm gonna name it "Humpy"."

"What about you, Bellatrix?" Jay asked.

Bellatrix grinned, showing off tooth jewelry that spelled "Bling-Bling".

"Sweeeet!" Jay said. He raised his glass. "To a brand new day!" He shouted.

They all clinked their glasses, took long sips…

And then promptly spat the contents out right on the spot with loud "PSSSSHHHHHHHH's".

"Can you…feel a…brand new day? Can you…feel a…brand new day?" Grey shouted as he did dancing jumping jacks in the street as hundreds of fellow youths joined in.

_**Can you…feel a…brand new day? Can you…feel a…brand new day?**_

…

…

…

…yeah, it was going to be one heck of a week. And of course, people began talking. What were they all going to do for Halloween? And so, a hurried meeting was called, several days before Halloween.

Banging a gavel in the enormous courtroom they were "borrowing", Daveigh called the meeting to order as she sat in the judge's podium. The many youths of Kokaua Town were all scattered throughout the great hall.

"Order, order! Now as you all know, we've been on our own for three days and have been having a good time…for the most part, right?"

There were nods and people shouting out agreements, though some moaned, remembering the price of overindulgence: nonstop tummy aches, vomiting, diarrhea, in short, all of the sides effects of the average over-the-counter prescription drug designed to make you "better".

"Now we have two days until Halloween." Daveigh said, twirling the gavel in one hand, trying to see how long she could get it to go for. "What are we going to do?"

All of them looked around. Some rubbed chins, some scratched heads, some just shrugged. What WERE they going to do?

"We could have a big beer bash!" Somebody suggested.

"Good LORD, no…I can't stomach another beer!" Somebody groaned in response.

"We can't exactly go trick-or-treating…" Charlie said, disappointed.

"Yeah…good point…" Ashton realized. "Unless people are willing to stand at doors and-"

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

"Right, right." Ashton said, raising his hands. "Sorry."

"How about we find someplace to have a huge Halloween party? We can all get dressed up and get our freak on to music, gorge on candy and punch and head home like a big, half-drunk mob, just like the adults do at New Years!" Jay shouted.

There was silence all around. Then…

"Say…that's not a bad idea…"

"Hey, what actually sounds cool!"

"I'd get to use my costume after all!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Daveigh asked, grinning. "It's settled! Everyone for a big party?"

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"How about at Na Pali Coast State Park?" Grey asked. "That place is HUGE, it's perfect for the party, and they've got a big dance hall that could fit everyone in!"

"A Val-Hall-A, to be sure." Ashton wisecracked.

"Actually, the place's name is "La'i a me Aloha Holo", the Hall of Love and Tranquility!" Grey remarked. "It has ornate wood carvings on the walls, HUGE bathrooms…"

Immediately all of the girl's faces lit up.

"It's PERFECT!" Grey insisted.

"YEAH!" People shouted, thrusting their fists into the air.

"Then it's on like Donkey Kong!" Daveigh said. "We're gonna rock the house at Na Pali Coast State Park, at the Hall of Love and Tranquility! Ashton, Grey, Sandy and I will provide the food and drink!"

"I'll get the decorations!" Gnash said, raising his hand.

"I'll provide the music." Victoria told them all.

"But you can't sing worth beans." Jay remarked, pointing at her with a snigger. Grey whacked him over the head for this.

"True, but nobody knows good music like I do, big boy!" Victoria told him snarkily.

"Does that mean I gotta clean all of your messes up?" A voice called out. He had a small trunk, crested spikes running down his back from the top of his head, pointed nails and yellow spots running all over his body, with a dustpan-like tail. He also had light green skin that was rather scaly and messy red hair.

"Yes, Evan." Another person said, laughing. He had white hair tied into two ponytails, a big red nose and a laugh that echoed throughout the room. It was rather loud and sort of frightening, yet also infectious, and he had shiny, pearly white teeth to match his white belly. He also wore a jester-like cap that split in two and tilted down with little bells at the end. "That's what happens when you're a janitor, remember?" He then held up a cup of coke and spilled it on the floor. "Oops, did I do that? Sad for you!"

"wAnT i ShOuLd ShOw EvErYoNe YoUr WoRsT fEaR, hYeNa?" A floating black ball asked as it whizzed over Hyena, making him cringe. It had big yellow eyes and an unusually large grin that seemed to split the entire ball-like body in two.

"…no." Hyena squeaked out.

"GoOd. DaVeIgH, eVeRyOnE, i CaN pRoViDe OtHeR…eNtErTaInMeNt…"

"Alright then…sounds good, Specter! We could all use a scare! So with that, I declare this meeting…" Daveigh stopped twirling the gavel and brought it down. "ADJOURNED!"

…

…

…

…Rupert, meanwhile, was currently standing alongside Ariel in the spaceship that was taking them to Mars. It was a colony freight spaceship that, for all intents and purposes, resembled a very large blimp with a control booth far at the top and turbine engines in the back. There were no weapons on it, but the defensive shielding was far superior to most other spacecraft…

Along with the in-flight entertainment!

"Woohoo!" Stitch said, bounding up and down on a huge trampoline. "Ooh, this makes me feel young again!" He laughed happily as Angel jumped up and down alongside him. Leroy, still locked up in handcuffs, was sitting next to Chopsuey and Carmen. Chopsuey handed him a bottle of coca-cola.

"Here, ya look thirsty."

Leroy downed it on the spot. "…thanks, I guess." He admitted. He turned to Chopsuey. "You know…I've been released into your custody three times now. Is there a reason you keep requesting to take care of me?"

"Maybe I just like you." He said, then grinned broadly. And guess what? Leroy found himself grinning too.

"Say, I've got an idea…" Chopsuey suggested, whispering into Leroy's ears.

Legion and Belle were engaging in the contest called a "charm-off", which was when they tried to see who could get into the pants of another person first. Both of them were failing. After being rejected by Bonnie and Clyde, the two headed over to their chairs underneath a balcony.

"Well, WE could always have sex." Legion suggested.

Belle turned to look at him. "Do you promise not to bite this time?"

"Sure I'll-"

The two were immediately drenched in wine. They coughed and spluttered and looked up to see a giggling Leroy who standing by Chopsuey, who had just sent the contents of an ice bucket over the balcony and onto their heads. What they DIDN'T see was that Leroy was unhand-cuffed (though Carmen was behind him, watching carefully) and holding a very large pot of wine behind his back.

"Why you little!" Legion shouted.

"You're gonna get it, CHOPS!" Belle snarled.

"Should I?" Leroy asked.

"Might as well." Chopsuey told him.

Leroy tossed the wine over the balcony, drenching them all over again. Laughing, they ran off before Legion or Belle could catch them.

Ariel and Rupert meanwhile, had now gone to their respective rooms and were planning on taking a nap. But before they did, Ariel suddenly held Rupert's hand for a moment, squeezing it. Then she walked inside her room, leaving Rupert alone.

Rupert felt something in him respond. Ariel was so caring and kind…so she was mute, that didn't matter! Ariel was special.

"Like her, don't you?" Voltrinnia asked. She was 34, old enough to be counted in the census. She had appeared from the nearby bathroom and had her hands on her hips, looking smug.

"Sh-she is a very…she is a very special person." Rupert stuttered.

Vee made kissy noises with her lips. "Stop that!" Rupert said, shaking his fist at her.

"Why don't you just tell her you'd like to Wham! your Oingo Boingo into her Velvet Underground?" She asked.

Stupid blinking. "What?"

"You know, have her gargle your marbles!"

"…"

"Bumping uglies?"

"…do you mean-OH! **OH**!" He turned red in the face. "Now hold on, I can't just tell her that upright, this is…this is a matter that requires a gentle touch!" Rupert insisted.

Vee blew a raspberry and walked off. "Guess that makes you a CHICKEN instead of a rat! Bawk-bawk-bawk!"

Rupert "harrumphed" and then finally shouted. "Hey, I dare you to come back here and say that to my face you annoyingly annoying witch!"

"Squeak louder." Leroy snickered as he walked through the hallway with Chops and Carmen behind him. "I don't think she heard you."

Rupert, in response, gave a nasty smile and broke "Doctor-Patient confidentiality" right on the spot. "Oh 6211111! Leroy told me during one of his trips to my clinic…" He promptly held his paws up, turned them into fists and then bounced his booty up as he thrust the fists forward, turning his head to glance back at the threesome. "That he'd like to hump, like to hump, Carmen's lovely lady lumps!"

Carmen immediately chased after a screaming Leroy with Chopsuey running right behind. Rupert couldn't stop himself form keeling over with laughter as he entered his room and actually laughed himself to sleep.

…

…

…

…"How many bags of sugar do you think will be enough for the punch?" Daveigh asked as they walked down the aisles of the supermarket, turning her head to look at Ashton who was looking through a magazine at the "Ask Smewce" column.

"Hmm…whatever you think is good." He responded right back. "Hey listen to this "Ask Smewce"…"Dear Smewce, I have a girlfriend and I want to buy her something to commemorate our relationship. What do you think about the idea of a "Promise Ring"?"

Daveigh smiled. "What did Smewce say?"

"Well, she-"

Sandy then whistled as he poked his head into the aisle, waving. "I've got all the soda!" He said.

"You didn't sneak any chugs, did you?" Daveigh asked.

Sandy shook his head. "Oh no, no." He insisted. "I need at LEAST two days to get all the soda I already chugged out of my system." He told them all.

"Where's Grey? He's not stuffing his face with doughnuts is he?"

"As it were…" Sandy pointed behind them and they turned their heads. Grey was running around, chasing a bouncy ball that had fallen from the toy section.

"I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha!" He shouted. Finally he leapt on it and bit into it as he bounced upon it up and down. Sandy groaned, walked over and kicked it out from underneath him.

"TRY and be serious!" He said to Grey.

Grey stood up, dusting himself off as Sandy walked off. "Somebody order a can of whop-ass!? I think YOU did!" He shouted, rushing at Sandy. Sandy immediately stepped to the side, thrust one arm out and whacked Grey back with a backhanded punch, sending him flying through the air to land in a large box filled with squeaky balls.

SQUEAK-SQUEAK-SQUEAK!

"I can die now!" Grey said happily from inside the box.

"Oh, you crazy cat." Ashton laughed. "This is gonna be one great party! Maybe we'll have…"

"Blow-up jumping castle?" Ark asked, holding a snazzy metal clipboard in his hands. He and Gnash were at the state park, preparing for the party.

Gnash raised his hands, focusing his mind. The red gem in the middle of his forehead slowly moved through the air to place itself outside of the hall. "Check!" he called out.

"BBQ?"

Gnash pointed to the left where a bunch of barbeques had been set up. "Check."

"Karaoke machine?"

"CHECK!" David and Bellatrix called out from a stage that they were setting up to the right of the hall, giving a thumbs up.

"Swimming pool de-bugged?"

Gnash let out a loud BURP from his trunk.

"…that's a check, I'm guessing…"

"I'm guessing you're going to be doing some bump and grind music?" Frank asked Victoria.

The two siblings were down in their basement, standing on a big, furry white rug. There was an ENORMOUS display screen for TV and communication broadcasts to the left and an entire bookcase filled to the brim with CDs. Victoria was tapping her foot on the rug, tilting one head to the side as she thought.

"Hmm…Jimi Hendrix? No, no…"

"How about Aerosmith?"

"That might work. Reel Big Fish?"

"Oh yeah, maybe a couple of their songs…oh, we HAVE to play "What He Doesn't Know"."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, that's my favorite song by Myr! Ooh, here it is! The CD I was looking for."

She reached up and pulled a CD down. "Halloween Dance Dance Revolution", my special mix CD! Took me three hours to burn, but FINALLY we can play it so loud the roof'll blast off it's hinges!"

MEANWHILE…

Ronnie took a long drag of his cigarette and blew smoke out as his car stereo blasted "Crank That" at "evil eleven". He brushed his hair back with his other hand as he looked around the state park. This was the one place he could really enjoy a smoke and "Soulja Boy" all he liked. He was very angry that Daveigh refused to be his…he'd have to find SOME way to get her.

Luckily, Drew, his new "girlfriend", aka new piece of meat, had big enough breasts and was now lounging in his truck that was parked by a nearby stream. He groaned.

"Why on EARTH doesn't she want me? I mean, I'm probably plenty bigger than that nerdy little Ashton."

He took another drag of his cigarette as the music filled his ears and he found himself going behind the bushes, unzipping his pants and reaching down, allowing himself to imagine Daveigh's voice and pretending to feel her soft, supple…

Therefore, he was preoccupied and didn't see what happened to his girlfriend and his car…

Until he came back. And by then…it was too late.

**Preview time! **

"_Magic is wonderful that way!"_

"_Magic is science we have yet to understand." Ashton said, adjusting his glasses and trying to look knowledgeable. Grey just laughed._

"_No, no, magic is understandable automatically! It works because it's magic, pure and simple! All it requires is belief." He grinned. "Magic only exists for those who want it to exist. You haven't learned that yet?"_

_Ashton looked miffed. "Oh come on, now!"  
_

…

"_Well Jude, the truth is, I can respect somebody who's honest about their intentions. And since I ready your journal…"_

"_But how!? I kept that hidden in an old sock-"_

"_Inside of a cupboard across from the church's kitchen table." Jay and a group of others finished._

"…" _Jude turned even redder than Leroy's fur. _

…

"_Awesome, there's a TV!" Grey said, flicking on the television in the hall. "I wanna watch "Dear God My Girlfriend Is A Crazy Person" on "Spike"."_

_"What's "Oh's!" equivalent?" Sandy asked._

_"Dear God My Boyfriend Is An Idiot"." _

_"Which one's better?"_

_"Well…" Grey rubbed his chin. "They both involve chainsaws, so…"_

_"Right. Why choose? Scoot over!" Sandy said, sitting next to him on the couch._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Totaltul tapped his fingers against his desk, looking irritated. His Four Admirals, who were one step above Captains, were standing around his large, cluttered desk. In frustration he tossed a great deal of the papers aside in fury.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. "GAGO BAMOOGA!"

"My father would take offense to that, I thought to myself. How racist." A form spoke up. He had a perfectly smooth head and egg-shaped eyes, with smooth hands and feet. He was no bigger than an elementary school child. He had murky brown hair and skin like peach marble. He wore a dark black cloaked jacket and had a crescent moon tattoo beneath his right eye. He wore black gloves and had a rather bored expression.

"If you want sir, I know some methods of blowing off steam you might like." The second Admiral said, bowing deeply. He had a gargoyle-like appearance and was wearing a tight black jumpsuit with a strange circle drawn on each of his hands, it appeared to be alchemic in nature. He had very long dark blue, spike-like lines that were running down the back of his head and wings that were closely held to his back. His face was, arguably, the ugliest, since he had a large nose and a mole on his chin that had a single hair growing out of it.

"Don't be such a suck up. Whoever pissed you off, let me f—k them. Because I will f—k them. Do you hear me? I will F—K them. I will RUIN them. Like nobody has EVER f—ked them!" The third admiral said, clenching his fists. He was of the same race as Captain Gantu had been, only he was more dolphin-like in appearance and had razor sharp teeth in his snout. He wore a dark purple jumpsuit with a pink belt and was armed to the teeth with weapons.

The fourth was a human-like being with long purple hair who wore absolutely no shirt. He had a fairly muscular body that was smooth and very impressive. He had dark blue triangles running down from his eyes almost like some kind of warpaint, and wore a golden belt with dark blue pants. He had a guitar strapped to his back, a couple of drumsticks that were attached to his belt and a microphone of black. He was not wearing any shoes. His face was rather…angelic. He was the next to speak.

"Sir…I've been thinking about the big plan. Maybe it's not worth it to send all these people…I mean, couldn't WE just do it? Honest, we could take the rat EASY…"

"Maybe you could, maybe you COULDN'T." Their commander snarled. "What matters is what the Grand Councilman wants…and he DIDN'T want Rueben involved and I forgot that idiot is on his way to Earth to celebrate that stupid girl's-He'll ruin the plan! And I wanted to blow s—t up and smoke b—tches!"

"Hey man, EVERYONE wants to smoke a b—tch now and then." The fourth admiral said understandingly.

Toltaltul groaned. "Well…this is just so AGGRAVATING! I need a drink. Somebody get me a drink! And Parkston… Garguiem…you know what to do…"

The four admirals quickly left the room while Toltaltul rubbed his forehead, swearing under his breath. "I WILL get you, "Rupey Boy"…just…you…WAIT…"

…

…

…

…

Na Pali Coast State Park was located at a beautiful beach that stretched out, showing pearly white sand that flickered occasionally with a gust of wind. There were beautiful, forest-covered hills of green with flowers lining the pathways making it look like rainbows of life stretched on for miles. The water was crystal-clear and beautiful, and of course, there was a heated swimming pool in the clearing fifty yards from the beach near the dance hall, which was where our heroes…and heroine…were heading.

"I just remembered something…" Daveigh said. "You told us that the Galactic Equivalent for those who use the strength of their aura to command magic was…Kokoro, right?"

"Yes." Grey told Daveigh as they headed for the dance hall with Sandy and Ashton on the day of the Halloween party. There were about three dozen people outside, tons of humans in the swimming pool, "trogs" cooking BBQ and EVERYONE was bouncing on the trampolines and inflatable castle bouncers.

"Yes. Kokoro." Grey said. "It means a person who has "true heart", and I qualify!" He laughed. "Magic is wonderful that way!"

"Magic is science we have yet to understand." Ashton said, adjusting his glasses and trying to look knowledgeable. Grey just laughed.

"No, no, magic is understandable automatically! It works because it's magic, pure and simple! All it requires is belief." He grinned. "Magic only exists for those who want it to exist. You haven't learned that yet?"

Ashton looked miffed. "Oh come on, now!"

"By the way, who is that you're dressed as again, Daveigh?" Sandy asked.

Daveigh had brushed all of her hair back and was dressed in a black, skimpy outfit. She had on black boots and red lipstick. "Lady." She said.

Ashton had put extra thick glasses on and a white labcoat with black gloves and boots. He looked astonishingly like Dexter. Sandy had painted himself orange and had painted his teeth black. Now he looked like a living pumpkin. Grey, meanwhile, had strapped knives and guns across his chest, was wearing a headband and tip-less gloves with boots…and of course, the tye-pants, watch and mood necklace. With the light-reflecting big contact lenses in his eyes, he looked like a "killer hippie".

Then they all stopped, all seeing the same sight. They groaned. Pitt, Aaron and Alexander were all there, sitting at a big table eating BBQ with their owners, Jolie, McGrudder and Justin. None of our protagonists could stand the rooster-crested, muscle-bound Pitt or his jerky posse, and the girl with a cruel but pretty face that was his owner was just as hated. She and her posse also picked on Ashton just as much as Pitt. They were the schooooool bullies, the claaassroom cheats, the naaaastiest play-friends you ever could meet! They'd stick pins in your fingers and tread on your feet, glass in your sweater and spikes on your seat!

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll get food poisoning." Ashton said angrily.

"Or GIVE somebody food poisoning." Grey sniggered, his eyes glinting with feral light for the briefest of moments.

"Guys!" Daveigh said as they walked into the dance hall.

"Have you seen my nice new pink t-shirt?" Ark asked Gnash. "I left it in my bag outside the bathroom, I was going to dress up like my favorite martial artist!"

Gnash shook his head. He was dressed up just like the Indian God he was named for, Ganesha. Ark scratched the back of his head, walking off. When he emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed up as Ryu from Street Fighter, red headband, white gi and all. Gnash had already walked off. But then he noticed somebody…

David showed off his new costume to a group of ladies, flexing his body, looking very satisfied. "How do you like my Gay Superman costume? I'm going for the "in your face" design." He asked them all.

"Wait…a…minute!"

David saw Gnash's eyes widen and he knew he was caught. "Wait, hold on-"

"ARK!" Gnash shouted. "DAVID STOLE YOUR COSTUME!"

Ark grabbed David from behind, then spun him around in place. As David finally came to a halt, he held his head, groaning as he got his bearings again.

"You cut up my karate gi!" He shouted angrily. "That was my DAD'S, you jerk, it was a CLASSIC! I'm gonna kill you, David!"

"I'm not David, I'm Gay Superman!" David quickly said.

"…fine, Gay Superman, I'm going to KILL you!" Ark growled.

"I'm not Gay Superman, I'm David!" David said, quickly taking off the costume and sticking his tongue out at Ark.

"…" Ark's brow furrowed. Then he said slowly, softly, "You in the size twelve "Fruit of the Looms"…I'm going to kill you."

David's face fell. "Er, wait, hold on, lemme think about this!..."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Uuuuugh…"

David was now hanging upside-down from the hall, completely naked as Ark had re-claimed his gi and was standing by the side of the building, leaning against it while the ladies who had been admiring David before now pointed and laughed at the sight of his sadly-smaller-than-expected-dangle.

Meanwhile, Jude was waving sheepishly at Bellatrix, who was acting as lifeguard. She was one of the few experiments, along with her brother, who could swim. She stood in the lifeguard table, wearing only a tube top and gently applying sunscreen to her body. Lotion…oily, oily LOTION…

"You like her, don'tcha?" Jay asked Jude as he put his arm around the choir boy's shoulder and led him away. "I've seen you admiring her from afar…classic "good boy goes for the bad girl" scenario, my friend…classic."

"What on EARTH do you want with me?" Jude asked. "You hardly EVER engage me in such a nice way."

"Well Jude, the truth is, I can respect somebody who's honest about their intentions. And since I read your journal…"

"But how!? I kept that hidden in an old sock-"

"Inside of a cupboard across from the church's kitchen table." Jay and a group of others finished.

"…" Jude turned even redder than Leroy's fur.

"Now look…if you want her to really fall for you…" Jay leaned in close and whispered into his ear…

Halloween decorations were all set up around, with dancing skeletons, orange and black streamers with balloons that had horrific faces upon them, a disco ball that was sending black and orange light cascading all around the dancers on the floor and pumpkins! A HUGE table for pumpkin carving!

"Okay jack, time for your lobotomy!" Kuko laughed, stretching out his hand. "Knife!"

"No anesthetic? Just the way I like it!" Peleka laughed, handing him a huge carving knife.

Meanwhile, Makani raised his pumpkin into the air via his powers over air, then crossed his arms across his chest, twitching his claws. Then he spread them wide, shouting out "VORPAL CUT!"

SLICE-SLASH-SWISH!

Cuts sliced all over the pumpkin, carving it into a design Makani liked. It came down and he caught it on a pillow of compressed air, lowering in onto the table. He turned around it and showed it off to Daveigh as the rest of her _ohana_ put the food on the proper tables. "Good likeness, isn't it?" He asked.

"It looks JUST like a Predator with the mouth-guard off! Nice one!"

"Say, did you all hear about Screw?" Hanako asked. She was dressed up in a stylish red dress with a red umbrella that had a sword hidden inside of it's long shaft with her hair tied back by chopsticks.

"Slut." Somebody coughed out.

"Whore." Another added.

"B--tch!" Another somebody growled.

"Wait, who?" Makani asked. Jay was also listening in on the conversation, coming closer.

"Drew Divine. AKA "Screw From Behind". She was killed. Murdered. Gutted. Flayed. Sliced, diced, fried and hung." Hanako's brother said. Ranku was in his human form and was wearing boxing gloves, shorts, shoes…and no shirt.

"Two things…first thing…" Jay said, raising one finger. "What exactly ARE you now?"

"Ivan Drago."

"…ohhhhh." Everyone but Hanako said.

"Second thing: are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Ranku said, nodding.

"Oh, MAN! But she was the easiest girl in all town, and human too!"

"Well she's dead, I'm afraid…"

"Now I'm NEVER gonna get laid…" Jenkins complained to himself.

"And the news is all over the island." Hanako said.

"Great. So EVERYBODY is gonna know!" Jay moaned, tugging at his ears as he walked back outside.

Specter hovered in the air, calling out. "StEp RiGhT uP, aNd SeE yOuR wOrST fEaR!"

Kuko and Peleka approached him, looking proud. "I'm not scared of ANYTHING!" Kuko insisted.

"Ditto!" Peleka laughed.

Specter grinned, then his body swirled rapidly around until, a moment later…

BAM! He had been transformed into a perfect duplicate of Stitch.

"Daughter, I've been lying to you for too long. It's time you knew the truth. You were an accident. Also you will never be a success in our eyes unless you lose three pounds."

Peleka immediately tore her hair, screaming "NOOOO" as she ran for safety. Kuko blew a raspberry. "Like I'm going to be intimidated by-"

BAM! "Stitch" transformed into a very large stretching rack that was looming over Kuko, blood dripping from the chains that would hold it's unfortunate victim down. Kuko promptly fainted on the spot, and Hyena immediately walked over to him, giggling. He clapped his hands, and Kuko floated up, propelled by the young General's power that made him such a great performer at the circus: gravity.

When our fat little friend awoke, he found he'd had his head stuffed into a pumpkin. "HYENAAAAA!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Hyena cackled. Specter grinned over at Hyena, who looked away nervously. Specter looked away just as nervously a moment later.

Evan whacked Peleka over the head with a broom. "I'll teach YOU to vomit on MY floors!" He howled.

"OW-OW-OW, I'M-OW-SORRY-OW!"

Sandy, Ashton and Grey had located the food tables and put different kinds of food on top, from swamp-water punch to rotting corpse brownies to brain dip.

"Ah, I remember father used to talk about the old days when somebody once swapped these fake foods for REAL ones..." Eclipse remarked. Heartwing tossed him a look that spoke volumes and Eclipse walked off, laughing.

"Why do they call them rotting corpse brownies?" Gnash asked, taking a bite. He regretted it instantly, spitting them out.

"Left them in the oven too long and I added "Sweet and Low" instead of sugar." Ashton explained. "Sorry, I suck at cooking."

"It's okay, I crash almost every computer program I use unless it's "Word"!" Grey laughed. He then looked out the window, and it was a good thing he did, because…

Well, you see, Jude had approached the diving board and was about to jump off…

"Guys…GUYS…" Grey said, pointing.

Sandy gasped, hands flying to his mouth. "What on EARTH is Jude doing?!"

"I dunno, but that's the deep end and he can't swim worth BEANS!" Grey exclaimed, tugging at his ears.

Jude waved enthusiastically at Bellatrix, then shouted "Watch this!" He jumped into the air, propelled on his wings and did, right then and there, a Triple Lindy. It made everyone go "ooooh"…

Then they went "AAAAA!!" as Jude crashed into the water and didn't come up. Bellatrix gasped, and then dove in smoothly, reaching down through the water. Jude passed out, but just before he did, he could see the faint outline of a beautiful angel reaching down to grab him…

People crowded around Jude as Bellatrix tried desperately to give him CPR. "Jude, JUDE!" Daveigh shouted, rushing over. Jay held her back. "Hold on, hold on, let Bellatrix do this!" He insisted.

"Please don't die, dude…please don't die…" David began whimpering.

Suddenly as Bellatrix stopped to put her ears down to his chest to listen to a heartbeat, Jude's eyes shot open…and then he deliberately winked.

What occurred next was one of the first events of a day that would live in infamy. Jude closed his eyes as Bellatrix moved back to breathe more air into his lungs…

Jude wrapped his arms around her neck and planted his lips on hers, giving her an incredibly deep kiss. Everyone gasped, laughed or cried out. Jay was one of the laughing ones, having fallen on his butt with guffaws.

"YOU LITTLE PERV!!" Bellatrix howled as Jude finally stood up.

"Oh s—t, he's in trouble now!" Sandy shouted.

Jude was chased around the pool, hollering for dear life while Jay laughed and laughed. Then finally Jude hid in the men's bathroom as Bellatrix stood outside, slamming his her fists against the door in fury, shouting "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!!"

Everyone laughed now, resuming their normal activities. But interestingly enough, Jude DID come out…and Bellatrix didn't kill him. She actually winked at him as she walked into the girl's bathroom. Realizing this was a sign from G-O-D himself, Jude whooped and flew through the air, looping around and around in celebration.

"Awesome, there's a TV!" Grey said, flicking on the television in the hall. "I wanna watch "Dear God My Girlfriend Is A Crazy Person" on "Spike"."

"What's "Oh's!" equivalent?" Sandy asked.

"Dear God My Boyfriend Is An Idiot"."

"Which one's better?"

"Well…" Grey rubbed his chin. "They both involve chainsaws, so…"

"Right. Why choose? Scoot over!" Sandy said, sitting next to him on the couch.

It was then that people realized that "Brunch" was coming and so they all went to the table to snack out. Daveigh poured into a huge bowl what she had picked up: candy, candy, CANDY!

"Tootsie rolls!" Sandy said, grinning off and showing he had a smile made up of the candy.

"Lookit the SIZE of this lollipop! It's bigger than my head!" Charlie laughed, holding it up to the light.

Grey held up a huge gobstopper to the light. "This is…it's just too beautiful for words…" He whispered, a tear going down his cheek. He then promptly stuffed two of them into his cheeks and began sucking like mad.

Everyone soon began to indulge themselves silly on candy, over-sugared punch and snacks. By the time noon rolled around, they were not only stuffed full, but they were hyper…and therefore, when Heartwing suddenly cheered everyone out to the beach, they followed, piling out of the hall like the place was on fire.

A few minutes later, they'd all gathered on the beach and the cool breeze was calming them. They watched as Heartwing smiled at them all before speaking in his beautiful, childishly pure voice.

"Couins!" He shouted. "Myyyyy cousins!" He raised his hands high. "My ohana, my family, my friends! Look around you and see what we've got!"

He laughed happily. "We've got trog sitting next to monkey, experiment next to human, boys next to girls, poor next to rich, Hawaiian and Haole, New and Old, Friend and Foe alike all sitting together! Now THAT…is a MIRACLE!" He punched the air. "And miracles…_**are how things oughta be**_!"

There was cheering erupting all around from the crowd.

"All of us are untied here! UNITY, my _ohana_, UNITY…the greatest power there is, the power of the Unlimited! Nobody is hurting nobody, everyone is happy and smiling, everyone is having a good time and there are NO ADULTS! No adults, and yet there's no chaos! No disorder! Can you believe it? Can you dig it?"

"Yeah!" People shouted.

"Can you DIG it?!" Heartwing shouted louder.

"YEAH!"

"_**Caaaan yoooouu dig iiiiiit?**_" Heartwing roared, raising his hands into the air as light rose from him in a glorious pillar, spreading points of sparkling light across the sky.

"YEAAAAAH!!" Everyone shouted.

"We're gonna have a wonderful time tonight! Kids may fight for dumb reasons, but hey, we never start wars! We all can make this world better if we teach people to treat each other the way we're treating each other right now…welcome cousins, come on by! ALOHA E KOMO AI!"

"YEAH!" The shout rose up as people punched the air.

"We're all together now! And it is gonna be a GREAT night!" Heartwing shouted. "Let's have fun, everyone! Can you dig it?"

"YEAH!"

"Can you DIG IT?"

"YEAAAH!"

"_**CAAAAN YOOOUUU DIG IIIIIT?!**_"

The applause was deafening.

…

…

…

…pain.

Irritation. Immense irritation.

Then…a brief, fleeting feeling of joy…

She awoke to hear it, to FEEL it, not merely the vibrations but the…the light and gentleness that stemmed from it. It had a tone to it like the ringing of a gentle bell…

What had it been? WHERE had it been? It had felt quite close…

…

…

…

…the party was well underway…and people were LOVING it. But you see, I speak not only of the Halloween party, but the party that was now taking place on the ship that the adults were all on. And, interestingly enough, both ships had people on it singing the exact same song…

_It feels so right now!  
Hoooold me tight…  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
and theeeennn I might…  
Never be the lonely one! So  
Hold…me tight! Tonight! Tooonight!  
It's yooouuuu! you, you, yoooo-ooo-ooouuu!_

Stitch and Angel were dancing together, holding each other's hands as they moved their bodies to the music along with the other couples. They twisted each other through the air in a pirouette while Chops and Carmen got down low and did a bump and grind.

_Hooooold me tight!  
Let me go on loving you,  
tonigiiiht, tonigiiiht…  
Making love to only you! So  
hoooold…me tight….tonight, tooonight!  
It's yoooouuuuu! You, you, yooooo-ooo-oooou!  
_

Daveigh and Ashton were twirling each other wildly around, laughing happily. Jude, Bellatrix and Grey were singing on the stage to the music as everyone jumped around to the song, filled with sheer joy.

_Don't know…what it means to hold you tight…  
being here alone tonight with you…  
It feels so right now!  
Hoooold me tight…  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
and theeeennn I might…  
Never be the lonely one! So  
Hold…me tight! Tonight! Tooonight!  
It's yooouuuu! you, you, yoooo-ooo-ooouuu!_

But…they weren't the only ones hearing the music…

_Don't know…what it means to hold you tight…  
being here alone tonight with you…  
It feels so right now!  
Hooooold me tight!  
Let me go on loving you,  
tonigiiiht, tonigiiiht…  
Making love to only you! So  
hoooold…me tight….tonight, tooonight!  
It's yoooouuuuu! You, you, yooooo-ooo-oooou!  
_

The music slowly came to a stop as people cheered. Grey punched the air.

"BOOYAH! Now for our next number, I'm going to sing something special for a special couple!" Grey hollered. He pointed right at Bellatrix, grinning. "This one's for you!"

Everyone began to clap as Bellatrix turned red. Jude hopped down to stand next to her, nervously smiling. David, Ark, Gnash and Sandy all grabbed instruments while Grey adjusted the microphone.

"Before this dance is through, he thinks he loves you too, he's just happy just to dance with you He don't need to kiss or hold your hand…if it's funny, try and understand! There is really nothing else he'd rather doooo…he's just happy just to dance with you!"

People jumped up and down, cheering and yelling. The entire grand hall was actually BOUNCING.

Meanwhile…

Rupert held Ariel's hand as they slowly danced and light from a disco ball streamed over the crowd of adults as couples held each other close.

"You dance divinely." Rupert said. "I know it sounds cheesily corny, but it's true…"

Ariel turned a little red, then smiled. She then headed over to the bar to get a drink as Rupert smiled happily, feeling where she'd held his hand.

"Oh my GOD, she loves you back!" Leroy gasped, pointing at the albino hamster.

"She loves me! And I know that can't be baaaad!"

"She loves you BACK!"

"She's wonderful." Rupert said dreamily.

"WHO could love YOU?!" Leroy demanded to know, poking Rupert in the stomach.

Rupert simply bounded around, arms held in the air as he twirled. "She's wonderful, she's wonderful, she's wonderful!"

"There's a catch in here **someplace**…there's a catch in here **some** f—kin' place!" Leroy insisted, rubbing his head nervously as he ground his teeth.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Barty shouted from his room. "Some of us are trying to sleep before a certain electric b--h cuts our throat while we sleep!"

"Same to you, you little weasel!" Vee snapped back.

"Hey…where are Bonnie and Clyde?" Chopsuey suddenly asked out loud. But before anyone could answer him, all of the lights shut off. Everyone gasped and shouted. Luckily though, a few moments later, the sight of glimmering green night-vision eyes gazed out…focusing on the cause of the lights being switched off…

Of course, the lights flooded on a moment later, revealing the perpetrator to everyone. He had eyes with dot-like pupils, a smooth, rounded body and a big head. He wore dark clothing and appeared to have skin like perfect peach marble, and he stood on the tallest balcony, by the light switches, a very dead captain of the ship by his feet.

"The ship is under my control now." The being said. "And nobody…is going to leave…alive! With that, I laughed evilly. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The being laughed, throwing it's head back.

They all blinked up at him. "…you're…a KID." Legion said. "You don't even look like you're out of elementary school!"

"I decided to introduce myself. ALL my kind look this way. I'm from Libertaria…and I am Parkston." Parkston said, putting his hand on his chest.

"…Legion, get him." Stitch remarked.

"Right. Silly little monkey." Legion said. "I'll…"

"INSTANT KARMA!"

A plate was broken right over Legion's head and he fell down, groaning. Stitch waved a finger down at him. "No acting racist, remember?!"

"I'LL stop him!" Chopsuey said, stepping forward. "He's just a dumb kid."

Parkston blinked up from on the balcony. "I was being underestimated. That made me angry."

"Are you…narrating what you're doing?" Chops asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well go ahead…kids first."

Parkston threw his arms aside, tossing his jacket off and revealing he was COVERED in strange tattoos and body paint. "I sneered at them and raised a knife."

He raised a knife from a belt around his waist and held it to his shoulder. There were gasps around the room.

"What on Earth are you-?" Chops began.

"Kids first", I told him evilly as I sliced the knife down." Parkston did just that, slicing the knife down through his shoulder…

And blood sprouted out from Chops's shoulder at that moment as he screamed in pain…

…

…

…

…the party had been going well at the state park for the youth of Kokaua Town. Well…almost…

Grey had…somehow…gotten ahold of more spiked punch. He was now sitting on his butt, barely holding onto his half-full cup of punch, his fur becoming slightly…white…

"You-you woulda liked my dad…" He told Daveigh, softly. "He spent his whole life trying to make people happy…trying to help them out…when Lilo told him she was thinking of marrying Nicholas Hemolele he offered to be her best man, talons and all…" He took another swig of the punch. "I-I remember that-that lying, cheating…I remember she and Nick used to be really funny…they always thought up ways to laugh when things looked bad."

"Geez, I hate it when he drinks…he always gets so…so pitiful…" Sandy thought to himself. Grey looked a lot like a big puppy that was left out in the rain, head hung, whimpering.

The mutt pointed at Sandy. "Y-You know, when-when your daddy first…first seceded, he-he let the whole "experiments are better than humans thing" go to his head…well, almost. It…it was really hard…" His voice began to break. "Hard on Dad…I mean, Dad loved him like a brother, hearing Stitch…Stitch talk the way he did…he TRIED to…tried to laugh." Grey insisted. Now his fur was the color of freshly fallen snow on a valley plain. "He…he'd sing and stuff, yeah. "When Lord Stitchy says…they is the master race…we heil-" Grey blew a raspberry as he swung the cup of spiked punch in the air. "Heil, PHBBB, in Lord Stitchy's face…"

"Grey…are you going to be alright?" Daveigh asked quietly, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…fine…" Grey whimpered. "I…I'm gonna be…fine…"

Then…suddenly…there came a very, VERY loud banging noise on the door, jolting Grey out of his stupor. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the door. Jude looked outside and saw that rain was coming down hard…nobody should have been OUTSIDE…

"Specter, is this one of your tricks?" Daveigh asked the black ball.

He bounded up and down in place, shaking his head. "No, no…I have no idea who that is!"

"Must be Esmeralda!" Grey said out loud. "She must have woken up from her coma…"

"Then I shall go to her." Eclipse said, walking over to the door, his talons clacking on the floor. But just before he opened the door Grey gasped in fear and terror as the Willies racked his body.

"It's…not…her…" He gasped out.

The door opened.

People screamed.

There, in the doorway…

Was the foulest, most disgusting-looking experiment they had ever seen…

And Grey knew who it was.

It was Grendella.

**Hey kids, guess what time it is? No, not hammer time, smart-ass. PREVIEW TIME!  
**

"_Why are you not up in space with everyone else?"_

"We didn't wanna miss spending time with our daughter." Bonnie told them. "The holidays only come around once a year…she'd get real lonely…"

_  
"She almost KILLED me!" Grey panted out, putting his hand on his chest._

"_She DID kill Justin and Aaron!" Ashton shouted, pointing at the remains._

_  
"You've got Kokoro, can't you heal them?!" Daveigh begged. "I heard you say once that those with aura power can bring back the dead…"_

…

_Sandy nodded. "Good. Jay, take Bonnie and Clyde away. Daveigh, Ashton, go with them. Everyone else, we divide up into groups!" _

"_You have the right to remain silent." Jay said, snickering as he placed handcuffs on Bonnie and Clyde's wrists._

_  
"We choose to waive that right, ya dirty filthy little-"_

…

_He was floating through a dark abyss and with every single letter that was said, stars popped into existence around him._

"_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither while they pass, they slip away, across the universe...pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me…"_

_Grey gasped as suddenly he saw…_

"_Dad…dy…Mo…mmy…_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

There are some things that make you stop and stare. Sometimes you stop, stare and scream. This was one of those times. Bellatrix screamed in horror as she hid behind her brother David at the sight before them. People gasped in horror or surprise, for even by any alien or experimental standards, the being before them was…DISGUSTING!

Grendella had mottle-grey fur with extra thick, extra long arms and legs that looked like somebody had just stuck them on her after ripping them off of other bipedal animals. One hand had long claws that were thick and made of sharp black bone, the other didn't even have pointed nails, the hand was surprisingly dainty for being so big. Her nose was probably the only thing that WAS small, but the strange growth on her nose was not, it looked like somebody had stuck a needle underneath her skin and blown up skin balloons that now were permanently stuck to her nose, grouping around it. She had eyes as big as saucers that gazed out at them all, hypnotizing in their dark blue color, with a lantern-like jaw. She had rounded feet and antennae that resembled Bonnie's, but then your mind thought not about Bonnie, but about the sharp-looking teeth that she showed off with a sudden grin at the sight of Eclipse, who looked her over.

"…"

He didn't say a word. Unfortunately for him, Bellatrix did.

"Good GOD, that thing is DISGUSTING!" She screamed. And keep in mind, Bellatrix screamed loud.

Grendella then said two words that some had been dying to say to Bellatrix all her life, and followed it up with an act that MANY had been dying to perform right after saying those words.

"SHUT UP!" She snarled, grabbing Eclipse and tossing him through the air. His body struck Bellatrix hard and they all collapsed in a heap. Pitt and his posse couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

Grey, however, knew that Grendella was incredibly dangerous. He shouted out "EVERYONE, OUT THE BACK ENTRANCE!"

Lifting Eclipse and Bellatrix up, Jude and David joined the throngs of people who screamed and ran for the back entrance, behind the stage...save for the very, VERY stupid Justin and Aaron, who decided to attack. They rushed at Grendella, pulling weapons, pistols out of their pocket. They fired them off…and one nicked Grendella on the top of the head, blowing a patch of skin and fur off.

She screamed as blood flowed down from the top of her head, then rushed at them. She grabbed onto Aaron and slammed him over and over into Justin, pummeling them into the ground much to Grey, Ashton, Sandy and Daveigh's horror. Then when Aaron's body was finally reduced to pulp and Justin was barely clinging to life she tossed the body away and it snapped in half upon hitting the side of the wall. Justin didn't even have time to scream before Grendella was upon him, crushing his neck.

Therefore, since the foursome were watching this horrible spectacle, they didn't see a pair of people who had emerged from the closets nearby to see what the trouble was about…

Grendella finally twisted the head completely off, tossing it away and gnawing on the body in a hungry fashion. Grey had to hold the bile in as he raised his hand and a purple aura rose around it.

"**ABOMINATION!**" He screamed.

A pink aura flared around him, shooting up into the air like a shotgun being fired, and suddenly strange pink spots rose around Grendella…and then she was flipped into the air, hitting the ceiling before she was sent flying back outside the door. Grey gasped and fell to one knee as the others helped him up.

"Are you alright, what WAS that?" Daveigh asked.

"There…are…13 elements…I can't use the last one, it's too…too much effort…but the last two are secret and draining…Gravity and Time. I just…need to rest…"

Grendella would not be so easily beaten though. Jumping back up, she howled and slammed her claws into the ground, tearing up a chunk and throwing it through the air. Realizing that there was no rest for the weary or the wicked, Grey acted quickly, jumping through the air and punching it, shattering it. He fell to the ground and stretched his body.

"Back off." He growled. "Go away, Grendella…" He whispered.

Grendella just sneered at him. She knew he was weakened. Leaping into the air like a monkey and grabbing a support beam from the rafter. She tore it down and then engaged in impromptu batting practice, whacking Grey through the air. Sandy ran over to him along with Daveigh and Ashton as Pitt, his posse and their owners tossed some leftover food at the monster before they ran off, jeering. Grendella advanced on the remaining foursome, looking very, very angry…

Then Bonnie and Clyde rushed in front of them, body outstretched, to keep her away. "Don't…even…think about it." Clyde growled.

"Leave, Grendella." Bonnie said softly, dangerously.

Grendella bit her lip at the sight of the two experiments, then blinked her eyes slowly.

"I'll be back." She told them simply, walking out the front entrance and into the rain as it continued to pour and pour.

Bonnie and Clyde turned to the foursome, who all looked up at her. Grey, who was staggering back up, rubbed his head.

"Why are you not up in space with everyone else?"

"We didn't wanna miss spending time with our daughter." Bonnie told them. "The holidays only come around once a year…she'd get real lonely…"

"She almost KILLED me!" Grey panted out, putting his hand on his chest.

"She DID kill Justin and Aaron!" Ashton shouted, pointing at the remains.

"You've a Kokoro, can't you heal them?!" Daveigh begged. "I heard you say once that those with aura power can bring back the dead…"

"I'd have to give up my aura powers, and it won't WORK!" He shouted, pointing at the bodies. "I tried it before at Niihau, I tried it and found that-that they'd…they'd come back like they are right now, all pulp and…and in pieces and they'd die all over again from their wounds! I could heal maybe an arm or a leg or an internal organ, but…I-I can't help them…there's…there's so much…so much…**blood**…" He fell to his knees and began to whimper as he covered his face in shame and guilt. "This is just…this is awful…I'm scared out of my mind!"

"Why?" Sandy asked.

Grey looked up at him and pointed at himself. "YOU don't watch horror movies, **I **do, _**guys like me get killed off first**_!" He said hysterically.

"He has a point." Ashton remarked. "Comic reliefdead in half an hour when it comes to horror movies."

"Wait…why did the monster leave when Bonnie and Clyde stood up to her?" Daveigh asked. "I'm confused."

Clyde bit his lip. "Er…ya see…uh…"

Sandy looked at Grey. "You KNOW what that…what that THING is?" He asked.

Grey looked up with a guilty face. "I…do…" He finally whimpered out. "Her name's Grendella."

"She's…our daughter." Bonnie said, holding Clyde's hand. "It ain't a pretty story…"

Sandy folded his arms, looking very intently at them. "If there's ONE thing everyone has…it's TIME…"

…

…

…

…the younger generation was understandably upset with Bonnie and Clyde and the older generation for not telling them about Grendella. In fact, they were furious. Shouts of "kill them" had echoed through the air as the rain continued to fall down. They'd all run back home and were now back in the courthouse they'd borrowed before, with Sandy at the judge's table.

"Order, ORDER!" He shouted. "Now Bonnie, Clyde…I have to say, I am very…very worried about what we're going to do." He said. "We don't know what Grendella's going to do but we DO know she'll come back." He tapped the stand with a single claw, thinking. "…we need to come up with a plan…but first…bring Bellatrix up here!"

Pitt and his gang grabbed Bellatrix, tugging her up to Sandy. She was already badly bruised from the attack from before, and now she looked up with fear as he gazed down angrily at her, pointing.

"She attacked when YOU first insulted her…now people are dead…"

He struck her hard across the face with his claws, making her gasp in pain. Daveigh took in a harsh breath as Ashton looked away. David immediately leapt up. "SIS!"

"Get her out of my sight." Sandy demanded of the brother. David rushed to Bellatrix's side and quickly led her away to get some healing balm from the store.

Grey looked down at the ground, sighing. Pitt turned to look at him with a sneer. "What are YOU so depressed about? We finally found an experiment who's a bigger freak than you are!"

Grey didn't even look up. He just sighed again. "You guys are going to kill her." He said softly. "…I'm out."

He got up from his seat. Sandy blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm OUT. I am not gonna have ANY part in what you're planning." He said. "You want to do something, you do it without me."

Then Pitt, McGrudder, Alexander, Hyena, Specter and Jolie all stood up and surrounded him.

"You're GOING to help us kill her." Pitt said.

Grey gave them a look of disgust. "No. Killing is too easy. It takes more courage to let somebody live and forgive them than to kill."

"We're not giving you a choice. There's six of us…and one of you." Jolie said, taking out a switchblade knife from her jacket pocket.

"W-wait, wait!" Evan said, rushing forward with a broom held high in his quivering, yet determined hands. "Seven of us…and one of him!"

"So there's seven of you and one of me, oh WHAT'S a mutt to do, WHAT'S a mutt to do?" Grey lamented, holding his arm over his eyes. Then he raised it a little and grinned. "Oh, right…what I did on the clones in the Invasion: FIGHT!" He slammed his fist into the ground and suddenly his rainbow-colored aura rose up around him, enveloping him. They all blinked, and then fists of earth shot up from the ground striking every single one of his would-be attackers in the private parts.

"DOH!"

"RAAAAHH!"

"EEEEE!"

"FAAAAHHHK!"

"OHH!"

"AAAA!"

"YEEEE!" They screamed one by one as they fell to the ground. The aura vanished as Grey cartwheeled down the aisle, away from them.

"Woah!" Daveigh finished, looking impressed.

Jay jumped in his way, baring his teeth. "Get over yourself, we need EVERYONE in on this! We need to kill the beast!"

Grey leapt up through the air, on top of his head and then jumped up again, flying into the balcony. They all blinked as he vanished from sight. Where did he-?

"FLYING PREEESSSS!" He shouted, jumping off the balcony and flattening Jay below him. He then calmly got up and dusted himself off.

"I may not have combat training, but I have imagination, years of experience and too much free time watching 1000-Channel TV. Anyone ELSE wanna try and take me on?!" He demanded to know.

Nobody spoke up. He was being dead serious, he'd kick their asses if they tried anything. Then Sandy tried something.

"You're GOING to help us!" He demanded angrily. "I'm the chief from now on!"

"Who died and made YOU king?!" Jay said suddenly, stepping forward and clenching his fists. "I think I would-"

Sandy immediately leapt on top of him, grabbed him by the arm, then threw him through the air. He hit the wall hard, fell down…and lay there, groaning.

"Well…like I said…I'm chief. Grey, you are NOT leaving…"

But Grey had already headed for the door and flung it open. The rain was still pouring down. But before he walked out into it, he turned his head and glared at them all with one eye. **"I wash my hands of what you will do. **_**It's YOUR responsibility**_**!"** And with that, he stormed off into the storm as the rain washed away his tracks and he faded into the mist that was settling down into the town.

Bonnie spoke up. "Please, we beg you, don't kill Grendella! She's still our daughter…"

Sandy had been annoyed with Grey leaving, but now he had cooled down. "She's not your daughter, Bonnie. She's a monster." Sandy said simply, almost chillingly "I'm sorry it has to be this way but we have to slay her before she kills us. So…" He folded his arms and sighed. "Listen everyone, we'll have to post up guards all around town at all the entrances. We'll divide everyone up into patrols and have scouts alert us when Grendella's coming near. But-" He raised a claw in the air. "And this is a BIG "but", Grendella is apparently fire-proof and plasma-proof, and has very good sneaking skills. Try and SMELL her, and take an ice wielder-"

"She's ice-proof too." Clyde said, with a touch of pride.

"…anything else she's immune to?" Ashton asked, groaning.

"We tried using telepathic techniques on her, not even psychics could alter her brain patterns."

"Are you saying she's psychic-proof?" Sandy asked.

"You're puttin' words in my mouth, but…yeah." Bonnie said, looking smug. "And she's got increased endurance and incredible strength. Even STITCH would have to go all out to wound her!"

"Right…" Sandy said, an idea already forming in his head. "People, listen up: we'll need a party of strong, willing hunters to go out and do a search for her at her usual hanging place…where does she usually sleep?" Sandy asked Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head and crossed her arms. "I ain't tellin' you bums anything else!" She growled.

Pitt suddenly grabbed Clyde from behind, holding one cloven hoof to his throat. "Oh I think you WILL."

"PITT!" Daveigh shouted.

Clyde was about to strike back with his metallic arm but suddenly Jolie drove her knife right into a slot, and electricity ravaged its insides, frying it. Clyde gasped in pain and Sandy approached Bonnie.

"I'm not going to ask again." He said coldly. "We need to destroy her for everyone's good. Tell me right now and I **might **spare her life: WHERE…DOES…SHE…LIVE?"

"…" Bonnie looked over at Clyde, looking nervous. "……she…she usually lives in Kokee State Park." She finally spoke.

Sandy nodded. "Good. Jay!"

Jay saluted. "Yes Mr. Leader sir!"

"Lock them up." Sandy told him. "We can't let them interfere."

"WHAT?!" Daveigh shouted. "Hold on, we should take a vote on this, they-"

"They're adults, they lied to us, and they're Grendella's parents. They'll interfere, you know that. But if it will make you feel better, you can take care of them in prison. How's that?" Sandy asked.

Daveigh looked torn. Ashton spoke up, seeing her conscience wasn't letting her give an answer.  
"We'll do it."

Sandy nodded. "Good. Jay, take Bonnie and Clyde away. Daveigh, Ashton, go with them. Everyone else, we divide up into groups!"

"You have the right to remain silent." Jay said, snickering as he placed handcuffs on Bonnie and Clyde's wrists.

"We choose to waive that right, ya dirty filthy little-"

…

…

…

…Chopsuey had attempted to step forward to try and knock down the mysterious child-like Parkston, but the moment Parkston had sliced a knife through his own shoulder it hadn't been HE that had suffered but CHOPS, who was now clutching his shoulder in pain as Carmen pulled him away, trying to help him.

"What the HELL!?" Stitch shouted.

An angry-looking Legion rushed forward, propelling himself through the air at Parkston via telekinesis, hoping to tear the brat into chunks, age be d—ned…but Parkston was quick. He sliced himself across the chest and Legion screamed as blood oozed down and he hit the ground, groaning in pain. Belle ran over to him to tend to HIS wound as Parkston grinned.

"What…what ARE you?!" Rupert asked.

Then, suddenly, a holographic projector displayed a large image of a purple-haired youth who looked rather nice…and very much like a rock star, with smooth muscles, long triangles of blue painted down from his eyes and a dazzling looks. He had a guitar hanging down from his shoulders and he looked at them all.

"Parkston, you haven't killed any of the guests yet, have you?" He asked. There was a faint accent, a Jewish accent.

"No, not yet, I told the Jew."

The Jewish musician groaned, rolling his eyes. "Anyhow, I can tell that you're all wondering what's going on. Simple: this was an elaborate trick. And I'm telling you this because I'm honest. Here's some more honesty, Parkston here has a unique talent to transfer pain from himself to others as long as he focuses on one person, doesn't matter what their species is."

"I had made a Faustian Pact in exchange for the power of Hell itself, and hellfire runs through my very veins. I decided to lord this fact over them by showing off my impressive tattoos." Parkston took off all of his clothes save for his underwear, revealing he was COVERED in Satanic script and symbols. He looked like some kind of little Antichrist. "I then decided to sing, just because I knew it would annoy them. _Would you like to touch my body, come on and touch my body!_"

"Parkston also…uh…has…er…a mental condition that continuously forces him to narrate his own life…" The musician told them all. "You'll have to excuse his…weirdness."

"_Come on and touch my body_, I continued to sing."

"You're BUTCHERING it, Parkston! Oh, and where are my manners, I'm Myr!"

He then promptly played a kick-ass little set of chords for a minute before he slung the guitar upon his back. They were thankful for this not only because it was entertaining, but because it shut Parkston up. "Anyhow, I'd love to talk some more, but I really can only say a few more things, and it's this: you can all go back home once Dr. Hamsterviel has…HCCCCKKKKED!" He drew a line across his neck with his thumb to illustrate his point. "Nothing person, doc. Well, I've got to get going…and Parkston, for the love of Pete-"

"I hissed at him and said "Don't say that Holy name" in the Jew's face." Parkston hissed, turning angrily at the hologram.

"…right, look, TRY and keep the killing to a minimum?"

"I can't promise anything, I told the annoying musician."

"…just…ERGH! You're impossible, you know that?!" With that, the holographic projector turned off and Parkston turned back to face them.

"Now where was I, I wondered." He tapped his feet and put one finger to his lip, pondering. His eyes went wide after a few moments. "Then I remembered, I was about to kill the-"

Rupert was completely gone. Parkston swore. "DAMN IT, WHERE IS HE, I shouted. WHERE IS HE?"

…

…

…

…Two people with rodent-like features were running away from that crazy kid. One of them was the "target" himself.

Rupert panted heavily as he raced through the vents. He had to run, he had to run **faster**…

He'd run the moment Myr had informed everyone of Parkston's intent and had crawled into the vent shaft nearest to him. Now he prayed silently that his heartbeat had reached the "danger" level so that the tracking signal from the device Grey had given him would get sent out. He didn't want to stop to check it, he'd hidden it in his tail. But first he had to run and get free.

Finally he found an opening and kicked the vent grating open. He hopped down and found himself in the kitchenette that the crew used…every single member of the crew had been stabbed over and over…the blood pooled around like it was a slaughterhouse.

Rupert was sickened, but he was too frightened and desperate to try and do anything, and he knew he couldn't. They were all dead. Stone dead, no heartbeats at all. He raced out the nearest door and into the captain's quarters, locking it behind him.

Communication channel, he HAD to get a communication channel open! He had to send out for help!

"Hold it…" a voice said. It sounded slightly…weird. Like somebody was taking many rocks and throwing them off a cliff to clatter on the ground below. Rupert turned to his right and saw a gargoyle-like creature in a black jumpsuit step out from the shadows. He also noticed the mole with a hair growing out that was upon the creature's face. "I'VE got a reason for being here, Parkston is using one of MY transport ships, but you shouldn't be here, whoever you-"

Then the person who was speaking actually realized what…or rather WHO…he was looking at. "So it's YOU! I THOUGHT I smelled a rat!"

"Yes, one is growing right upon your chinny-chin-chin!" Rupert retorted quickly.

The gargoyle-like being laughed. "Hmm-ha-ha-ha! Yes, it IS you…the doctor himself. Hamsterviel-isha. At first I thought you were a weakling, but…" He rubbed his chin. "I've heard about what you did and how you've fought against the so-called voices of "villainy"…you've got some real heart. Being able to fight against you will be quite an honor."

"Wait…this is one of YOUR ships? Then why did he-"

Suddenly the gargoyle took up a fighting position and held up one hand…there was a strange alchemic circle written upon his palm. "I'm Garguiem. It's a pleasure, Hamsterviel-isha!"

"…_**kūkae**_." Rupert swore in Hawaiian, smacking his furry paw against his face.

…

…

…

…A head like the experiment Shoe's, ratty hair, a tail like a whip and colored like a worm's. Totally black eyes, perfect teeth and paws that gave the impression that he tried too hard to keep them clean. This was Bartimaeus, aka Barty. And the minute he'd seen that kid from Hell when he'd poked his head out of his room, he'd turned into a cockroach using his transformation power and had crawled into a vent. Now he was panting as he lay near a power generator…

And who else should be there but Voltrinnia, dearest Vee.

"What are YOU doing here?!" She hissed at him, electricity sparking from her teeth as she did so.

"Hiding like a coward." Barty mumbled.

"…figures." She admitted.

"And what are YOU doing here?" Barty demanded to know.

"…hiding like a little girl." Vee muttered.

"…figures." He admitted.

The two sat down in the rounded area that was the spare power generator room. It had darkened walls, stainless steel floors, and round power generators lining up and down. They were quite for a while. Then…

"This place…"

"Reminds me of the teacher's lounge."

Vee and Barty looked at each other. Vee had actually finished Barty's sentence!

"You _remember_ that?" Barty asked.

"Course I do." Vee said. And she surprised herself by smiling. "It was the second day of school, remember? Our pootifah had dropped us off."

"Our crazy parents together in one place…" Barty laughed. "And you wanted to get a drink. I said it was against the rules to sneak inside, but I HAD to be a gentleman…"

"That's something that doesn't happen often!" Vee snickered. "Still, it was…fun…sneaking in…"

"Yeah, it…it was…" Barty said softly, feeling the walls, realizing how smooth they were…and the texture was just like in the lounge…and almost the same color…

…

…

…

…"God help the outcasts." Daveigh mused to herself as Jay led the handcuffed Bonnie and Clyde down the wet road with Ashton right behind.

"Keep going, keep going, three more blocks until we reach the prison…and with all that lip you gave me, I wonder if Jumba designed you to rapidly swear an enemy into submission." Jay told them.

"Nah, we just picked up mosta the stuff from workin' on the job." Bonnie grumbled.

Daveigh however, had NO intention of forcing the two thieves to stay inside a dark, smelly prison. She looked over at the upcoming church and tapped Ashton on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Daveigh's eyes glancing directly at the church as she mouthed a single word.

He didn't understand. She then hunched over, pointed at her back, then at the church's bells. His eyes widened in understanding when she then pointed at Bonnie and Clyde, and he nodded when she pointed at Jay and made a slamming motion with her fist into her palm to symbolize her final point.

"Oh, you two are gonna be just fine, this is temporary, it's only until we wipe that freak from the town map." Jenkins told them both. "And it shouldn't take more than-"

Ashton suddenly grabbed him by the leg and before he could react he was thrown into the window of "The Knife Emporium". He let out a loud "YEEEOOOOOWWWW" and horrible groaning could be heard from inside which was followed by more swears than you could hear on three nights worth of listening to right-wing radio.

"Quick, run, run!" Daveigh said, unlocking the thieving couple's handcuffs and leading them into the church. They shut the door behind them and hid behind the pews…

Five minutes later, Jay, Bellatrix and David entered the church, looking very angry.

"Daveigh, Ashton, give us Bonnie and Clyde!" Jay demanded.

"NO." A voice called out.

They all turned their heads and saw Jude descending from the staircase on my side. He looked furiously at them and pointed at them with a finger. "They have Sanctuary. You are **not** to touch them."

Jay crossed his arms and gave them a nasty look. Then he smirked.

"Fine…this is a better prison than the one you were GOING to be in, but it's a prison all the same."

He and the others walked out. "Take one step outside, thieves, and you're OURS. Daveigh, Ashton, you'd better come with us to ask for Sandy's forgiveness…"

"Daveigh, you want to go with him?" Ashton asked.

"How about we vote on it. I say nay." Daveigh said.

"Me too."

"There's your answer, two say nay." Daveigh said, sticking her tongue out at Jay. "And if Sanders wants to talk to us, he'll have to come directly TO us."

Jay just laughed. "HA! You'll be begging for his forgiveness soon enough." He snickered. "Soon enough…"

They left the room. Jude sighed. "Well, I'm just glad that-"

"Sanctuary, Sanctuary!" Clyde laughed, running up and down the steps.

Ashton slapped his face. "Why oh WHY did you teach him that word?"

…

…

…

…Sandy tossed a file onto the desk in front of him as his "Captains" surrounded him. Jay, Bellatrix, Hanako, Ranku, Gnash, Ark and David were all standing there…and all of them smelled. They hadn't showered lately…and Ark wasn't standing so much as he was holding himself up on one finger.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Sandy asked.

"This gets my blood flowing. The monks used to stay like this for two hours before they went into battle."

"What kinda dojo were you TRAINING at?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well, we've got everything set up around the town. Computer consoles to control remote-operated bolos, electro nets that will be released when sensors pick up her DNA trace that she left when she spilled some blood on the ground in the hall…cameras everywhere to track any sign of her…" Sandy grinned as he opened up the file and held up a walkie-talkie. "Plan H for Hunting is going well too, Pitt and his friends say they're closing in on Grendella…"

"What more could we ask for?" Hanako asked.

Then, suddenly, all the lights went out.

"…er…intact power lines, maybe?"

"…so much for Plans A-M…" Sandy groaned. "Luckily there's Plan N for Nuke, O for Onslaught, P for Prank…" He grinned. "Ask me what I call Plan Q."

"Ask me what **I **call **YOU.**" Hanako groaned.

…

…

…

…Lonnie had returned to find his girlfriend…or rather, his latest conquest, had been completely torn apart. Luckily, Jolie was always a reliable source of fun. Now the two of them were in Jolie's car while "Fall Out Boy's" "Thanks For The Memories" played and the two began smooching up a storm…naked, naturally. Lonnie had reached third base and was attempting to steal home.

Dumb…dumb…dumb. There's a few rules you must follow in horror movies. Don't ever say "you'll be right back", never ever split up, and most of all, DON'T HAVE SEX.

Especially not in the parking lot of a drive-in movie theater, where "Beowulf" was playing.

You see, Grendella had been TRYING to avoid the annoying people from before and had attempted to just…relax! She'd been halfway through the movie and had been looking understandingly at her namesake on the screen. "I feel your pain." She'd said.

Then who should drive up but that annoying teen from before…and that music was perforating her brain!

She decided to give him just a warning this time. While he and his girlfriend were about to finally get down, she tossed a heavy chunk of pavement through the air…and it smashed the car's front hood…

They weren't even paying attention. The music was on too loud and the car was rocking from the sex.

So she threw a rock through the window…THAT did it. Lonnie and Jolie looked up to see Grendella waving her arms angrily at them with a frightening growl. Jolie screamed, grabbed what clothes she could get her hands on in five seconds and bolted out of the car, headed for town.

Lonnie tried a different tack. At first when Grendella saw him get in the front seat and start the car, she thought he'd be driving off…

WRONGO.

He sent the car rushing straight at her, attempting to run her down, screaming "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" as he did so.

Grendella may have been big, but she wasn't dumb. She rolled her eyes, raised one of her serrated claws and brought it down hard just at the right time…and it stopped the car in its tracks.

"…oh f—k." Lonnie groaned as Grendella gave him a nasty grin.

…

…

…

…"Okay, so we STILL don't have any nuclear weapons. You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Thanks again for looking, Gnash. Now then, let me tell you about Plan Y. We dress up one of our own as somebody Grendella would mate with, trick her into coming into town. Her lust will be so powerful she'll be oblivious to her fate until it's too late."

"I am NOT dressing up as a yeti!" Jay shouted.

"We all have to make sacrifices. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to get laid?" Sandy asked snarkily.

"Not to…not to that THING!" Jay growled. "I saw "Jurassic Park", I know what this is! What you want is for me to be the goat. **I WILL NOT BE THE GOAT**."

"Why not use that jerk Lonnie?" Ashton asked as they walked through the park. Daveigh was about to speak up and say even **Lonnie** didn't deserve that treatment when suddenly…

SPLA-CHUD!

They all turned around and gasped at the sight of one very, VERY mangled Lonnie Wualahe. He was very, very dead. And, to make things MORE morbid, his head was completely missing.

And Grendella was sitting on top of a nearby tree, delicately licking the blood from her claws.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Keep…it…down." She growled out.

"AAAAAAAA!!"

Daveigh screamed and ran. Ashton ran behind her. Jay tossed the body a disgusted look. Sandy growled.

Suddenly he noticed Grendella had covered her ears upon hearing the scream. "Oh, you don't like loud stuff, huh?"

Grendella nodded.

"Too bad, sh-t-head!" He snarled. "**VALDERIIIII! VALDERAAAAA! VALDERI, VALDERA!"**

"The beast" bounded away, howling. Sandy turned his head to look at Jay.

"This…means…war." He said angrily. "Let's head back to HQ and re-think our strategy…I don't just want her caught…I want her RUINED. I want her humiliated. I want…her…to suffer."

…

…

…

..Just five minutes before the power went out, Grey had picked up Rupert's signal. His little buddy was in distress and he had to help him! He'd raced through town, heading to the nearest teleporting station deep underground. There was a hidden passage through the bar at Ariel's Aerie, in a spot between the men and women's bathroom. Knocking on the wall revealed a DNA scanner. Holding a piece of hair up, the scanner identified who he was and then slid away to reveal a very large, rounded hole. He climbed in legs first and slid down it like a waterslide, finally popping out onto a big, rounded cushion.

He crawled off the cushion and looked around the large cavern. There it was, the teleporter pad with a control console right next to it. He looked down at the PDA and saw the coordinates for where Rupert was and entered them into the console…

"WHAT?!" He shouted upon seeing an error message. "Password protection? Oh for…" He pressed a button marked "HACK" and after several minutes he was in. The pad glowed blue, ready for use. He flicked the "go" switch on the console and set it for ten seconds, getting on the pad. A few seconds later the familiar tingling feeling of teleportation filled his senses, and then something went wrong. The power went out, and…

All…

Went…

Black.

…

…

…

…and then…he heard a gentle voice calling out, getting louder and louder as he approached it. He was floating through a dark abyss and with every single letter that was said, stars popped into existence around him.

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither while they pass, they slip away, across the universe...pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me…"

Grey gasped as suddenly he saw…

"Dad…dy…Mo…mmy…"

His daddy and mommy danced by him, spectral forms twirling around as they sang out in a Hare Krishna chant. White flowers danced around them as they twirled, and Grey's body tumbled head over heels, slowly revolving.

"Nothing's gonna change my world…nothing's gonna change my world…" He heard his mother and father say. And then, all went bright as memory flooded into him like a waterfall crashing right on top of his head, soaking into his very brain.

And then a very, very familiar memory manifested before him.

It had been a beautiful spring day on 2030. A peaceful, happy day that led into a not-so-peaceful night, and followed by the most Hellish day that Grey had ever experienced.

His father had died on December 24th, 2028, three days after his son's birthday and on Christmas Eve. His son had been turned into a beast. But it was not only Christmas Eve…

It had been the eve of the Second Invasion.

**Preview time!**

"_Well, well, well. We meet again…Nick…" _

_"You can disguise yourself a million times, but I'll always remember you, you…you FREAK." His father growled. "What do YOU want?!"_

"_Oh, ultimately to continue to cause pain, suffering and unhappiness throughout the universe and continue the cycles for all eternity. And you, being the annoying person you are, continue to get in my way. Your acts of…GOOD…" The being cringed at this word. "Your attempts to give people CHOICES, it interferes with the cycles and changes things. You see, I used to see a bit of myself in every villain you faced off…and now I don't like what I see!"_

…

_He grinned evilly. "I'm a-firin' mah laser!"  
_

"_Oh. OH. OH." The squads all said._

_Leroy tilted his head. "Too much, you think?"_

"…yeah." They all said.

"_Sorry, sorry. Now then…MOVE OUT!" _

…

"_She was drawn loud music earlier, right?"_

"Oh HELLS yeah." Everyone said.

_"She…er…seems to be drawn to loud noises." Jolie admitted, turning beet red._

_"You mean the kind of noises when you are getting it nightly, tightly, and ever so rightly, WOH-HOH!" Jay laughed, slapping Frank a high-five. _

"_Well…we just gotta make some more noise right in the center of town…and set a TRAP for her." Sandy laughed. _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Grey could see himself, as a 16-year-old boy. He had darkened skin like a Hawaiian, and his hair was the same color as it was now…only it was messed up by bed-head. Just as his bestial eyes had a green tint at the bottom of the blackness that made up their bulk, so did that same tint of green reflect as his human form opened HIS eyes to sit up at the sound of a loud knock. He wasn't wearing any pajamas but his favorite pair of tie-dye pants was across from his bed on a chair, and a fan was blowing in his face, providing soothing coolness to his face and white noise to help him sleep. He scraped some sleep out from the edges of his eyes with his hands and hopped out of bed, putting the tie-dye pants on and scratching his stomach a little as he approached the door. Somebody had knocked on the door…Mom? Dad?

Grey already knew the answer, but couldn't look away as he saw his past, human self get knocked out by Leroy and dragged down the hall…

Then he saw he and his father being carried by Leroy to a spaceship that was hidden in the forest, in a far off clearing. His dad had hair just like he did, only it was a little thicker and slightly less dark. He had a faint moustache and beard, was wearing big, slightly baggy grey pajama pants and was wearing two necklaces, one was a steel cross with a rose-vine intertwining around it and the other was a mood necklace. He also had on an aura-amplification ring, the same ring Rupert now wore in the present…and a blue and black watch. The necklace and the watch Grey now wore presently, and he cringed at the sight of him and his dad being loaded into Leroy's spaceship like…like a pair of bags.

Then the scene changed, and he saw his human self awakening to a terrible sight…a dark being was before them, cloaked with inky blackness where his face and hands shout have been, and eyes that had no trace of goodness within them. The form however, gave way to a more bestial appearance and this new thing grinned at Grey and his father Nick as the two stood up. Leroy's clones surrounded them at all sides, jeering, whilst Leroy stood by this…this THING that stared with black eyes and grinned with teeth the color of blood.

"Well, well, well. We meet again…Nick…"

"You can disguise yourself a million times, but I'll always remember you, you…you ABOMINATION." His father growled. "What do YOU want?!"

"Oh, ultimately to continue to cause pain, suffering and unhappiness throughout the universe and continue the cycles for all eternity. And you, being the annoying person you are, continue to get in my way. Your acts of…GOOD…" The being cringed at this word. "Your attempts to give people CHOICES, it interferes with the cycles and changes things. You see, I used to see a bit of myself in every villain you faced off…and now I don't like what I see!"

"Can I help it if they like to live alternative lifestyles?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Son, step back…I'll send this demon back to Hell…"

"Try anything…" Leroy said suddenly, whipping out a pistol. "And your son dies." He grinned evilly. "Would you like it in the crotch, kid? You can cover it up with your hand if you want, but the blast would just go through and hit you where it hurts the most…interesting pants, by the way."

Grey saw his past self fill up with fear. "Dad, I know that guy, you said his name was Leroy, experiment 628, but…but what is this other…person?"

"It's not a person. It's a thing. It goes by the name Clo-"

"What's in a name?" The being asked. "In any case…Leroy is going to invade Kauai with his clones, and we cannot have you interfering. You'd be an immense annoyance, dear Nick. Now then, begin…"

Leroy snapped his fingers and suddenly all the clones rushed forward, tackling Grey's father Nick to the ground. "Take him to the torture chamber…take him to MIRANDA." Leroy snickered.

"Miranda?" Grey asked. "Oh, right, some of the clones were women…say, wait, does that mean that you-"

"Yes, a couple of times." Leroy admitted. "Nice that you take an interest. Sadly though, we have to take turns and not all of us…well, you know, want to wait for a woman, so…"

"…ew." Both Grey's past self and his father said. "Anything else interesting happen up here? Besides you obviously killing all the guards in your jail and breaking free?" His dad asked.

"Oh, not much. Funny you should ask…" Leroy remarked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I actually killed the head of the jail because he wouldn't let me eat any pork!"

His dad gave Leroy a disgusted look. "You are so spoiled…and did you have your pork and eat it too?"

"Yes, a couple dozen times. What about you?" Leroy asked. "You have a son right here…does that mean you've?..."

His dad bobbed his head to the side in a "well, ya know…" gesture. "I…well, yeah…a couple dozen times."

"Better than pork, ain't it?" Leroy snickered. "Now then, to the torture chamber!" He shouted, pointing upward. "And no, there will NOT be any comfy chairs, I'm doing a preemptive strike on any Monty Python joke you've got brewing in your mind, Nicky-boy."

Grey's past self watched as his dad was dragged away. Leroy turned to him and grinned. "I'm gonna make you watch." He told him, pointing with a single claw.

Grey couldn't bear to watch his father get tortured all over again. He looked away and plugged his ears…and soon enough, the scene changed. Now it was several hours after he and his dad had been kidnapped and both were now back in front of Leroy and the horrid thing that was completely inhuman. The clones were all in back of Leroy and the thing and looking intently at Leroy for a sign.

"Well, what to do now?" Leroy asked.

Grey's father was covered with cuts and bruises and cuts UPON bruises. His nose had blood flowing from both nostrils and it hurt his body to breathe. "Can't…believe…you…Leroy…"

"What?" Leroy asked, looking amused. "What are you expecting? Perhaps for me to grow a conscience? Yeah right. Now save your breath, since I want you conscious when I finally kill you."

"Don't forget about his son." The thing said.

Leroy suddenly blinked. "W-what?" He asked.

"I want you to make it slow too."

Leroy looked a bit bothered. "Now wait, hold on, I'd rather just kill them at the same time, it's kind of…well, too _**mean**_ to just kill them one at a-"

"I said, I want you to-" The thing snarled.

Then Nick stood up and stretched his arms out. "You wanna kill my kid…you wanna go down and hurt my _ohana_…I will NOT let you do that! So help me GOD, I swear…I will do everything I can to stop you!"

They all turned their heads as Nick's body glowed brightly with a thousand different colors. "I'm older and wiser and just as strong as I used to be! And I've learned some new techniques!" He shouted.

He raised his hands up and stood up taller than before, closing his eyes as the light of a thousand colors swirled around his body and formed into rainbow orbs in his hands. Sparkles of dancing light rose around Nick as his son blinked in awe and confusion.

"D-Dad, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Using the final element that the Elements of the Universe have to offer!" His dad said. "And trust me…" He grinned as he opened his eyes, thrust both his arms down and forward and slammed the orbs together, making one big, shining orb of rainbow light. "THEY SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST! **DREAM!**"

The rainbow light turned into a colorless, shining blaze that shot forward at the thing, Leroy and his clones. As it struck the area right where they were it transformed into a dome-like blast that engulfed them as beams of light shot out from the dome with loud, crashing noises like a thousand thundering bells ringing all at once…and then everything went white…

Grey saw his past self awaken to see sparkles falling down like fairy dust around him…Leroy and his clones were out cold. The thing was gone…his dad…

His dad was holding onto his sides with his hands, shaking madly as he lay on his knees. His son rushed over and held him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He wanted to know.

"I…I sent that thing back to Hell…but he'll come back probably…he always does whenever there's a cycle of death…he'll return here someday unless…" He turned to look at his son. "Unless YOU stop it…"

He held his son gently as he stood up. "You've seen me in my experimental form a million times, but I don't need it anymore, not…not where I'm going. But I know YOU will…and these…"

His dad took off his necklace, his ring and his watch and handed them to his son. He then hugged him.

"You remind me so much of what I used to be and what I still am…I want you to promise me something, Grey…promise me you won't forget what _ohana_ means…promise me you'll look after them all…and...and look after your mother, alright? I know she wanted to give me a new mood necklace for Christmas…she'll be a little disappointed when she finds out I won't need it, huh?"

Grey turned red and looked away, laughing a little. "Aw, Dad, that…" Then he began to cry, because he understood, he understood what his dad was saying. "Mom said that was supposed to be a secret, a surprise…when'd you figure it out?"

"Pleakley told me…he just can't keep a secret." Nick laughed. He ruffled his son's head. "You take good care of yourself too, alright?"

Grey's past, human self looked up and nodded at his dad. "I…" The tears fell down freely now from both their eyes, no…from ALL of their eyes. And now the present day Nick said the words his past said as he held himself and his body quivered.

"I will, Dad…I'll look after myself…I'll look after everyone. I'll save everyone one day."

"One person at a time…just wait for the moment to arrive. It always does, remember?"

"Standard Heroics!" His past self laughed.

Then they hugged tightly, even though Grey could see his father's body dissolving into sparkles of light…and he rushed forward, hugging his father as best he could, even though his arms would go through the appearance, he tried it all the same…and he was rewarded with the feeling of his father's body in his arms.

"I love you." All three of them said. And then…his father was gone, his past self became bathed in a soft, silver/grey light…

And he was transformed into the bestial form he now had today.

His past self looked at the sleeping Leroy and gave him an angry kick for good measure, then took off, holding one arm over his eyes as he cried, heading down the hall to get away and find someplace he could be alone with his grief. Good luck was with him…he found an escape pod with coordinates set in for Kokaua Town, one of many that would be sent down into the town on the day of the invasion. He activated it and simply sat in the chair, letting it do the driving as he cried and whimpered.

…

…

…

…Leroy was annoyed. His "partner" and benefactor had been sent to Hell. _Obliterated_. His clones, and he, were knocked out. And the kid had escaped, taking one of the pods with him.

No matter. First things first.

He cleared his throat and addressed Squad A. "Send down the first team and disable any security systems that the scientists of Kauai have set up. Then we can launch the Electro-Magnetic-Pulse cluster bombs and take out any of their power sources. I do NOT want them banding together so we can have a repeat of what happened at Alohapalooza…no way I'm going to let them sing Hawaiian or that dumb song again so we'll get knocked out!"

Squad A saluted, then took off down the hallways from the main dining hall, heading for the escape pods. Leroy pointed at Squad B.

"Squad B, get this station up and running and set our destination for Kokaua Town. Once we've dropped the bombs…" He grinned evilly. "I'm a-firin' mah laser!"

"Oh. OH. OH." The squads all said.

Leroy tilted his head. "Too much, you think?"

"…yeah." They all said.

"Sorry, sorry. Now then…MOVE OUT!"

PRESENT…

Pitt shielded his eyes from the sun. He frowned.

"Okay, fine, hand me some of the paint."

Jolie held up a cup filled with glare-reducing war paint and Pitt dabbed his hooves into it. He then brushed it under his eyes and smiled. "Ahh, that's better!"

"One called Pitt! We have hunted since the sun was barely risen. Still we no see prey!" Alexander spoke up. He, McGrudder and Jolie weren't wearing any shirts and had war paint on under THEIR eyes as well. McGrudder held a spear, Jolie had strapped to knives to her belt, Alexander was packing a very large axe and Pitt was holding onto a tall electro-rod. All of them had strange balloons strapped to their bodies as part of Sandy's "Plan P".

Then they saw Grendella…or rather, first they heard her, THEN they saw her. You see…she had been watching them go down park pathway from a nearby tree and now jumped down to land in the middle of them, roaring.

"NOW!" Pitt shouted, grabbing the balloon strap from his body along with the others and throwing it at Grendella…

Unfortunately that had been Grendella's plan. She jumped away a moment later and watched as the balloons hit the hunters instead…and they were covered in a white, powdery substance.

"Oh crap." Pitt complained.

"It's not fatal, right? I mean, it's just itching pow-AAAAA!!" Jolie began tearing at her chest and stomach with her fingernails.

"EEEEE!!" McGrudder cried out, digging into his crotch area.

"OOOOO!!" Alexander howled as he scratched his back in desperation.

"YEEEAAAGGHHAAA!!" Pitt screamed as he hit the ground, rolling around.

Grendella was laughing all the way out of the park. Meanwhile, Jay, who had been in charge of the execution of Plan P now approached Sandy at the meeting house.

"Say, Sandy…"

"Chief!"

"Fine, chief…a teaspoon _is_ the same as a quarter cup, right?"

"…oh for-!"

…

…

…

…"Gimme!"

Gnash was knocked down angrily by Evan who tugged the broom away from him. "I'M doing the cleaning, Gnash!"

Gnash stood back up and growled, clenching one fist in front of him. He and Evan were fighting over who was going to clean up the Dance Hall and get praise from the Chief. "I was here first! So BACK OFF!" He growled, pushing Evan into the wall.

Now Evan was mad. His eyes narrowed and he tugged on his trunk. The yellow spots on his body withdrew, revealing cleaning utensils. He was a bristling, living weapon of cleanliness, and he now jumped on Gnash and really "cleaned him out". By the time he was finished, Gnash was stuck inside of the wall, but smelling of Pine-Sol.

"Er…Evan…" Victoria asked. "You got "Spackle", right?" She asked.

"Uh, hold on, let me check." He said, looking around at his body. "Carpet cleaner, Windex, Oxy-Clean…"

MEANWHILE…

Daveigh looked over at Ashton in her tattered red t-shirt while he tried to clean his half-broken glasses. "I'm worried."

"What?" He asked.

"I think people are getting…out of control with the adults gone." She pondered.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm not sure that's true…"

"Oh, Ashton, are your glasses broken?" A voice called out. The two humans turned their heads to see Hyena coming over with a new pair. "Here ya go." He said, floating the glasses through the air and over to land on Ashton's face.

"Thanks, where'd you get it?" Ashton asked.

"Over there." Hyena said, jabbing his thumb behind him at a "Glasses Emporium" that had the front window broken and shattered. "

"…okay, you win." Ashton said. He led Daveigh back to the house and they walked up to the white steps. He noticed that the power was out, so he motioned for them to go to the back, where a barbeque was set up. To start the fire, he took off his glasses and focused the sun through them. Soon a small, roaring fire had sprouted up in the BBQ pit and they were roasting hot dogs over it. "At least Bonnie and Clyde are safe." He told Daveigh comfortingly.

"For now." Daveigh said worriedly as she, Ashton and Hyena entered the courthouse to be a part of the emergency-called general meeting. "For now."

…

…

…

…Parkston laughed and jumped up and down, slicing his body all around with a serrated whip that had razors all over it as he gazed out at his prey. Experiments of all sizes were collapsing and falling to the ground with thuds, squelchy plops and screams and cries of pain echoed throughout the entire ship. Many of them, Stitch, Chops, Leroy and Legion included, might have not been hurt by the whip if it struck them directly thanks to strong skin…but this was magic. It was stronger than science, pure and simple…and not just any magic…but infernal, satanic arts.

"Boy, isn't this fun, I mocked them, feeling very giddy! Then I decided to do something very naughty!"

There was a collective "uh-oh" that went through everyone's head. Parkston put the whip away and took out a very nasty looking hammer, holding it over his crotch region. Then he pointed at girl after girl.

"Off with your clothes, I demanded of them, eager to jack off to the-"

"DUDE!" Somebody shouted. "NO!"

"Shut up, I barked out before I repeated my order. Off with all the women's clothes, or they will get a nasty whack in the crotch!"

"Oh you evil little…" Angel snarled.

…

…

…

…Barty had been thinking back to the past himself. About the first day of school...

…

…

…

…_Barty blinked and nervously bit his lip as he stared at the girl in front of him. Her blue fur and beautiful eyes contrasted with his so PLAIN form. Their parents stood next to them, smiling. Shoe and Gigi together with Sparky and Belle, the two couples hugging and going "so good to see you, so good to see you". _

"_Uh…hi." Barty remarked._

_"Pootifah, huh?" Vee said softly. _

"_Parents." Barty said softly. _

_The two waved goodbye to their parents and headed towards the front door. Then Vee spoke up._

_"I'm thirsty." She announced._

"_I could use a drink."_

_"Any soda?" She asked._

_"Well there's water fountains-" Barty began, pointing down the hall they'd just entered._

_"I wanna SOOOODA!" Vee complained. _

"_Alright, alright! Please don't cry!" Barty begged. Vee stopped, looking at him. "Stitch always says the worst thing you can do is make a girl cry."_

"…_so…do you know where I could get a soda?"_

_"There's a soda machine in the teacher's lounge." Barty said, a smile appearing on his face, broadening more and more. "And there happens to be a vent going inside. But we'll need a…distraction…"_

_He held snapped his fingers and before her eyes, began to transform into a big, grey rat. "Luckily, Ms. Layman's scared to death of rodents…" _

…

…

…

…"How went Plan Y for Yeti?" Sandy asked with a grunt as he scratched his stomach at the top of the judge's stand in the courthouse. Most of the people, experiments and humans alike, were no longer wearing shirts…and some were not wearing pants. Jay was one of those people, and he now addressed Sandy.

"We tried to entice Grendella…and it worked…sort of…" Jay remarked sadly. "Let's just say that Pitt is now walking sideways for the rest of his life…"

"She used up ALL his up and down?!" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, he kinda…er…" Jay scratched the top of his head. "I'm afraid he's VERY, VERY broken up about it."

"Wait, he actually FELL for her?"

"No, I mean he literally got his penis broken in half while he was all dressed up." Jay said, cringing. "It was a horrible, HORRIBLE noise. It kinda sounded like-"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Sandy said.

It was at that moment that everyone could hear the bells ringing…and singing coming from the church. They all went to the windows and saw Bonnie and Clyde cheekily waving from the stained glass windows as Jude rang the bells, and could hear his voice rising into the heavens.

_**God help the outcasts, hungry from birth…**_

_**Show them the mercy they don't find on earth…**_

_**God help our people…the poor and downtrod…**_

_**I thought we all were…the children of God…**_

_**God help the outcasts…children of…Goooooddd!**_

"Maybe I should seize the cathedral." Sandy mused. He then opened the window and yelled "SHUT UP, I'M THINKIN' HERE" at the church before he closed the window again. "How am I supposed to think up a plan with all that noise!?"

"Hey, I'VE got some good ideas on how we can catch her." Daveigh spoke up.

"Well I'M the Chief!" Sandy growled.

"Well CHIEF…I think we should have a vote!" Daveigh spoke up.

"Look, just because all of MY plans failed doesn't mean-"

"Hey…what about Plan Z?" Ashton asked Sandy.

Everyone turned to look at the beatnik. Then Sandy beamed.

"That's IT! Plan Z for Zion! This town is our sanctuary AND our battleground…" He grinned. "Grendella was drawn to Yeti calls, right?"

"Right."

"She was drawn loud music earlier, right?"

"Oh HELLS yeah." Everyone said.

"She…er…seems to be drawn to loud noises too." Jolie admitted, turning beet red.

"You mean the kind of noises when you are getting it nightly, tightly, and ever so rightly, WOH-HOH!" Jay laughed, slapping Frank a high-five.

"Well…we just gotta make some more noise right in the center of town…and set a TRAP for her." Sandy laughed.

**Preview-a-go-go, baby!**

"_You wouldn't believe me if I spoke. I mean, I'm good at lying, I'm your enemy, and I'm weaker than you. So it doesn't matter what I say, because you'll slay me anyhow, won't you?"_

_The gargoyle alien blinked. "Aren't you afraid of death?"_

_"No. Many of my kind aren't. I mean, we're alien rodents, we could die at any time! What comes after is far more frightening to us."_

_…_

_Then he heard it. _

_Bonnie's cries. _

_He understood instantly. _

_"It's a trap." He gasped. "It's a trap!" _

_…_

_Grey raced down the street as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to save his aura for later. He suddenly saw Rupert running at him and came to a stop._

_"Rupert, what's going on?" He demanded to know. "Where is everyone?"_

_"The parking lot at the park." Rupert said. "Sandy's going to kill Grendella there!"_

_Grey gasped and then nodded. "Jump on my back." He insisted. Rupert nodded and did so, holding on tight as Grey tore down the road._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Rupert had quickly run back, but he hadn't out-run the explosion that had sent him flying and burst his nice tuxedo into tatters. Garguiem sighed and walked closer. "Why are you running? I want to fight, remember?"

"Have…to…get…ship on course!" Rupert gasped out, standing up. "I do not have TIME for a stupid little fi-"

BA-BOOOM!

He was sent flying into the wall and groaned as his soot-covered face poked up.

"Don't say stupid things while I'm here." The gargoyle-like being snapped. "It would take you at least a full day on the hyper drive to get back to Kauai now, and I don't think my ship has enough energy..." He raised his hands and snapped both fingers again.

BOOM-BOOM!

Two minor explosions erupted over Rupert's head, cracking the ceiling. He rolled away just in time, gasping.

"Wait…this is YOUR ship? Your crew? Everything belongs to you?"

"My captain, my apple juice in the fridge, the whole she-bang." Garguiem said. "It's really a nice piece of work, took-"

"But your crew has been slaughtered, I saw their corpses! The captain is dead as well!"

Garguiem's eyes narrowed. "…what…are you saying?"

"They were sliced and diced up. Parkston is responsibly responsible."

Garguiem slowly walked over to Rupert and lifted him up. He held a pointed fingernail to Rupert's nose. "Now you listen. Tell me the truth right now. If you don't, I force an explosion inside of your body. Did you really see the captain and the crew dead?! Sliced up?"

Rupert was quiet at first, but then he spoke.

"You wouldn't believe me if I spoke. I mean, I'm good at lying, I'm your enemy, and I'm weaker than you. So it doesn't matter what I say, because you'll slay me anyhow, won't you?"

The gargoyle alien blinked. "Aren't you afraid of death?"

"No. Many of my kind aren't. I mean, we're alien rodents, we could die at any time! What comes after is far more frightening to us."

"…I believe you." Garguiem said suddenly. "So Parkston decided to do some target practice on my crew while I was taking a nap, huh?!"

He let go of Rupert and clenched his fists. "Alright, rat…the ships control's are yours. You're free to take you and the others back home. Parkston and I are going to have a little…CHAT…"

…

…

…

…Grey awoke with the memory of his father's death, his own tears and the approaching blue planet in the window of the escape pod.

"Daddy…" He whimpered as he rubbed his head. And then he smelled…

Smelled HER!

He turned his head and saw Grendella was lying on her back in the teleportation room, on the big pad that the chute emptied onto, taking a little nap. But she'd woken up upon hearing him and now looked at him.

"…so?" He asked. "What now?"

She just blinked at him, turned herself away and said "whatever", her sore red ears flopping down.

"…you don't want to fight me?"

"No." She said. "I'm tired and I want to get some sleep before I try and find my parents." She growled. "Leave me alone, whoever the hell you are. Or else."

"…uh…"

"WHAT!?" She growled angrily, turning her head and baring her teeth.

"I know where they are." Grey said.

Grendella blinked stupidly. Then her eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

"She's safely inside the church with Clyde, they claimed sanctuary."

Grendella blinked. Then she said "Oh. Good. I'll go visit them-"

"Wait…" Grey asked, standing up and holding his hands up. "Just let me say one more thing?"

Grendella rolled her eyes. "Fine. What?"

"Wait until the adults come back. The younger generation is…afraid of you. They want to kill you. Slaughter you. If you go to see Bonnie and Clyde, they'll kill you. Wait until the adults come back and things will return to normal…or as normal as life gets around here."

Grendella was puzzled. "…why are you helping me? Do you want something from me?"

"Well, maybe I want to help you because I'm nice and I want to be your friend."

"…what's a "friend"?"

"Fine, I'll put it in a way you can understand: seeing other people happy makes ME happy, and I know your mom and dad would be unhappy to see you hurt. So I want to make sure that you can meet them safely…"

BEEP! BEEP!

He turned around and looked at the teleporter console. There was a message on the display screen: it said "Press Accept Button".

Grey pressed the blue "Accept" button on the console and a holographic image of a very frazzled, soot-covered Rupert appeared.

"Grey, how are things?" He asked. "The trip was a trap. Some freakish child named Parkston began slicing people up with some satanic art that involved striking his own body…"

Grey shivered. "Oh, I know that kind of magic…it's horrible…is everyone alright?"

"A lot of people were wounded, but when the owner of the ship found out that Parkston had practiced his technique on HIS hand-picked crew, he went bonkers and…"

There were loud screams that went "AAA, I yelled. NO, NO, NO I began to beg" in the background followed by "KILL **MY **CREW WILL YOU?!" and even louder explosions. Grendella slammed her head into the wall and muffled the noise, letting out a satisfied "ahh".

"Garguiem said that once Parkston's been knocked around enough he'll teleport the two of them out and we can return to Kauai. We should be there by the end of the day-oh…is that Grendella?"

Grendella turned around and blinked at the image of Rupert. "Who are you?"

"Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel. I'm a doctor." Rupert said proudly.

"You're a rat."

Rupert immediately stiffened. "HAMSTER, jolly green!" He growled.

Grey gave Rupert a look. "Not the time. So you'll be coming back in a day?"

"Yes, we've got some power-emitting experiments here. We'll be just fine. Say, are Bonnie and Clyde…"

"They're at the church." Grey immediately said. "They're safe."

Rupert breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! That's one less thing to worry about-"

At that moment, Ariel tugged on Rupert's arm, coming into view. He turned red in the cheeks. "Well, er, Ariel and I had better get going back to my room. Bye!" The holographic image vanished, and Grey blinked. Then he got it.

"HIS room?! Why am I not surprised?"

Grendella scratched her stomach. "So…will I be safe here?"

"Yeah. If you just stay here you'll be alright. And I'll keep anyone from coming down here if need be." Grey said.

"Because you want my mom and dad to be happy?" Grendella asked.

"Yeah." Grey said. "We're all cousins!"

…

…

…

…Barty thought back to that first day once again, realizing he was smiling as he recounted the memory.

_"Alright…now here's the plan." Barty said, looking up in his rat form at Vee, who held him in one hand. "I'll spook the teacher and make her run for the janitor's closet. Bill's always in there when he's not cleaning up stuff around the school. He's really something, one time he spilled wax outside the cafeteria…"_

_Barty grinned. "Ahh, Christmas memories…"_

_"Wish I coulda seen it." Vee remarked. _

_"When she runs inside to tell her story to Bill, we lock the door from the outside. Or rather, I will. You go run in and get your soda. Simple, no?"_

_"Right, right."_

_"Get me a "Fanta". Orange, if you don't mind."_

_Nodding, Vee let Barty down onto the ground, and he quickly whizzed down the hallway whilst Vee hid behind a large trash can. She counted off the seconds._

_"Three…two…one…"_

_"EEEEEK! A RAT!"_

_Running footsteps…the slam of a door, followed by hysterical begging and a cry of "Nancy, stop your honking!"…and then, a moment later, a "ca-click". _

_Vee looked around to see that Barty had transformed himself into a lock. He still had eyes, though, and winked at Vee as she gave him a thumbs up before running into the teacher's lounge._

_While Vee put a few dollars into the machine, Barty held fast to the door, but the pounding was becoming very fierce, so much that it was like a back massage from Hell. Hurry, Vee! He thought…_

_She was out. She nodded, then bolted away and past a corner. Barty grinned, then re-transformed into a bird, going after her just as Bill and Ms. Layman fell out in a tumbling heap._

_A few minutes later, he and Vee were sipping a "Fanta" and a "Mountain Dew, Code Red" respectively as they laid their backs against the wall, clinking their soda cans together._

_"This could be the start of something very good." Barty said._

_"You'd better not rat me out, though." Vee insisted. "I'll stick you in a pillowcase and throw you in a closet."_

_"Course not…"He was tempted to. But this was one of those times when he didn't._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_Barty bit his lip and sighed.

"I miss those times." He said. "I miss what I used to have."

"Me too." Vee admitted.

"…not that I think you're my friend or anything."

"Not that I care."

"…what happened to us? To everything?" Barty finally asked as they stood back up.

"We grew up." Vee muttered bitterly.

"Silly rabbit. Idealism is for kids." Barty said.

They were quiet for a while. Then Vee spoke.

"I wanna soda."

…

…

…

…it had taken almost an entire day to get set up what Sandy ordered them to set up. But it was necessary.

The plan was cool.

Daveigh and Ashton had protested, but they'd been jeered and shouted down. Sandy's plan was going to take place whether they liked it or not. And Stitch and Angel, in a way, would have been proud of Sandy.

The plan was clever.

Sandy and Jay were carefully waiting in an alleyway as the moon shone in the sky, barely reflecting light down. Some buildings were blazing, burnt up by vandals. The roads had become cracked, windows were broken into, and few people were wearing clothing that wasn't tattered, and some weren't wearing any clothes at all. A large group of humans were carefully positioned by the door of the church, and Evan and Hyena were at the door, about to give it a knock to alert Bonnie, Clyde and Jude.

Specter took his place, a guilty look briefly passing over his face before he focused and transformed.

The plan was _complex._

Sandy gave the signal, nodding, his golden war paint striped across his muscles making him look like some God of War. Jay grinned as Hyena and Evan banged on the doors and demanded that Bonnie and Clyde come out or they would kill Grendella where she stood.

Bonnie and Clyde opened the doors and gasped as Jude approached them from behind. They saw a bloodied and bruised Grendella lying on her side, with Frank and Victoria holding a spear to her neck. Bonnie immediately ran out and batted the two aside, going to her daughter and rocking her back and forth.

The plan…was cruel.

Right then, "Grendella" transformed into Specter, who placed a pair of handcuffs on Bonnie's wrists as she gasped in surprise. She was then swarmed and surrounded quickly by the mob and carried off. Jude and Clyde gasped in horror and looked at each other. What could they do NOW?

Sandy snapped his fingers and people set up the stereo systems around the town. He clapped his hands and Bonnie was strapped to a chair with microphones attached to her so that her cries could be heard. He grinned as they forced her to scream, knowing full well Grendella would hear, and ignored her shrieks that he was a "monster". He didn't care one bit.

The plan was **_perfect_**.

…

…

…

…Grendella awoke, hearing the cries of her mother. Her eyes went wider than ever before, and she growled furiously before she tore up the chute she'd used to climb down into the teleporter area in the hidden basement beneath Ariel's Aerie, snarling and spitting all the way. Grendella ran out of the bar and bolted through the street at top speed, but was suddenly surprised when a large group of humans popped up from the tops of the buildings around her, with Jolie raising one of the many dangerous-looking bombs that they had in their hands.

"BOMBARDMENT!" She screamed, and they all tossed the bombs at her. Grendella ducked and dove and even whacked one back that struck Jolie clear in the chest and reduced her to fleshy slag, but the experiment was suddenly struck across the face and momentarily blinded. She did the only thing she could do: run, following the sound of her mother's cries, tearing through the town.

Pitt, forever singing soprano from now on, looked down at the twisted remains of his former owner and began to shiver in fear. Then he gulped and activated his walkie-talkie.

"She's headed your way. It's working!"

Meanwhile, Grey, who had been sleeping heavily, didn't notice Grendella was gone until ten minutes later when he awoke suddenly. This was a bad habit that ran in the family: waking up for little or no reason in the middle or late time of sleep. He looked around and saw Grendella wasn't there, and blinked in confusion. Why on Earth-

Then he heard it.

Bonnie's cries.

He understood instantly.

"It's a trap." He gasped. "It's a trap!"

…

…

…

…Grendella's body had healed from the attack from before, one benefit to her horrible, mutated form. But now as she opened her un-blinded eyes she saw her mother untied but held back by Legion and Belle, with the adults and the younger generation surrounding her…and Sandy was facing her down.

He grinned and tossed all of his clothing off. "It's time, monster." He growled, pointing at her. "Time for you to pay the piper!"

"If you think I'm just going to become another pelt on your wall, you're wrong…" She said, sneering. "Now let Mom go and MAYBE I only beat you to a pulp…"

He snapped his fingers. "Not happening. Warm her up for me, guys!" He commanded.

Jay, Hyena, Evan and Specter nodded. Specter faced down Grendella, grinning evilly as he began to transform into a-

WOOMPA! He was sent flying into a trash can. Evan, Hyena and Jay leapt on top of her and proceeded to pummel her…

But she just grabbed Jay off, spun around and around, flinging Hyena and Evan away, and then flung Jay through the air. He went straight through a window, through a bedroom door, down a flight of stairs and out the front door to land on the porch, groaning and covered in glass.

Hyena meanwhile, had hit a car windshield and was groaning, unconscious. Evan had hit a motorcycle and was now struggling to get up…then Grendella walked over, grabbed him, and threw him at Hyena. The two went straight through the windshield into the car, while Grendella turned to take care of Jay…

Then, suddenly, a rock hit her over the head. She looked up to see Sandy grinning at her. "Your fight's with ME…" He whispered.

**BGM: Investigation: Overtaked, as performed by Magical Trick Society**

Grey felt shivers rack his body. They were gonna kill her, they were gonna KILL her!

"Please God, please…" He begged, clenching one fist and holding it to his chest, to his heart. "Please…don't let me be too late!"

Then he raced up the chute and to the bar, bounding over to the nearest fridge and ripping it open, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it down as he raced out the door and headed down the street, following the sound of war cries.

Grendella howled with a terrible cry and rushed forward, actually grabbing Sandy and throttling him as she rammed him into the ground, making it crack over and over…but then he spat an acidic loogie at her face, making her howl and step back, allowing him to get back up. Growling furiously, she barreled at him, but Sandy quickly side-stepped out of the way, grabbed her by the arm and flung her through the air. She hit a wall and slid down it, but then Sandy delivered a harsh kick to her back, hitting the area that was the base of her spine.

Grendella snarled and jumped back up as Sandy jumped away, then slammed her fists into the ground, tearing up concrete and throwing it at him. One of them struck him over the head and he went down, making everyone gasp…but then he stood back up, licking the blood from off of his chin with his tongue and making the "come on" gesture with his hand at Grendella, who obliged and continued to throw chunks of ground at him.

Sandy punched, kicked and head-butted every single chunk of concrete that was flung at him, then finally grabbed one chunk and flung it back at Grendella, launching himself through the air as he did so. Grendella shattered the chunk of concrete with a single punch, but didn't react fast enough to stop Sandy from flying through the air and punching her clear across the face twice over. She went down, groaning in pain.

Sandy however, was just getting started. He grabbed her by the leg, twirling her around and around, then flinging her through the air. She sailed into a billboard and hit it with a "SPLAT", then slid down it to the street below…where Sandy jumped up and delivered a rapid series of punches to her backs before uppercutting her into a trashcan.

Grey raced down the street as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to save his aura for later. He suddenly saw Rupert running at him and came to a stop.

"Rupert, what's going on?" He demanded to know. "Where is everyone?"

"The parking lot at the park." Rupert said. "Sandy's going to kill Grendella there!"

Grey gasped and then nodded. "Jump on my back." He insisted. Rupert nodded and did so, holding on tight as Grey tore down the road.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Bonnie begged. "She's suffered enough!"

"No, not YET!" Sandy snarled, kicking Grendella in the face. She wasn't NEARLY as big as she'd seemed earlier before, how could he have EVER have feared this freak? He grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the ground over and over. Finally he got a look of pure and utter adrenaline-fueled power in his eyes as the rest of the crowd cheered and cheered, demanding he "Kill the beast, drink it's blood, bash it's head", with Stitch pounding his chest and Angel screaming "that's my boy, that's my boy"!

Kuko and Peleka were watching from the side with Makani and Senkoukura. Senkoukura was looking rather disgusted, Makani said nothing, but Kuko and Peleka were looking at Sandy like was a hero of legend, eyes wide, mouth gaping…DROOLING even!

"You! What…what…are…you?" Grendella gasped out, now shrinking before Sandy's cruel gaze. Her fur was no longer mottle colored, now it was light green, her body smaller…

"I AM STRENGTH!" He howled. "I AM LUST, I AM POWER, **I AM SANDY, SON OF 626! AND ONE DAY I WILL RULE!**" And with that, his claws unsheathed to a level they'd never reached before as he dug harshly into her hand and pulled her arm up, up. The squelching and popping of bones filled everyone's ears and then finally…with a last, terrible, gushing "pop", her arm was ripped off and blood gushed out all over Sandy's body as he held his prize high and kicked Grendella away.

The cheers around him erupted into the loudest howls of victory ever heard in the island. It was impossible to tell trog and human apart, both were screaming and jumping up and down and all covered with war paint, half naked or unclothed completely, and Sandy's eyes had a gleam of pure, bestial joy in them as Grendella ran for her life with Bonnie following right behind.

Then they heard something.

"You know, Sandy…"

They all stopped cheering as they saw a familiar, tie-dye panted form walking towards Sandy, who had tossed the arm to the side and was licking the blood from his face. Rupert had hopped off of Grey and was vomiting into a sewer, the smell of blood and muscle overpowering him.

"I'm ashamed to say this…but what Pitt said was true early. I WAS happy to finally see a monster that was worse than I was." Grey said softly, brushing his hair back a little. He looked down at the ground. "I was happy to see I wasn't the biggest freak in town. That I wasn't some horrid beast."

He clenched his fist. "I'm angry with you adults, I had expected you to put a stop to this, and instead you're encouraging it…you're horrible. But Sandy…you may think you've slain an evil monster, but you know…now that I've seen what you did to her…I know, I **KNOW**…"

He looked up and for the first time in his life, all of them felt a collective twinge of fear looking at Grey. As he looked up at Sandy, the green tint at the bottom of his eyes had turned red, and his fur was bristling, and a bloody aura had surrounded him, twinkling like a dark afterglow.

**"YOU'RE the monster here today!" **

And before anyone could stop him, he'd rushed forward and his taloned feet had struck the side of Sandy's face. Sandy fell to the ground, tumbling around, but Grey was upon him in an instant, grabbing him and throwing him into the air. As he came back down, Grey leapt up and delivered a spinning tornado kick, striking once, twice, thrice!

Sandy hit a wall from the force, sliding down to the ground. He growled at Grey.

"I'm going to make you pay, twinkle toes! The punishment for disloyalty's DEATH!"

"That's why I'll kill you." Grey said stonily, grabbing Sandy by the arm and threw him into the ground, then leapt on him and delivered a harsh kick straight to his back. Sandy leapt back up and spun around on his head, delivering a series of quick kicks to Grey's midsection, but Grey suddenly slammed his hands together and shouted, and Sandy's movements slowed…the element of time!

Grey then leapt on Sandy, grounding and pounding him, punching away at his face as the blood splattered up over and over and over…Sandy then kicked him off, leaping through the air and clawing Grey across the face. Grey howled with pain, holding his wound for a moment, then rushed forward at Sandy, and the two interlocked their claws as they tumbled around on the ground, snarling, biting and clawing at each other.

A black form watched eagerly as Grey's fur began to darken, turning blacker and blacker with each passing moment. Yes…a little more, a little-

And then…suddenly…

It happened.

(Music ends.)

"Guys?"

Everyone stopped moving. Everyone stopped cheering or talking. Everyone stopped fighting. Everyone turned their heads to look at Charlie and Heartwing, who stood there, looking at them stupidly.

"What on Earth are you **doing**?" Heartwing asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Charlie's clothes weren't tattered or torn at all. He rubbed his head, looking puzzled. "Why's everyone fighting?"

Grey looked down at Sandy. Sandy looked up at Grey. Everyone looked around at each other.

And then Grey suddenly began to cry, his lip quivering and tucked in slightly, tears falling from his eyes to land on Sandy. He bolted off and away, covering his eyes with one arm, while the watching form from before disappeared, disgusted and disappointed. Then, soon after, people began to feel the same sense of shame and sorrow fill them, and one by one they all began to weep.

…

…

…

…Grendella whimpered softly as the blood flowed freely from her wound onto the cold cave ground. Clyde and Jude had left the church and had gone to see the right, and had followed Bonnie as she ran after Grendella. Now all four were inside of Grendella's favorite cave at the park, and Bonnie was trying desperately to stop the bleeding…but it was useless. For the past ten minutes they'd been trying to help her…and nothing had worked. No creams, no potions, NOTHING. Clyde crushed the latest useless potion in his hand and bit his fist in nervousness.

It was ironic in a way. Their daughter no longer looked like the monster she was named for. Her light green body was so much smaller, her eyes filled with tears…she was frail and her paws were delicate, and she had a rounded jaw with small blue eyes that twinkled like gemstones…her antennae were hanging low and she was whimpering softly, sweat pouring from her forehead as she felt herself get hotter and hotter, her vision swimming in and out.

"Jude, please, can'tcha do NOTHIN'?" Bonnie asked, begging.

"I ain't got nothin' in my arm that'll help our kid!" Clyde said tearfully as he and his wife held Grendella in their arms. Bonnie was delicately kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Jude shook his head, looking heartbrokenly at Grendella's dying form. "I…I cannot help her." He said. "I do not have any healing techniques. I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head. "All I can do is perform last rites…"

The mother and father looked at each other, then at their daughter, then embraced her even more passionately, crying into her. All their daughter could do was cry softly and try to hold them right back. Jude held some rosaries in his hands, biting his lip. My Lord, he thought, how can you be so cruel? She is finally cured…why NOW?

"It…hurts." Grendella managed to sniffle out.

"Guys?"

They all looked up to see the sniffling form of Grey walking forward towards Grendella. Bonnie hugged her daughter tight, then stepped back as Grey knelt down to her.

"Give us some time alone." Grey said softly. "I wanna help her."

Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other, then nodded, holding each other's hands. Jude led them outside of the cave as Grey looked at the oh-so-slowly rising-and-falling chest Grendella had. The choir boy tossed a final look back at Grey and Grendella, then led the parents back in the direction of town…

They hadn't even gone a quarter of a mile when they saw Sandy there…holding something wrapped in a blanket. He approached them and slowly unwrapped the package, revealing Grendella's arm.

"You…deserve this." He said, looking down, biting his lip before he went on. "I deserve…I deserve a beating like the one I gave her."

Bonnie and Clyde took the arm, looked at Sandy, then walked back towards the cave, while Jude looked at Sandy. He slapped Sandy across the face with his furry paw, and the son of Stitch and Angel saw the choir boy was crying.

"You-you…" He gasped out in righteous fury. "You MONSTER." Jude sobbed, before he ran off, covering his face with both paws and crying into his palms.

"…I'm sorry." Grey said softly as he stroked the top of Grendella's head while her parents laid the arm down onto the cave floor before leaving it again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there in time to stop it."

He gently lifted Grendella up and placed her on the ground. He cradled her head in his lap before he lifted her up to hold her gently from behind.

"You don't deserve to suffer like this." He whispered in her ear. "You deserve better, cousin. This might hurt a little and I'm sorry for that…really, I am…"

He pulled her into a tighter and tighter hold. She felt her breath escape quickly as she began to swim in and out of consciousness. His eyes had a firm resolve in them…

"But this…is mercy…" His soft voice said before she moved no more and all became black save for a tiny speck of light that drifted lazily towards her…

…

…

…

…Sitting closely together, Bonnie and Clyde watched as the long, dragon-helmed wooden ship was sent out to sea. Jude, Charlie and Heartwing sat next to Grey, who had folded his arms and was watching the burning ship with an expression of genuine sorrow in his eyes. Grey had willingly volunteered himself to put the body in the ship and had personally set the ship ablaze. He'd had Rupert helping him since he'd been so upset that his hand had been shaking as he held the torch.

Sandy had been eagerly hugged by Kuko and Peleka, who had been proud of him for showing such strength. Angel and Stitch ruffled his hair while Victoria, Evan, Hyena, Frank and Specter beat war drums to the side. Daveigh and Ashton refused to look at Sandy, but instead stared out into the sea at the burning, floating, funeral pyre.

The drums beat louder and louder as a song drifted out over Hanalei Bay and the ship went out further and further. Kuko and Peleka, glancing proudly at their brother, led the others as they all sang together.

_Ko, Ya, roar together,_

_For the mightiest giant who roamed_

_Her name was Grendella, the slayer the Prince,_

_She killed with a bloodthirsty groan,_

_There have been giants and dragons, phoenixes who caw in their nests,_

_There have been vampires who soared through the night,_

_Grendella was the best, she put her enemies to rest,_

_She gave a whole new definition to 'fright',_

_Ko, Ya, roar together,_

_For the giant who's legend scales high,_

_Her name was Grendella, the slayer the Prince_

_And her story shall never die,_

_Her claws like serrated knives,_

_Much blood stained on her arms,_

_She would slay your children and wives,_

_Be you in towns, halls, villages or farms,_

_Ko, Ya, roar together,_

_For the giant that but groans and screams,_

_Her name was Grendella, the slayer the Prince,_

_May her voice echo through the streams,_

_But now she lays, in her watery grave,_

_Due to a Prince who's muscles are made of gold,_

_May you cry at her name, you lowly knave,_

_The anniverary of her death, will make your blood run cold,_

_Ko, Ya, roar together,_

_For the mightiest giant who roamed,_

_Her name was Grendella, the slayer the Prince,_

_She killed with a bloodthirsty groan._

Finally the ship was completely alit. It sparkled like a shooting star upon the water for a brief moment, then sank into the sea, turned to ash.

"I hope you never leave again!" Frank and Victoria said, hugging onto their parents, who eagerly hugged them back.

"So many have died. A waste…a waste." Eclipse remarked. "I wonder...was this all a test? One that we failed miserably? Perhaps our forefathers are watching and laughing their heads off at us." The dark dragon mused out loud, rubbing his chin.

Sandy turned to look at his godfather, and Rupert, who stood holding onto Ariel's hand, sitting between the two groups, saw worry.

"…Grey...could we still be friends? I didn't mean to act so wildly, I'm-"

"Sandy…you hurt me." Grey said. "As terribly as if you'd ripped my own arm off. I'm disappointed in myself…I acted horribly. But you, you…you set her up and then you…what you did…you and I both forgot an important lesson Lilo once told me, only you took it further than I."

"What's the lesson?" Sandy asked.

"You cannot, you CANNOT become a worse monster than the evil you're trying to defeat. You just **can't**." Grey sighed. "Sandy, I want to believe I can trust you again, I know that you thought you were doing the right thing, but you went about it the wrong way and you broke my trust. You need to give me time to heal before I can accept any apology."

Sandy nodded and looked away.

Then, suddenly, he could feel a change in the wind. He turned his head and saw Grey was smiling at him.

"Alright. You can apologize now." The mutt said gently.

**Author's Note:**

**Wa-WOW. Part "Beowulf", part "Lord of the Flies", and now we know more than ever before about the dark potential the residents of Hawaii have. I've revealed what happened to Grey's father, how he was transformed, and unveiled a new, dangerous villain…as well as destroying one.**

**Or have I? If there's one thing that's for certain, it's that dead hardly ever means dead around here. **

**For those of you who are wondering how I came up with the lyrics, that's all Wormtail96's idea, folks. And if you haven't read his story yet, shame on you! **

**Now then, the story's going on. But don't worry if you think it's getting awfully dark. Because there's always lights at the end of my tunnels, and more lights to guide you ****through**** said tunnel. In the next arc, which I call "Great Southern Land", our heroes get a chance to go to Australia, personally invited by the fabled Lord of the Dreamtime and his co-ruler, Anzac. The Lord of the Dreamtime's powers are amazing, he may even be capable of…**

**No, I dare not speak it now! That would spoil EVERYTHING! So accept this preview instead!**

_"You should say you're sorry." _

_Leroy snickered, then fell off the chair, laughing. "Say I'm SORRY!? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! No, I don't think so, I don't think so!" _

_Ariel folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, as if to ask "why". _

_"Feel sorry for WHAT?" He asked, mockingly. _

_Ariel sighed, turning away._

_"Now, now, don't be like THAT, baby." He said softly._

_…_

_"Hey Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me!" Leroy mumbled happily. _

_Leroy was lying on his backs in Chops's "herb garden". The two trogs were both completely high, with Chopsuey playing a tambourine, whacking it over and over on his palms as he weaved around like he was a flowing river. Leroy stood up, and pointed at Chopsuey._

_"Cast your dancing spell my way…I promise…to go under it…" _

_He then giggled and fell on his back, laughing madly._

_…_

_Once she was out of sight, Rupert turned to look at the envelope she'd handed him and opened it up, reading the contents of the letter, which was folded at the bottom. _

_"Rupert…please be careful and come back to me. It's very important."_

_And then something fell out of the folded end of the bottom…Rupert picked it up, examining the long white capsule that had a big blue spot on the center of it._

_"What is it?" Daveigh asked._

_Rupert's voice broke as he spoke…_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Bellatrix, David, Jude, Gnash, Ark, Jay, Sandy, Vee, Ashton, Daveigh, Heartwing and Charlie were all in the park, watching the clouds pass over them while Grey strummed gently on a guitar on a nearby bench.

"Just wait…for while he may roam…allllwaaaays…a hero comes home! Heee goes…where no one has gone…but alllwaaays…a hero comes home! Heeee knows…of places unknown…alllwaaaays…a hero comes home! He goes…where no one has gone…but alllwaaays…a hero…comes…home…"

"Now that was beautiful." Ark said. "How do you know all these songs?"

"Practice." Grey insisted. "That, and a music-playing watch to help me learn by ear. You know…" He looked up at the sky. "It was a dumb idea for us to party while the adults were gone…we should have learned our lesson from the LAST time we tried something like that…"

David groaned. "Oh, RIGHT…RIGHT…how could we forget that?"

"It has been said that time makes fools of us all." Ashton said in a Zen fashion. "But…I'm not quite sure what you mean. What time?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too. What are you talking about?" Daveigh asked, moving onto her stomach and looking at Grey.

Grey rubbed his chin. "You two were too young, you wouldn't remember…but I know most of the others do, and I feel in the mood to tell a story!" He grinned and put his guitar away. "So let me tell you what happened. A long time ago, in a galaxy right here…"

…

…

…

…there was once a beautiful and lush paradise known as Kauai, and the cream of it's crop was Kokaua Town. It was a land filled with happy children with gumdrop smiles, people that would heartily shake your hand after you gave them the time, and a wind that was so gentle it could almost tie your shoes for you. On one particular day, all of the town could feel the wind of something special approaching. The brooks babbled like newborn babies, the sky was bluer than usual, and, most importantly of all, there was a special notice was being dropped off in at a very special house…

You see, within that lovely little house with the long white steps, there lived a _beautiful_ princess and her mother and father. She had a devoted half brother who was a charming prince that would someday be king. The princess's name?

"Daveigh?"

Yes…Daveigh. Little Daveigh was only 4 years old, but even in her young age she was the cutest thing upon the island. A fact that made her princely brother rather happy, because…

"BELLY RUUUUB!" Sandy said, rubbing little Daveigh's belly with his hands, making her giggle and laugh. Mrs and Mr. Pelekai smiled at the sight as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while Sandy and Daveigh played "belly rub" on the rug.

Then there came a jingling noise from outside. They all looked up and out the window, and saw…

There, upon a skateboard rode a dark but powerful prince who had within his heart a secret desire that was growing bigger and bigger with each day: the desire to rule over what should rightly be Sandy's land. This dark prince was called Jenkins, or, as he preferred it, Jay…

"HEY! I did not "covet my gaybor's noods!"

"Goods, idiot. Covet thy NEIGHBOR'S GOODS."

"…oh. Where did I hear that first thing?"

"And you TOTALLY coveted the position. Go on, go on, I'm starting to remember how the day began…"

Right. Anyhow, the dark prince held a small slip of yellow paper up and was cheering heartily for Prince Sandy to come out. Curious, Sandy bounded down the long white steps from the porch to stand before the dark prince Jay.

"What is it?" He asked, looking intrigued.

"I was sneakingeth into the post office to look through people's mail when WHAT-HO, I found this slip in a bunch of mailboxes…in Frank and Victoria's mailbox, in my DAD's mailbox, in YOUR mailbox, in Bellatrix and David's mailbox…my dad has a hearing ythat is coming up…he's going to try to make a case for coming back to Kauai! The adults are going to be off in Niihau for the weekend…and since Daveigh's parents are descended from Lilo, they're coming too, and everyone leaves TONIGHT at 8! Do you realize what this MEANETH?"

Sandy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "…all of our parents shall be gone for the weekend…we'll be all alone…"

"EXACTLY!" Jay shouted gleefully. "We have to do something!"

"You're right…" Sandy admitted, eyes opening wide.

"We have to take advantage of this!" Jay insisted.

"Absolutely!" Sandy agreed.

"We must have a toga party." Jay laughed.

Sandy clasped Jay's hand and shook it. "Spread the word to the other kids. Party at my place. We're gonna tear this bizzatch up! It will be totally flyeth!"

And so with that, Jay rode off into town like a town crier, calling out to the younger generation. The word was quickly spread, and a feeling of freedom filled the hearts of the children of Kokaua Town. It was party-time!

There was just one thing that had to be done, all the children agreed as they met at the park to discuss their soon-to-be-arriving party. They all had to play it cool, and act like they weren't planning anything special. Otherwise, their parents would know for sure…

Unfortunately, that was when they hit their first snag.

"WOE IS **ME!**" The beautiful Victoria lamented.

"Woe is US!" Her brother mourned.

"Why woe?" Asked the dark prince Jay.

"Have thou forgotten?" Victoria asked, her fiery Latin nature rising. "Muy padre es psíquico, descubrirá lo que estamos planeando para seguro!"

"I didn't get most of that, but from what I DID get…" Prince Sandy said, looking concerned. "Your father's psychic, so he'll figure out we're having a party…and if the adults find out, we are EVER in the deepest of doggy doos…"

"And we still need to figure out who can buy the booze! Keep in mind that Slick's not stupid enough to sell us beer…he'll figure out we've got a party planned, call our parents and then we'll reapeth the whirlwind!" Frank added, tearing at his lovely Mohawk. "What can we do? What SHOULD we do?"

All of them let out respective groans and their heads hit the Round Table. All hope seemed lost…

And then rode in a being with his legs wrapped in a rainbow. They could hear his voice from a mile away as he rode down the hills of their town. A beautiful, glow of a thousand colors surrounded his feet, and he was skating on top of it as if it was ice. He turned and twisted as he sang out, expertly diving underneath an oncoming truck of melons and leaping through the air to swing around a light pole.

"I'm a wild one! Ooh, I'm a wild ooone! Gotta break it loose, gotta keep on movin' wild, gonna keep on swinging baby, I'm a real wild child!"

He let go of the light pole, swinging through the air and summoning that rainbow aura again, skidding down the hill, then propelling himself up with a mighty jump, landing in the park. His aura receded into him as he strode over to the children of Kokaua Town and waved cheerily. "Good morrow, everyone!" He said happily. "Isn't it a beauuuutiful day?"

"Funny, we needed a knight in shining armor, not a village idiot." The dark prince remarked distastefully.

"And a weird one to boot, I am going to have to agree with Jay on this one." Prince Sandy admitted sadly.

The experiment of the aura put his hand on his chest, looking offended. "Hey, you WOUNDETH me!"

"Why were you jumping and sliding and leaping around?"

"I can't explain myself. Sometimes I'm nasty. Sometimes I'm nice. And sometimes, like Sandy and Jay, I drink too much of a certain concoction and I begin to sing a song about trog-lins. In any case, I'd be happy to help you out with your upcoming party!"

All at the round table looked at him in surprise. "First of all, I wasn't aware you drank beer…" Sandy began.

"I don't, can't stand the smell. I am talking about Icees."

"Oh. Secondly, how'd you find out about the party?" The young prince asked the strange experiment.

The enigma simply smiled and put his arms behind his head as his brown hair blew slightly in the wind. "My ears are NOT just for decoration. Though they do hang low and you can tie them in a bow, and I sometimes throw them o'er my shoulder like a continental soldier. All the same, they have great uses. Now then…what do you need?"

It was then that the daughter of the lovely Dutchess Belle spoke up, with her brother David sitting by her side. Bellatrix's voice was always very loud and obnoxious-

"HEY! I shall make thee EAT that stringed thing!"

Moving along, always loud and obnoxious, but not today…not this time. Now she was pleading. "We need somebody to go into Slick's store to get booze!" She insisted. "We can't have a good party without booze!"

"Have thee ever even HAD booze?" The enigmatic Grey asked. "I know Jay has, he can barely handle it…"

"Hey, YOU'RE not one to talk, you tee-totaling joke!" The dark prince said, pointing with a single claw. "Your mother AND father couldn't hold down one beer to save their life, and we know what happens when you drink a single CUP of the stuff!"

Grey nodded embarrassingly. "Tis true, I am not able to hold my beer…but Sandy's far worse than I am! He gets it from HIS mom and dad…"

"Now hold on!" the charming Prince protested. "Don't dismiss my drinking so lightly! I just need practice, that's all…look, Grey…will you do this for us? Will you be our knight in shining armor?"

Grey smiled eagerly. "Well…okay! I can't deny my godchild a request like that! You realize that since you're making a wish of me…this makes me like a FAIRY godfather!"

"Oh God!" The dark prince groaned. "Don't crack any jokes around that subject matter!"

"Want he should crack jokes about YOU then?" David asked.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"Well I'm sure you want to be the BIG MAN of the party, right?" David asked, snickering.

Bellatrix got it. "Yes, I mean, somebody of thy STATURE should be careful about how much he drinks…maybe Grey should just get a HALF-PINT."

Jay blinked. "Uh…what?" He asked, doing a double take at them.

"Let's face it, not too many people LOOK UP to you." Sandy added.

"Although I'm sure people like you are in…SHORT…supply?" Gnash said, covering his mouth with his paws, snorts emanating from his trunk.

Jay's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You must be THIS tall to be king!" Grey laughed, holding one hand over Jay's head.

"Why you-" Jay snarled, clenching his fists. "It's not MY fault I'm an inch and a half shorter than Sandy, he hit puberty first!"

"We still gotta think of what to do about me and Victoria!" Frank insisted. "Dad's gonna read our minds and he'll know about the party!"

"If only Jumba was still here…" Sandy said sadly. "He'd have some kind of evil genius gadget we could use…"

Then, all at once, all of their heads perked up and they all said the same thing as they pointed into the sky.

"TO THE LAB!"

…

…

…

…meanwhile, very far away, the dark lord Leroy was plotting and planning, an eager smile upon his face as he looked at himself in the mirror of his mansion at Niihau. He had been exiled for many years but soon…SOON he'd be able to wipe out all of his enemies in one fell swoop…and his son, Jay, would become the ruler of all Kauai! Oh, what a good dad he was…

"Is it all properly managed, Gizmo?" He asked of his young but brilliant assistant.

Gizmo slowly slunk into the room, then saluted. He looked so much like the once-great technological wizard Jumba that it was uncanny…fitting, since he was Jumby's clone, and since Jumby had been the "mini-me" to Jumba's "Dr. Evil". "The remote is built, the bombs are set in place and I put them all in that specially crafted box you asked for."

He held up a small treasure box with a keyhole at the front. Leroy held up a small silver key and placed it into the keyhole, unlocking the box and looking within. There was a small red dot…the remote. He put it into his mouth, at a special location on his tooth, then grinned down at what that remote would activate: small bombs that looked like the covers of nails, small but potent…he quickly shut the treasure box, slipped the key underneath his tongue, then swallowed the treasure box, knowing that it would be safe until the time came inside his stomach.

"Sir, WHERE exactly is the hearing taking place?" Gizmo asked.

"Hmm…" Leroy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe it's going to be on an airship…" He grinned. "All the better. I'll send it crashing and destroy the evidence."

"I wonder how Master Eclipse is doing?"

"Oh, he's off making his own plans…" The dark lord remarked dismissively. "I wouldn't worry about him…"

Indeed, if anybody should be worried, it would be the loving _ohana_ of Daveigh Pelekai, for watching her house from a far-off, tall tree was a deadly and dark creature. He was the dark dragon Eclipse, a feared yet admired being that spread darkness with a single flick of his hand. His tail curled slightly as he gazed at the house of the princess, a cruel smile dancing upon his face.

Eclipse was evil, filled with dark energy, a power that came from emotions like sadness, anger and hatred. His father and mother had tried to raise him and expose him to the light, but sadly he had chosen the dark path and had slain his father. Now the dark dragon desired for himself one particular girl…Daveigh Pelekai. Her light was incredible, a shining spark that would one day grow into a beautiful glow as bright as any star…and the darkness wanted to swallow the light.

It almost bothered him, the idea of having to swallow a little girl whole, to make her parents weep…but the dark dragon could not allow himself to feel sympathy, such emotions were too…dangerous. It would have to be done. And he would do it when her parents were gone, when only the prince could protect the princess…for the prince was weaker than he believed himself to be, much weaker…

But where was the prince, I hear you cry? Well, he had led his "troops" to the old, decrepit lair of the wizard that was Jumba Jookiba, and he now moved the boards away from the old door as he led them inside. Dust was settled all around, and a dank and musty smell filled the air. It made a couple of them gasp in disgust.

"Let's split up." The brave prince ordered. "We need to findeth a telepathy blocker, I know Jumba made at least ONE in the event that Chops turned bad again…"

They poured through the old laboratory, searching high and searching low. Books were moved aside, boxes pushed away, floorboards torn up, even the bathroom's medicine cabinet was checked…but after an hour of searching, they began to get bored.

"This reminds me of when we looked through the electronics store to find a battery-operated stereo system to defeat Leroy…" Grey said suddenly. "Ahh, good times, good times…I could have sung all night!" He thought out loud, smiling.

"This place reminds me of 086's home…it's CREEPY…" Bellatrix said, shivering in fear.

"You've been in 086's house?" Prince Sandy asked the daughter of the duchess, turning around quickly and walking towards her with a quick spring in his step. "Doesn't his spirit still-AAAA!"

He fell over a box and groaned, rubbing his royal head. "What hit me?" He asked.

"You tripped over this box." The dark prince Jay laughed as he picked it up. "Ooh, a Spritzifier…a socket wrench…hey…"

Then he began to giggle madly.

"What on EARTH is the meaning of thy giggling?" Sandy asked.

"This blaster…is exactly the same shape…" Jay held up a plasma buster and all of their eyes widened. "As a thingy!"

"I can die happy now." Grey said, cheerily beaming.

"Oh, look!" Jay said, pointing into the box.

He held up a small, black thing that looked very much like a single-ear headphone. It was shaped like a pear and had a little antennae sticking out of the non-listening end.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Sandy said, going over to it. "We've found it!"

"Good thing too, it's time for dinner and I'm STARVED!" Jay said, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to whip up A LITTLE SOMETHING." Grey said, a grin widening on his face.

"WHY YOU STINKIN!" Jay shouted. "I am not short!"

"Yes you are, thoust can play handball up against the curb." Bellatrix laughed.

"And you can get in to see movies for those under 12 without people staring at you!" Sandy laughed.

They had to RUN out of the lab, with Jay snarling after them.

…

…

…

…meanwhile, far away, a beautiful Queen and a handsome King lived in a large and luxurious home. The Queen was gazing at herself in a mirror that reached to the ceiling of their bedroom while the King picked his nose with his tongue…and royal gusto.

"I don't want to go." Queen Angel said suddenly, turning around and putting her hands on her hips, just in time to see her husband King Stitch slurp up a particularly juicy green bogey.

"STILL THY TONGUE, WOMAN!" Her husband shouted, standing upward on the lush, "King and Queen size" bed he had been resting on. "We HAVE to go, this is Leroy we're talking about…"

"Stitch…" Queen Angel said softly. "I'm SURE that the kids are going to be up to something while we're gone…and I want to find out WHAT."

King Stitch rubbed his chin in thought. "I am guessing that you want to stay behind and see if they're planning a party…is that it?"

"Absolutely." Queen Angel said. "And if Jay's got ANY hand in it…"

"Our house will be wrecked by nightfall." Stitch finished. "Alright, alright…you can stay behind, and we'll catch them in the act. I'll inform the other parents not to pry into their children's weekend schedules and you find yourself a nice disguise…try painting yourself black, that usually works…"

Angel brushed one of her long antennae back as she turned to the mirror. "For years Leroy's been trying to undermine us through Jay…now he thinks he's got a golden opportunity. Well-hell-hell!" Angel chuckled, looking pleased with herself. "He's going to be QUITE surprised, won't he?"

"Hey, hold on!"

Grey blinked. "What is it?"

"Where was _I_ during all of this?" Ashton demanded to know. "What was happening with me?"

Grey scratched his head, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, now I remember!"

There lived in the beautiful Kokaua Town a young child who was four years of age himself, and very much a strange boy at that. You see, for starters, he was incredibly clean and well-cut, and he liked to be very well dressed to boot. If you so much as put a sock on his foot that didn't match the other, he would begin to cry.

This young squire was the grandchild of a woman who had once been a real curmudgeon. Now she was a wise old woman who knew many, many secrets…secrets regarding what the best kind of drink one could acquire for a marvelous feast. It was to HER that a devoted choir boy went to…he was a page, and his name was Jude. He looked like a little angel as he strode up the steps to the wise woman's home in a small blue suit and he knocked gently upon the door.

The wise old woman's hair blew slightly in the wind as her young grandchild stood by her, dressed perfectly and neatly in a green shirt and blue pants. His hair was perfectly trimmed, and his glasses caught the light slightly as he looked Jude over.

"Ooh, it's Mr. Angel's son!" Ashton said. He would often refer to Jude's father as "Mr. Angel". Jude smiled good-naturedly and looked up at Myrtle Edmonds, Ashton's grandmother.

"Good morrow Mrs. Edmonds! Forgive the sudden appearance, but we require your sage advice. We're having a very large party, and we need to know what drinks would be suitable for it."

The wise old woman smiled and motioned for the young page to come inside the house. She had him sit down while she held up a bowl filled with hard candy. "What advice do you need, dear Jude? I'm always happy to help."

"We need to decide what store to order our Buffalo Wings and Pizza from, and what drinks to get. Do we order Pizza BY Alfredo or Pizza FROM Alfredo? I don't really see the difference…"

"Oh, there is a VERY big difference." Wise Myrtle said. "Now then…"

She crossed across the living room to a bookshelf, and then, right before their eyes, pulled out from a cupboard a HUGE book of magical power, filled with wonder and beauty. She placed it down before her grandchild and the little angel and they opened it up.

"Such…such amazing prices!" Jude gasped. "They…they serve mozzarella sticks too?"

"Ooh, what a pretty dog!" The young squire said, pointing at one of the pages.

"Yes, it sings." Myrtle admitted.

"Pizza BY Alfredo it is…but what about drinks?" Jude asked. "I know nothing about the taste of alcohol, save for the wine of service at church…"

Myrtle Edmonds smiled and turned the pages several times, then held up a magical wand and made a circle around her target. "There." She said, as a glowing red ring marked the spot. "Take a good look."

Jude looked down at the street address. "Route 50? "Hawaiian Hooch"?"

"It's quite some distance, but you'll be able to get any drink you want without too many questions, far different from Slick's store. Also, the prices are cheaper." The wise old woman said.

The little angel looked up at the wise old woman and bowed. "Thank you, dear lady, you are too kind…" He stood back up then, a look of determination on his face. "And now, I must be off!"

Speaking of somebody who had to be off, Queen Angel was also off…off to her bathroom with a tub of black paint. She opened the top with one claw and emptied the contents into the bath after she had closed the drain. Then she closed her eyes and mouth tight as she slipped down…down…down…

…

…

…

…Frank and Victoria were walking down the sidewalk, chatting to each other about the upcoming party. But then they noticed something as they passed by the many stores…they noticed one particular store, in fact…

"They say money can't buyeth happiness." Frank said, standing before the store.

"They say money can't buyeth love." Victoria added, eyes widening.

They were quiet for a few moments, then spoke up at the same time.

"Fools."

They were standing in front of a Fireworks store that had a big neon sign a-blazing above it, "Jack's Blast-O-Rama". The two siblings turned to each other, grinning.

"We have GOT to get one!" Frank said.

"Absolutely!" Victoria agreed. Then, suddenly, an idea hit her. "Wait, hold on, we only need drinks and food, Grey's going to be doing music, won't that be en-"

"You have to let impulse rule your brain!" Frank said. "At least, when it comes to parties. That's what Dad always says, remember? Trust your instincts?"

"Right, right…" Victoria agreed. "Okay, fine, I suppose a couple of fireworks can't hurt…"

Jay, Bellatrix and David all looked at each other nervously. "You sure about this?" David asked Jay.

"I want to knock Sandy's SOCKS off with this." Jay insisted. "Besides, I know all of the guys will be turned on by a stripper showing at the party!"

"Hey!" Bellatrix growled, jabbing one claw into Jay's stomach. "This is a dumb idea. No stripper is going to be willing to listen to a bunch of…"

"Yoo-hooo!"

They all slowly turned their heads, eyes widening as Bellatrix's voice broke. "Kids…like…us…"

There stood a raven-black beauty with long antennae and sparkling eyes of dark blue…she blew a kiss seductively as she walked over to them from the alleyway she'd been in, her beautiful, skin-tight pink dress sparkling in the light. What they did not know was that this was Queen Angel, wearing blue contacts.

"Hey…" The woman said. "Somebody mention a party? I can party, babes. I can party…"

She walked over to Jay and lowered one arm, then clenched firmly on a certain organ. "HARD."

"Oooooh!" Jay remarked, eyes widening. "Oh YEAH, you're perfect!" He said. "We'll need you at the Pelekai house, you know where that is, right?"

"EVERYONE does, babe." The woman said, winking.

"How much?" David asked, reaching into his wallet.

"Oh, it won't cost too much babe. I can take you to MY place later on." She told Jay, brushing one cheek.

"Oh really?" He asked, grinning perversely.

"Yeah, in her pocket!" Bellatrix howled.

She was immediately jumped upon.

…

…

…

…Jude walked into "Hawaiian Hooch", his eyes looking around carefully. Who could run a place like this?

"Why, hello there!"

Jude turned abruptly, eyes going wide. The little angel couldn't believe it…

"YOU?!"

The dark dragon curled his claws one at a time as he rested one arm on top of the counter he sat behind, his eyes gazing intently at the page. "Why dear page, how ARE you? What are you doing here?"

"You…run…a liquor store?"

"I have to do SOMETHING to make ends meet." The dark dragon said. "Now I notice from the list in your hand that you are interested in some high-quality beer…" He grinned, showing off his amazing teeth. "I will be HAPPY to provide you with said beer, and for a good price…"

"They TOLD me the devil would be attractive…" Jude groaned. "I should just-"

"Leave?" Eclipse asked. "But then you'd disappoint your friends, wouldn't you?" He asked.

Jude bit his lip. It was very true…the loyal page did not wish to disappoint his friends, especially not Prince Sandy. And he had hoped to get some Shirley Temple mix for Princess Daveigh and kiddy punch for the young squire Ashton.

"Tell you what…" Eclipse said. "I know you would refuse if I offered any beer as a gift, you'd rather pay for it…but is there a non-alcoholic drink you'd like?"

"Why would you provide me with ANY gift?" Jude asked, looking suspiciously upon the dragon.

"Evil I may be, inconsiderate I am not. Now what may I get you?"

"…well…I need some Shirley Temple mix for Daveigh and some kiddy punch…"

The dark dragon smiled and rose up, going over to an aisle and pulling out exactly what Jude needed. "I have the best kind of brand right here…"

Jude had felt disturbed being in the store, so he made the rest of the shopping quick, slamming down a fifty, telling Eclipse to "keep the change" and tfhen running out with the beer. Eclipse smiled to himself.

"Poor, foolish little page…I saw you coming from a mile away. Both those drinks I gave you as gifts are…heh-heh…very special…"

It was true…the dark dragon had concocted a terrible brew with which to put the first drinker into a deep sleep…and the second drinker would be driven into a fierce, drunken stupor…all for one purpose: to make the little princess his. The dark dragon threw back his head and laughed…and laughed…and laughed.

…

…

…

…and so, the night of the grand party came…the very same night of Leroy's hearing. The adults had gathered together at a grand dining hall. Large tapestries hung down from the hall, and it had a big, white table in the center. Unbeknownst to all of them, Leroy had already snuck out of his cuffs and had planted the bombs at the chairs where everyone would be sitting, while Gizmo remained below in Kokaua Town, as part of the SECOND part of the plan.

One by one the many dukes, duchesses, lords, mistresses and retainers of the King and Queen entered the room and sat at the dining hall table, while Leroy was located at the end…looking around for one particular person.

"Where's Angel?" He found himself asking King Stitch, who was seated far across from him on the other end. The king adjusted his crown and gave Leroy a look, but he finally conceded and admitted that Angel would not be here.

This bothered Leroy. He'd WANTED to get her out of the way, but then again…he WOULD need a queen for his son to look up to as a prince…

"Now then…" King Stitch said, resting his paws upon the table. "Leroy…we are all gathered here but for one purpose. I have sent for all my generals as well."

Hyena, Hogan, Ranku, The Wyrd Sisters, Pele, Hiaka and Heartwing were there. Makani, out of respect for Stitch, had come as well, as had Vee, who was not yet a smuggler. Kuko and Peleka were loathe to come, but when they'd heard that Sandy WOULDN'T be coming they jumped at the chance to show off their loyalty and importance.

"Alright. Roll call!" Stitch called out.

"I, Avatar of Wind, Makani, salute my Lord in Freedom's name!"

"I, Avatar of Metal, Hogan, salute my Lord in Loyalty's name!"

"We, the Avatars of Darkness, Wyrd Sisters hand in hand, salute our Lord in Power's name!"

"I, Avatar of Electricity, Voltrinnia, salute my Lord in Hope's name!"

"I, Avatar of Ice, Ranku, salute my Lord in Peace's name!"

"I, Avatar of Fire, Pele, salute my Lord in Courage's name!"

"I, Avatar of Water, Hiaka, salute my Lord in Kindness's name!"

"I, Avatar of Earth, Kuko, salute my Lord in Fortitude's name!"

"I, Avatar of Poison, Peleka, salute my Lord in Cunning's name!"

"I, Avatar of Gravity, Hyena, salute my Lord in Friendship's name!"

"I, Avatar of Light, Heartwing, salute my Lord in Faith's name!"

Stitch immediately beamed. He really, REALLY liked being saluted so much.

Leroy groaned and buried his face in the table. "Can we GET ON with it?!" He got out. "PLEASE?!"

"First thing's first…I'm STARVING!" Kuko said.

"But it's only 7:00, didn't you already-"

"HUNGRY!" Kuko hollered, pounding on the table.

"FOOD!" Hogan shouted.

**"HUNGRY!"**

**"FOOD!"**

Stitch groaned and buried HIS face in the table. "Alright, alright…I'll go tell the chefs to prepare something!"

ELSEWHERE…

"WAAAAHOOOO!"

Lovely fireworks were being launched over the Pelekai household, as torches lit up the home. Frank and Victoria had long since used up all of the lighters and were now using the last of the matches. It had become a splendid castle, and the lovely princess was playing blocks with little Ashton whilst Grey concocted the princess a Shirley Temple, her first "big girl" drink.

The dark prince was dancing alongside of the beautiful stripper from before, who was not wearing any clothes…

Meanwhile, Sandy was in the bathroom, brushing his hair with a brush to try and look his best. But the party was getting louder and louder, and he could, in fact, hear the occasional "clinkle" of broken windows. Then a VERY drunk Bellatrix stuck her head inside the bathroom.

"Hey, Sandy…my bro wants to try something. He says he wants to test "Einstein's Theory of Gliding Living Room Furniture…"

Sandy dropped the brush and his mouth opened wide.

"I've never HEARD of that theory before…" Bellatrix remarked.

"GRRRRR…" Sandy growled, rushing out of the bathroom and down the steps, just in time to see David, Specter and Evan, all terribly drunk, about to push the couch out the door and down the steps.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Oh, I dunno about that." David hiccupped.

Jude was speaking with Bellatrix, who was giggling madly, holding one hand up. "So I grabbed him by his cheap costume, flung him up against the wall and said "You want the truth? You can't HANDLE the truth!"."

Bellatrix suddenly let out a gurgle, then vomited on the floor and passed out. Jude blinked as he looked down at her.

"…so, uh…what are your hobbies?" He asked.

The experiment who wrapped his pants in a rainbow knelt down and handed the princess her special golden grail. "Drink, milady!" He said gently. Daveigh smiled and took the grail within her hands, holding it to her mouth and taking a mighty gulp. He turned his head and saw Ashton was drinking some kiddy punch from a goblet of his own and he smiled…

Then the princess suddenly let out a "aaahhh" and conked out on the spot, while the young squire began hiccupping and babbling madly. Grey blinked, then his eyes went wide in fear. Running to the punch bowl, he took a sniff of it, then of the Shirley Temple mix…

"They've been spiked!" He shouted.

Everyone turned their heads at this announcement. "Who spiked the kiddy punch and Shirley Temple mix?!" Sandy demanded to know while Grey held Daveigh's head up, trying to wake her up.

Everyone looked at each other. Then Jude gasped. "Oh no…it must have been…"

A few moments before Jude completed his sentence, Stitch and the others had completed dinner. Wiping his royal mouth with a royal napkin, the brave King Stitch spoke up.

"Well go ahead, dark lord Leroy." Stitch said. "Let us hear what you have to say. I personally don't see why we should let you come back to my kingdom…"

"Oh, well allow me to enlighten you as to why." Leroy said, standing up and grinning. "I have placed bombs on each of your seats. They will explode unless you agree, right now, to allow me back to Kokaua Town."

Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" Stitch shouted.

"Now, now, don't get excited. I have a switch hidden on one of my teeth. I'll press the remote switch and the bombs will set off electrical pulses fine-tuned by my assistant to target each of your brain waves. You'll be stunned and comatose, and I can take my time killing you all slowly…unless I get what I want."

"You rotten, traitorous…" Stitch growled.

"I also came up with another plan. Should you somehow get the remote from me, I'll just activate the second remote that Gizmo insisted I develop, it will fry the engines and send this sky ship plummeting to the ground…and you won't be able to pilot it to safety because as of now…"

Leroy grinned evilly. "My assistant Gizmo has shut off every single source of power in Kokaua Town. You'd be flying blind."

They were all very silent. The dark lord Leroy had come up with a clever plan. How could they possibly thwart him?

And so…

GRRUUUUUHHHHH…

Grey looked down at his stomach. "Ooh, I'm HUNGRY. Hold up, I'm gonna go get some Chinese food…"

He hopped off the bench and walked off. They all groaned and looked at each other.

"But…what happened? I wanna know what happened!" Daveigh said.

"Anybody remember how our parents got down from the sky? Vee?" Frank asked.

"Er…hmm…actually…uh…"

"Wait…I remember something!" Jay said. "I just remembered…Frank and Victoria were drunk, and were trying to open up a big cooler of beer…"

…

…

…

…the son of two of the biggest movers and shakers in the town grinned at each other. One of them packed a heater, by which I mean a heating ray. Flicking his bic, Frank held it to the cooler's clasp…and it snapped open. Giggling madly, the two each grabbed a bottle of hooch and took off, leavin' the bic behind…and it started to burn up the case and the rug…

It was at that moment that Grey had announced that little Daveigh was out like a light. So the question was: how to wake sleepin' beauty up? That question got null and void in two seconds when all the lights went out and Gizmo's voice cackled in that mad sciency way as he and Eclipse appeared in the doorway.

"I've come for the girl." The evil dragon crooned, pointing one claw at the sleeping little girl. "Don't get in my way or you'll be dead as a fried oyster."

"I don't THINK so." Sandy said, getting in his way. He launched himself at Eclipse and the two went at it like MAD.

Then Gizmo tried to grab Daveigh, rushing for her…only Ashton, still drunk as a skunk, was stumbling around. He landed right on top of Daveigh after drunkenly slamming into Gizmo, a dork on dork collision. Daveigh woke up with a cry while I noticed smoke rising from the bathroom where the beer had been kept.

I quickly rushed in, eyes wide. Now I like it when a dame sets my HEART on fire, but not a home! Luckily I think quick. I rushed into the kitchen and kicked the cupboard open, tossing pots and pans over my shoulder 'till I found what I was lookin' for…flour.

I rushed back to the fire in the bathroom and tossed two huge bags of flower in, then whipped out a pistol I'd brought. BANG went a roscoe, zooming through the air and making the bags explode all over. The flour covered and extinguished the fire.

I returned triumphantly to the living room just in time to see everyone looking at me. I was covered in flour, but still proud. When they realized I'd put out a fire that coulda taken down the whole house, there was a respective whacking of the heads of Frank and Victoria. It was like they were the village bike, everybody got a turn. Eclipse was still giving Sandy trouble so I…took care of 'em.

"And THAT…is how it went down."

"Applesauce, you big liar!" Charlie laughed. "Come on, what REALLY happened?"

"I'm telling you, I put out a fire!" Jay insisted.

"You're not telling the story right." Sandy said. "Let ME tell you how it happened…"

…

…

…

…the lights had gone out, and the foul beast stood there, tail curling up as he gazed evilly at his target…the innocent Daveigh. His partner stood by him, giggling evilly and rubbing his grubby hands.

"I've come for the girl." The dragon said. "Do not get in my way unless you wish to meet with sudden death…" It whispered.

"You'd try and hurt a little girl?!" I demanded to know, standing before the beast, clenching my fists.

"Oh, it won't hurt to be digested, I'm capable of that kindness, I assure you." It said in its soft voice, like that of a siren.

"I will NOT allow you to do that!" I shouted. I quickly leapt through the air, and proceeded to swash some buckle. My claws sang as I leapt through the air, slicing at him, sending his piggy little assistant running away in fear.

Like two mighty forces of nature we clashed, slashing and striking with our claws, as the echo resounded through the air like the beating of a bell, a mighty CLANG after CLANG. Finally I quickly spun around and slashed diagonally, and slew the beast. It was sent down, down, groaning in pain.

I turned my attention to Gizmo, who suddenly collided with the young Mr. Ashton. The two stumbled around like drunken sailors…fitting, since Ashton WAS drunk, and Mr. Ashton fell down upon the lovely maiden Daveigh, awakening her.

I looked up through the doorway into the sky and feared for my father, seeing the outline of the ship crashing down…but it was spared a watery grave and landed safely, though how I do not remember. A few moments later Jay emerged as a ghost, covered in flour, speaking about putting out a fire. Frank and Victoria turned as red as beets, and we decided then and there that they would walk the plank, go through the gauntlet, and we all took turns whacking them.

"And THAT…is exactly what happened." Sandy said.

"Now hold ON!" Frank and Victoria said. "That doesn't sound completely right either!"

"Yeah, how did the airship come down?" Ark wanted to know.

"You totally downplayed my part! And you did not "swash some buckle", there was no "ringing of claws clanging" or that crap!" Jay protested.

"Well YOU don't know what happened." Sandy said, jabbing a claw at him. "So unless somebody else has a-"

"Oh, you guys!" Grey laughed, coming back over to them, picking his teeth with a chopstick. "Luckily for you, I remember EVERYTHING. You're all forgetting some big parts…like how Daveigh REALLY woke up, how the ship landed safely, and what happened after it did!"

"_**Well then, **__**what happened**__**?"**_ They all asked at the same time. Grey grinned.

"Well…you see…let's get one thing straight. It's true that Gizmo ran away in fear when Sandy launched himself at Eclipse while Jay ran to the bathroom with two bags of flour…"

…

…

…

…but then who should he knock into but the very drunk young Ashton. The laboratory assistant and the young man stumbled around, and then Ashton fell face first downward…

Onto the sleeping form of Daveigh…his lips meeting hers. In that one instant, Daveigh's eyes opened, and both of their eyes widened.

Then, a moment later, the sleeping princess and the boy who would one day be her prince charming said the same exact thing.

"EWWWW!" They shouted, leaping up and waving their hands in the air as they hopped back and forth.

Meanwhile, Sandy and Eclipse were rolling around on the ground, completely lost in the fight and not paying attention to anything else. They rolled into the couch, which Sandy slammed on Eclipse over and over, Sandy was soon flung through the air and he hit a nice red chair, breaking it in half. The two launched themselves at each other one more. Fangs glistened. Blood flowed. Finally it happened, Sandy scored a good enough punch on the dark dragon's snout and it knocked him to his knees.

Meanwhile, Jay had accidentally misfired…the flour hadn't put out the fire, though it HAD gotten him soaked. Instead, the bullet ricocheted off the wall and struck the flour at such an angle is spread over him. Blinded, he let out a cry and fired again, and this time it hit the sink, sending water soaring up through the air, dousing out the fires of the bathroom.

Leroy, meanwhile, was laughing his head off at the hopelessness of those upon the skyship. The dark lord had triumphed.

Or so he thought. He didn't know that Hyena was concentrating…and that he'd quickly removed said remote from Leroy's mouth while the betrayer had been laughing, head thrown back. He then tossed it to Stitch, who crushed it in his hands.

When Leroy realized this, his eyes widened…and then he pressed his OTHER remote by striking a point on his tail. The bomb activated and the skyship began to plummet, but Hyena was already working Leroy over in punishment.

"I'll bet you wanted Angel as your own, huh?" He asked, grinning. "I'll bet you wanted to love her UP…"

He raised one hand and Leroy slammed into the roof.

"And DOWN…"

He pointed downwards and Leroy hit the table, breaking it in half.

"And ALL-A-ROUND!"

He spun a claw in a circle and Leroy went spiraling around and around, turning green in the face while Stitch raced to the command deck, looking out the front window. All of Kokaua Town was dark…there were no lights on. How could they land?

It was at that moment that the one with a rainbow upon his legs got a brainstorm. Pressing a switch upon a magical machine, he tapped his foot as little sparks of many-colored light flew up around him, and a rocking, kick-ass tune filled the ears of all around! He was no village idiot…he was more like a royal bard!

_**I don't mind you comin' here…and wastin' all my time!  
Cuz when you're standing oh-so-near…I kinda lose my mind!**_

_**It's not the perfume that you wear…it's not the ribbons in your hair!**_

_**I don't mind you comin' here…and wastin' all of my time!  
**_

He turned around, and proceeded to dance to the music, allowing himself to get lost in its flow as the lights became bigger and brighter as they rose around him and out the windows and broken-open patches of house that had resulted from the feast's "shenanigans".

_**I don't mind you hangin' out…and talkin' in your sleep! **_

_**It doesn't matter where you've been…as long as it was deep, yeah!**_

_**You always knew to wear it well, and…you look so fancy, I can tell!  
I don't mind you hangin' out…and talkin' in your sleep!**_

He suddenly pointed upwards, moving his hips as he sang, eyes closed. The balls of light became full beams that swirled around and out the windows, lighting up the night sky. Suddenly everyone understood what to do. They climbed up to the roof and immediately began ripping holes in it as the bard sang.

_**I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to feed!  
I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to bleed! (bleed, bleed, bleed.)**_

Finally they'd ripped enough of the roof out. The bard's light now shone high up into the starry sky. Stitch and the others now saw a beautiful, rainbow light emanating from Kokaua Town, so bright and beautiful that it illuminated the whole town as if it was a sun of a thousand colors, sending it's light bathing all over…showing them a large hill where they could land. And all the while, the bard continued to sing and dance around the house as his light shone higher and brighter as everyone joined in, their emotions rising as one.

_**I don't mind you comin' here…and wastin' all my time-time!  
Cuz when you're standing oh-so-near…I kinda lose my mind, yeah!**_

_**It's not the perfume that you wear…it's not the ribbons in your hair!**_

_**I don't mind you comin' here…and wastin' all of my time!**_

_**I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to feed!  
I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to leave! **_

_**I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to feed!  
I guess you're just what I needed, (just what I needed,)  
I needed someone to see! **_

_**Hey, hey…so free me!  
**_

Now the bard was one with the rainbow as the light rose into the night sky, and the others sang out the refrain and he twirled and spun around, dancing.

_**You're just what I needed!**_

_**You're just what I needed!**_

_**You're just what I needed!**_

The bard beamed brightly and raised a single clawed finger into the air, pointing in a pose.

_**Yea-aaah, yeah-yeaaaaah!**_

And then he leapt into the air, landing one knee and one foot, one claw still pointed up to the stars as the music on his special machine ended and everyone cheered, clapped and hugged.

It was then that suddenly, the black-furred experiment stripper came back into view…she had been accidentally knocked into the closet by Sandy and Eclipse's fight, and upon stumbling out, she'd landed in a puddle of water caused by Jay's misfire.

"Do you know who I am?!" She growled, her body dripping and slowly beginning to slough paint off.

"Yeah…a hottie-hot-hottie!" Sandy said.

Grey blinked, suddenly noticing the pink beneath the black. "Uh…well, she IS a sort of "hot grandma"…"

"The stripper" grinned. "It seems THOU have it right. I am…the queen. I am Angel."

Everyone immediately gasped in surprise as Angel walked over to the drink table, glaring at Sandy and Jay, who gulped in fear.

"I may have the body…of a weak and feeble woman…but I have the heart and stomach…of a **concrete elephant**!"

"Prove it!" An EXTREMELY inebriated Gnash dared her.

"Oh I WILL!" Angel insisted. She raised some punch up for all to see as the black paint sloughed off in droves and swished it around in the crystalline glass. "First I'm going to have a little drinky…" She said in a singsong tone….that switched to one of pure venom. "And then I'm going execute **every bloody one of you** for **RUINING** my night." She raised the glass to her lips…

…

…

…

…"See the little trog-lin, see its little feet…and it's little nosy-wose, isn't the trog-lin sweet?"

**"Aye!"**

Almost every single person at the party, except for Grey, who was holding Daveigh and Ashton in his arms, was strewn out around the house, which had collapsed on its beams. It was not at ground level and people were laying over chairs, swinging on their stomachs on top of chandeliers or just sitting on their rumps. Most were naked or at least half-naked, and all of them were INCREDIBLY hung over. A great deal of them were still drunk. Angel crawled out from underneath an umbrella and held her head while Sandy and Jay held each other by one arm and stopped their song about the lovely little trog-lin to look down at the queen from a ladder, while Queen Angel rubbed her head in confusion.

"Wait a tick…I believe…I was supposed to do something very important to all of thee today…" She mumbled.

"I vaguely remember something about a fire…" Frank muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I was here for SOMETHING…" Gizmo admitted. "Though I can't for the life of me remember WHAT…"

"I may have killed you…" Eclipse said slowly, pointing at Gizmo. "But I think I was upset about it…"

"Do you want to hear about the trog-lin or NOT?" Sandy asked, as Jay let out a throaty hiccup.

"**AYE**." They all shouted. Grey laughed, he, Ashton and Daveigh weren't drunk at all, but they wanted to hear the song all the same.

"Good, now I can finish this song up, with a little bit of luck…" Sandy said, groaning.

"But who's gonna clean this mess up?" Somebody asked.

"Not me!" Evan insisted.

At that moment, Jude fell out of the tree branch he'd been in, landing on the wreckage of the couch that lay in pieces before the pile of people, laughing madly.

"Luck! Ha-ha-ha-ha! LUCK! Don't you get it?"

"No." They all groaned.

"With a little bit of luck, wiiith a little bit of luck…someone else will do the bloomin' _**work**_!" Jude sang out.

And so…they all learned an important lesson about responsibility…fire safety…and most importantly, to drink less…and thus, they all lived happily ever after…most of the time.

"The end." Grey said, grinning. "Now then…if you'll excuse me…"

He hopped off the bench and bowed. "I must be off. Fare thee well!"

He left the park, leaving them all to talk amongst themselves…but after walking far off, he then turned around to look directly at Daveigh, sighing.

"But what the princess didn't know was that the bard loved her very, very much…and he wanted to love her as much as a husband…or even as a father…but the bard knew that though he was magical, though he could wrap himself in the rainbow, he could never truly care for the little princess the way a princess deserved to be cared for…because he was a beast inside and in…and he could barely take care of himself…let alone…let alone a princess."

Grey walked father away, and watched Daveigh from the park, tears forming in his eyes, his voice breaking. "And so he knew…one day…that he would have to say goodbye to her…just like he had said goodbye to the princess's mother the queen, and the just and kind queen before that, who had been so special to him…and that…made him sad…sadder than anything he'd ever felt before…"

He wiped his eyes, sniffling. "But the beast that was a bard was also happy…because he would still care as much as he could for the princess all the same…and he would be there to catch her…should she ever fall…"

With that, he wiped his eyes, and walked off, heading for his home. But before he did, he tossed one final look back at the others in the park. "And they all…lived happily…ever after." He said, smiling gently as walked down the sidewalk, the last tears falling from his cheeks and hitting the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I hope you all liked that little interlude, because I know ****I**** did. I thought up this chapter after watching the "Monk" episode "Mr. Monk and the Kid". I just thought it was so sad, yet so beautiful, I couldn't help but cry when Mr. Monk read the kid the fairy tale near the end. **

**You know, this reminds me of something C.S Lewis said. "I now enjoy the fairy tales better than I did when in childhood; being now able to put more in, of course, I get more out." Now think about that. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Did you know that Kokaua means "Our"? So Kokaua Town is really "Our Town". A pretty little name, isn't it? And don't forget, read and review! Tell me what you like, what you dislike, which character you want to see get randomly abused or perhaps, if you're feeling charitable, a random hug! Waking up in the morning, turning on my computer and having my SBCGlobal account tell me I have reviews in my mail really cheers me up. That and Mountain Dew. After chugging one, I love the world. Like, MORE than a friend. **

**Onward!**

Leroy stewed hatefully inside of the prison. He had folded his arms and was slowly bobbing one foot in the air as he sat on his cell chair. His cell was a smooth, blue-painted area that wasn't much bigger than a college dorm room, with a toilet, a bed, a desk and a chair. But he wasn't looking at any calendar of naked chicks, or any books…

He was looking right at Ariel, who was holding her hands in front of her as she sat across from the cell in a chair of her own. Jenkins had already visited his dad with Rupert coming along for emotional support, since Jay now trusted Rupert quite a lot, as much as Grey had at one point trusted Sandy, but now…

Daveigh had been disappointed in Sandy. Very, VERY disappointed. Horrified even. She had refused to talk to Sandy for a long time and had only recently forgiven him. As for Grey, he had been doing some visits to Leroy's place to ask a few questions about a certain somebody...unfortunately Leroy didn't want to talk much about the subject matter. It was rare for Leroy to get visitors in jail though...Jenkins was usually the only one who visited his dad, just like today.

And today was going to be a special day indeed. Ariel had come along as well, since now she and Rupert were often hanging out together…you could tell they were in love, whenever Ariel kissed Rupert, his tail shot straight up at a 90 degree angle and his cheeks turned as red as his eyes. There were also rumors that he wasn't just going out on dates with her, because love is more than just…holding…hands!

But still, Rupert had been kind of surprised that Ariel had been wanting to see Leroy. He had thought she'd want to stay away, perhaps maybe go buy some white wine for dinner that night…

"Hey hold on, what about Stitch and Angel?", I hear you cry? Well, you see, Stitch and Angel had been busy as heck since the Hawaiian Senate got a constitutional amendment passed allowing Experimental Americans the basic rights they'd always wanted and needed, which had taken place a few months ago. Now it was summer, they were hot and bothered, and they wanted Leroy out of the way and pacified somehow. So they were willing to let him go free just like they'd let Eclipse go free into Heartwing's custody. Only in this case, Chopsuey and Carmen would be responsible for looking after Leroy. All he had to do was sign a confession/apology…

Someone else had gotten an apology…Bonnie and Clyde. They had been filled with incredible grief over what Sandy had done and had demanded an apology from him…an apology taken out from his hide. Thank the Lord for Jude, who stood up for Sandy and calmed them down with testaments on how one must be forgiving. Then Grey paid for their drinks. The combination of God and Bourbon worked well. Very well.

Getting back to Leroy…there's something you oughta know. Angel had not just simply locked Leroy up. She'd been left alone with him for five minutes and yes, she'd eaten him. Luckily he didn't die, he couldn't have died, he was too tough for that. Unluckily he'd been stuck in Angel's stomach for a good **week** before she'd finally had enough and had vomited him back up, and it had taken three days of washing to be rid of the smell of stomach acid.

Still, when he'd been carted off to jail until he was ready to repent, Leroy didn't have much to say. When Jay had come to visit he had simply "harrumphed" and looked away when Rupert told him that when he was ready to sign a confession and apology, he would call the guard. Sighing, Rupert left with Jenkins, leaving the hallway to have a little talk.

"He's so _proud_, isn't he?" Rupert asked, jabbing his thumb back in Leroy's direction as the doors closed.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch it, he's my dad. Say…about Ariel, is the reason you like her because of…you know!" Jay asked.

Rupert blinked. "No, I don't. What?"

"Oh come on! What all overlords want!"

Rupert immediately felt a chill go through him. He answered quickly. "No, I don't REALLY know, but what's high on the list are things like a rotating chair, sharks with a laser beam on their heads, money, fame, an unbeatable and loyal army, a secret volcano lair…and for **me** it was attention and respect. Lots of it. Did you have something in mind?"

"Someone to rule by your side, duh!" Jay said.

"…no, that is NOT why I am enamored with her!" Rupert hissed back, red eyes glittering. "In fact, let me tell you something…"

At the moment, Leroy was staring intently at the lovely and quiet Ariel, who was writing up something on a notepad.

She walked over to the cell's smooth arbonium glass front that protected it and held up what she'd written.

"You should say you're sorry."

Leroy snickered, then fell off the chair, laughing. "Say I'm SORRY!? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! No, I don't think so, I don't think so!"

Ariel folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, as if to ask "why".

"Feel sorry for WHAT?" He asked, mockingly.

Ariel sighed, turning away.

"Now, now, don't be like THAT, baby." He said softly. "Hey…hey, come over here and put your hand on the glass…"

Ariel turned around, looking puzzled. But she did walk back to the glass, putting her hand on it. Leroy put his own there, smiling at her.

"You know, your mother's probably proud of you for all you've done. You're pretty brave, taking me on like you did on that day…" He admitted happily. "I like that."

Rupert and Jenkins re-entered the prison hallway, finishing up a conversation. "…turnips. Turnips and antifreeze."

"Not on MY watch!" Jenkins said right back. "Hey, what the-"

"I'm impressed with you Ariel…which is why I'm sorry…" Leroy sighed.

Ariel blinked. What on Earth?

"I'm sorry…" He repeated. "**For killing you!**"

Before they could even blink, with the strength they didn't know he had, he broke the glass wall down and grabbed Ariel by her throat, beginning to strangle her. Rupert and Jenkins ran at Leroy, but he leapt up and kicked them away into the wall before resuming trying to strangle Ariel, laughing cruelly as she shut her eyes in pain.

"Aw, does it hurt?" He asked cruelly.

Then suddenly she looked up into his eyes with her own pink and blue ones…and he stopped strangling her. Tears ran down her cheeks as her lip quivered and her body hung limply in his grip.

He blinked a few times, then slowly his claws unfurled from her throat.

"I can't do it…" He muttered. "I can't, I…you're my baby girl, and…and I…I can't…"

Rupert and Jenkins gasped. "She's my SISTER?" Jenkins asked. "Was weird enough to have a dad who's old enough to be my grandpops… wait! Then who's our MOM?"

"…Angel…" Rupert realized. "Ariel is the name of an angel…"

Leroy nodded and walked back into his cell, sitting on his bed. "Yes, I…I kidnapped and…and I raped Angel quite some time ago…she knows about Ariel and Jenkins but she's never told Stitch…and I certainly wouldn't want to."

"It WOULD be awkward…" Jenkins realized.

"He WOULD kill you…" Rupert admitted.

"Then the baby, Sam and I took her away before Angel could do anything with her…same thing for Jenkins, except he ran away from me when he was old enough…you wouldn't remember Ariel anyhow, after what Sam did to her…"

"Sam?" Rupert asked.

"Samael." Jenkins said. "Dad, that's not funny. Tell us the real reason."

"Samael? Wait…that person I heard about on the mission, this mysterious murdering monster, right?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to the this awful boogeyman of experiments, but he's not real-"

"He was real. And he was very, very bad." Ariel had written on a note that she'd thrust in their faces. "Hurt me."

Rupert suddenly understood. "He made you mute, didn't he?"

She nodded softly. She touched the words "hurt me" on the note again, crying a little.

"After he did that, I put her on that bartender's steps and he took her in, then I knocked Samael off the island in a big fight. He should be dead; I don't think he can swim." Leroy said. "But he was real. Very real." Leroy said softly. Then he put his paw on his head and took a deep breath. "I'll…I'll sign the confession, sign the apology. Get a guard in here, I'm…I'm ready. I'm too old for this s—t, now that I think about it…"

"Well that's good." Rupert said.

"I still hate you. Maybe day I'll cut your head off and shrink it. It can be a souvenir." He added, turning his head briefly to look at Rupert.

"...lovely." Rupert muttered.

"Hope you die!" Leroy shouted as Rupert left the room. "Not you, son." He told Jenkins. "You're alright."

Ariel smiled as she walked out of the hallway to go follow the others. Leroy, for the briefest of moments…smiled back.

…

…

…

…_ohana _can come from many different places. Sometimes you can turn a friend into someone closer…sometimes you can make an deep friend out of an old acquaintance…and sometimes you can even turn your enemies into friends…and possibly into family!

Lilo had known firsthand that being nice to someone, even if they were somewhat of an anti-hero, even if they were selfish…it could mean that they'd find the good within themselves, and if asked, they'd say "yes"…yes, they'd love to be friends, to be family, to be _ohana_.And guess what? She'd given that offer to somebody who was set to show up that very same day that Jay, Rupert and Ariel went to visit Leroy…

And that certain somebody was touching his smooth black spaceship down at the airport to a large throng of well-wishers. And who should be at the front but…

"Uncle Rueben!" Frank and Victoria shouted at the same time, running up the steps to embrace their happy, still fat uncle, experiment 625, better known as Rueben, Rueben Xover. Chopsuey watched his two children run forward with a big smile on his face.

Rueben waved at the large crowd who cheered as he descended the steps from his "Sandwich Princess" spaceship down to the ground below. Stitch and Angel embraced him and smiled. "Good to have you back, Rueben." Stitch told Rueben. "We missed you."

"So did I!" Daveigh said, as she and Ashton approached Rueben. "I'm glad you came in time for the baptism."

"I wouldn't miss it." Rueben said in his famous Brooklyn accent. "How youse two been doing?" He asked, mussing up Frank and Victoria's hair as the two little trogs happily hugged onto Rueben.

"Es muy, muy bueno que usted, tío!" Victoria said. "I missed your smell, you smell like bologna!"

"Have you been saving planets up in space? Dodging asteroids?" Frank asked, hair bobbing up and down as he beamed up at his uncle.

"WORSE." Rueben said, getting down on one knee and whispering into Frank's ear. "Dodging tax collectors."

Frank laughed. "Woo-ha-ha-ha! Aw, you kill me, Uncle Rueben!"

"They aren't nearly as annoying as those Irken invaders. There's this one annoying one named Zit or something…he rear-ended my ship, can you believe it? And he tried to take ME to court for scratching his paint!"

Then Rueben found himself facing none other than Rupert. Naturally, he was confused.

"Hey…ain't you supposed to be dead, doc Hammy?"

"It's a long story…" Rupert admitted, tilting his head to the side slightly. "But you have time, right?"

"Two hours, then we go to the baptism." Daveigh told them. "I should go get my white robe ready!" She realized, running off.

Rueben smiled and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Okay, Hammy…this better be good…"

SOON…

"WOAH. That IS good." He admitted. "I'm impressed, Rupe." He told the hamster as they entered the church. Rupert noticed Ariel was at the organ and he smiled up at her, his cheeks turning red. Her cheeks turned as red as her left eye before she turned back to the organ as the other members of the congregation piled in.

"You've had sex with her, haven'tcha?" Rueben whispered directly into Rupert's ear.

Rupert gaped at him. Of COURSE not. That would be objectionably objectionable, I OBJECT to your objectionable-"

"You're lying." Rueben said, picking his teeth with a toothpick he pulled from his dark blue space suit. It contrasted quite well with his yellow fur. He had a streak of grey through the hair at the top and his breath stunk more than usual, but he was doing pretty well in old age…all those sandwiches apparently did wonders! "I can tell who's tappin' who. Now come on…tell me the truth."

"…I…I did indeed make love to Ariel." Rupert admitted. "It was…" He immediately smiled and his eyes clouded over slightly. "It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. Her body felt so soft beneath me as I caressed her…love is so beautiful and tender…she's not phony, she's bright, funny, beautiful…"

He held one cheek, a cheek she kissed often, his voice becoming dreamy. "She makes me laugh, she makes me think, she makes me feel special, she's honest, she's caring, she's forgiving, she's creative…" He sighed blissfully. "She's _perfect_…"

Rueben laughed heartily at Rupert, clapping him on the back. "I never knew you could be so romantic, Hammy…but I gotta admit…you've done good. Done real good."

"You sure have." Jacques said from the reflective surface of a crystalline Jesus that was hanging on the wall before them all. Rupert knew only he could see Jacques's spiritual form, but he was still surprised to see his brother on a remnant from Crystallene's original church works.

-What's going on? What are you doing?- He thought quickly.

"I'm just here to see the girl get baptized, brother. She's very adorable." He added, smiling. "You know, it actually is possible for people to get pregnant in Heaven, you have NO idea how many-"

-Not caring at all! You'd better not try to put the moves on Lilo up there!-Rupert immediately said in his head.

Jacques raised his paws. "Hold on, dearest brother dear! I do like that girl quite a bit, but I would not do that to her. She's spoken for. Besides, I'm still remaining down here to look after YOU."

"Hey, is there somebody in the statue?" Someone called out. Jacques let out an "OOP" and vanished from the statue before anyone else could see.

Rupert blinked What the?

"I'm up in the rafters, but DON'T LOOK UP. You'll draw attention to me and I don't want that." Jacques told him. Rupert resisted the urge to look.

-Why did someone see you?-

"This IS a holy place, the house of God. It's natural they'd see me…ooh…that mixed breed experiment Grey is doing his part."

-What part?- Rupert thought.

"Don't you remember? He can use his aura to affect others. Look!" Jacques pointed down and to the left, which was to Rupert's right. Rupert saw Jude was standing by a bunch of unenthusiastic choir members, who all looked rather bored and tired. Jude was not merely a choir boy but a dedicated member of the church, and the son of Crystallene and Page, members of the 600 series, conceived through in-vitro fertilization to allow Page to continue to be a priest. Jude loved following in his dad's footsteps, and had a similar design, with beautiful eyes, a voice that was enough to make you weep, and angelic wings on a body that shimmered like crystal.

"Oh come on brothers and sisters." He said. "Pick up those heads!"

They didn't appear interested. Then Grey stood by Jude.

"Want some help?" He asked, turning his head.

"If you could." Jude asked.

Grey smiled and raised his hands up, looking filled with the proper sprit as he addressed them. "Now everyone, Daveigh's coming into the doors in three minutes. We have to welcome her in with true Hawaiian spirit!"

The choir members all looked at each other, then at him.

"Now you all know this song. EVERYONE knows this song!" He shouted to the other members of the church, turning around. "So sing along and let's welcome Daveigh in, Kokaua Town style!"

He turned to Jude. "Jude, get the proper instruments, I think I can get them singing if the song is juuuust right!"

Jude ran to the back of the church, into a closet. He then re-emerged with the right musical tools and handed them to members of the choir and congregation. Meanwhile, Daveigh was about a couple blocks away from the church and was looking very pretty as she flowed down the sidewalk in her white Baptismal gown.

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Alii wahine__,__  
O Liliulani O ka Wo hi k__uu__u__!__  
Ka pipio mai__…__o ke anuenue Na waiho'o-  
lu'u a halikeole'e__!__  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawaii akea i Kauai__!_

Jude began to beat his own drum set as Grey began to sing, dancing in tribal sync to the song, the spirit filling him from head to toe, as a beautiful streaming sparkling shower of light of every color spread throughout the church, sprinkling over them like divine dust.

_  
ke Kuini o HawaiI__,__  
ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu__!__  
Na hana a ke aloha Maalo__,__  
ana i ka ua lana malie__,__  
I ka lani malama Hoike__,__  
mai ana la I ka nani__!__  
_

Soon everyone was singing and playing along with the tune as Rupert found himself filled with a beautiful sense of love and caring, he understood, he understood _ohana _as the amazing thing it was in that singular moment, he could reach up to Heaven and hold it right now! He danced in perfect sync to Grey, joining dozens of others.

_  
O Kalakaua he inoa O Ka pua maeole i ka la__,__  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna__!__  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Keä Ke 'amaila i Kilauea,  
Malamalama i Wahine kapu!  
A ka luna o Uweka huna__,__  
I ka pali kapu o Kaauea__!__  
Ea mai ke alii kia manu,  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo,  
Ka pua nani ao Hawaii O- Kalakaua he inoa!  
_

Daveigh was now less than a block away from the church, and she could hear the singing from down the street. She beamed and ran, like a large white dove fluttering down the sidewalk.

_  
O Kalakaua he inoa__,__ O Ka pua maeole i ka la__!__  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna__,__ I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea__!__  
Kea mai la i Kilauea__,__  
Malamalama i Wahinekapu__!__  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna__,__  
I ka pali kapu o Kaauea__!__  
Mahalo nui ia Ke Alii wahine,  
(ke Kuini o Hawaii)  
O Liliulani Wo ka O hi ku!  
(ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu)_

Daveigh entered the church as one by one, everyone bowed to her as she went down the aisle, still singing out as she twirled around, dancing in her beautiful gown.

_  
Ea mai ke alii kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo__!__  
Ka pua nani ao HawaiI__,__  
O Kalakaua he inoa__!__  
_

Finally everyone rose up as Daveigh came to a stop in front of Jude, who smiled and bowed as they all shouted out the final line.

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele__!_

"Let us begin the baptism…brother Grey, mahalo for your assistance." Jude said to Grey, who smiled and put his hands behind his head, shrugging slightly.

"He's something, alright." Rupert admitted.

"Yeah." Rueben said happily. "Mutt schmutt. He's done his dad proud."

"I wish I could have met him in life." Jacques admitted. "Say, I might be able to…hmm…"

He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I COULD…anyhow, I'd best be off. Farewell, brother!"

He vanished from the church and Rupert turned his look at Daveigh as she lowered her head into the basin as Jude raised his paws up, filled with the baptismal water.

Yes…it was a good day for everyone on Saturday of June 9th. School had been out for two days, people had time to kill, experiments and humans alike could enjoy the beautiful weather that was set to come…

**BGM: It Makes Me Happy, by Drake Bell**

Rupert rubbed his eyes as he slowly but surely stood up from bed. The chirping of birds caught his attention as he found a huge grin spreading across his face. He poked his head out of the window as a beautiful patch of clouds floated in a peaceful blue sky above him, and the wind gently blew the flowers around the Pelekai household. He picked a nearby dandelion from out of the window box he had and sniffed it, putting one paw on his cheek as he lovingly gazed out at the sky, seeing his dear Ariel's face in the clouds as the sun beamed down gently.

_Well hello, let's go, everybody must know  
love's in my heart like a bomb!  
It's blowing a song inside I'm singing…  
sunshine that you're bringing now, and it makes me happy!_

Soon after, far away, Grey was sitting on his stomach, adjusting the watch he was wearing as it began to play a radio tune. As the song played, he beamed happily and bounced along the park path he was on, his rainbow-colored aura jumping up around him like a beautiful little aurora borealis that moved up and down in tune to the song he was singing.

_Listen to the radio playing back in stereo,  
Sounds like a favorite song!  
I'm humming along, my head is ringing…  
And I just can't stop singing now 'cause it makes me happy…it makes me happy!_

He saw Rupert and Ariel walking into the park as Rupert snuggled up to Ariel, his nose squeaking up against her cheek, tickling her. She giggled as he sang to her.

_You're everything I need, handed from above,  
I can't get enough of your love,  
Cause it makes me happy!_

Ashton, meanwhile, was lying on his back at the beach far across from the park. Suddenly Daveigh lifted him up by his hand, smiling down at him as she sang and the wind lightly whipped her hair around, giving it an almost halo-like look.

_Living in a day-dream, I'll show you what it all means,  
Spending some time in the sun!_

_Let's get up and run it's just beginning,  
And I just can't stop singing now,  
'Cause it makes me happy…it makes me happy!_

The two of them bolted down the beach, racing each other. Ashton looked over at Daveigh, smiling broadly as he thought about it…how had he never seen these things about her before?

_Like a fantasy that you never find,  
Right in front of me all the time,  
And it makes me happy!_

Ariel and Rupert walked to the center of the park as Rupert spun Ariel around as the two of them danced together, with Rupert still singing.

_I want it all but not too much…I wanna feel the way you…_

_touch me, I'm the kind of guy who's…always there to come and find yooouuu!_

Daveigh and Asthon suddenly stopped, noticing some rain clouds coming their way from the ocean. Grey suddenly popped up between the two, grabbing them both in a hug with each arm, looking up at the cloud and grinning.

_Save the rainy days for another time…_

He closed his eyes, then re-opened them as the green aura of wind whipped up around them, circling quickly before it shot out like a strong cannonball, blowing the cloud into pieces. He turned to them, kissing them on the cheek before he walked back off towards the park, continuing to sing.

_I'm just here to say read between the lines…_

Daveigh and Ashton turned to each other, laughing happily.

_I'm so glad that your mine!  
Cause you make me happy!_

The twosome made their way for the center of the park, following after Grey, all of them singing out as the birds of the island seemed to chirp along and the clouds bounced through the air.

_You make me wanna sing…  
do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do!_

The fivesome all reached the center of the park, stretching out their arms as they fell down onto the ground, now all in one big circle, looking up at the blue, blue sky, with their heads bouncing back and forth as they sang.

_  
Do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do!_

_Do do dodododo  
do do do do!_

"Ahhh…" Rupert sighed happily. "This is the life…"

"Leroy's in Chops and Carmen's custody, Eclipse is with Heartwing…" Daveigh said.

"Senkoukura's let humans come back to Niihau and has stopped eating people…" Ashton added.

"No alien threats, no crazy terrorists, no enemy from within…" Grey thought out loud.

"Everything's just perfect…" Rupert softly whispered. "Everything is alright…"

MEANWHILE…

"Hey Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me!" Leroy mumbled happily.

Leroy was lying on his backs in Chops's "herb garden". The two trogs were both completely high, with Chopsuey playing a tambourine, whacking it over and over on his palms as he weaved around like he was a flowing river. Leroy stood up, and pointed at Chopsuey.

"Cast your dancing spell my way…I promise…to go under it…"

He then giggled and fell on his back, laughing madly. After ten pounds of pot, EVERYTHING was funny. Chopsuey suddenly tossed the tambourine away, clenching his fists and shouting at the sky "MR. TAMBOURINE MAAAAAAAAN!!" before he fell over on HIS back, completely out of it. The two began laughing madly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh man…oh man, you know I-" Leroy wiped a tear from his eye. "I haven't…I haven't had this much fun in years!" He said happily. "You-you're alright, you know? You're-you're alright…"

"You're like my buddy, guy!" Chops said.

"I'm like your friend, buddy!"

"I'm like your guy, friend!"

"You're like my friend, buddy!" Leroy said.

Meanwhile, Carmen put her hand over her face and groaned. "My husband, el dumbass más grande en el mundo, and his new friend, el dumbass numero dos!"

Chopsuey may have been high, but that did not mean he wasn't thinking. He sat up, getting an idea. "Hey, babe, we should get Stitch to join us tomorrow on our nature hike!"

The couple had been planning on going on a nature hike…and naturally, bringing Leroy since he was now in their custody. Carmen rubbed her chin. "Actually…ees not such a bad idea, babe! I'll go to their casa, okay?"

MEANWHILE…

Our friends were still lounging around in the park, looking at the clouds.

"How many clouds do you think are up there?" Daveigh asked.

"I dunno. I suck at math…and standardized tests, that's why I couldn't get into the Public School system." Grey admitted.

In order to go to public school, experiments were required by law to pass a series of standardized tests. Usually it wasn't a big deal, the tests were centered around basic information that most experiments already knew…most experiments.

"Wait, I don't remember you saying that you were home-schooled." Rupert spoke up, confused.

"It wasn't by choice!" Grey said, all defensive. He sighed. "I just wasn't…well, I don't test well with those stupid automatically-designed tests that force you to spit information back out over and over again…"

"So I guess you could say that Esmeralda's not the only one with 34 **Ds** if you know what I'm saying?" Legion laughed, walking past them and vanishing from sight.

"I hate Perv-Dar." Grey moaned as Legion walked off. "But he's right. I failed the entry tests over and over so I just gave up on it and had Dad and Mom home-school me."

"Why not use internet courses?" Daveigh asked.

This was another way for Experimental Americans to earn money: teaching through online courses, which had become easily available for poor, third-world countries once great libraries had been erected. Now people piled into the libraries and took turns every day in front of a great screen as a teacher from a million miles away taught them basic skills that they'd need to succeed in the world. It was a revolutionary idea and it had only been made possible due to generous donations from human and "trog" alike during the first years after all of the "cousins" had found their "one true place". It was, in a sense, a sort of modern-day Marshall Plan, a high point in Earth history when races put aside their differences and did something for the little men.

"Well…I thought about using the internet." Grey admitted, scratching his head. "I mean, nowadays there's always some new site…"

"For porn!" Legion called out.

"It's always…available…"

"For porn!"

"…there's plenty…plenty of ways to pay-"

"For porn!"

Grey stood up. "Where's he hiding?! Where's that freak-a-leek hiding?"

Rupert had an idea. He put a paw digit to his lips and carefully walked towards where he thought he'd heard Legion calling out from the park. "Grey, what ELSE can the internet do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner while he and Sandy slowly walked together.

Grey understood what he was trying to do and nodded. "Oh, well the internet is really very great…"

"For porn!"

"And I have a fantastic connection so I don't have to wait…"

"For porn!"

Sandy and Rupert were now at a trash can. Rupert took out a small reflex-testing hammer from his vest and handed it to Sandy, nodding. Sandy swung the hammer back as Grey spoke one final time.

"The internet can help me shop while I'm drinkin' soda pop…until I've had enough and I'm ready to stop…"

"FOR PO-"

CLAAAAANG!

Legion shot out of the trash can, holding his eardrums, yelling. "YEEOOOOWWW-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOOO!" as he went sailing into the air and landed on his face, embedded in the ground. Rupert gave him a few whacks to the butt along with Sandy before they tugged him out.

"Learned your lesson?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, you guys have NO sense of humor." Legion muttered. He was wearing nothing but briefs that read "Pull Down In Case of Emergency" ON IT.

"Yeah, well, you…like the sex your species engages in…are DISGUSTING!" Rupert remarked.

"I'm gonna have to go with Rupert on this. Love is like a beautiful play. Sex is Bozo the Clown jumping up and down on a ball ripping farts out with his arm." Grey said.

"Really? Why do you think THAT?" Rupert asked.

"My dad was kind of a prude when it came to that stuff, mostly because he never paid attention in Health class…and since I inherited his animal self AND quite a few of his memes…"

"Well he did it at least ONCE, you're here!" Rupert said.

"Well, he kind of matured with age." Grey said. "…_**kind of**_. But he never wanted to marry Lilo if he looked the way I did. He thought the idea of a beast and a human doing it would be disgusting as experimental sex."

"Really?" Legion asked snarkily. "Well from time to time I like to knock back a few Blue Bombers and head out on the town, loving them up and down and ALLLLL AROOOOUND!"

"Get lost!" Sandy told him, pointing down the street.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Legion shouted back to him, laughing.

"Oh YES we do!" Daveigh screamed right back. "Take a cold shower, pervert!"

"Eat me, prude! Or maybe I should eat-"

"Finish it and I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL _**CHOP IT OFF**_!" Grey swore at Legion.

Legion bolted. Grey breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm feeling a little better. We need to yell at Legion at least once a week to keep him in line…"

Rupert groaned as they all stood together. "I swear, I HATE it when he comes into the clinic, he or his wife. They'll sometimes ask for a deliberate-"

"Please don't go there, Rupert."

"GUYS, GUYS!"

They all perked their heads up up. Charlie, Stitch's blond-haired, blue-eyed, innocent adopted son, scooted through the park, shouting "Guys, guys" as he approached them on his scooter. He hopped off of it, got off the path and ran over to them. "Look, look what Daddy Stitch wanted me to give you! You are so lucky!"

They all blinked and stared down at what Charlie had. It was a letter with a golden envelope. It was addressed to Daveigh, Ashton, Sandy, Grey and Rupert, to the Pelekai/Edmond Household.

"I'll open it." Grey said, taking it from Charlie and tearing it open with a single claw. He picked up the silver-lined letter and looked it over intently, reading through it. There was a note attached to the envelope, they'd look at that in a second.

"Dear Lucky Chosen…" Grey read out.

"If you're reading this, it means that what I have been preparing for has finally reached fruition. Within two days, it will be the anniversary of the first contact that Planet Earth had with alien life. It is a historical event indeed. I have sent out for the best and brightest human and alien beings living on Planet Earth to arrive at Uluru, or as you might better know it, Ayers Rock, for a grand ceremony. I have chosen households that accepted aliens into their family for the specific purpose of getting them all to come together in what should be an even more historic event than the first contact. From America to Europe to Antarctica, you shall come so that we can herald in a beautiful new age of prosperity. All of you who I have invited, all of you I have tracked down have incredible potential. Please arrive by June 10th, 8 o'clock PM. There will be refreshments served.

Sincerely…

The Lord of the Dreamtime"."

Rupert's eyes went wide for a moment. "I remember Myrtle telling me about him…I believe he rules over Australia and New Zealand with Anzac…"

"Wow, a chance to go to a fancy ball." Sandy said. "To be part of an important historical ceremony…and there's going to be food!" He grinned. "No having to fight people, no chasing after criminals, just a party."

"Sounds like fun…" Daveigh agreed.

"I always wanted to travel." Ashton told them.

"Dad told me he loved his time in Australia…I can't wait to see what the fuss is all about!" Grey admitted. "And to see the Lord of the Dreamtime…"

"It would be rude to turn down an invitation so well-thought-up…" Rupert said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Say, what does the note written ON the envelope say?"

Grey picked the envelope up and read the note that was attached.

"We have to work on the paperwork to merge the Seceded Island Nation of Experiments into the Hawaiian government and make it a democracy, so we can't cheer you on. Make us proud, all of you. You can do it. Stitch and Angel."

"Then I guess we head out tomorrow!" Rupert stated.

"Maybe they'll serve Icees…I LOVE Icees…" Grey said, smiling happily.

And so, our protagonists headed back to their respective houses, since they had to pack and prepare for a big night tomorrow. A fancy ceremony…a historic event…they could hardly hold in their excitement.

That night, Rupert began folding a nice tuxedo into his suitcase, he noticed Ariel was outside of the window, in a tree. He hopped up onto the counter by the windowsill and opened the window up.

"Ariel, I'm going to…going to really miss you…" He said.

Ariel looked like she wanted to say something…she had her eyes cast slightly downward and occasionally looked up nervously before looking back down.

"Ariel…hold on…"

Rupert climbed out through the windowsill and leapt onto the tree branch, sitting by her side. He gently held her cheek up.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you; remember I'll always be true…"

He gently kissed her on the cheek as she turned to look at him, holding his paw with hers. His now-pink eyes stared into her red and blue ones as the end of his blue cape fluttered gently in the breeze like the wings of a dove. He moved closer and they rubbed noses, as Hammy sang out the last line.

"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day…and I'll send all my lovin'…to you!"

The next day rolls around and they make their way to a ship that's waiting for them at the coast of Hanalei Bay. Grey watched Ariel and Rupert lagging behind, kissing some more. He turned around to look at them and began to sing, as little sparks of pink puff sailed up into the air, falling around like snow.

_He'll pretend that he's kissing…  
The lips he is missing,  
And hope that his dreams will come true.  
And then while he's away,  
He'll write home every day,  
And he'll send all his lovin'…to you!_

They approached the boat and descended up the steps onto it, with Rupert going last. Suddenly Ariel grabbed his paw and handed him an envelope, taking his paw in hers and looking deep into his eyes.

Rupert stood there, unsure of what to do.

Grey then leapt onto the boat with a mighty jump and landing on the railing with his hand. He spun around and then leapt off the railing onto the boat, joining Daveigh, Ashton and Sandy. He nodded at Rupert.

Rupert ran up the steps as the boat honked its horn, giving the sign that it was ready to go. And as he ran up the steps, he turned around and shouted…

"All my lovin'…I will send to you!"

And bit by bit, Ariel became nothing more than a dot on the sandy beach as Rupert and the others stood on the deck, waving enthusiastically. Once she was out of sight, Rupert turned to look at the envelope she'd handed him and opened it up, reading the contents of the letter, which was folded at the bottom.

"Rupert…please be careful and come back to me. It's very important."

And then something fell out of the folded end of the bottom…Rupert picked it up, examining the long white capsule that had a big blue spot on the center of it.

"What is it?" Daveigh asked.

Rupert's voice broke as he spoke. "It's a pregnancy test."

Grey gasped. "Kupaianaha! Rupert, you're going to be a DAD!"

Rupert, however, couldn't hear. He'd fainted dead away.

Sandy groaned and rolled his eyes. "ʻĀpikipiki…you're in trouble, Rupert…you're in trouble…"

**Author's note:**

**Betcha didn't see THAT coming. Just you wait, more is coming soon. Now for another sneak preview!  
**

"_It's not that big of a deal!" Sandy began._

_Then Rupert interrupted him with a snarl. __"__**Placez-le dans votre cul!**__" __The equivalent of which was the English phrase that shouldn't be repeated. _

"_You're a successful doctor, you've got a house and a loving ohana…"_

"_Ich bin verdammt! Verdammt! Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht!" Rupert groaned. _

"_You are NOT doomed. You are strong, you can do this!" Daveigh said._

…

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to the planet I'm tryin' ta take a break at?" Rueben asked, exasperatedly looking away. _

"_We're in pursuit of a dangerous criminal."  
_

"_Oh, have you finally decided to hunt down Leroy?" Rueben asked, voice rising. "Because my fleet was the only one that participated in the Second-"_

"_I know, I know, I'm aware of that. We're in pursuit of one Dr. Hamsterviel." He stated._

_Now THAT…that got Rueben's attention. He turned his head to look at Executive Commander Totaltul. "Wait, __**what**__?"_

…

_After a few minutes, the silence was broken. "I dunno about you guys, but I just can't wait to see The Lord of the Dreamtime." Grey remarked._

"_What's so special about him?" Asthon asked. "I mean, yes, he rules over Australia and New Zealand with Anzac, that I know…is he supposed to be charismatic? Powerful? Benevolent?"_

_  
"He's very good, but very mysterious." Makani told them all, lying on his back. "He's incredibly powerful…in fact there are…there are things whispered about him, that…"_

"_That he can bring back the dead." Grey said suddenly, his voice becoming soft. "I could get my Dad back." _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I'm in trouble." Eclipse told Heartwing, who was sitting next to him on the beach with Voltrinnia. Heartwing liked playing with Vee, she had an INCREDIBLE throwing arm and he didn't care if she was a "murderer", he knew better, he could see into her soul with his light and was a forgiving, loving little dragon. He would go chasing after balls and sticks she threw for hours…plus he made her lemonade whenever she gave him a belly rub or a horse kiss. He was nice that way.

"Why?" Heartwing asked, tilting his head.

"Esmeralda awoke from her…from her comatose state yesterday and she…she ran to me first thing. She loves me even more than before, she believes that devotion and loyalty to me through love and marriage will save her from damnation since she now fears what could await her after death. But…but I do not dare continue to love her."

"Why not? She's a hottie-hot-hottie." Voltrinnia said, looking a bit surprised. She was pretty hot herself, she had a head shape similar to Belle, her mother. She had dark blue fur, a yellow underbelly, red-painted nails and beautiful golden eyes with a cute little tail.

"Do you understand what it MEANS for a dragon to love?" Eclipse asked, turning on her. His eyes became alit with a strange fire. "When a dragon of darkness falls into pure passion, he bathes his mate in flame. Another dragon could survive, could even be completely unharmed, but what the dark one breathes in are memories and emotions and thoughts of his mate…it's amazing, yet…also horrible." He hung his head. "If tried on a human, on an experiment, on anyone who is not of dragon blood, then…well…"

"Isn't Esmeralda part dragon?" Vee asked. "Heartwing IS her dad…granted Jumba spliced Heatwave and Heartwing's DNA together…"

Heartwing nodded eagerly.

"Half dragon, true, but…there is still a great risk. I…I do not wish to make her suffer…" Eclipse whispered. "She…she means too much to me. It would be kinder if I left her to find another love…"

Heartwing suddenly shook his head, and hugged himself, rocking left and right, left and right.

"What?" Eclipse asked.

"All you need is love." Heartwing said happily.

"…"

"Tell her truth." Heartwing said. "Go."

Eclipse looked down at his claws, clenching and unclenching them from his hands. Then he nodded firmly. "You're right…I will…I WILL!"

He leapt up and flew through the air, heading for Esmeralda at the hospital. Heartwing smiled and waved goodbye in a cheery manner. "Bye-bye nephew!" He shouted happily.

Vee blinked, then shrugged. "Well…I'm off. I've lots of work to do, and no time…no time!"

…

…

…

…"Why didn't you just admit it before, Hyena? I always suspected…well, not always, but I have for a while! Why didn't you just tell the truth?" Evan asked Hyena as he watched the jester-like experiment walk back and forth. The two were talking privately in a locked, large men's bathroom at the library.

"I just…I never…you know, it's not something you talk about!" Hyena whispered harshly, turning to glare at Evan, his jester cap jingling. "And…and I don't know what to do! I…I want to…want to be with him!"

Evan sighed. "You should probably just confront-"

Hyena ran up into Evan's face and tugged on his red hair. "I CAN'T DO THAT! He'll freak out! There has to be another way! Don't you know any good…you know…doctors who do THAT sort of thing?"

Evan frowned. "Well…I…I need to think…"

"Ugh…you're no help! I need to find Jude…" Hyena groaned, walking off.

…

…

…

…"Rupert…Rupert?"

No answer from the door.

"Rupert, come out of your room."

"…go away."

"Rupert, come out."

"You have no idea what I am going through!"

Rupert had locked himself in his room on the cruise ship they were on and now everyone was standing outside, trying to get him to come out.

"It's not that big of a deal-" Sandy began.

Then Rupert interrupted him with a snarl. "_**Placez-le dans votre cul!**_" The equivalent of which was the English phrase that shouldn't be repeated.

"You're a successful doctor, you've got a house and a loving _ohana_…"

"Ich bin verdammt! Verdammt! Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht!" Rupert groaned.

"You are NOT doomed. You are strong, you can do this!" Daveigh said.

"Meega koof!" Rupert howled, tearing at his fur inside his room. He almost never EVER used Tantalog, he hadn't used it in at least a year.

"No you're not. Come out."

"…"

Grey sighed and leaned against the railing. "It appears…that he needs some time alone."

"Gee, ya think?" Ashton muttered.

"Let's just go play some cards." Sandy said. "Leave him be. If he wants, he can join us later when he's finishing up his midlife crisis…"

"But he's not in the middle of his life anymore." Daveigh corrected.

Grey's watch suddenly shouted out "WHATEVAH". He banged it on the wall. "Stupid watch! My dad figured out how to shut it off, why can't I?"

"How long did it take your dad?" Daveigh asked.

"He said it took him five years…" Grey admitted. "But I've been at this for just as long-oh whatever! I say we play "Texas Hold 'Em"…"

"I get to pick the wild cards!" Daveigh said, walking off and down the deck with the others while Rupert sat on his bed, slumped against the wall, looking up at the ceiling of his pale yellow cruise room.

"I am in so much trouble…" He groaned.

Who should appear directly in the room mirror but his brother. "Let me guess…you finally got a woman pregnant and you are freakingly freaking out over this event."

Rupert nodded slowly. "I…I don't know if I can handle this…" He admitted. "And what-what if something happens to Ariel while I'm gone?"

Jacques rubbed his chin. He was silent for a long time. Then he spoke.

"Brother, there…there may be a way for me to help…"

Rupert looked directly at his brother. "Wh-WHAT? How?!"

"In order for a spirit to manifest itself PHYSICALLY, it has to have a strong will or attachment to life. Now my attachment to you is very strong, but in order for me to manifest myself anywhere that's NOT around you, I need to increase my soul's strength…"

"How does a spirit go about doing that?" Rupert asked.

"Atonement." Jacques said, speaking softly. "I have to go through great trials…but, if you want somebody to be there for Ariel…I'll do it."

He nodded and smirked a little. "I'd ask you to wish me luck…but I don't think I'll be needing it."

With that, he vanished. Rupert looked down at his stomach.

"…I'm hungry." He remarked. He hopped off the bed and headed for the dining table, beginning to sing.

"J'ai un beau bouquet de noix de coco ... ils sont, debout dans une rangée! Grandes, petites, certains aussi gros que votre tête ..."

ELSEWHERE…

"Espera ad minuto, what do you think you're doing?" Victoria asked Frank as he followed Uncle Rueben to the spaceship with her right behind.

"Rueben said he'd let me fly his ship!" Frank said, grinning broadly. "I'm just taking advantage of a very good deal."

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Victoria groaned. Then she grinned. "_Yeah_…MATALO, MATALO!" She shouted at Rueben.

"**You're a wonderful person**!" Frank snapped back angrily.

"Well maybe if you appreciated mom's Latin culture more…" Victoria snapped right back.

"I'M the one who's not appreciating her culture?! You can't even dance the Macarena!" Frank said, pointing at her with a single claw.

The two experiments climbed into the spaceship, with Rueben riding in shotgun. The control console was fairly simple: a lever for acceleration and deceleration, a few switches to the right to control windshield wipers, cupholders and a…little…disco…ball?

"Added that twenty years ago. Haven't gotten rid of it since." Rueben admitted sheepishly as the ball spun around and around in the air and disco music played.

"Which starts it up?" Frank asked.

Rueben pointed at the console just to the right of the control stick. "See that red button? That SHINY red button? Never push that on any of the "Gradius" line of starships. Now that green one starts 'er up."

Frank pressed the switch.

BA-WOOOOOM! Hot jets shot out of the end, and the spaceship went soaring up into the air. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Those two are going to get themselves killed…and I haven't even gotten a chance to ride in the ship yet!" She muttered.

Up in space, the two-man Gradius cruiser gently hovered over Earth. Rueben smiled and leaned back in the cruiser.

"Let me tell you, Frank…" He told the kid. "Being out in space can be incredibly lonely. You gotta find a way to make it work. Me, as long as I got sandwiches, I'm happy."

Frank was looking down at something on the console. "Hey, Uncle Rueben…"

"Yeah, Frank? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"What's that big circular thingy?"

Frank pointed at a large circular screen.

"There's some red thingies far away from this green thingy…"

"…what?" Rueben asked, his voice a little higher than before.

"Red thingies far away from this green thingy…which is right on top of this blue thingy…I think we're the green thingy!" He stated.

Rueben looked down. Frank was pointing at the Interstellar Radar…and it showed a large cluster of red blips on the far end of the radar…on a path towards Earth. Concerned, Rueben pressed a red button below the scanner. A computer voice was activated.

"Good evening, Rueben. Who's the little one with you?"

Frank gaped. "Hey, that voice sounds like-"

"Yeah, Ol' Blubber Butt stays with me to this day." Rueben laughed.

"It's not unusual for the brightest of minds to transfer their psyche into ships." Gantu/Computer stated.

"So why'd YOU do it?" Rueben laughed back.

"Gee, I've never heard THAT one before." Gantu-Comp groaned. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There's some red blips on the radar screen…zoom in and see if you can identify them." Rueben ordered.

Gantu-Comp "pinged" for a few moments, then a large display screen popped up in front of Rueben and Frank.

"Successfully identified as Galactic Federation Starfleet."

Rueben, if he'd been drinking at the moment, would have spat out his coffee. "WHA-WHAAAAA!? What the heck are our boys doin' here?! Bring up the communication channels, quick!"

Gantu patched him through. Rueben sat up as a holo-vid screen appeared in front of him, showing off an alien that resembled a hammerhead shark in a fine-looking uniform.

"Colonel, what're you all doing here? I'm on vacation, not being kidnapped!"

"We were informed to come here by one of our commanding elite." The colonel stated simply.

Rueben rolled his eyes. "Well, WHY?" He asked.

"I'll take it from here." A voice said from behind the colonel, who gasped and stepped to the side. Rueben groaned inwardly, his face showing obvious displeasure.

"Hello Executive Commander…" He muttered.

"Who?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"Executive Commander Totaltul at your service." The EC was a humanoid alien in appearance, with badly-brushed, slimy-looking black hair that fell down across his forehead. He had no nose, pupil-less dark brown/red eyes and slightly thick fingers. He was wearing a fine-looking blue outfit with a golden belt and trimmings, and had a big black cape. Most impressive of all were the many badges that ran up and down his chest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to the planet I'm tryin' ta take a break at?" Rueben asked, exasperatedly looking away.

"We're in pursuit of a dangerous criminal."

"Oh, have you finally decided to hunt down Leroy?" Rueben asked, voice rising. "Because my fleet was the only one that participated in the Second-"

"I know, I know, I'm aware of that. We're in pursuit of one Dr. Hamsterviel." He stated.

Now THAT…that got Rueben's attention. He turned his head to look at EC Totaltul. "Wait, **what**?"

"Dr. Hamsterviel is a dangerous criminal and must be brought to justice." EC Totaltul stated.

Rueben did the first thing that came to mind.

**Lie. **Like a **TROG. **

"Ain't he been dead for years?"

Frank, unfortunately, was honest. Stupidly so. "Rueben, he's not dead! Leroy didn't actually kill him, he just sent him into the future!"

"We already knew that." EC Totaltul remarked. "We were informed by the Grand Councilman about this. Therefore we are on our way to capture him."

"Sir, isn't an entire fleet a bit much? Why not just ask ME? I'm already on vacation, if you're gonna bother me by sending a fleet-" Rueben began.

"Because frankly, I do not **trust** you." Totaltul stated. "And we're aware that he's on the move and that he's gained a following."

"WHAT?" Rueben asked. "Following? No, no, he's just a doctor now, he fixes people up at a clinic, heck, he's even got himself a girlfriend from what I heard!"

"Regardless, he's going to be eliminated."

"ELIMINATED?!" Rueben exclaimed. "That's harsh, Toltatul! Leroy deserves it far more than-"

"LEROY is not the only surviving member of Planet Jennet."

Now Rueben drew his breath in with a sharp intake. "You…you mean that…"

"Uncle Rueben, what's going on?" Frank asked.

Rueben had turned pale. The EC "harrumphed". "Stay out of our way." He stated, and then shut communications off.

Rueben turned to Frank. "We gotta head back home. NOW!"

ELSEWHERE…

David had "prettied" himself up, along with Vee, Barty, and Jay as they prepared themselves for the opening statements of the "Opening Debate" that Charlie had helpfully agreed to host. He was such a good kid…and Heartwing had happily agreed to shoot the camera, set up the stage they now stood on, AND provide a red, white and blue backdrop for them all! Now experiments and humans alike watched as campaign manager stood by candidate and the debate began.

"Okay…first question goes to Jay-I mean Candidate Mākaia…you know what? Everyone knows your last names, can I just call you by your first?"

"Uh…sure…" Jay remarked.

"Okay, Jay. Here's the first question: Do you like _pie_?"

Silence.

"…uh…Charlie…are you sure you're reading from the right set of cards?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Charlie said, switching a set of cue cards. "Lemme see…ah, here we go…" He held up another card. "What would be the first thing you'd change about the way things are run? What needs the most change?"

"Without a doubt, the justice system." Jay said. "It's incredibly flawed. Criminals are roaming the streets while innocent people are locked up all the time. Whomever said the system works obviously never went through it themselves."

"Vee SO came up with that line." Barty whispered to David. "Trying to gain sympathy for herself, that little…"

"Alright, alright. David, the same question, what needs the most change?"

"Taxes. Taxes are taxing, full of strange syntax, and the result of many a heart-attack, and always due in five hours." David said, grinning in a charming fashion. Several girls in the audience screamed and melted.

"Right, next question, this one for Jay: what would you say you stand for?"

"My campaign manager and I agree that the biggest problems that face us are psychological. We need to break down barriers all around and be willing to change the rules if we want to improve our standard of living…"

"Yeah right." Barty snickered. "Vee, you don't give a rat's TAIL about that sorta thing."

"How DARE you, ya little!!" Vee swore, shaking her fist.

"Guys, calm down!" Charlie said.

"You have NO experience in this matter anyhow. You're the ANTI-campaign manager! You have NO people skills!" Barty laughed.

"Not true!"

Charlie groaned and slapped his face. "I don't like where this is going…"

Meanwhile, the cruise ship had docked at Sidney Harbor. Daveigh, Ashton, Rupert, Grey and Sandi were the first ones off of it. Following behind them on the steps were…

"MAKANI?"

"SENKOUKURA?"

"KUKO?"

"PELEKA?"

"And who…who is THIS lady?" Rupert asked, pointing at the female alien that was descending from the steps behind Makani. She was white in color like he was, with a large green tattoo on her forehead. She had a round head and pale blue eyes, and she had a rather simple, yet gentle face that had no nose to it, with thick locks of lush light green hair falling down from her head to hover just an inch above her shoulders in a slight semi-bowl cut.

"This is my…well, my "mother" of sorts…I was created using her DNA and an experimental design body by Jumba." Makani explained. "She's very dear to me…"

"Hey hotshot." She said, waving at them all. Her voice sounded kind of Southern, and was rather…well, "kinky" in sound. "Name's Sil."

"Sil?" For some reason, that made Grey shiver. Daveigh, on the other hand, thought she was cool.

"Oh wowww!" She said, holding her hands together in front of her body. "I recognize your body structure…you're a Speciean! You can morph into stuff!"

Sil brushed her hair back slightly. "Well, don't like to BRAG or nothin', but I reckon I am a shape-shifter. Watch."

She pointed at her hair and it quickly morphed into a bun. The she snapped her fingers again and it changed back, but large wings grew out from her shoulders, like a butterfly's. Then she clapped her hands and her skin turned blue as the wings vanished.

"What does your real form look like?" Ashton asked.

"Trust me on this, you do NOT want to see it." Rupert stated. "I've met a few Specians before in my lifetime…I've SEEN them when they weren't transformed because of…er, a bully problem."

Ashton looked over at him. Then an idea hit him. "You were stuck inside of a girl's locker room locker by a bully, weren't you?" He asked.

Rupert hung his head. "…yes…it was very embarrassing…I mean, at first I thought maybe I could sneak out, but before I could get out of the locker, the girls came in and began undressing, and then these three Speciean women walked in and transformed into their normal selves, and I could NOT, I could NOT leave."

"Why?"

"Well, I may not be a good looker myself…" Rupert admitted. "I mean, I'm an alien rodent. But Specieans have far too many tentacles for my liking…"

"And on our BACK too. WOO!" Sil laughed.

"So have you heard about the Lord of the Dreamtime?" Grey asked quietly.

Senkoukura turned to look at Grey, blue gazing deeply into the green eyes of the "mutt". Then understanding seemed to enter his eyes. He nodded. "Yes…I have heard many things…"

"I'm hungry." Kuko announced.

"You drank three Cokes before we got here!" Peleka groaned.

"I said I was HUNGRY, not thirsty."

"You also ate your pillow!"

"…thought it was a marshmallow."

"Yeah, I would have thought that too if I was as high on Caffeine as you were!" Peleka laughed spitefully.

Caffeine had always been…well…problematic for Experimental Americans. Many suspect that the doctors of the created experiments had left it in on purpose, just in case a situation should arise when experiments NEEDED to go crazy. Or perhaps they just got a kick out of seeing one of their creations gnawing on a beach ball, thinking it was a gigantic Gobstopper in their caffeine-induced stupor.

"Well, we have until 8 PM to get to Uluru…let's try and rent a car." Sandy stated. "Good news is I see a car rental place right over there!" He said, pointing to the right.

True, there was a "Aussie Car Rental" located just across from the harbor, but there were hundreds of people lined all around it. This got them worried. They were even more shocked when they approached the building…

"What's going on, officer?" Grey asked a policeman at the scene.

"Ah, some jerks went 'en stole all the cars." He said. "Dunno who…they didn't leave a trace…"

"What about any witnesses?"

"What witnesses?" The cop asked, pointing inside the store.

Daveigh immediately screamed. Ashton puked on the ground and Rupert shook like mad at the sight. Sandy had a look of horror on his face and Grey took a step back, stuttering.

"Oh-oh my-my God, oh my God, oh J-Jesus…" He gasped.

"It's not a pretty sight…" The officer said. "Now everyone move along, move along, lemme do my job!"

The two parties left the store, all to happy to get away from the bloodbath that had resulted inside. Rupert spoke first. "One, I hope I never see something like that again, two, we have no means of transportation…"

"Actually…" Senkoukura stated. "We do."

"Where?" Daveigh asked.

Senkoukura looked at them, raising an eyebrow. He put his paws on his hips and gave them a "HELLOOOO" look.

"…oh! Right! Big huge dragon, forgot about that." Rupert realized out loud.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"HEY!" The policeman from before shouted as Senkoukura, fully transformed, hovered in the air, flapping his majestic wings. "You gotta get a permit before ya wanna park something that big!"

**"This SOMETHING can speak, you know." **Senkoukura stated. **"And we are not parking, we are heading to Ayer's Rock."**

"Ah, Uluru! Oh, just keep goin' in THAT direction." The policeman, said, pointing to the northwest. "Can't miss it."

"**Your help is appreciated." **The mighty dragon said, bowing before he raised himself through the air and flew away, with the others riding on his neck and the top of his head.

"I'm flying, Jack!" Grey laughed as he stood up on top of the dragon's head, arms spread out. Everyone looked at him. "No? Never seen "Titanic"?...gee, I'm old."

"…oh yeaaah…" Daveigh said out loud.

"Right!" Sandy added. "Almost forgot."

"…I'm **old**." Grey mumbled, sitting down with a "frump" on top of Senkoukura.

"Aw, gee, Grey, don't be like that!" Sandy said.

"Easy for you to say." Grey muttered, holding his hands together as he rested his chin on them.

"Say, how about we do some Tarot cards?" Daveigh asked. "I brought them along for just such an occasion!" She shuffled a pack of cards that she'd stuck into one of her pants pockets and then held the deck up. "Grey, pick a card, the one you draw shall represent you."

Grey shrugged and drew one. He looked at it.

"A woman is holding onto a lion by its muzzle…"

"Strength." Daveigh explained. "The Strength or Fortitude card symbolizes the need for control over our id, over our temptations of the flesh, yet it also shows not merely an external but an internal battle. It goes further than that, the lion is a symbol of mercy, intuitiveness and generosity, and it shows you have great inner strength and compassion within you."

Grey looked closely at the card. The woman in the card had a look of gentle peace on her face, she was dominant, true, but not being harsh, and the lion was almost lazily closing its jaws, accepting what the woman asked of it. This was not a cruel image, she was not being harsh, but gentle…he felt a little smile appear on his face.

"Okay, lemme put it back in." Daveigh said, taking it from Grey. "Now then…" She reshuffled. "Ashton, your turn!"

Ashton drew a card and looked at it. "A man is all dressed up and being carried in a chariot by two sphinxes."

"Oh, that's the Chariot!" Daveigh said. "That card symbolizes conviction and self confidence. It's a card that represents somebody with a plan, somebody who is gaining control of both internal and external forces to reach his goal. The person who has this card representing them is somebody who can get what he wants if he was the willpower to reach for it."

Ashton beamed. He liked this card!

"Here…shuffle and let me draw for myself." Daveigh said, handing the deck to Ashton, who happily did so. Daveigh drew a card…

"Ooh! The Lovers, or the Twins! This card is about choices and relationships…like becoming a real girlfriend or boyfriend and leaving bachelorhood behind, or about making new unions. The choice we make can't be taken lightly. The card reminds people that we need others to complete us, that we're not meant to be alone, that nobody is meant to be left behind or forgotten."

Daveigh smiled at Rupert. "Come on, Rupert, it's your turn!"

Rupert nodded and drew a card. He looked a bit frightened as he held it in his slightly quivering paw.

"A-A skeleton in armor riding on a horse…" He said softly. "That…that cannot be good."

"Oh, that's Death!" Daveigh told him. "But don't worry, the Death card doesn't mean LITERAL death!"

Rupert breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Well, what DOES it mean?"

Daveigh twirled one lock of hair by one finger. "Well for the most part, the Death card symbolizes a conclusion, an ending, but also the beginning of something new. It means transition, the elimination of old ways and transformation."

"Oh, so it means change." Rupert said. "Interesting."

"Now then, that card represents who you are now. Draw another and let's see what you USED to be."

Rupert nodded and drew another card…

It was Death.

"Er…is that normal?" He asked shakingly.

"Well, er…it will all become clear by the next card!" Daveigh said, a bit disturbed. Rupert drew one more time, and-

It was the Death card…

"This is really WEIRD, there's only supposed to be one of each card per deck!" Daveigh remarked. Rupert, meanwhile, had fainted dead away, card still in paw.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken. "I dunno about you guys, but I just can't wait to see The Lord of the Dreamtime." Grey remarked.

"What's so special about him?" Aston asked. "I mean, yes, he rules over Australia and New Zealand with Anzac, that I know…is he supposed to be charismatic? Powerful? Benevolent?"

"He's very good, but very mysterious." Makani told them all, lying on his back. "He's incredibly powerful…in fact there are…there are things whispered about him, that…"

"That he can bring back the dead." Grey said suddenly, his voice becoming soft. "I could get my Dad back."

Daveigh, Ashton, Sandy and Rupert, who had woken back up, all turned to look at Grey. "He can bring back the dead?!" Daveigh asked. "That…that's amazing!" She gasped.

"It's wonderful, yes…" Grey admitted. "I…I would walk 1000 miles to see The Lord of the Dreamtime, I'd…I'd give up all my mastery of my aura, I'd swear off Kokoro forever if it could bring my daddy back…" He said, voice breaking.

"Can't Specter do something with the dead?" Rupert asked.

"Specter can TALK to the dead, yes." Daveigh told him. "He's got an INCREDIBLE sixth sense. He can see, channel, speak to and touch spirits. He's like a shaman. But he can't bring the dead back to life…"

"But the Lord of the Dreamtime can…" Grey said, his voice barely escaping his lips.

"Then…then I could get my parents back…" Daveigh whispered.

"I could bring MY parents back…" Ashton realized hopefully, eyes lighting up.

"We could…we could bring Lilo back too…" Sandy realized.

"We could bring everyone back…everyone who died too early, we can bring them back!" Grey said.

"Jacques…I could bring my brother back!" Rupert shouted. He immediately began jumping up and down. "Come on, we've got to hurry! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can save them!"

"**Well I've got some news for you…"** Senkoukura stated. **"We're HEEEERE!"**

ELSEWHERE…

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Uh, er, and that concludes the debate!" Charlie announced quickly as Heartwing tugged down quickly on a rope, covering the candidates and their campaign managers with the curtain. Charlie waved to the crowd. "Aloha, everyone!"

Barty turned to David. He grinned. "I've got a SWELL idea for an attack ad."

"Oh really?" David asked. "You're going to drag Jay into the mud just so you can get at Vee?"

"Absolutely."

"You're my new hero." David laughed. "Now what's the idea?"

"Well you see…I have THESE. Picture these photos…in an ad…shown every single day every couple of hours." Barty said, holding up some photos from his belt pouch. David poured them over.

"Wa-WOAH! How did you get her to pose at a strip-club?"

"I didn't."

"…then…how?"

"Photoshop, my fine friend. User-friendly, effective and you can find it at any "Staples"…plus, I know a few people who owe me "favors"…"

"Can I come with you to threaten them?"

"Sure. Bring a bat. They'll spook easily if you laugh madly whilst you slam the bat into your palm…"

Vee leaned in to whisper in Jay's ear. "Listen, I know a few things about David…and caught a few things on camera. Barty is not the ONLY one who's taken pictures while dressed undercover."

"What sort of undercover?"

"Four words…bunny ears and cake."

Jay's face perked up. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes." Vee said, grinning from ear to ear. "I am going to ENJOY ruining those two…"

"I wish Stitch was here." Heartwing said quietly as he watched the others leave. "Cousin Stitch always knows what to do…"

…

…

…

…"Come on, Stitch!" Chopsuey said over the phone. "You've gotta take a break! Come on out of your house with Angel and let's go get lunch!"

Stitch and Angel had been doing nonstop paperwork ever since they'd arrived back at Hawaii. Apparently they had to fill out an inordinate amount of forms in order to allow all of the experiments into the fold of the current government, and they not yet filed their taxes either, NOR finished the paperwork that would allow experiments to run as candidates for elections…meaning they were literally buried in paperwork. In order for Stitch to get to the door to use the bathroom, he'd have to wade through an actual sea of paperwork. In fact, he was talking with Chops while on his way to the bathroom and was only halfway to the door.

"I'm really busy, brother." Stitch said. "Angel and I have a lot of work to do…we don't have time to hang out."

"You've been working nonstop for way too long, bro." Chopsuey said. "Come on, let's go get some buffalo wings. My treat."

"…you know…remember back when we were younger? Back when we first met?" He asked.

Chopsuey nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Heh…we didn't get along at all, did we…you hated me, I was angry with you…then we got to be great friends after you got your name and found your one true place…"

"And my soul mate, bro." Chops added. "Yeah, we…we've had some good times."

"…look, I…I gotta use the bathroom. Then I'll try and finish off the tax forms and call you back, alright?" Stitch said. "I gotta go. Aloha."

The call was ended. Chops sighed and turned to Carmen and Leroy in the kitchen.

"He's not gonna be able to make it." He said softly.

…

…

…

…Uluru was, and always had been, a majestic sight to behold. The light brown/red swirl of soil contrasted heavily with the red of Uluru and the beautiful blue sky above it. A few white clouds puffed along, matching the occasional tumbleweed, but that was it. What was interesting were the long, yellow/green blades of high grass that flowed gently all around, like they were the sea, and Uluru was an island.

As Senkoukura landed and everyone descended from off of him before he transformed back, Grey checked his watch. "It's 5:00." He stated. "You'd think we'd see more people around here…"

"Well, let's walk around, see what we can find." David said.

"You mean…" Grey asked, eyes widening.

"Yes!" She laughed, getting on her toes and pointing up into the air. "Let's split up, gang!"

"OH! OH! OH!" Sandy groaned, holding onto his stomach like it hurt.

So they split up into twos. Rupert and Daveigh, Grey and Sandy, Ashton and Senkoukura, Makani and Sil, Kuko and Peleka. Kuko and Peleka had agreed to take the upper region of the desert around Uluru, while Makani and Sil took the top of Uluru. Grey and Sandy would take the right-hand area of Uluru's bottom while Rupert and Daveigh took the left, and Senkoukura and Ashton would do a sweep of the lower region of the desert.

"This is boring." Daveigh remarked as they walked around the large red cascading wall of Uluru. "I wanna hot dog."

"I must confess myself bored as well…" Rupert admitted. "And this sand is…ergh!" He began scratching all over his body, boy did he itch! "So-tell-me…how…well…does…he…kiss?"

Daveigh turned to look at Rupert. "Wh-what?"

Rupert looked up at her knowingly. "I've figured it out. You and-OOOH, OOOH!" He scratched his butt. "Oh that STIIIINGS! I am IIIIIRKED!"

Daveigh began laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah-aha-haaaaa! Oh, you silly…yeah, me and Ashton are totally boyfriend and girlfriend! It feels so right when he hoooolds me tight! And tells me I'm the only one!"

"And then you might never be the lonely one?" Rupert asked.

"Yep! So he hooolds…me tiiiight!" Daveigh sang out, twirling around. "All niiiight! All niiii-oh!" She stopped.

There, standing in front of them, wearing only a fairly long and rumpled "skirt" with bead necklaces and white paint stripes over his legs, shoulder and right below his eyes was an Aboriginal American.

"A Pitjantjatjaran!" Daveigh whispered. "They're the Aboriginal people that live around Uluru…"

"Really? Are they friendly?" Rupert asked. "That spear he's holding in one hand looks very sharp…"

The Aborigine had smooth dark skin and a small black beard with a moustache. He had poofy black hair on top of his head that was almost like an afro.

"They're pretty friendly…and funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, one hill in Australia, Mamungkukumpurangkuntjunya Hill …a bunch of white people heard the name and used to live there for years until the modern age when people actually started asking the Aborigines what the names of the places in Australia meant in Aborigine…"

"So what did the name of the hill mean?"

"Place where the devil pees." Daveigh giggled. "And you know, after so many years, Aboriginal people are still thriving out in Australia…partially because it and New Zealand are wildlife reserves protected by the government…nothing's gonna change their world!" She laughed.

The Aboriginal Australian blinked.

"…oh, I'm sorry, that was…that was just a Beatles joke…" Daveigh said, bowing her head slightly.

"…"

"You don't know the Beatles, probably…" Daveigh realized. She frowned a little. How could anyone-

Then the aborigine suddenly opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Here come old flattop he come…grooving up slowly  
He got…joo-joo eyeball he one…holy roller  
He got…hair down…to his knee…  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please!_

Daveigh's mouth went wide open. The Aborigine smiled and tapped his spear on the rock wall of Uluru. Suddenly a large part of the rock face slid away to reveal a hidden cave. He motioned for them to go inside, and they followed him down a set of smooth steps, into a cavern below. There were several other Aboriginal Australians waiting for them at the bottom. The Aboriginal continued to sing, and they joined in with him as they led Daveigh and Rupert down through a hallway…

_He wear no shoeshine he got…toe-jam football  
He got…monkey finger he shoot…coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"…  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free! _

_Come together…right now…over me!_

Then at the end of the hallway, they saw an experiment that closely resembled a Kangaroo. He had long legs and black armbands, with a black headband covering his eyes, and he was wearing a sandy-colored vest. He had many scars on his chest and they saw he had spiked knuckles that were sticking out through the skin. He grinned at them, revealing perfectly rounded, yellow-tinted teeth. He led them down the hallway, waving goodbye to the Aboriginal Australians, who continued to sing.

_He bag production he got…walrus gumboot  
He got…Ono sideboard he one…spinal cracker  
He got…feet down below his knee…  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease!_

The kangaroo-like experiment grinned and sang out the next line. His voice was fairly rough and low, with a gritty undertone.

_Come together…right now…over me!  
_

He finally led them to a large set of double doors, opening them up. They were rewarded with a large, grand hall that had been sculpted perfectly from the cavern. There were many chairs and benches to the side, and dozens of people were talking with each other, all looking excited at what was about to happen. A great deal of them were obviously aliens, and the humans looked very outnumbered. They all seemed to be getting ready for the appearance of someone very important…though how he would get in, nobody seemed to know, there was only one set of doors besides two that led to bathrooms…right?

_He roller-coaster he got…early warning  
He got…muddy water he one…mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"…  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see! _

Then at that moment three voices rang out at the same time.

"Come together…" Grey's voice rang out, walking over to Rupert and Daveigh with Sandy walking next to him.

"Right now…" The kangaroo from before said.

"Over me!" A final voice rang out, laughing lightly. They all turned their heads to look at the last person who had spoke and a group of people groaned at that last one. Grey growled and a glint entered his eyes, a hateful glint. Sandy frowned.

The person who had spoken was a frightening looking experiment with black fur who had dark, DARK grey undertones. He had wings of actual bone, a tail that seemed to whisp up from behind him and most of all, those horrible yellow-white claws…he had no real paws, just…just claws, with seven arms, one of which was sticking out of his chest, waving cheekily before it withdrew into his chest along with four others.

And his eyes…

His eyes were deceptive. At first they didn't look that bad, they were simple and black. Then you actually, I mean ACTUALLY looked at them…suddenly you began to feel sick…the room was spinning around you, the d—n thing shouldn't be, shouldn't BE…

Rupert suddenly fell to the ground, gasping. The experiment put one claw to its lip. "Oops. Did I scare you?" He asked. His voice was cold and terrible, it was the voice of somebody who obviously had never, EVER done a single kind thing in his life.

"…no…" He managed to whimper, getting back up. Daveigh frowned at this…this thing before them. It disgusted her.

"Then maybe I should try a little…harder…" The experiment whispered.

"Stick it." Grey snarled. "Stick it way up there…"

The experiment turned around and smiled, showing off teeth that were blood red. "Helloooo." He whispered. When he whispered, it sounded like a thousand wasps all buzzing at the same time. He grinned broadly now, stretching his arms out in a mocking hug. "Grey Pelekai, I've missed you! I'm so GLAD you're still alive!"

"The feeling's not mutual, Samael!" Grey snarled. "I would EAT you if not for the fact that I think you'd give me diarrhea and my dad would probably agree with me! What the HELL are you doing here?!"

Rupert now saw Senkoukura, Ashton, Kuko, Peleka, Makani and Sil coming over to them…and all of them were shocked at Grey's outburst and attitude. He NEVER acted like this, and he never EVER swore! This experiment before them had to be someone who did something awful to Grey in the past.

Suddenly Rupert put two and two together as Samael…the creature…spoke again with Grey.

"Aw, are you two still sore about what happened?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Did I do a bad thing? Bad Samael, BAD Samael!" He laughed, slapping his own wrist.

"You freaking, murdering…" Grey growled, a roar building up.

"He's the one who was with Leroy." Rupert realized. "The experiment, the thing you said your father sent to Hell…"

Grey nodded. "My dad DIED sending this…this THING you see in front of you. This is also a manifestation of somebody's bestial urges…with a little bit of diabolical added in for kicks! He created a journal to record a false history of himself: no _scientist_ ever made him, he just kidnapped a group of them and tortured them to keep up appearances."

"Oh, you remembered everything I told you that day. I'm flattered. Really." Samael joked. "I would have gotten here sooner, but some people were in line before me at the Aussie Car Rental. Took FAR too long to spread their blood right on the walls." He added.

Daveigh turned pale.

"By the way, dearest Grey…how's your mother and father?" "Sammy" whispered.

Grey's eyes had lost their green tint. His hair seemed to spike out more. His fur was bristling.

"Shut up-shut-up-shut-UP!" He growled.

By now the crowd was in a circle around our group of protagonists and the strange and evil Samael…who suddenly seemed to notice Daveigh.

"And who is THIS little petal?" He asked softly.

"Don't you even THINK about trying anything on her, you-YOU!" Rupert shouted.

"Hmph. I know who YOU are, little hamster." He sneered. "But who's the one you hold such adoration for?"

He clapped his hands and suddenly a dark, humming light surrounded Daveigh, pulling her towards him. He leapt up on her shoulder and licked her ear.

"Mmm…you taste good." He crooned.

Well that did it.

Grey had removed the watch and his mood necklace from his person when he'd seen Samael pull his telekinetic trick. The moment he licked her, he launched himself at the experiment, and before Samael could lick her again, Grey was on top of him as they rolled on the floor.

"SHE IS **MINE**, SHE IS _MINE_, SHE'S MINE!" He howled, biting into Samael's neck and grinding his teeth in deeply. Infuriated and in desperate pain, Samael kicked Grey off and held his wound closely as purple blood flowed out, dripping onto the floor. It took all of his friends to hold Grey back, Rupert included.

"Grey, stop!" Rupert shouted. Daveigh, meanwhile, had looked around for something to calm him down. Suddenly she saw it…

"**I WILL SEND YOU TO ****HELL****!**" Grey screamed at Samael. It was the most horrible thing they'd ever heard, his voice had so much pain and suffering in it, it was like a thousand different people were screaming all at once.

Then Daveigh draped a ring of flowers over his neck. He stopped in place, blinking, the smell filling his nostrils. He then fell to his knees and began to sniff them, then hugged Daveigh tightly, crying, tears flowing out from his eyes.

Samael blinked. "How pathetic." He muttered.

"WELCOME, WELCOME!" A voice shouted.

They all looked around. Grey's eyes shot open. "Who-who is that?"

Then they all scooted away from the center as the kangaroo experiment from before motioned for them to step back. He raised his arms and grinned. "I am Anzac! And now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you…the one…the only…LORD OF THE DREAMTIME!"

He leapt into the air and came back down, punching the ground. They all stood back in awe as a gigantic, awe-inspiring creature rose up on a platform that had been hidden in the ground. The cavern had been fairly dark before, with only a few lights hanging down, but now the room was lit up with lights of every color that gently glowed.

Now the awe-inspiring creature rose to full height. It was as if God had taken a rainbow from out of the sky and had wrapped it around the largest serpent he could find. It was ten times bigger than any anaconda, with coils that were as thick as a redwood tree. Its eyes appeared soulless at first, but though they had no pupils, there was unmistakable, incredible intelligence and wisdom shining out from them. It rainbow scales glittered, smooth and warm to those who were closest to him, and finally he spoke.

"I bid you all welcome." His voice had a beautiful, deep, Australian ring to it. "Or, as we say down here in Australia…G'day, mates!"

"Y-you're…" Daveigh gasped.

"For those of you who are still in suspense, I assure you, I am the Lord of the Dreamtime. I invited all of you here for one almighty purpose."

His eyes swept around the room. "As I look at you, I see the faces of those who are new to this world, those who are familiar with it…those who love it, those who hate it…all of you are part of households that accepted alien life into your midst, and all of you have incredible talents. As master of the force of _Zoe_, let me be the first to say that your desires are clear to me…and let it be known…I can grant that which seems impossible."

Daveigh suddenly found a beautiful, happy feeling fluttering through her. Rupert beamed. Grey sighed happily.

"But know this…I have gathered you here not simply to grant wishes. This world is in danger. It needs to have people who can lead the world into a glorious age. In order to determine which people would be the kind to do the leading, I sent out for all of you, the best and the brightest. And you will face challenges that shall whittle away your numbers until at last, only the worthiest remain standing…"

His voice became serious and foreboding. "Be warned…there are many trials, and the first begins soon. Most will not be pleasant for you. But should you succeed…the rewards will be nearly beyond comprehension. I wish you the best of luck. All of you."

With that, he bowed his head, and the light shining from his scales swirled around him, before finally it exploded…and it revealed he'd whisked himself away. Anzac whistled.

"Alright, let's bring the food and drinks in and get this party started!" He shouted.

MEANWHILE…

What none of them knew was that Ariel had NOT just simply stood at the beach. She was smarter than that, and more devoted to Rupert than they had figured. She had gone to Bonnie and Clyde, begging or help, and had hotwired a teleporter to take her on a one-way trip to Australia, to Uluru. She was now among the crowd, disguised. She had painted herself to look orange and was rather stunning. Bonnie and Clyde were off mingling with a round-chinned, blue-eyed human with large yellow hair who was holding onto the arm what appeared to be a robotic monkey, complete with large red eyes, yellow armor on her body and a big bomber-style helmet with a spiked crest at the top. She had giant man hands.

Oh, and the human was a "little person".

"Love is such an amazing thing. There I was, out on an expedition, looking for wild plants on Shazoom, there I saw her. Now at first she didn't speak my language, but she and I hit it off all the same."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Me speak English real good!" The monkey said.

"Hey, um…Rick, you said your name was…can I ask youse a question in private?" Clyde asked. "It's…kinda personal and all…"

Rick and Clyde walked over to the side and Clyde whispered in Rick's ear. "How do YOU get your lady to go wild in bed?"

"Try biting her on the butt a couple times."

"R-really? That actually works?"

"They seem to really like that…"

Ariel, meanwhile, soon saw the cat who had been putting the moves on Daveigh before. He was talking with his friends.

"You shoulda seen the titties, boys!"

"The what?"

"The titties, the titties! They were so big and beautiful and on this lovely native girl…"

He stretched up his hands and began to reach out with his fingers. "I must…touch them…" He whispered.

"That guy's gonna DIE." Bonnie stated, taking a look over at his air-groping.

Then one of his other cat-like friends, a tomcat of blue and black fur, pointed at Ariel. "Hey, lookit that one!" He said.

They all turned their heads and saw Ariel, and their eyes went wide. The leader walked over, brushing some make-believe hair back. "Hey…I'm Leon. Nice to meet you."

"…" Ariel said nothing. She just looked at him, blinking.

"Hey, think maybe she can't hear you?" The tom from before asked. "Maybe she's deaf."

"Deaf, huh?" Leon asked.

At that moment, Samael took notice of her, eyes peering across the floor. He got a sick grin on his face.

"…I'm a chunky monkey from funky-town!" Leon rhymed in a silly voice.

Ariel began giggling, putting one paw over her mouth.

"Oop, she hears." The tom said.

"So what's your name?" Leon asked.

Ariel had brought a small belt with pouches, and now took a notepad and pen out. She wrote down her name and showed it to them. "Ariel. I'm mute."

"Ohhhh." Leon said. "Interesting…"

"Ah, "_cousin_"…" Samael crooned, walking over.

Ariel's eyes went wide upon hearing Samael's voice. She quivered with fear as he approached her.

With the exception of Grey, experiments rarely called each other "cousins" unless they felt a real kinship with them…and there was a twisted kinship between Ariel and Samael…when Angel had given birth to her, Samael had whisked her away to Leroy and had the two had taken turns taking care of her…

Did I say taking turns? Really only Leroy showed any kindness at all, Samael had…well…

"She's…with me." Samael whispered, getting behind her and licking her ear gently. She quivered again as the cats quickly picked up that it was time to go, heading off. He held her from behind, then led her towards the men's bathroom door, locking it behind him. The look on his face was the work of demons.

"It really has been FAR too long since I saw you, Ariel my dear!" He tapped his lip with one claw. "Now then…what, oh WHAT to do with you…I'm so BORED you know."

Ariel whimpered as Samael advanced towards her, grinning. "I know…I just thought up a FUN game!"

Ariel fell to her butt and began scooting back. Samael kept walking towards her, that horrible grin on his face. "You won't scream since you're kind and you're meek…and they won't find your bones for a WEEK!"

He grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, licking his lips. "You'll have to excuse me behavior, my dear…" He began giggling. "For you see, I'm somewhat of a **FREAK**!" With that last word he lunged for her neck and began gnawing, emitting sick groans of pleasure. She kicked him away and ran for the door, but he grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the toilet.

"I hope you're thirsty, Ariel…so DRINK UP!" He roared with laughter, sticking her face in the toilet, trying to drown her.

Then Anzac knocked down the door, and Samael looked up to see the fury on his blindfolded face.

"How did you…?"

"Some eyes see through rock. Now let…the…girl…go." He growled.

Samael "hmphed", then let go of Ariel, walking out, humming to himself. Anzac helped Ariel up and carefully led her out of the bathroom.

"You'd best stay far away from him." He told her gently.

Ariel nodded. Yes…yes she would…

**Samael really is TWISTED, isn't he? Anyhow, now for another sneak preview!**

"_Why hello, Doctor Hamsterviel!" The demon said. "Such a pleasure to see ya, really. I'm Vassago, Prince of the Southern Regions of Hell and one of the guides to the trials. Your next trial is going to be…difficult." He stated. "It's the Trial of Perseverance." _

_"What, do I have to carry a stone up a hill or something inane?" Jacques asked, putting his paws on his hips._

"_Nope." Vassago said. He snapped his fingers and a cigarette appeared in his mouth. He held his thumb up to it and a flame appeared upon it. "Want one?"  
_

…

"_I take it he's the one who took you in?" Sandy asked, raising his eyebrow. "Bet he thinks that was a mistake now…"_

_"Oh, he can't speak." Samael remarked calmly._

_"Why not?" Daveigh asked._

_""Tommy" here got it worse than Ariel..." Samael said, grinning slightly at them..._

…

_He had to do this, he HAD to find the platform! "Can you please just let me find this platform, then I'll go? I do NOT have the time to argue!" He shouted back. He thought for a moment of using the nearby toilet plunger as a weapon, but decided against it-it wouldn't do diddly squat. _

_There was a long, long silence. Then…finally…_

"_Come on out." Lilo said._

_Jacques breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around and leapt up, opening the door. He walked out and turned to face Lilo._

"_Now listen, tell 626 to stop throwing things at me, or I'm going to be irked, I mean it most sincerely!"_

_CRASH!..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**If there's one thing I really, really liked last chapter, it was three things: one, turning Gantu into a ship's computer. It was a piece of brilliant work. Two: the Tarot cards. A nice demonstration of Daveigh's creativity and keen intellect, and three, showing how much of an a-hole Samael is. **

**Yes, the wings are not just for decoration. But think about it: if you were a psychopathic villain with time to spare, would you want to just FLY to your destination? **

**Nah. No fun. So he pulls a "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" and calls it a day…or rather an hour. Because he'll have to commit another atrocity soon enough to keep on schedule. **

**The good news is that that as awful as evil is, there are ALWAYS ways to stand up to it, even if you have to wait awhile or look carefully to find said ways. So hang in there…and by all means, review! **

**Wait...there is one OTHER thing I really liked about the last chapter. Grey's "I'm old" comment. A non-too-subtle reminder of how age makes EVERYONE depressed at times, no matter HOW good you look. **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Meanwhile, while our ragtag group of well-meaning heroes stuck together, eating pretzels, cocktail weenies and punch, one specific spirit was hot on the trail of a certain white-furred evil genius that loved his brother very much.

See, Jacques knew full well that in order to go through atonement, he'd have to endure trials…but the trials themselves were different for every person. Purgatory was a b—h like that. Thankfully Lilo had been nice enough to come down and guide him to the first one, the Trial of Honesty. Jacques rather liked her, she was so ADORABLE! He sometimes had urges to squeeze her cheeks. She probably had similar urges, after all he was a big furry hamster.

But thoughts of squeezing cheeks were gone from his mind at the moment, since he now stood in front of a huge, golden door that had angelic script written at the top. "I Give Up My Secret" was what it said. Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel himself was now on the Other Side, the Great Hereafter, with white clouds puffing around him. He strode down the long platform and got closer to the door. He looked around it…nothing was on the other side…

He knew this wasn't completely true. Entering the door would take him to the second trial. But this was the first trial: The Trial of Wisdom. If he could pass these three trials set down by Sude, the Creator, then he would be able to take physical form. What…WHAT could be the secret password that let him inside the door?

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm…open sesame?" He tried.

Nothing.

"Er…uh…Kabbalah?"

Nothing.

"Come on! OPEN!"

Nothing.

"Are you going to open up or do I have to kick you!" Jacques snarled.

The door, of course, could say nothing.

"Ohhhh!" Jacques hopped up and down, absolutely mad. "OOOOOH! I GIVE UP!" He shouted, turning away and beginning to walk off.

WOOOP! The doors opened up inwards, away from him. He turned his head.

"…what…the? Of course. "I give up: my secret"! I should have seen this before…"

He ran through the doorway, into the shining light on the other end…

Suddenly he was grabbed, tugged, pulled, yanked onto a large platform. There was a human…no, it looked human, but it wasn't. This person, if you could call it that, had dazzling green eyes with a light in them that wasn't human nor animal. It wasn't like they were deadlights or something creepy as that, but they peered into your soul, making you feel kind of violated. He had fiery, spiky red hair that hung down from his head with four long stands of hair sticking up at the front. He was wearing a dark leather jacket with a studded belt, and dark sneakers. He waved cheerfully, showing off the tattoo of a hawk on his right hand…and his teeth were sparkling white.

"Why hello, Doctor Hamsterviel!" The demon said. "Such a pleasure to see ya, really. I'm Vassago, Prince of the Southern Regions of Hell and one of the guides to the trials. Your next trial is going to be…difficult." He stated. "It's the Trial of Perseverance."

"What, do I have to carry a stone up a hill or something inane?" Jacques asked, putting his paws on his hips.

"Nope." Vassago said. He snapped his fingers and a cigarette appeared in his mouth. He held his thumb up to it and a flame appeared upon it. "Want one?"

"Disgustingly disgusting habit." Jacques remarked.

"Rots your lungs, true, but demons can't get Earth diseases…if they're not on Earth, anyhow. So here's the thing…"

Vassago pointed behind him with a thumb. There, at the bottom of a large black hole was a town…a familiar-looking town…Kokaua Town.

"THAT is what you've got to go through for the Trial of Perseverance and the Trial of Courage." Vassago told Jacques. "And listen…the path you have to follow will be made clear to you, and ONLY you. You won't be able to get help from an unlikely source in town, so keep that in mind. Also, you may notice that the town has a big golden line going through it…follow it to where it leads, it will take you to a large platform. Hop on that platform and you've reached the end of the Trial of Perseverance."

"And the Trial of Courage?" Jacques asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"THAT will manifest in the form of a foe who will appear to you. You just gotta cream it." Vassago said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "It'll be tough, but it's SUPPOSED to be tough, so…go ahead. Good luck. And try not to be unnerved by what you encounter."

With that, Vassago smirked, then vanished in twinkling of red lights. Jacques summoned up his courage and leapt at the black hole, spiraling down…down…down…

BOOMP!

He landed on a sidewalk. Checking to make sure if he hadn't already been turned into a physical being, he turned towards the sun and raised his paw, cupping it slightly…his paw, and his entire body shone with a haze, an effect revealed by the direct rays of the sun. Nope…he wasn't home free yet….and dozens of humans and several dozen experiments were looking right at him. He could recognize some of the designs from the early days of being in the lab, and others that he'd seen from observing his brother, but he didn't have time for that.

Jumping through the air, he ran along the sidewalk, moving as fast as he could. He had to find that line…where could it be?

"Is that…"

"It couldn't be…"

"It IS!"

All of the experiments were whispering in Tantalog. Kernal stopped popping popcorn. Stopgo had stopped all traffic. Witch had collided with a tree, mesmerized by the sight of the little hamster, and Ace had yet to help the old lady who he was with across the street. He didn't have time to deal with them, so he tore past them, running as fast as he could. An ice-cream-eating, fat tourist with sunglasses was about to dig into a cone when Jacques ran right in front of him. He immediately jumped up in shock and the ice cream flew out of his hands, landing on the ground. He groaned. Jacques ignored him.

Then…then the evil genius scientist saw the line. It was located at the corner of a coffee shop…and he knew that several years ago, a fire truck had gone down this very same road, and he knew that a certain Hawaiian woman had said "please don't turn left" upon seeing that fire truck.

"Please don't let the line turn left" he muttered, running closer to the line. But he came to a halt at the corner and saw…yes, it DID turn left.

"Darn iiiiit!" He snarled. "I am IIIRKED!"

The line…led straight to the Pelekai household.

ELSEWHERE…

Jay sunk into his chair at his campaign HQ as he sipped on some coca-cola. "What am I gonna do?" He groaned. "This new attack ad that David sent out is really hard-hitting…"

He raised his other hand and clicked on the plasma screen TV in the big warehouse they had tidied and fixed up to use for his campaign headquarters. The DVR option replayed the ad. It showed Jay picking his nose in a moment of weakness…and scratching his butt in a moment of weakness…one moment of weakness after another…and, in contrast, David's incredible hard-rocking skills, with the tagline: "Party-Boy for President: Vote David."

"I'll admit, things look bad for us. But we can match them!" Vee insisted.

Meanwhile, outside, Barty looked over at David, who was grinning as he held up a CD. "This is "Smack My Bitch Up". All of the polls say that it's the WORST song to drive to." He told Barty, who looked confused.

"Why is that?" Barty asked

David popped the CD into the car's player. He grinned wildly, giggling evilly as he revved the Hummer's engine. It was big, thick…and more importantly armored. Armor was the key. And as the song began to play, Barty suddenly realized why the song was the worst possible song to drive to…

_WOAH! Change my pitch up…smack my b—ch up!_**  
**_WOAH! Change my pitch up…smack my b—ch up!_**  
**_Smack my bitch up!  
_

The car tore through the air, spinning through the doors of the HQ, and then David proceeded to fishtail around the HQ, sending papers, drinks and the punkish friends that Jay had paid to help him with the campaign flying while David's giggling became full-on evil laughter that imitated his dad's "E-Vile" laugh. Finally he tore out the other end of the HQ, leaving papers fluttering through the air to float down onto skidmarks on the linoleum floor.

"How…" Jay growled. "Can…we…get…EVEN!?" He demanded.

Vee paced back and forth, rubbing her chin. Then…an idea hit her. A TERRIBLE one.

"They're having a party right now over at DAVID'S HQ, right?" She asked.

"Yes…" Jay said.

"Well, as it were, Barty is a bigot around certain…races…years of working as an undercover agent haven't helped things at all."

Jay's eyes went wide. "Wait…do you mean?"

Vee nodded. Jay rubbed his hands together and began to cackle madly. "Ah-ha-ha-aha-haaaa! That's IT! Well then, let's start making some calls!"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

David was having champagne poured into his mouth by a fangirl whilst Barty grinned at another. The entire building their campaign headquarters was located at was filled with girls and boys of different ages, races and species, all fans of David and his band, as well as a dozen or so police officers who had owed Barty big favors. He'd gotten some nice printing equipment out of them…and was now collating some posters that he was about to put up over town that would show Jay drunk and naked at a party, ruining his campaign.

"This is gonna bury Vee AND Jay both!" Barty laughed. "I can't lose!" He said, snickering madly.

David slurped the last bits of champagne off his lips as he felt one of the fangirls brush his hair. "Oh babies, thank you so much…I don't deserve it, really…"

RIIIING!

"Hey Bart, think ya can get it?" He asked politely.

"Hold on, hold on, boss." Barty said, putting the posters down and walking out to the front of the HQ. He opened the door…

"Hey, I'm Abe."

"I'm Jonas."

"We're here to help with the campaign! We're all BIIIIG fans of the Legionnaires."

Remember when I said all races? Not ALL races. There was now a fairly large sea of black people outside, now coming in past Barty, who stood stock still. One of them pulled him back inside and eagerly shook his hand.

"Howzit hangin'?" He asked.

"Er-uh-um…fine…" Barty mumbled, his face getting red as a beet.

"You're Barty, aren't you?" Abe asked. "I'm your next door neighbor, you know. I sent you a fruit basket last year?"

"Yes, I…er…threwitout…"

"What?"

"Sorry, I have a cold, I…don't much care for watermelons…"

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Anyhow, Jonas and his cousin live right across the street from the police station where you usually work!" Abe said, slapping Barty on the back, making him quiver.

"Aw, gee, Abe!" Jonas laughed. "You make it sound like he's **surrounded**…"

"**AAAAAAA!!**" Barty screamed, running to the bathroom. He opened it up…

…

…

…

… "THERE'S A BLACK MAN IN MY BATHROOOOOM!" Barty howled as he raced out of the front door of the campaign headquarters. Vee and Jay, watching David run after Barty, laughed and laughed.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Rueben said, pacing up and down in front of Chopsuey, Carmen and Leroy, with Frank and Victoria watching from the hammock. They were out on the front lawn of the couple's house, with Chops and Carmen and Leroy sitting on the front steps leading up to the house.

"The Federation wiped out all of the Muridaeans?" Chopsuey asked.

"Why would they wipe out an entire race?" Frank asked.

"Si! No tiene mucho sentido!" Victoria said.

"The Federation…the Federation must have felt that the Muridaeans were…were too dangerous. They have a history of being rebellious against the Galactic Federation. One of them, Olympe de Habbitrale, investigated the Galactic Federation and was able to publish a report about corruption inside of it before she was captured and ultimately executed. Another one was Charles du Bunnygalle, he tried to establish a democratic state on a star colony and they killed him after torturing him. He refused to give them names…"

"They come down so hard on those little rodents…" Leroy admitted. "Wiping them all out seems…extreme…"

"They didn't try anything while Councilwoman Caldwell was in charge, they did a lot of good for the galaxy…but she died while I was out on a mission, when I came back, they told me that a new Grand Councilman had been chosen and that I had a new mission assignment. I've been out scouring the galaxy looking for illegal bounty hunters ever since…I've never even met this Councilman, but I've heard of the things he authorized…I just didn't think that they'd…they'd go through with what they did to those poor aliens…"

"And now they're coming here to finish the job." Leroy finished.

"That's the idea, apparently." Rueben said.

"Let me guess…this new Councilman was in charge when I invaded?"

"…yeah."

"He must HATE this island." Leroy realized.

"We need a plan. Totaltul is, pardon my language, a PRICK. He's horrible." Rueben insisted. "I wouldn't let him lead a glee club, much less a Galactic Fleet. We need to try and convince him that Hammy ain't here, that he's gonna be executed soon or that he's reformed…correction, that he ain't here or that he'll be executed. Totaltul won't care if he's reformed."

"Well, how can we convince him of any of that, babe?" Carmen asked. "He ees probably not gonna leesten to common "trogs", no way, hose!"

"He WILL listen to trogs in positions of power…" Chopsuey said.

They all said the same exact thing.

"STITCH AND ANGEL!"

MEANWHILE…

Clyde and his new "friend" were almost passed out at a table. Clyde held up a bottle and turned it upside down, allowing the last drips to fall onto his tongue.

Plop…plop…

"Why is the rum always gone?" He sobbed a little.

Rupert was standing by himself, drinking a white wine seltzer. He was grateful to hear violin music…it comforted him.

He had been doing some thinking…about not only the chance to get old life back, but new life…

"Hey…Rupert…" Sandy said, going up to him, bottle of beer in hand. He took a small sip. "How's it going?"

"I'm…doing well enough. How are the others?"

"Someone spiked the kiddy punch." Sandy stated.

"What makes you think somebody spiked the kiddy punch?" Rupert asked, looking confused.

Sandy pointed with his head slightly. Rupert looked behind him to see Grey swooning as he walked around, arms and hands held up, lifting one leg high up as he took steps that went around and around and around.

"That's how." Sandy said. He noticed Rupert's mouth had made a perfect "o" upon shortly hearing a "THA-THUMP". "He fell flat on his butt, didn't he? Is he giggling?"

"He's giggling very madly. Ashton is going to get something to wake him up." Rupert admitted. He sighed and took another sip of his white wine. He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he spoke once more. "You know…I have to say, I…I was worried before. I still am. I…I'm not worried if Ariel…if OUR child will be mute, but I…I am not sure I'm cut out to be a father…"

Grey had suddenly sat up, awakening from his momentary lapse of consciousness. "We have to find that citrus ball, Stitch! We have to find it and **DESTROY** it!" He shouted.

He was suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him. He turned red in the cheeks. Then he had heard Rupert's doubts about being a good father and immediately walked over to the albino hamster. "Rupert, buddy, you can't say THAT! You're always there when we need you, you always stand up for Sandy and Ashton, and…and you're a sweet guy!" He said.

Rupert blinked a few times. Then he looked down, nervously blushing.

"We all count on you, how many times has Stitch asked you to do big favors for him? How many people have you helped at your clinic?" Sandy added.

"Well…er…" Rupert looked up, still blushing. "I suppose I…I have done much."

"I think you're gonna be a GREAT dad." Grey told him. "I mean…you treat Ashton like he's your own son or your brother, and you treat Daveigh like she's your daughter!"

It was then that Rupert noticed that a cat-like being was putting the moves on her. It had red fur, light green eyes, and a basic, humanoid body…but it's form was smooth, and it had a long tail, clawed nails and a feline face with long whiskers. He was wearing only baggy khaki pants, and was trying to use bad pick-up lines.

"You always know how to make her feel better…" Sandy admitted.

Rupert tossed the white wine drink aside and walked over to the cat alien and Daveigh. The cat had his back turned while Daveigh was looking down at the ground. She looked up partially and saw Rupert coming over.

"So come on, how about it? Later we can come back to my place…and you can warm up some milk for me…" The car whispered.

Rupert tapped him on the leg. He turned around and looked down.

"Hey." Rupert said.

Then he leapt up, fist raised, punching the cat clear in the snout. It's eyes crossed for a moment, then it fell down, flat on its back, dizzied up. Rupert smiled and held up one paw to Daveigh. "I'm just happy just to dance with you." He said.

"Sure…and if somebody tries to take my place?" Daveigh asked.

"I'll pretend I just don't see her face." Rupert told her.

Before they COULD though, Anzac stood up on a table, whistling. He got everyone's attention, all faces turned toward him like a wave changing course in a sea.

"Listen up, everywahn!" He shouted in that thick, deep voice of his. "The first test begins! You will choose two people from your teams who shall _climb_ up Uluru. NO FLYING. I shall be waiting at the top for you with the Lord of the Dreamtime. The first team to make it up to the top wins, ya got it, mates?"

Anzac raised his fist and jumped into the air, punching the ceiling hard. A round hole fell away, revealing a long tunnel up. "Oh, by the way…" He said. "Whatever you do…don't die." He added calmly, leaping up into the tunnel. The entranceway closed off a moment later…

Leaving all of the others behind to leave the room and head back outside, thinking about what he had just said…

"_Whatever you do…don't die…"_

"You…don't think he meant it?" Daveigh asked as they all stood outside, looking up at Uluru.

"…I think he was being serious." Sandy said. "Okay, who's good at climbing besides me?"

"Well…I am." Daveigh said.

"Grey, can you-" Rupert began.

"I have no extra arms, I can't cling to walls and if I look down from where I'm climbing I freak out and fall. I can climb trees if I put my mind to it. That's it." Grey insisted, raising his clawed hands.

"So I guess it's up to me and Daveigh!" Sandy said. "Awesome."

"Alright, Daveigh, Sandy, make us proud!" Rupert said happily. "We'll be cheering for you down here."

Ariel, meanwhile, was thinking horrible things about Samael.

-One day I'll be a lady, I'll be proper and prim, go to Saint James so often I shall call it Saint Jim…one day Mr. Stitch will say "Ariel dear thing…I want all the island your praises to sing! Next week on the Twentieth of May…I declare it to be your own holidaaay!"-

She beamed. Samael, who was looking over at her, noticed she was smiling evilly. "What on EARTH is she thinking?"

-"Oh our people shall celebrate the kindness of you, and whatever you wish or want I gladly will do!" I'll write a simple request in a manner well-bred: "All I want is "Uncle 'Ammy" 'ead!-

She pointed at the sky, completely lost in her daydream. "-DONE" he will say, in a stroke! Then they'll go bring in the bloke! As they march you "Uncle Sammy" to the wall, Stitch will tell me "Go on, sound the call!" And as they raise their rifles higher…I'll shout ready, aim, **FIRE**!-"

She practiced the motion of a machine gun gunning down Samael, with lovely blood splotches bathing over her in her head. -Oh-ho-ho, Uncle Sammy! Down you'll go, Uncle Sammy! JUST…YOU…_**WAIT**_!-

Suddenly she was keenly aware that she was giggling evilly. She held her clawed paws over her mouth, taking in a quick breath. YIKES! She had to keep her anger under control!

Senkoukura turned to the others. "Makani, Kuko, Peleka, Sil…which of you shall go up?"

"I am Kuko of Earth, I can do this easily." He bragged.

"Mind if I come up with ya, hot shot?" Sil asked. "But first…let me morph into something more comfortable…"

She got on all fours and focused, mouth opening wider and wider. Suddenly large spikes rose up from her back, thinning out and becoming large, spider-like legs made of bone. Her mouth became an insectoid mandible and her arms retracted, while her hair spiked up, and her body became composed of a huge thorax, a human-like chest (breasts remaining, oddly enough) and her eyes became large and black. Her head bulged out at the top, enlarging her brain area. It was as if it was trying to poke out of her skull! And most freakish of all, her thorax had a large, circular maw on it, that opened and closed a few times, revealing sharp teeth and darkness within.

"Hmm…" Kuko remarked. "A Queen Buginoid of the Spider Clan…impressive indeed! They can shovel prey down faster than I can shovel through a plate of BBQ…"

"You now smell funny." Peleka not-so-sagely commented.

"And you smell like toxic waste, Peleka, shut up." Kuko muttered. "So, let's take our places…"

Sandy and Daveigh got up to Uluru, getting a handhold and preparing to climb. Daveigh turned her head and saw Samael with a particularly friendly-looking teenage boy with a smooth black haircut that was parted on the side, with very large blue/black eyes, who's hands appeared very…soft…

"I take it he's the one who took you in?" Sandy asked, raising his eyebrow. "Bet he thinks that was a mistake now…"

"Oh, he can't speak." Samael remarked calmly.

"Why not?" Daveigh asked.

""Tommy" here got it worse than Ariel..." Samael said, grinning slightly at them.

Grey and Sandy, who had heard all of that, widened their ears. They HAD seen that movie. They could guess what Samael had done.

"I've never seen "Tommy"…what is this movie he is talking about?" Rupert asked.

"Er…it's complicated…here, hold on. My watch plays music, movies and can open a portal into a different dimension, hold your horses!" Grey said, taking off his watch and pouring over it for a few moments. "Okay, here, it's playing." He said, sitting down next to Rupert. "Now watch…"

…

…

…

…after about forty minutes, Rupert was now feeling a little bit sick. "Stop it…stop it, please." He begged.

"Alright." Grey said. "But YOU'RE the one who wanted to-"

"ATTEN-_SHUN_!" Anzac shouted at the top of Uluru. "ON MY MARK! ONE…TWO…"

Everyone tensed themselves.

"GO!"

Daveigh thrust herself up, yanking her body up, higher, higher. Sandy found it easy, he simply crawled up on all fours…and he saw Samael was crawling easily as well. The kid who had taken Samael into his home was…amazingly…PUNCHING his way up! He was slamming his fist into the rock face, making hand holds.

"He's STRONG!" Daveigh gasped. She was very athletic and quick for her age, but even SHE was surprised. "How can anyone be that strong?"

"Genetic experimentation. I wanted a better caretaker…" He explained. "You know, he was 8 when I killed his mum and dad." He said simply. "So I had to speed up his growth process, enhance the muscles…"

"Good God, you're going to Hell." Sandy gasped. "You did that to an 8-year-old-boy after you killed his parents?"

"Yeah and it's not like "Tommy" here is going to complain, is he? He didn't see it, didn't hear it and he won't tell anyone." Samael asked, raising an eyebrow. He then laughed. "Oh look, I'm wasting time! See you at the top!" He laughed and scurried up higher. Sandy growled and launched himself up, heading after Samael, while Daveigh continued to climb, with the other human following close behind.

Meanwhile, Kuko was doing it very easily. He had simply placed his paws upon Uluru and was now gliding up the rock face, with Sil following behind. A few people were in the way, naturally…though they wouldn't be for long.

"Step aside!" Kuko called out.

A group of gray-skinned aliens turned their heads to see Kuko and the "Spider Queen" approaching fast. They looked at each other, then whipped out guns.

"Hey, that's-" Kuko protested.

"Anything goes!" The apparent leader telepathically communicated to them. He seemed half-human, he actually had HAIR on his body, something most "Grays" didn't have. They fired off their plasma pistols, carbines whirring as the bolts of energy flew through the air.

Kuko reacted quickly, He flattened himself against Uluru, focusing his power. Immediately a shockwave went rippling through Uluru, rushing towards the aliens above him. They lost their balance and fell down towards the very-eager forms of Kuko and Sil…

Rupert, down at the bottom of Uluru with Grey and Ashton, turned to them. "Glaubst du, es is in Ordnung?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it's alright, yes I think it's gonna be alright." Grey said.

Then a severed hand fell past them, landing on the ground. Grey immediately jumped back. Ashton fainted dead away. Rupert vomited on the ground.

"I've changed my mind, I've changed my mind!" Grey whimpered softly.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Kuko said, mouth half-full. Grey (Rupert was still vomiting) looked up high to the near-top of Uluru to see Kuko with half a "Gray" alien in his mouth, the legs wriggling in the air. Sil was already at the top, from what he could gather. Kuko swallowed down the rest of the alien, then quickly made his way to the top.

Sandy and Samael were now at the very top, shouting for their respective partners to climb faster. And it looked like Samael's "partner" was going to reach it first…Daveigh was looking very, VERY tired.

"Come on, Daveigh! You can do it!"

Then Samael got an evil idea. "Oh Chin…Chin, be a dear boy and kill the little girl for me?"

Chin nodded mutely. Daveigh gasped as he turned to face her, eyes like steel. This was bad, VERY bad!

"CLIMB, DAVEIGH!" Sandy shouted, filled with fear. "CLIMB!"

Ashton, at the bottom, woke back up as Grey and Rupert shook him. "Wh-what's going on?"

Rupert pointed upwards, and Ashton saw Daveigh was quivering with fear as Chin began climbing towards her, intent on murder. She screamed and began climbing up and away as fast as she could, but she obviously wouldn't be able to get away for long.

"Why on EARTH is he sending his child after her when he could win right now?" Senkoukura remarked.

"I don't think he entered this contest to win…he entered it to make sure others LOST…" Peleka said, frowning. "Twisted freak."

"We have to stop that kid!" Grey said.

"But the Lord of the Dreamtime said only two people could climb!" Rupert cringed, ringing his paws.

Ashton, however, had not come on this trip unprepared. All of them had brought something along with them, just in case. And now he brought out HIS just-in-case…holding up his father's old gun, he aimed VERY carefully and fired the pistol.

BEE-BOOOOW!

It hit the rock that Chin was gripping and cracked it. Chin was distracted and looked up, seeing the crack run down, down, past his stomach to his feet. He barely had time to leap to a nearby outcropping just before the rock face he was on shattered and collapsed into pieces. Daveigh, meanwhile…had made it to the top.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sandy laughed, hugging onto her tightly. Samael "hmphed" as Chin climbed up a few moments later, not saying anything else.

Anzac and the Lord of the Dreamtime stood at the top of Uluru, looking at the climbers, impressed.

"So far, out of the 124 people I called here…100 remain." The Lord of the Dreamtime said. "Apparently I am unable to bury a good portion of them due to certain…individuals…" He turned his head to look at Sil and Kuko. Kuko was plucking blue blood of his digits with his lips, while Sil's thorax/stomach was bulging and huge. Muffled screams could be heard from within. Her "brain" seemed a bit larger too…they could guess why.

"Oh, those Buginoids are gross…" Sandy remarked. "For Pete's sake, chew your food next time!"

"In any case, your next challenge begins tonight. Until then…you will all rest at camps located in the nearby forest." The Lord of the Dreamtime said, tilting his head over to the forest that was about a mile and a half away.

"Firstly though, let me say this to those who have succeeded so far: I am impressed. Especially with you, family of Kokaua Town. It's true I said nobody else could climb, and not only did your friend figure out a way to help you, he shot in such a manner that it didn't hurt your attacker. He could have simply killed the other child, yet he spared him. Not bad at all."

Ashton, like the others at the bottom of Uluru, could hear what the Lord of the Dreamtime was saying quite well…and his words had special weight to them. He felt proud of himself.

"Now it is time for you to rest before the next challenge. I shall transport you all to your respective camps…"

The Lord of the Dreamtime bowed his head, and light swirled around them, whisking them up like mini-tornadoes until all went white…

They were gone, transported from the Lord and Anzac's view. The Lord of the Dreamtime turned to Anzac.

"Did you feel it?" He asked. "That girl…"

"Yes…" Anzac said. "She's got it…the shiela's got it…"

"I am concerned with that foul Samael." The Lord of the Dreamtime said. "We will need to ensure he does not continue his needless slaying…"

"But won't that interfere with the rules we set down?"

"True, but if they allow for such slaughters to continue, perhaps…"

"Don't worry, mate." Anzac said. "It'll turn out alright…"

"…I hope so, my friend…I truly do." The mighty serpent sighed, turning his head to look at the sky.

ELSEWHERE…

"Of all the places in this town to be." Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel groaned.

There he was, looking at the familiar light house that the Pelekai's called home, with those white steps leading up to the red door.

"Just get in, find the platform, get out." He said. "But I'll have to be quiet in case 626 or that little girl are there…"

Neither Hammy would have ever admitted it before in public…although maybe in private, as Rupert had…but deep down, they did like Lilo. She was just so adorably **cute**! So Hammy wasn't too worried about meeting her. But 626…well…

Carefully he creeped up the front steps. He saw the little doggy door and carefully lifted up the bottom flap, peeking in.

No sign. He slowly climbed in through the doggy door. Nobody was there.

"Phew." He thought to himself. He slowly walked across the living room floor, heading for the kitchen, for the back door, looking for the platform he had to board, which had vanished from sight the moment it had entered the house.

Nothing in the kitchen but a plate of mostly-eaten pizza and some bowls with ice cream in them. There were only spoons and a few crust pieces left…

Suddenly Jacques brain connected the dots. Empty ice cream bowls and eaten pizza…and they weren't lounging around, digesting their food in the living room like they normally would have as they watched their favorite TV shows…so that meant that they were either in their rooms or in the two bathrooms…

A loud flush that occurred within two minutes of each other confirmed his fears…one of the bathrooms was right downstairs and the other was upstairs! Quick, quick!

He immediately hid inside the closet, diving in and closing the door, climbing up a mop and hiding. His ears perked up, listening.

"Ooh, that settles it, Stitch. No more eating two Hawaiian pizzas AND three bowls of Chocolate Chunk in one sitting."

"Ih. Naga more."

He could hear them enter the living room. "So, what should we do next?" Lilo asked. "Jumba and Pleakley are still at the grocery store, Nani's at work…"

"Uh…ooh, ooh!" Stitch seemed to have an idea. A "click" followed by TV noise told Jacques that they were watching…

"Animal Planet!"

Jacques had to admit that that channel was very useful in providing teaching techniques...like extremely interesting animal sex techniques-

Don't give me that look! Trog sex was remarkably brutal in many aspects.

"Good LORD! Is Legion really biting her on the butt?" Leroy asked, looking at a video tape that the two extremely kinky trogs had sent out of their love life…they really were perfect for each other.

"Yeah…but she seems to LOVE it!" Eclipse remarked.

"…I gotta write this stuff down…" Leroy muttered, getting out a notepad and paper…

PRESENT…

"Alright, as long as I stay here, everything will be just-"

Then the mop he was standing on began to break.

"Oh, fooey." He remarked.

CRA-CRACK!

THA-THUMPA-THUMP!

The mop broke and fell down, and he fell with it, knocking the door open and landing flat on his face, right in front of Lilo Pelekai and Stitch, who turned their heads with shock at him as he lay there, the mop's head sprayed over his own. He groaned.

"Hamsterviel!" Lilo shouted. "What are you doing outta prison?"

"IH! Bad mousey!" Stitch said, jumping off the couch. He spread out his spikes, stuck his antennae out and all four of his arms bulged.

"No time, no time!" Jacques thought to himself. He quickly got up and ran up the steps, trying to get away. Stitch growled and threw a lamp, then a vacuum, then the table at him, all barely missing. Finally he locked himself in the upstairs bathroom.

"…OH, BY SUDE'S BEARD! How did you turn pizza and ice cream into THIS, 626?"

"…actually, that was the one I used…" Lilo said, embarrassed as she walked up to the bathroom with Stitch.

Jacques panted rapidly, his chest rising up and down as he spread himself against the door, bracing himself as best he could against it. "I do not have TIME for this, I have to find that platform and get to my brother!" He thought out loud.

"Brother?" Stitch remarked.

"You have a brother? No you don't!" Lilo said from outside the door. "We were wondering if your family ever abused you one time, so we asked Jumba, he said you had no family, they all died off years ago!"

"Like you would understand, you're a different dimensional construct!" Jacques shouted. He felt a pain deep down…any family this dimension's version of him might have had was long gone…this dimension's version of Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel would never get to see his brother become a happy and accepted person…

He had to do this, he HAD to find the platform! "Can you please just let me find this platform, then I'll go? I do NOT have the time to argue!" He shouted back. He thought for a moment of using the nearby toilet plunger as a weapon, but decided against it-it wouldn't do diddly squat.

There was a long, long silence. Then…finally…

"Come on out." Lilo said.

Jacques breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around and leapt up, opening the door. He walked out and turned to face Lilo.

"Now listen, tell 626 to stop throwing things at me, or I'm going to be irked, I mean it most sincerely!"

CRASH!

A ketchup bottle was broken over his head. Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel gasped in pain, turning around slowly to point at 626 in shock, and then Lilo broke a plate over his head that SHE'D been holding behind her back. He turned back towards her, then growled.

"Right…that's the way you want it…that's the way you're going to get it!" He snarled. Suddenly Stitch and Lilo saw a venomous, creeping light rise around him, a purple/red aura that struck around his immediate area, spearing the ground and the ceiling above him. They shouted in fear and ran off.

"He's crazy, he's really crazy!" Lilo shouted, running for the kitchen while Stitch headed into the attic. Where WAS that chainsaw?

Lilo turned around just in time to see Hamsterviel running at her, eyes alit with fire. She threw a bottle of mayo at him, then another plate, then shrieked and ran outside of the door. Calming down some, Hamsterviel decided not to go after her, and turned around just in time to see Stitch holding up a large Moose head wall ornament. He threw it at Hamsterviel, who ducked just in time as it sailed through the air. He then punched Stitch square in the nose…

BOP!

Stitch looked at his nose for a moment…then fell unconscious. If hit with enough pressure, a nose-strike could knock an experiment out.

Satisfied with this, Jacques headed back towards the stairs, just in time to see Pleakley and Jumba walk inside. Jumba was singing.

"Jimmy cracked corn and I do not care, Jimmy cracked corn and I do not care, Jimmy cracked corn and I do not care, master gone away!...you know, I don't know the rest of song."

"I think it goes-what is it, Lilo?"

"The evil hamster snuck in our hooouse!" Lilo said, pointing at Jacques.

"Oh for-" He groaned.

The two aliens immediately rushed at him, and although he leapt into the air and dodged Pleakley, Jumba managed to get ahold of him while Pleakley got a broom.

"Hold him steady, hold him steady!" Pleakley shouted, raising the broom up. But he missed and brought it down on Jumba's arm instead. Jumba howled and held his arm while Jacques fell down.

"Stupid noodle man!" Jumba shouted. "Watching where you're hitting!"

"Sorry I-YEOOOW!" Hamsterviel had bitten Pleakley on one of his three legs. The cycloptic alien leapt up into the air, holding the wound. Now seeing that Hammy meant business, Jumba ran for his lab, hoping to find some tools while Hamsterviel panted heavily, realizing he was out of shape.

Then Pleakley suddenly ran out from the kitchen, holding up a large sack of flour. "Eat flour, fiend!" He shouted, throwing it at Jacques.

BOOMPF! It covered him from head to toe. He now looked like a ghost. Lilo, naturally, had gone to get a video camera, and was now recording all of this. A furious Hamsterviel chased after Pleakley, who screamed and ran for Jumba's lap, with Lilo following right behind. Pleakley ran inside the lab as Hamsterviel snarled and snapped at his heels. Jumba appeared from the doorway, throwing an empty barrel of toxic waste at Hammy, who had to duck to the side along with Lilo. The four-eyed alien and the cyclops now ran inside the two bathroom stalls Jumba's lab had that were side-by-side with each other, one for men, one for women, with Pleakley, to nobody's surprise, running into the lady's room.

Hamsterviel had somehow gotten ahold of a large ball-pin hammer and now approached the two bathrooms.

"Getting out of here, Dr. Hamsterviel!"

"Yeah, why don'tcha leave us alone! CRAZY-HEAD!"

Jacques bashed a large hole in the lady's bathroom stall, producing a girl scream from Pleakley. Then he bashed another hole in the men's bathroom stall, making Jumba holler and both stalls collapsed backwards. The little pissed-off hamster climbed to the top, noticing Jumba and Pleakley had knocked a back entrance out of the stalls and were climbing through to escape. "Uh-huh. There ya are!" Jacques growled, whacking his hammer into his paw's palm. The two other aliens screamed and ran out the back way, with Jacques chasing them.

Pleakley suddenly slipped, just in time for Jacques to grab him by the leg and twirl him around and around before he sent him flying out of one of the lab's windows. He hit the support beams of the house deck and the deck came crashing down around him.

Meanwhile, Jumba was holding onto a roof light from the ceiling of his lab, with Jacques leaping up, taking swings at his leg with his hammer. "Get away, get away, get awaaaaay!" Jumba shouted. Suddenly his weight proved too much and the roof collapsed on them both, burying them in debris. Then Jumba found he had landed on the one thing all evil geniuses want…a frickin' rotating chair. And guess who was now pushing him towards the exit?

"That's the way you want it, that's the way you're going to GET IT!" Jacques shouted. He shoved hard, and Jumba, screaming, went sailing out the exit. Lilo stepped to the side and watched through her video camera as Jumba sailed out of the lab's exit, rolling down the ramp and hitting a bump, making him sail through the roof of her house, causing a large chunk of it to crash down in pieces.

Jacques ran down the ramp, going back up the steps, which were amazingly still intact, and jumping through a window, finding himself back in the living room. Pleakley was helping Jumba up, and when they saw Hammy, he had…well, crazy eyes.

"Now you LISTEN! I am IIIIRKED! I have had all I can take!" He shouted, getting on his tippy toes and pointing at the sky. Then he jumped up and down, bounding and plunging as he shouted "IRKED-IRKED-IRKED-IRKED-IRKED" over and over.

"Pleakley…we're going to have to kill him." Jumba said, picking up the couch. Pleakley took the other end. Stitch, who had woken back up, now sat down next to Lilo, watching the scene unfold.

"Ready?" Pleakley asked, holding the couch up with Jumba.

"Ready."

"Set?"

"Set."

"CHAAARGE!" Pleakley hollered.

They rushed at Jacques, who jumped clear over them, and they went crashing through the wall, off the remnants of the deck and landed outside, groaning, the couch in two pieces. Jacques quickly hopped down after them as they screamingly ran to the garage, crawling under.

"Go away, go away, crazy person!" Pleakley shouted.

Jumba had gotten stuck underneath, and therefore Jacques was able to give him a few kicks to the butt for good measure before Pleakley pulled him under the garage door. Unfortunately for them, Jacques was smaller than they were, and easily squeezed underneath.

There were a few tense moments of silence as Lilo and Stitch watched from a window, with Lilo still recording everything. Then…

"**AAA**!" Pleakley screamed as he was sent headfirst through the garage, tumbling on the ground.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-_NOOOOO_!" Jumba howled as he went flying through the garage himself, landing next to Pleakley. The two were quite unconscious now.

Dusting himself off, Jacques climbed up to the house through another window, then deposited himself in the living room. He headed up the stairs and saw it…a platform…the elevator that took the little girl and 626 to their rooftop dome.

"Here we go!" He said cheerily, leaping on it. It whizzed up, and both Lilo and Stitch turned to each other.

"Well, I guess I'm all set now." Lilo said, closing the lid on her video camera. "This'll get at least 1000 hits on Youtube…I'll go get the band-aids."

"Ih. Stitch get bactine." Stitch told her, and they headed for the bathrooms.

**Author's Note: Show of hands, how many of you saw that joke with Pleakley going into the women's room? And I'm aware that Uluru is very tall to climb, but I took some creative license, and hey, climbing Uluru is a popular attraction for visitors to it. Of course, don't do it if you're not the climbing type or out of shape. It's quite a hard climb, aliens or not. **

**Now for another sneak preview!  
**

"_So there we were, at Aqua Garden…"_

_"Both of us had lost our pants, and guess who we run into?"_

"_Otcopaw, of all people! And you should have SEEN the look on his face!"_

"_So then he scoots away, and what do we see attached to a nearby tree?"_

"_Hey, that rhymes!"_

_Like I was about to say, they were obviously both gay lovers._

…

_They rushed at Samael and placed their paws and hands upon his chest, their auras flowing through him…_

_Samael smiled. "Big…mistake…" He whispered. _

_There was silence from inside the base they'd snuck into. Then a horrible pair of shouts…then more silence, followed soon after by evil chuckling._

"_Now…you two…get going and blend in like nothing's wrong. When the time is right…your other selves shall manifest themselves. Go."_

…

_And so, the various competitors of the new challenge took their positions at a large line that had been drawn. Grey noticed he was right next to the evil Samael, who tossed him a happy little smile. _

"_What's so funny?" He asked. _

"_GO!" Anzac shouted. _


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Realizing that he'd see through any lies of Hammy not being on Earth, Stitch and Angel had, in fact, been able to convince Totaltul to grant them the rights to seek out Hammy and deal an appropriate punishment. But the paperwork was…intense…

Stitch and Angel were now locked up in their study, scratching signatures madly on the papers. Rueben, Chopsuey, Carmen, Leroy, Victoria and Frank were all outside the house, looking up sadly through the window. The stack of paperwork had reached all the way up, blocking the windows and going up to the ceiling.

"And you know what I think? I think Totaltul's gonna just go back on his word the moment they get the papers in…" Rueben muttered.

"I can't stand to see them cooped up in there." Leroy said. "I mean…paperwork is just…EH." He grimaced.

"For once, I agree with the smelly one." Carmen said. "So…what're we gonna do, babes?"

Chopsuey rubbed his chin. "Hmm…" Then he began to cough madly for a few moments, a harsh, hacking sound. Finally he settled down. "Sorry…happens sometimes…I'm trying to cut down on smoking anything…Carmen, kids, Leroy, come with me. Let's head home and get some dinner and plan our plans over tostadas."

Necklace bouncing against his chest, Chopsuey led his family back to his house. Rueben scratched his head. What on Earth was going through Chopster's head?

…

…

…

…Vee and Jay were celebrating their victory over David and Barty by drinking it up at Ariel's Aerie, downing beer after beer.

"We're on our way, on our way, on our way to D.C!"

"You twit!"

"Eat shit!"

"That's how we'll talk in D.C!" Vee laughed. "To a job VERY well done!"

They saw a new pair of "Captain Morgan's" put down. They each raised their glasses, toasted each other, then tipped their heads back and sipped…

PLUMPA! Their heads hit the table.

…

…

…

…when they woke up, they looked groggily around and saw David and Barty were staring them in the face. They were hanging from a tree…on top of ladders…with nooses around their necks.

Vee realized what was happening in an instant. Barty's look of cold fury told volumes. He was going to hang them both.

"David, please, we apologize, we-"

David began to giggle madly, holding one hand over his mouth…it was a trog-like, high-pitched giggle that resembled his father's old giggling fits too much…far too much. It was a creepy, horrible giggle.

"I don't thiiiink so!" He got out at last. And it was then that they noticed something ELSE…

"What happened to your tattoos?"

"Removed them temporarily." Barty said, holding a wand high and grinning. "He didn't want to go along with this at FIRST…but consider this fair punishment for destruction of property, mischief and mayhem, murder, two counts of conspiracy and…SMUGGLING…" He added with a sneer.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Chops shouted at them.

They all turned their heads to see Chopsuey, Carmen, their children and Rueben glaring at them.

"Stitch and Angel are practically DYING from all the work they have to do, and all you care about is campaigning to replace them! After all they've done for this island and for you, you're going to turn your back on them when they need your help the MOST?!" Carmen shouted.

"You ungrateful, lousy BRATS!" Chopsuey growled. "Barty! You and David are going to untie Vee and Jay, and then all of you are coming in the house to help us discuss our plans. **_And you…are gonna…LIKE IT!_**"

You didn't have to tell THEM twice. Vee and Jay were untied in an instant.

ELSEWHERE…

The forest was filled with various camps of the different teams. Large tents had been set up for them all, and both the Niihau and Kauai camps were together, as well as, luckily for them, a team from Oahu that had the good fortune to feature Hanako and her brother as well as the loveable Charlie.

They were totally unaware that Bonnie, Clyde and Ariel were camped nearby…or at least, most of them were. Grey could smell them from a mile away, and Rupert could vaguely smell them as well…

"I'm CERTAIN I smell my beloved…oh, Ariel…how I miss you…" He murmured as they all sat around a big campfire that Senkoukura and Grey had made for them. Grey held a flame up from his finger, his aura sending off little red sparks that twirled through the air.

"Thanks." Sil said, back in her usual humanoid form. She formed one finger into a cigarette, broke it off from her hand and held it up to the flame, smoking it. The finger grew right back.

"Sheesh, are you guys immortal or something? That's…unsettling to see." Grey admitted.

"Oh, we can only 'generate small things like fingers, toes, eyes, ears, noses, mouths…nothing like a hand er an arm or anything bigger that what I just toldja about." She explained.

"What do you think the next challenge is going to be?" Daveigh asked.

"Not sure…hey Senkoukura…tell me…if the Lord of the Dreamtime can bring back anybody you want…who would you want?" Grey asked Senkoukura.

"…my…my uncle Nightwing." He admitted. "He was there when I was born. I think he saw the light in me and believed to the very end that I could keep it…"

"Reckon I…I want my husband back." Sil said. "He died a couple years back…I never remarried, y'know…"

"If I succeed in this, I will prove myself to father…" Kuko told them softly, in a voice uncharacteristic of himself.

"Same here." Peleka told them all.

Grey leaned back and held up his hand to the stars. He reached up for them as they twinkled over their heads in the dark sky.

"It's…it's nice, isn't it? To just lie back and look at the stars."

"…yeah…it is." Sandy said softly.

"BOOOORING!"

They all turned their heads to see a couple of aliens walking over, with a human in between…a very young human indeed, only about 5 years old with messy brown/black hair.

"Uh…who are you?" Daveigh asked.

The first alien resembled a rooster, complete with red crest on his head and a large beak, only he was humanoid from the neck down, save for long chicken legs and feathered wings instead of hands. The other alien was one of the cat-like aliens they'd seen before, only she was…well, rather cute. Her eyes were slightly larger than a normal cat's, and she had a cute little pink nose, and even though she had pink fur, that only served to make her cuter. It was like she was some kind of gigantic alien "Hello Kitty".

"You guys wanna play a game of poker?" The rooster alien asked. "Most o' the others look at us funny-like when we ask them, so-"

The cat elbowed him. "We should introduce ourselves." She said. Her accent sounded vaguely Japanese. "I'm Puri. This is Poni. And this…is our adopted son, James."

James hugged his "mom's" furry leg, sighing happily.

"His parents took us in because we were refugees from our own planet and we needed a home…they died about a year later, but the government lets us take care of 'im now."

"You two are married, huh?" Ashton asked.

"Not yet…engaged…" Puri admitted happily.

Grey looked from the first alien to the right. "Wait…so you're a rooster…and you're a cat…"

They blinked. "Yeah."

"…heh…heh-heh…eh-heh-heh…"

Then he began to laugh. "Eh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!" He laughed and laughed and laughed and actually curled up on his back, legs pinwheeling in the air as he roared with laughter and held his stomach with one arm, while the other covered his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Poni asked.

"**Y-Y-you're a cock…and ****you're**** a pussy!"** Grey managed to get out in between laughs.

Rupert groaned. "How do we get him to stop?"

"Slap him in the face." Daveigh said. "Worked for his dad, and it works on him too!"

Rupert calmly walked over to the laughing experiment and slapped him across the face with his paw. Grey stopped laughing and straightened up. "Uh…sorry about that." He apologized. "My bad, or "mea culpa" as they say in Latin."

"Thanks for getting him to stop." Poni said. "So…you wanna play a game of cards or what?"

"Sure. Say, what do you think the Lord of the Dreamtime and Anzac do in their free time?"

"I heard that "Snakey" likes to throw firework parties. He'll just watch the burst of colors from the top of Uluru, unmoving as their shine puts the stars to shame all night. Of course, they don't NEARLY match the colors on his scales…"

"It's amazing, really. Is he some kind of experiment?"

"No, I don't think so." Ashton said. "I did some research. Apparently he's an actual physical representation of the force that the ancient Australian Aboriginals worshipped, and Anzac is a kind of representation of Australia's spirit."

"Mr. Snakey kinda scares me." Puri admitted. "Sometimes I think he wants to eat us."

"The Lord of the Dreamtime doesn't eat sentient beings. Unless they're poachers caught in the act." Ashton said. "There's actually twenty five videos of this stuff on Youtube, I brought my laptop-"

"Nope, nope, you'll make Rupert sick again. Say, how about we play Texas Hold' Em?" Daveigh suggested, raising a finger.

"ACTUALLY…"

Anzac suddenly re-appeared, coming out of the forest with his co-ruler the Lord of the Dreamtime near him. "Your next challenge is something that requires the cooperation of other teams…and it looks like you've got three teams right here."

He whistled, getting the attention of the other camps. "EVERYONE TO ME, NOW!" He shouted.

One by one the teams piled into the center of the forest's clearing. Anzac nodded at them all and continued to speak. "The next challenge requires you to pick two other teams to assist you. It's going to be a three-team challenge because you will be required to do something unorthodox…and that is build your own base from the natural bounties that Australia has to offer!"

He spread his arms wide, his kangaroo face grinning. "So y'all had better get started. Hope to it, mates! The first threesome to get it done will be the first place winner!"

The Lord of the Dreamtime nodded sagely. "I look forward to all of your best efforts. But be warned…only the threesomes who get in second, third or fourth place will continue. The rest, I fear…will have to go." He told them solemnly.

There was a collective feeling of nervousness arising from the crowd. They'd have to go if they lost this challenge? This was serious…only 12 teams would remain after this…

Well…that is…if somebody didn't try to eliminate the potential winners first…

…

…

…

…Bonnie, Clyde and Ariel had the…er…"good fortune" to be paired up with a rather unusual couple of teams. The first seemed normal enough at first glance, they were simply big round balls that bounced up and down with large eyes and big mouths that kept smiling at the other teams, apparently they were the brainchild of a scientist who had experimented with alien DNA. Sadly, the scientist had died a few years back…hence their reason for wanting a wish from the Lord of the Dreamtime.

The second team was…well, there were two aliens and they had rather large, almost jewel-like eyes. They wore a vest, gloves, boots and had a long-sleeved jacket with a strange hat on both of their heads. The first one had a beautiful golden vest to match his gloves and boots, while the jacket and his pants were black. He had bright blue eyes and spoke in a vaguely Scottish accent. The second one's vest was a gleaming silver to match HIS gloves and boots, while his pants and jacket were a dark green. The first alien, who introduced himself as Daze, wore a long cap that was split into three "stems", like a jester's cap, and it was gold in color. The second alien, who was called Vision, had a short-crested cap that was silver. Both had crystals on their chests, Daze's was blue, Vision's was green. They were obviously-

"So there we were, at Aqua Garden…"

"Both of us had lost our pants, and guess who we run into?"

"Otcopaw, of all people! And you should have SEEN the look on his face!"

"So then he scoots away, and what do we see attached to a nearby tree?"

"Hey, that rhymes!"

Like I was about to say, they were obviously both gay lovers.

"Fuggeddaboudit!" Bonnie said, waving her hand in the air. "Now we gots to make ourselves a BASE." She said. "Now let's all put our 'eads together and figure out what kind we wanna make, and I want it ta have a shower!"

"It's true, when Bonnie don't shower, she SMELLS, guys…" Clyde added.

"Hey, come 'ere." Bonnie said, motioning for Clyde to lean closer. He did, and she whacked him. "SHADDAP! Now then, as I was about ta say, Clyde and I can steal anything from anybody, so we can keep the competition from getting fah, but what about youse guys?"

"Well, we can teleport if we combine our powers." Daze said.

"Yeah! Wondertwin powers: ACTIVATE!" Vision laughed happily in his vaguely Welsh accent.

"Wait…teleport…think you can teleport Clyde and I to a Home Depot or somethin'?" Bonnie asked quickly.

Daze and Vision both put their fingers on their lips and thought. "Hmm…" "Well…"

"Can ya or can'tcha?" Clyde asked.

"If we had a photo of the place, we could do it no problem." Vision said.

"Hold it, hold it!" One of the Langolian aliens (the ball people) stated. He began to hack and cough, the vomited up a large box. They opened it up to see it was filled with photos. "Those are all the places our creator took us when he was looking for building materials. Will these suffice?"

Granted, there were people in the photos, but there was indeed a Home Depot photo that had been taken. Clyde looked over at the Langolian, amazed. "How on Earth did ya do that?"

"Our stomachs are pocket dimensions." The second one bragged. "Cool beans, huh?"

Clyde looked a bit jealous. "I gotta get me one of you…" He thought to himself.

"So are you and the little guy…" Bonnie turned to Ariel and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Ariel looked nervously away. "Oh, don't be such a Sandra Dee like that Lilo and Nick! Sex is NOT something to be ashamed of."

Ariel wrote "We really should have saved it for marriage" on her notepad. But Bonnie stuffed the message into her mouth, chewed, swished it around, then swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the type!" She did a bad imitation of Nick. "Nicky G and Lilo P, lousy with virginity! Won't go to bed 'till they're legally weeeeeeed!" She held the high note. "They can't, no no-siree!"

"Stop it!" Ariel wrote, trying not to giggle.

"Lilo I am, need a BOY not a man, to keep me warm at night! Oh sure I'll gladly hold your haaaand…" Bonnie held the high note again, holding one hand to her breast while she held the other hand up. "Go to Boobtown and I'll **bite**!" She clacked her teeth nastily.

Ariel began to laugh.

"Oh, Elvis, ELVIS, let me be!" Bonnie swooned, holding one hand over her head. "Keep your pelvis FAR from me! Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drooooool-"

"IIIIII HEAAAAARD THAAAAAAT!" A voice yelled out. Bonnie shut her mouth.

Ariel, giggling madly, managed to sqigglingly write out "Shoulda figured Grey was listening. Big ears."

"I ALWAYS forget the ears…" Bonnie groaned.

As it were, it had been easy for Grey to hear, since he was cutting down a tree that was only a mile away from Bonnie's singing. He had used his aura to manifest his hands into pure metal and was slicing down trees to make a base along with Kuko, who used his Earthen axe.

"This…is…good…exercise!" Grey shouted. "TIMBERRRR!" The tree came falling down.

"I know." Kuko said, lifting a downed tree up and bringing it over to Makani and Peleka, who were arraigning the trees to make a "log cabin" of sorts.

"Hey, bet I can climb up this tree faster than you." Grey bragged as he and Kuko stood before new trees.

"You're on." Kuko said. The two then leapt through the air, clinging tightly to the trees and shimmying up as Peleka and Makani cheered them on. Higher…higher…

"HA!" Grey laughed, reaching the top a good 5 seconds before Kuko did. He hung onto the topmost part, grinning broadly. "Swish the taste of defeat around in your mouth! Is it…delicious?" Hew bragged.

KRAK-KRAK…KA-THWOOOOMP!

Grey was now stuck underneath the tree he'd climbed while Kuko laughed so hard he fell off his own tree.

"**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT****! I NEED TO LOSE TEN POUNDS!" **Grey shouted. "Same friggin' thing happened to my Dad too…I thought I was in better shape than he was as a teen!"

"Correction, you WERE in better shape." Makani wisecracked. "It's all those Icees, they go STRAIGHT to your thighs."

"As always, you're SO kind." Grey said, shoving the tree off and dusting himself off. He then received a tap on his shoulder, and the albino that was Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel whispered into his ear…

Daveigh and Ashton were hard at work with Senkoukura and Makani, who were making furniture for them all. The two experiments found it easy to cut the wood needed, but it took the delicate touch of Daveigh and Ashton to add the finishing touches. Sandy and Peleka and Sil, meanwhile, were guarding them, since some of the other teams were not above sabotage. The three of them were watching from the tops of trees. Sil had taken the form of a large, big, winged being with a large white mask-like face. She stirred a few times on top of one of the trees then adjusted her head to look at the left. Sandy was sitting cross-legged on top of one of the trees, looking around, while Peleka stood on one leg, holding a couple of poison-tipped knives in her clawed hands, waiting for anyone, DARING anyone to try some funny business.

"See anyone?" Sandy shouted.

"No…no…" Sil said softly.

"Wait…I hear someone coming!" Sandy told them all. Then he saw them. "Look!" He pointed.

It was a large group of bull-headed aliens that resembled minotaurs, with a dark blond-haired human whipping them towards their base! "Hupayah, hupayah!" He shouted. "Get the blighters!"

"Oh jeez. It's a bloody limey!" Sil laughed.

They seemed to literally be snorting fire! "This is bad!" Sandy shouted. "If they reach the base…"

"They WON'T, will they?" Sil shouted, and they all leapt down to intercept. The leader, the human, looking aggravated. His minotaur alien slaves all paced around slightly, nervous.

"Out of the way, madams! And you too, sir!"

"So you can ruin our base?"

"Well, if you don't mind it?" He asked politely.

They all turned to look at each other. "Uh…NO!" They all shouted. The minotaurs charged. Sil spread her wings and knocked them back as Peleka leapt up into the air, spreading her arms wide as she flung the knives, striking them in the shoulders, chest and stomach. Then Sandy clenched the deal, running over them and going straight for the human, diving and grabbing him by the throat.

"Okay, why'd you go after US!?" He shouted.

"I-I-I was just p-paid to, that's all!" He gasped.

"By WHO?" Sandy growled.

"I-I can't say…"

"Let's let him go." Sandy said quietly.

Sil looked at him angrily. "Why should we?! Why don't we just slit his throat?"

Sandy pointed behind the British saboteur and his downed minotaurs, at the looming figure that was the Lord of the Dreamtime, who gave the others a sort of sad, yet chilling smile.

"If there's one thing I do, it's always keep my word. I will not tolerate such rampant disregard for the rules I have laid down. You knew the cost, and you threw your right to live away when you chose to indulge your greed. A pity though…you're not even out of college…" He said as he wrapped his coils around his prey. The limey Brit and his minotaurs screams were quickly silenced after the Lord of the Dreamtime dissipated, with prey in hold, into tiny dots of light.

"Ouch." Peleka said. "I don't envy HIM."

"Hey…where's the boy and the hamster?" Sil asked.

They all blinked, then connected the dots in their heads.

"Uh oh…" Sandy gulped.

Rupert and Grey slowly approached a large base that appeared to be made out of earth, wood and-and they didn't want to know what else, because there were red cracks running through the half-made dome-like building before them and they had a feeling they knew what the red was. They peeked in through the window and saw the unfortunate two teams that had been stuck with Samael's group.

Samael was standing calmly in front of the kid he "owned", who had been stripped of all his clothing. The two other teams were a hodge-podge of strange creatures amongst a red/orange-haired girl with glasses and a sweater and a dark-skinned boy with very wild black hair. The aliens were obviously experiments but apparently they were from Europe and Africa respectively…one was a fox-like creature with puffy white hair that fell down almost over his eyes, his lush tail nervously twitched as he held in his soft hands. He wore a pair of goggles over his head and had a red scarf. His other European experiment friend was an experiment that had a shark-like head and fins for hands. He was wearing a black shirt with a swirling whirlpool on the front, and had on doc martens on his fin feet. He was standing next to the fox and the girl, looking frightened.

The other two experiments were intriguing to look at as well, one was small with blue spots running up and down his back, with a vaguely reptilian face and stubby hands and feet. The other was a small hedgehog with large yellow spikes running down his back. He had dark black fur and a headband over his forehead, bright blue, with contrasted greatly with his little friend's pink skin.

"Chin…you have been a bad, bad boy, letting that beatnik get the better of you."

Chin said nothing. He just lay there.

"Don't you agree?" Samael asked calmly. "Aren't you just a silly little boy?"

Chin nodded slowly.

"Now you're not getting away. You know the punishment. And all of you watch closely, this is what will happen if you get in my way…"

Samael raised a single claw and traced it down Chin's back, causing blood to flow. Samael ignored the momentary whimper that emerged from Chin, and dug in deeper. Finally he stopped and withdrew the claw, licking it free of blood. As Rupert and Grey pulled closer, they saw there were many scars on Chin's body, all around.

"Now for my favorite part…" Samael remarked. "For the record, by the way, I'm heterosexual, but Chin just LOVES the dirty stuff…don't you, Chin?" He asked, going around and holding Chin's face up, his claws digging into the boy's cheeks a little. Chin could only nod, he had no other real choice. "Now then…" Samael remarked, going behind Chin. "Let's get started…"

Rupert and Grey suddenly realized what he was about to do. They would not, they COULDN'T let him get away with it. Rupert felt the feelings of hate go through him, how could an experiment do that to a child? The child appeared to be as mute as Ariel…unable to cry out or beg or plead…not that it would do any good, he knew, Samael wouldn't care about that sort of thing.

"You are NOT going to rape a little boy!" Rupert snarled, leaping in. His light blue fur glistened as his black vest seemed to whip around in the air.

"You make me sick, Samael." Grey growled, leaping in after Rupert. His aura rose up around him, filling the place with a dark shine.

Samael regarded them with interest, an amused expression on his face. "Chin, go to the side. I'll take care of these two in a moment…" Chin did as he was told as Samael crossed his arms. "And what do you think you're doing in the house I built with blood, sweat and toil…that I LITERALLY built with blood and sweat and toil, and trust me, I had to use a lot of blood to make the mortar-"

"We're here to punish you for your evil…" Rupert growled.

"You seem to lack any empathy…" Grey added. "So…" A slightly evil grin appeared on his face. "Let me ask you this…ever seen "Star Trek"?"

Samael raised an eyebrow. "What of that show?"

"You know…your mind to my mind…my thoughts to your thoughts…" Grey whispered.

Rupert suddenly had the same idea. His appearance changed to the angelic one he'd had before, when he'd punished Esmeralda for her sins. "Let's do this…let's make you FEEL for once in your life! Karma's about to bite you in the ass!"

They rushed at Samael and placed their paws and hands upon his chest, their auras flowing through him…

Samael smiled. "Big…mistake…" He whispered.

There was silence from inside the base they'd snuck into. Then a horrible pair of shouts…then more silence, followed soon after by evil chuckling.

"Now…you two…get going and blend in like nothing's wrong. When the time is right…your other selves shall manifest themselves. Go."

Grey and Rupert climbed out of the window, apparently unchanged…apparently. Meanwhile, Samael turned back to Chin, a horrible smile appearing on his face. He moved back behind Chin…

It was a good thing that Chin couldn't scream…although he could grunt in pain, and he did a lot of it. The observers of this scene, however, COULD scream…and the screams echoed throughout the night.

THE NEXT DAY…

Samael's threesome, Ariel's Threesome and Daveigh's threesome had all survived…none of the others succeeded because…well, a good deal of them had met with "tragic ends". A good deal of glares in Samael's direction made it clear who they thought was behind the disappearance of so many of the contest members.

They were now all standing in front of a large stretch of desert, with the Anzac looking quite eager to explain the next challenge. Anzac stretched his arm.

"Your next challenge is simple: The Lord of the Dreamtime is waiting for you at the desert's end. Team members, you may choose any one person to do this challenge. You have five minutes. Any questions?"

Samael, of all people, raised his hand. "Did you give any thought to the "caste system" idea I suggested to you at the party?"

"Oh yeah, like from that book by Aldous Huxley?" Anzac remarked, snapping his fingers. "You know, me and my mate we just chattin' about it, but then we remembered that we're not FASCISTS." Anzac growled.

Samael rolled his eyes. "Some people have no taste."

"You got that right. Everyone ELSE…good luck." Anzac told them.

Daveigh looked around at the remaining teams. The only remaining alien teams that neither she nor Grey nor Senkoukura recognized at all had paired with the cat-like aliens from before. The first of the teams were a group of whispy aliens that looked like they were made of smoke. There was a pair of eyes without pupils that glowed in each smoke cloud that made their bodies, and they had sharp claws.

The other team that had sided with the cat aliens for the building contest were undoubtedly experts in the ways of machines. The first member of the team was slightly frightening-looking humanoid jackal, he had long black hair and sharp metallic teeth, with sunglasses over his eyes and a body structure that was quite muscular. His claws looked like they were made to tear, and he had taloned boots. He had a staff in his hands and twirled it around, while some large prayer beads bounced upon his chest.

The second being was a wolf-like robot, he had large blades on his arms and claws that shone brightly…made of a kind of ice that never melted. He had sharp fangs that he showed off to the other competitors, but he stopped whenever he glanced at one of the young ones, simply smiling and nodding. He had a large crescent moon etched onto his forehead.

The third member of the robotic troupe was the most humanesque of them all, although his beautiful silver eyes were a bit larger than a human's, he was very, very cute. He had a green mask over his eyes to match his chest, stomach and leg armor, and it was shaped rather like a rectangle with four curved spikes, one on each side, two on the top and two on the bottom. He wore golden gauntlets and had silver boots, and a Polaris Star insignia glowed in the center.

"Necromancer, Lunar, you ready?" He asked. His voice sounded quite youthful and it rang like a bell. "Which one of us is going to do this thing? I took care of climbing easily enough…"

"And I designed our base…so I believe it is Lunar's turn." Necromancer stated, his voice sounding rather dark and soft.

Lunar nodded. "I shall accomplish this." He stated, and his voice had the faintest trace of a distant accent that they couldn't quite place. As he simply breathed, the air around him became colder.

"I think that I can do this." Grey said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I shall accomplish this task for OUR group." Senkoukura said.

"No, sir, let ME do it. If you fell, it would be my fault. Our island still needs you as its leader." Makani said, protesting. He fell to one knee, bowing.

"…very well." Senkoukura stated, bowing his head. "You may do this for our team."

And so, the various competitors of the new challenge took their positions at a large line that had been drawn. Grey noticed he was right next to the evil Samael, who tossed him a happy little smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"GO!" Anzac shouted.

Samael pointed right at Grey, then whizzed through the air, not even using his wings as he sailed across the desert. Grey held his head, screaming. "NO-NO-NO, I'm NOT just an animal, get out of my HEAD!" He screamed.

"GREY!" Rupert shouted.

Grey looked up to see the others were running, flying or riding across the desert at top speed.

**BGM: This Way DEMO (Newgrounds Audio ID: 63580)**

Grey growled and stood up. "F—k it with a ten foot pole!" He swore. "I hate mind powers! Well…two can play hardball!" He shouted, and he leapt up through the air, running rapidly, arms held back, fists clenched as he rushed along the desert at top speed, a green/white aura whipping around him, almost sloughing off of him like he was being drenched underneath a waterfall as he bolted.

Clyde had thrust his arm down and a large motorcycle of sorts had sprouted out. He was now riding it at top speed, passing by the alien balls, nodding at them in acknowledgement. He then got a mean idea and aimed for the cat-like alien up ahead. The tabby cat turned around just in time to see Clyde on his heels. He let out a yowl and ducked to the side, rolling around in the dirt, infuriated.

The jester-like alien Vision was soaring far above the smokey alien that had been chosen for its own team, and he turned around, still flying across the desert, and waved happily. The smoke alien glared at him and made a very rude comment…causing Vision to suddenly swoop down and around him a few times. Vision then swirled away, rushing back across the desert as the smoke-like alien was sent flying backwards, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile Samael, Makani and Lunar were tied for first place. The wolf could run amazingly fast on his paws, he was kicking up dust like mad, and Makani soared in the air above Samael, who swooped down at Lunar, trying to claw him…

Then, suddenly he noticed Grey was right next to Lunar, and he was running so fast it was like he was propelling himself forward and off the ground over and over and over, a kind of rapid launching, skipping gone extreme.

"What the? How is that possible?" Lunar asked, amazed.

"I'm a hero! We do the impossible all the time!" Grey exclaimed.

"Deep. Where'd you get that from?" Makani remarked.

"Made it up on the spot, dude! If you'll excuse me…"

He bolted past them, causing Lunar and Samael to redouble their efforts and chase after him, with Makani following closely behind. But there it was, the finish line! Grey jumped forward with all his strength and landed on his feet, turning around and grinning as the others approached the line a few moments later. He put his hands behind his head and rested his head against them as he beamed in satisfied pride.

MEANWHILE…

Daveigh couldn't help but notice that the leader cat alien, the one who had been putting the moves on her from before, was mewling in pain. She walked over to him and saw he had a small little thorn stuck in his pawed hand. "Owwww…owwww…" He whined.

"Hold on, hold on." Daveigh said, coming over. She gently held his wrist, then took the thorn out with a quick tug. "There." She said. "Allll better."

He blinked at her, then smiled. "Thanks…" He said. "I'll pay you back for this, I promise."

The Lord of the Dreamtime cleared his throat. "A clear winner has been decided! Everyone, return to your camp sites before we begin the next challenge! Oh, and one more thing: stop eating each other. And nobody better even THINK of eating the Experimental Earthlings. They're far too furry and chewy."

"And how would YOU know?" Clyde asked, looking smarmy.

The Lord of the Dreamtime smiled in a cheeky fashion, just BARELY showing some fang. "Because I ate your wife last night." He joked.

"Oh no you di-in't, mate!" Anzac laughed.

"Oh yes, I DID!" The Lord of the Dreamtime laughed. Then he stopped laughing and rose up to full height, looking like a large whip that aimed to come down upon them and rend their very soul. "But seriously, I'm sickened with people trying to cheat and sabotage other people's efforts to win, so put an end to it…or the new type of sickening feeling I'll experience will be from cheaters giving me indigestion."

One team at a time, all backing FAR away and shaking their heads and hands in the air as they promised to behave, the parties all headed back to their respective camps.

None of them could have seen what was coming, of course. If they could have…they would have been afraid…

Very, very afraid.

**Sneak Preview Time!**

"_Scared, precious?"_

_"You're…what are you doing wearing that?" Daveigh asked, amazed at how…how frightened she sounded. _

"_Oh, what, you don't like?" He asked in an amused tone. He twirled his cape slightly, showing it off to her, grinning cruelly. "Red is the new black again!" He laughed._

…

_Daveigh got to her feet quickly as Samael slowly hovered in the outline of the moon, looking down at her with an amused smile. _

"_I would suggest you run…not because that would do you any good, but because it would be amusing to see how long it takes before Grey hunts you down and devours you." _

"_Grey wouldn't hurt me!" Daveigh shouted, waving her fist at Samael. "He's good!" _

_Samael raised a finger in the air and moved it back and forth. "Correction: WAS good..."_

…

"_Maybe in these other realms you've seen that I am something differently different. But one thing stays the same, this I am sure of…I do whatever I want!" Hamsterviel shouted. "And what I want right now…is to help my baby brother!"_

"_Well, if you defeat him here…" Vassago said, pointing at the false self, "You will accomplish this trial and will be rewarded." He smiled, and Hamsterviel understood…it was pity. "Good luck."_

_"Hope you die." The KEH said cheerfully, vanishing with his family. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Some of you were thinking that all Chops does is...well, drugs. But last chapter you saw a different side to him. His dear brother's going through hell along with his old girlfriend, and instead of showing maturity, Vee, Jay, David and Barty were completely disregarding the law in trying to gain power. It shows that when the chips are down, family really DOES come through for each other. And you'll see more of that soon enough...**

**Also, this chapter's kind of...intense. So get ready for some shockers. And by all means, review!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Stitch groaned and rubbed his eyes over and over, buck tired. Why, WHY was he still doing this? All this paperwork…

They'd gotten some progress done. Yes, the windows were finally unblocked by stacks, and a pathway to the door had been made…but now Angel was resting her head gently on him as they saw on the room's couch. Angel had dropped the papers that needed her signature from her hand, and Stitch's eyelids were drooping. He simply couldn't take much more of this. But he had to do this, he owed Rupert for all of the help that he'd given him.

But still, sleep was a powerful thing, and he could not fight it off forever. A few moments later he found himself yawning, then…his head hit hers, and they were both fast asleep.

ELSEWHERE…

"I cannot help you, brother Hyena…" Jude said sadly from within the confessional.

"B-b-but why not?" Hyena begged, holding his hands up in a begging gesture. "Doesn't the Bible have ANY answers?!"

"Brother Hyena, if the Bible was meant to be the end-all of how people ran the world, we'd still have slaves." Jude remarked. "And have completely submissive wives, be intolerant towards homosexual behavior, be incredibly communistic, stone children for being disobedient…or at least we would if you looked at it from a fundamentalist perspective…" He rubbed his eyes. "My point is this: this is a DEMOCRACY. You have the power to do what you want, whatever you want as long as it don't harm nobody! Elvis said that. Greatest philosopher in the world."

Hyena was quiet for a few moments. "But I'm scared. I don't know what to do. My head's all fuzzy!" He finally squeaked.

Jude took a long, deep breath. Then he spoke. "When I was young, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do when I grew up. So I spoke with Lilo. I'm going to tell you what she said to me: What's your _heart_ telling you?" Jude asked.

Hyena was quiet for a long, long time. Then he smiled.

"I'll do it." He said. "I'LL DO IT!"

…

…

…

…Rupert groaned in his sleep. No…no…not again…not again…

_Once more Daveigh was at his mercy. He advanced slowly, taking calm steps towards her. This time they weren't in her kitchen, but in the outback, and she was up against a tree, tears in her eyes. _

"_Why, Rupert? I-I thought…"_

"_You thought wrong." He whispered to her as he got closer. His eyes were a clear red, his vest had become a red cape with a big yellow "H" clasp on the front. His fur seemed to have a just-barely red tint at the end of the strands, and his teeth were a bit too…white…_

"_Now then…end it…with her death you will finally be free of the attachment you call "love". You don't need it." Samael told him, putting his clawed hand on Rupert's shoulder. _

_Rupert nodded. "Of course, of course, naturally…" _

_He held up the needle…_

_No, no! NO! NO!_

_He suddenly whipped around, his appearance changing, his blue vest whipping in the air as he turned around and jammed the needle's point into Samael's neck. Samael gasped in horror, holding his throat. "H-how d-did… not…possible to…break free! Where…where did you even…get that needle…?" He suddenly seemed to realize his mistake. "You…should have used your…your own paws…"_

"_I'm a doctor. __**Deal with it**__." Rupert said, crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly at Samael. _

Rupert awoke with sweat on his brow. Not hot, stinging sweat of fear, but cool sweat, the kind you get after just completing a job that you'd been working on for so long. He'd faced a final temptation and had beaten it away.

Wait…the time…what was it? What was going on?

It was the middle of the night…and he could hear movement…

And both Grey…and Daveigh…were gone from their base. All that was left…was the watch and the mood necklace.

…

…

…

…_it couldn't be possible. It COULDN'T be._

_But there before her was Rupert, wearing a red cape with an "H" before it, a hellish look in his eyes and murder on the mind. His tail leisurely flicked back and forth as he tossed the mood ring on his digit away before slowly walking towards Daveigh, circling around her, looking very pleased with himself. _

"_Scared, precious?"_

_"You're…what are you doing wearing that?" Daveigh asked, amazed at how…how frightened she sounded. _

"_Oh, what, you don't like?" He asked in an amused tone. He twirled his cape slightly, showing it off to her, grinning cruelly. "Red is the new black again!" He laughed._

"_You're scaring me." She said, gaining some courage. _

"_Oh, I'm going to do worse than that. Say…you know, Daveigh…your grandmother would have made a nice pet…and you, you'd make a lovely little toy…"_

_Now Daveigh was alarmed. She stood up, and suddenly realized that her clothes had been replaced with a lacy white bra and panties to match. She screamed and tried to cover herself as Rupert laughed madly. _

"_Oh yes, you're going to be my toy, Daveigh…you'll do everything I want you to do…"_

_He suddenly shot his tail out, impossibly long, impossibly strong, and it pulled her down to her knees. She landed hard on her chest, and the albino walked over to her, lifting her chin up with a paw, a twisted expression of lust on his face. "Won't you?" He whispered. _

_Daveigh suddenly realized it. "You're not him." She said._

_"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"You're not Rupert." She insisted, getting up. Now he was taking a few steps back, looking…nervous? Afraid? "Rupert likes vest. And BLUE. And he would NEVER want to hurt me the way you want to! Who are you really, you-you COWARD?!" She shouted. _

_It has been said that 100 people make a vampire real by imagining that it IS real. But it only takes one child to imagine the stake needed to kill it. And that was all it took. One child. _

_And suddenly her clothes were returned to her, and not merely that, she had a large sword in her hands, with glittering jewels on the hilt. Granted, this thing probably wasn't a vampire and the sword was no stake, but still, Daveigh aimed it at the imposter before her and sliced…_

_WOOSH! It went right through him, and his image dissipated…turning into a black being with rather rough-shaped ears, bent antennae, yellow, tainted teeth and black skin. He wore a pope's tiara and a beautiful robe with a crystal necklace hanging from his neck and he had many rings on his clawed digits as he grinned cruelly at Daveigh, folding his arms and looking up with eyes that were almost as black as his skin…_

"_You're right, I'm not him…sort of. I am the embodiment of the worst of him, I represent the evil he could have become at one point…though thanks to YOU, __**b--h**__, he won't be able to! No matter…"_

_The figure was vanishing slowly, his grin remaining like the Cheshire cat, hovering in the air._

"_You are going to spend a long time dying…" He laughed._

"_Who the hell are you!?" Daveigh said, holding the sword up again._

"_Call me…Kaiser…" It laughed, and then…_

Daveigh awoke with a start to see that she was on an open stretch of clearing far away from any base camps. The dream, the nightmare, it was over, the moon shone above her, and the stars twinkled peacefully in the night sky…

But the air…it was too warm, too…stiff…it wasn't right. She looked up and saw a large, smooth rock in front of her…

And Grey was lounging on it, his hands folded, one over the other.

He was lying on his stomach, and he had…changed…his eyes had lost that green tint they'd had at the bottom, and now the tint was red, like fresh blood jutting from a wound on your neck. He was staring deeply into her eyes, and his brown hair was…no, it couldn't be…it seemed almost like a mane now, running down and around his head, spiking slightly. And his fur seemed too…too smooth and…and it had turned the color of blackest night. His claws…they seemed larger, and that smile…it was unsettling. He wouldn't blink, he just…he just looked at her.

Then a voice spoke, and the words that voice said frightened her even more.

"The moon's out tonight. Nights like these are quite interesting. They bring out the beast in some of us, don't you agree?"

Daveigh got to her feet quickly as Samael slowly hovered in the outline of the moon, looking down at her with an amused smile.

"I would suggest you run…not because that would do you any good, but because it would be amusing to see how long it takes before Grey hunts you down and devours you."

"Grey wouldn't hurt me!" Daveigh shouted, waving her fist at Samael. "He's good!"

Samael raised a finger in the air and moved it back and forth. "Correction: WAS good. But he's still a beast deep down. He is both his father's child _and_ bestial, animal side, and even if he's his own person, he cannot hide from the bestial form that he takes on the outside. The only difference between what he was before and what he is now…is that now the beast on the outside reflects the beast within…"

"Grey is **good**, he won't hurt me! He knows that I'm his _ohana_!" Daveigh insisted.

"How annoyingly repetitive you are." Samael remarked, rubbing his temples. "Well, I suppose you must be from Missouri instead of from Hawaii."

"What?" Daveigh asked.

"It's the "Show Me" state. You won't believe what I'm saying until it's shown to you. Grey…get going." Samael told him.

Grey's eyes became white instead of black, contrasting with his now-black fur as a horrible look appeared on his face. He spoke, and when he did, there was a growling undertone that Daveigh had rarely ever heard before.

"You are MINE, you are my property…you are mine to do with as I want, you're **MINE, **_**MINE**_**, **_**MINE**_**…**" He hissed.

Daveigh's eyes filled with fear. He was really going to…to…

"Oh this moment is so delicious I wish I could wrap it up in a doggy bag and save some more of it for later." Samael remarked. Then, laughing, he flew off into the night.

Daveigh decided to do the smart thing…she ran. Like the wind. Grey howled to the moon and a few minutes later, chased after her.

…

…

…

…Rupert shook Ashton awake. "Ashton, ASHTON!"

Ashton groaned and sat up in his sleeping bag. "What is it?"

"Daveigh, where's Daveigh and Grey?"

"The two are sleeping in the same room, aren't they?"

"They're both gone." Hammy said. "And I need your help! Wake everyone else up, tell them Samael's done something to Grey and that Daveigh is gone…I've got to go out and find them!"

With that, Rupert quickly ran away, scampering across the floor and out the window, panting as he ran through the forest, sniffing the air to get Daveigh's scent.

Daveigh was a fit girl, true, but Grey was faster than her, and he was slowly catching up, trying to allow the chase to go on for as long as possible.

"_You can't run from me…you can't run from me…" _He continued to say, that whisper somehow reaching her ear. She yelped and ran faster, tree branches hitting her left and right, scratches all over her body. So tired, so tired…

Then salvation came. She felt a strong, furry pair of hands take hold of her and heard Grey growl in fury. "Give her back, she's MINE…"

She looked up to see the cat-like alien she had helped before holding onto her. "Now, now…the lady helped me out…I'm just doin' her a favor." Leon insisted.

Daveigh breathed a sigh of relief, but then that look vanished when the cat alien looked into her eyes and she saw that horrible glare he had in them. A Cheshire grin spread on his features. "By the way…did I forget to mention I have a thing for young women?" He whispered to her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hadn't been looking at Grey, who had launched himself at the cat's leg, biting into it. Daveigh ran away, bolting through the trees at top speed, her chest heaving as she tried to ignore the screams coming from behind her, and the horrible slurping sounds that drowned the screams out until eventually there was no noise save for her pants and the rustling of leaves all around her…

Then she slipped and fell, hitting the ground. She tried to stagger up, but that whisper came to her…

"_Dear Daveigh…why are you running from me? You're mine…you're mine, all mine…"_

Grey came out of the woods, blood matting the area around his mouth. He licked his fangs free of them and slowly stepped towards her…he'd been chasing her on all fours, and there was a venomous, vicious aura around him that seemed to be reaching for her, as eager to taste her as he was. She was horrified. How could this sick beast be the kind-hearted, goofy, weird mixed breed they all knew and cared for, the one who had helped everyone so often?

"Get on your knees." He told her in that soft growl. "Lie down quietly. You are the property of one who was given dominion over all other beasts…"

"You're not him, you're not…" Daveigh thought to herself.

"Get down, Daveigh. Hold still." He crooned, coming closer to her. Sweat dripped from her body, hitting the ground. "You shall sleep comfortably within my stomach. It will be a tight fit, but I'll manage…I always manage…" He said calmly. "I already satisfied my thirst. Now I get to eat…"

He took another step closer. It hit the ground with a thud that seemed to sound like a cannon shot in her ears. "And eat…"

He took another step. "And eat…"

"Please…stop…you're scaring me." Daveigh begged quietly as she crawled away, up against a tree.

"You won't be scared for long. I'm a quick eater, Daveigh, you know that." Grey assured her softly, continuing to advance. She was frozen by the whites of his eyes, that red tinge seeming to pulse…she was dimly aware that he was now upon her, claws gripping each arm, his red tongue licking his lips as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "This will only hurt for a few moments." He assured her, a smile as sweet as honey on his face.

She closed her eyes and looked away, waiting to be stuffed into his fangy mouth. This was it…this was the end. She never thought Grey would ever hurt her, especially not like this. But she didn't even have the heart to scream…she was just so hurt.

Then…once more…salvation came to her.

**BAM!** Grey was knocked back by an albino hamster who was holding onto a large stick. He rubbed his head and growled as the lush golden fur of the hamster gleamed in the night, his green eyes glittering.

"You get ahold of yourself!" Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel shouted. "You're MORE than a beast!"

"She is MINE, she is MINE, you can't have her!" Grey growled, getting back up and advancing, flexing his claws.

"She…is her own." Rupert said. "Do you love her at all?"

Suddenly Grey stopped in mid-step. He blinked slowly, the red tinge fading and turning to green. "I…I love her? Do I…do I love her? She's mine, of…of course I care about her, she's…she's mine…even though her grandmother…Lilo…LILO!"

He snarled and the red tinge returned…only now his fur became solid white, like pure fallen snow. "CHEATER! WHORE! LYING, LYING **LIAR**! She betrayed my father!"

Rupert blinked. "Wait…you mean…you mean to tell me that-"

"Just because people say you're not supposed to date your best friend doesn't mean you can't try." Daveigh spoke quietly. "Lilo married Nick, yes, but then he died…and he never found out that she was pregnant. Lilo discovered she was pregnant just before the invasion. She was going to surprise Grey's father but on the night before it happened, Grey and his dad were kidnapped and Nick ended up dying…"

Grey snarled. "I didn't…didn't want to think of Lilo as my mother…and I didn't want anyone ELSE thinking of her as my mother! Told them that, told them that…she betrayed my father! Cheated on him! Had a child, had a girl with another man, with my father's rival, a former boyfriend, an old flame! Lilo, that-that **LYING STRUMPET**!" He howled, claws digging into the ground.

Rupert understood now why Grey never talked about his past. His mother had apparently cheated on his father, yet Grey still cared for her, loving her and hating her at the same time…and a portion of his father remained within him as well, meaning he love he felt was even stronger. How long had Grey been struggling to keep his emotions under control? How many nights had he been crying, all alone, wishing to return to the life he'd had? He pitied the beast before him…but he couldn't let Grey hurt Daveigh.

"Daveigh is your family. You know that."

"But her grandmother…but still…" Grey's red tinged eyes began to fluctuate and change again as his eyes began to switch from black to white and back again whilst his voice broke slightly. "She was…mother, she is…in a way she's like a grandniece…she…they were…they are both…"

And then white became black again, his hair and fur settled to their normal texture and color, and his claws returned to their normal size. "_Ohana._" he whispered.

He suddenly sobbed and broke down, covering his eyes with his hands, weeping. "What-what did I do? What was I going to DO? Oh God, oh God…"

Rupert and Daveigh held him gently in an embrace. Rupert felt his friend's sobs wrack his body and he began to sing softly, brushing his friend's back. He realized that for all his years of experience, for all of his great knowledge, for those small pockets of amazing wisdom he had…Grey was, deep down, still a kid in mind and body…and when he slept, it was across from a large cage that contained a deadly animal whose growls invaded his sleep. He couldn't ignore what he was nor escape it…and he was barely able to face it on his own.

"You know it's gonna be…alright, you know it's gonna be…alright…" Rupert sang softly as Grey clung to him and Daveigh like he was drowning, and they were the only things keeping him afloat.

"He didn't **kill** you?" Samael's voice echoed throughout the night. They looked up to see him landing expertly on a tree nearby. He looked down, obviously disgusted. "Unbelievable. Un-be-**fucking**-lievable. I thought you'd do better, _MUTT_…"

"Apparently _ohana_ is stronger than your stupid mind tricks!" Daveigh shouted.

And sure enough, coming out from the trees was Senkoukura, Kuko, Peleka and Sil, followed right after by Ashton and Sandy…followed after by Bonnie, Clyde and Ariel.

"A-ARIEL!?" Grey asked, amazed. "How…"

"She and the others heard your howl and we ran into her while we were running after you." Senkoukura explained. "Apparently she couldn't wait until you came home to her." He told Rupert, who had a mixture of concern and sheer joy on his face when Ariel smiled nervously at him.

"What did you do to Grey!?" Ashton snarled.

"Yeah, ain't right to turn 'im into a monster, I reckon!" Sil said. She snapped her fingers and began to change, her skin becoming metallic as a large circular mask covered her face and her hands grew long thin claws.

Samael calmly hovered down from the tree, arms folded across his chest. "Turned him into a monster"?" He asked, doing a nasty imitation of Sil's voice. He then rolled his eyes. "He was _already_ a monster, idiots. I just gave it encouragement to break free of its cage. The little rat over there would have succumbed to his diabolical side just as Grey gave into his bestial, or animal side, but apparently the rat's been more experienced at fighting off his darker side than the mixed breed over there…"

Grey nodded sadly. "Yeah, I…I just…I guess I sweep my bestial side under the rug…but Rupert, you actually faced your demons head on before, didn't you?"

Rupert nodded slowly. "I suppose I did accomplish that…"

"Not that your little talk isn't _fascinating_, but I'd like to get to the part where I destroy you." Samael said calmly, raising a claw. "Now then, I'll begin with-"

"You'll begin with nobody…" Grey growled. "Because now…I'm gonna stop you!"

Rupert suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, handing him something. "You're going to need these, I think." He said, handing Grey a couple of items.

Grey grinned at what they were…his watch and his mood necklace. "Right…" He turned to face Samael, who regarded Grey with amusement. "Let's rock."

ELSEWHERE…

Jacques rode up the elevator and found himself not in Lilo's room, nor in a small rooftop dome at all, but a huge open area of inky black space with stars whizzing by around him. He looked down and saw there was a large mosaic of…of himself…spit down the middle. One side was red, one side was blue.

"You gave in to the darkness and yet you strove after death to cling to one good source of light you trusted, vainly hoping it would share some salvation with you…how pathetically pathetic you are."

Jacques looked up…and saw himself. Or rather, himself and yet not himself. This self had a blue vest…yet it was not his brother. His brother would never have such a cruel smile on his face, and his tail now whipped back and forth like a lion waiting to pounce.

"You are alone. An anomaly. Across the Universe, across dimensional areas of existence, you and your brother broke the chain of perfection that we had going…"

"We?" Dr. Hamsterviel wanted to know.

And then the King of Experiment Hell appeared next to Jacques's false self. "In one point of existence, you still remain in prison, surrounded by the fruits of your evil: Leroy and his clones…"

"In another, you took over the galaxy and razed the Earth, turning it into a molten wasteland." His wife said.

"And in ANOTHER, you TOTALLY got killed by a reformed Leroy up in space to avenge the ones you hurt!" The little girl of the King and Queen said. "He said that even though he was good, he'd enjoy it, and he obviously did…It was kinda nasty to watch...maybe I shouldn't have told you that…"

"In yet another, 627 killed you and cut your freakin' frozen HEAD off, man!" The older boy snickered. "It was frickin' AWESOME!"

"In another still…" Now Vassago appeared, a look of…pity? Amusement? Jacques couldn't tell. "…you were mutilated by Leroy, saved for last after he slew his clones. I'm not going to go into details."

"First he tied you up. Then he-" The boy began. The KEH whacked him over the head and he shut up.

"Leroy kills me quite often, I take it…" Jacques moaned.

"Indeed. Time after time you died after committing atrocities." The KEH explained. "And yet in this realm of existence…you did not because you were slain early before you truly began evil…and you would have done evil acts sooner, save for the fact that in other realms, your brother does not exist in the way you know him."

Jacques blinked. No…no Rupert?

"I'll explain…take a look." Vassago said, pointing up. A large, shimmering screen appeared, and Jacques watched as it focused upon an image. It…it was his brother? In jail?

Suddenly he could feel, he knew, he KNEW what his brother was feeling in that cell, he was seeing things through his eyes perfectly…

_Twenty years…_

_Twenty years of prison life. How was he going to survive? _

_His prison uniform was itchy and scratchy. Granted there was no restrictive waistline, but still…he wanted his suit. It had had no restrictive waistline and was a stylish black and purplish red. Why did they have to take suit away? It was just…_

_He sighed and brushed some hair down from the top of his head. He wished he could see Jacques or Jumba…it had been so wonderful back in school…_

_Then, during college, they had had a falling out. A horrible falling out. And Rupert had dropped out of E.G.U early, deciding that he was sick, SICK of Jacques and the family, sick of the way everyone kept telling him to do things, sick of Jumba's stubborn attitude revolving around genetic research. He would become somebody on his own. He'd even taken up a different name: Dr. Habbitrale. _

_Then he had done something regrettable. He'd decided to begin work on genetic experiments of his own design, creating new life by mutating old life. He'd been doing well for a while, but then…then he'd been beaten by a rotten little mutant, and then he'd been captured by Captain Gantu of the stinky Galactic Armada! He had escaped in a gigantic "roller-style" prison orb, but he'd rolled straight into the clutches of the law all over again…after all, he got dog tired after the first couple dozen miles. _

_And now he was going to be in jail for twenty years. But… worst of all, __**WORST **__of all, he had had no other friends besides Jumba and his brother…and he had heard that Jacques was dead, blown up in his spaceship by an asteroid collision. _

_Then he heard words…somebody was coming close to his cell._

"_Does he have a friendly cousin? Neighbor with a beard?"_

_Rupert looked out from his cell, ignoring the shouts and jeers of other prisoners as he stared out at who was coming nearby his cell, standing on a rising platform elevator…the Grand Councilwoman and a cycloptic alien in a blue uniform…he recognized this likeable idiot, it was Wendy Southcut Pleakley, an "Earth Expert". Hmm…where had he heard of Earth before? Oh yes, oh yes, his brother's partner, associate and friend Jumba Jookiba had been to Earth at some point…it was a fascinating planet._

_He watched as the Grand Councilwoman and Agent Pleakley rose up, heading to another cell. He sighed, putting his paws on his hips, then lay back in his bed. _

_Twenty years…_

_Twenty years was going to be a long time to wait. _

"He thinks I'm dead…he's in prison…twenty years? Trying to mutate-that-that doesn't make any sense, he's a musician, he's harmless, he…"

"He got very angry after he split with you and Jumba and began putting his creativity to other uses. At least, that's how it should have been. But in this point of existence, your brother, in a way, ruined any chance of you doing evil and keeping the cycle of a Jacques von Hamsterviel being a villain going. Even when he took on your persona, it did not start the cycle anew…and now you seek to become real again, to help your brother and do…GOOD." His false self said, spitting out the word like it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Maybe in these other realms you've seen that I am something differently different. But one thing stays the same, this I am sure of…_I do whatever I want_!" Hamsterviel shouted. "And what I want right now…is to help my baby brother!"

"Oh really? You only want to help him?" The King of Experiment Hell asked, raising a single eyebrow. He then clapped his hands…

Suddenly a shaking, frightened-looking Leroy was deposited before Hamsterviel…very tired and very weakened.

"You can kill him now." The KEH said, as a large, sharp-looking sword fell to the doctor's right. Jacques picked it up…it felt a little heavy, but still…and the blade was sharp…he knew it would sever Leroy's head like cutting through a grape. "Go ahead. Take vengeance."

The Other Leroy looked up, eyes filled with fear. His mouth was open slightly as if to beg as Jacques raised the sword. He would avenge the God-Knows-How-Many Hamsterviels that had died at this filthy little trog's hands-

But then he stopped, hesitating…and tossed the sword away.

"No." He said. "I can't…actually…actually kill anyone with my bare hands…" He admitted.

"You little WHELP!" His false self growled as the Other Leroy slowly vanished. "You…you WELCHER!"

"…thank…you…" The Other Leroy said before…he was gone, as if never there at all.

"There is some hope for you if you defeat him here…" Vassago said, pointing at the false self, "If you accomplish this trial then you will be rewarded." He smiled, and Hamsterviel understood…it _was_ pity. "Good luck."

"Hope you die." The KEH said cheerfully, vanishing with his family.

Jacques faced down his opponent, raising his paws and curling them into fists. "Let us DO this." He growled.

"Yes…LET'S!" His false self laughed, rushing forward, throwing a punch.

**BGM: Guitar Vs. Piano 1.2 (****Newgrounds Audio ID: 53576)**

Grey smiled with courage as Samael tapped his foot, waiting for Grey to make the first move. Grey reached up and put his mood necklace on, sealing the clasp. Then he took up a fighting position, bouncing and back and forth on his feet as he held his fists up. Samael smirked, then calmly raised his hand, and a bunch of trees were uprooted.

They flew through the air, and Grey stretched out his arms, his aura swirling around him, encasing the arms in metal. He punched left and right, then uppercutted a tree up into the air. Samael blinked as it came back down and Grey leapt up, kicking it straight at the evil manipulator…

Jacques threw an uppercut at his false self, who ducked and leapt back, then leapt towards him, foot flying. Jacques rolled to the side, then tossed himself at his false self, throwing a punch that struck his false self on the cheek. He went flying back a little, then quickly rushed at Jacques and kicked the doctor in the face, sending HIM flying back.

Jacques hit the mosaic floor, groaning and getting back up. He felt like a twelve-pound weight had hit him in the chest. He rushed back at his false self and began throwing punches as his other self dodged over and over before he suddenly thrust his tail at Hammy…

Rupert gasped as the tree was broken in half by Samael's telekinetic powers. Then he grinned and flew at Grey, and the seventh hand within his chest grabbed the mutt by his throat. He began to slash with his other claws, but then Grey blocked with a dark, pitch-black aura, shouting for darkness to "bind him to me, hide me in your velvet cloak". A moment later it wrapped around Samael and tossed him like he was a rag doll, and Grey had vanished into the night. Samael growled and climbed out from the hole he'd been embedded into…

Then blocked a punch that came to his right, and glared right at the invisible foe. Grey's aura dissipated, revealing his location. Samael growled and the two began to trade blows, punching and blocking with their fists and arms, then Samael suddenly took a different tack and focused his mind, and a large red light shot out from his forehead, striking at Grey…

Jacques was slashed across the cheek by something sharp and he yelled, staggering back, clutching it. His false self grinned as he held up a large knife that was hidden in the tuft of his tail…no…the tuft had become metallic, a puffball of razors! Laughing, his false self tore across the mosaic, scraping the tail on it before he pounced, thrusting the tuft forward. Jacques rolled to the side…

Grey was panting heavily, an earthen shield had risen up, cracks of aura flowing through it form where it had sprung up from below. He then leapt back and held up both hands, one glowing yellow and one glowing light blue…his left hand sparkled with lightning while his right hand had icy sparkles twinkle around it. He rushed at Samael, who leapt into the air, clenching his fists and holding them up. Large chunks of ground and trees and rocks uprooted from all around were tossed at Grey…

Jacques leapt over his false self, panting. He had to put a stop to this. How? How was he going to…wait…if he could just strike that perfect spot…

Grey bashed the rocks, trees and chunks of earth aside and leapt into the air, thrusting both hands forward and Samael simply grinned, nodding his head. Now two auras, one of the mind and evil intent with a venomous, swirling blend of foul colorless evil scorched the air and fired at Grey while Grey countered with a beaming rainbow of colors that twirled around him in beautiful stars that blended together and rushed forward to meet the colorless aura. The two aura forces began to clash, and Grey began to sweat while Samael laughed…

"You can't keep this up forever!" Jacques's false self laughed. He rushed forward. "Time to end this!" Jacques readied himself…

Then leapt over his other self, grabbing the point of the tail just below the tuft with his paw, snarling "I COULDN'T' AGREE MORE!" He then whipped his other self back hard, then slammed him into the ground over and over and over, a fierce growling erupting from his mouth. Before his other self could get up, he broke off one of the razors with great force and jammed it right into the area that was his heart…on his right side.

"How did…how did you know where…where it was?" His false self gasped as it began to turn into a white puddle.

"I'm a doctor. **Deal with it.**" Jacques said, crossing his arms and letting a wild smile pass over his features.

Grey wasn't doing well. Samael continued to smile that horrible, satisfied smile, knowing full well Grey couldn't possibly…

What…was…this? Grey was overpowering him! A streak of rainbow was striking through, hitting his chest, burning him! He grunted in pain. "What…what do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Wild Nature's Release! I am Love! I am Power! **I AM GREY, SON OF LILO AND NICK…AND I AM THE RULER OF BEASTS!**" Grey cried out, his voice echoing mightily through the night sky.

"You are irritating me…" Samael hissed as sweat began to pop from his brow like fresh zits.

"We're gonna do worse than that!" Rupert said, rushing over to Grey and leaping on his shoulder. He raised his paw and put it on Grey's arm as Grey slowly hovered to the ground. Daveigh and Ashton ran over and put their hands on Grey's other arm while Sandy joined with Rupert on his right arm. Senkoukura, Makani, Sil, Bonnie and Clyde and Ariel all joined in as well, going to Grey's back and putting their hands on his shoulders and back. The rainbow light now surged up in a large pillar, getting bigger, bigger…reaching Samael.

Samael screamed as he was sent up into the beam, slowly vanishing from sight. **_"I! WILL! BE! BACK!"_** He howled. **_"TRUE EVIL NEVER DIES!!"_** He screamed before he vanished into the skies.

"Yeah…but neither does true good…" Grey said, putting his arms behind his head as Rupert gave a big smile.

"Or true friendship…" He added.

"Or true love." Ashton thought out loud.

"OR _ohana_!" Daveigh laughed happily.

(End music.)

**Author's Note:**

**I chose that particular music because not only does it make for such good battle music, but it also seemed to be a clash of forces, in a way. The sheer powerful force of the guitar representing the bestial Grey with the smooth piano representing the more diabolical representing Samael, who is a force of undoubtedly purest evil. And finally, in the end, it is the guitar who has the last word, as the bestial triumphs over the diabolical, and in the end it is only by acting like a beast for a quick moment that Jacques overcomes his more deadlier, more diabolical self and triumphs. **

**There are two forces fighting with the human self within you: the bestial and diabolical self. The bestial self is the least bad of the two. Hence, why a cold-hearted, prideful prig who goes to church regularly is closer to Hell than a poor girl who's forced to whore herself on the streets.**

**Although it's better to be neither. **

**I really like the way this chapter turned out, to be honest. So please, feel free to read and review!**

**And of course, now it's time for another sneak preview!  
**

"_But…but why are you-?" Stitch managed to get out._

"_We wanted to do this for you." Chopsuey explained calmly. "Hey…what's ohana for?"_

"_They let us stick around for this. But now we gotta go. We already explained it to everyone else, they understand, babes." Carmen said._

_She held out her arms. "__Abrácame, hermana__."_

"_Hug me, bro." Chopsuey Wuwalu asked._

…

"_Wait…genderless?" Grey asked._

"_Yes. A good deal of Maren start out genderless and gain their gender through…well, self-discovery. I just discovered I was gay along the way." Vision explained._

_The Langolian was hacking something up from his mouth, not that Rupert or Vision could tell._

"_So who do you want to wish back? I want to get the founder of my ohana, my family", he added, seeing a great deal of blank stares, "back. What's your story?"_

"_We want to wish our older brothers back." Vision explained. "They vanished one day and…and never came back, so…" _

…

_Sandy stood up, holding onto his stomach as blood oozed past his fingers. "Don't make this harder." The wolf robot remarked gently. "I only want to get my creator back. Just lie down and I promise I will end your suffering in a matter of moments."_

_Then Fenwick suddenly spoke up. "Um…excuse me…" He said._

_They both turned to look at him. Fenwick spoke up again. "Now, wouldn't it be a good idea if we all just took our problems up with the Lord of the Dreamtime? HE'S the one we want."_

_They looked at each other. Lunar considered this. "Hmm. You might have a point." He admitted._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Jacques blinked slowly as light flooded his vision. He raised his arm as he tried to shield his vision. So…so bright and…and warm…he heard a blackbird singing and felt comforted somehow.

And then, suddenly, he went flying through the air, hitting the whiteness at top speed…and everything BROKE…all falling apart right in front of him. A million tiny little pieces of light fell around him like shooting stars as he went falling down, darkness claiming his sight…

A moment later, he was flailing around in warm water, splashing madly as he took deep breaths. He instinctively swam for the nearest source of land, gasping as pain gripped his chest. He panted and heaved as he finally reached the beach, ignoring the many people and experiments who were staring at him intently. He was still in the other dimension, he could tell, Keoni Jameson had just come in on a surfboard, with David Kawena walking over as well.

David blinked. "Hey…aren't you…"

Jacques finally got his breath back, then looked up at them all. They were all staring at him.

"Milford?" Myrtle Edmonds now approached him with her posse. "What are you doing here? No wait…you're Dr. Hamsterviel…right? Oh, it's confusing…" She held her head, groaning. "One moment you're a pet, then you're trying to blow me and Gigi up at Alohapalooza…"

Hamsterviel looked down at his paws, then slowly moved around, looking up at the sun and raising his paw up to it, almost cupping it in one paw.

No haze…

A big smile suddenly lit up his features, spreading from ear to ear. Suddenly he could hear it, he could _hear_ it, a guitar strumming as the sun shone down around him and he felt, it, he FELT the warmth it gave him like he had been unable to for so long…

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M FREEEEE!" He shouted, leaping into the air, punching it with both his pawed fists.

He ran to Myrtle and shook her, a joyful look on his face as he beamed. "I'm FREE!" And then he ran off to the parking area of the beach, heading for the town, following the line that only he could see, knowing that it would take him back to his brother.

"And freedom…tastes…of reality!" He sang out happily, running as fast as he could, bounding across the road and down the sidewalk.

Experiments and humans alike watched in amazement as he bounded down the sidewalk, singing happily. "I'm freeeee! WOAH, I'm freee! And I'm waiting…for yoooou to follow meeeeeee!"

He raced right up to Lilo and Stitch and took both one of Lilo's hands and one of Stitch's paws and danced around, a giddy look on his face. "If I told you what it takes to reach the highest high, you'd laugh and say nothing is so simple!"

He then leapt up onto a telephone pole and pointed in the direction that the line was leading him, shouting for all to hear. "But you've been told many times before, my sight is pointed at the door, does no one have the guts to leave the temple?!"

He then leapt off and bolted back down the sidewalk, following the spiritual line of guidance that would take him to his brother and laughing, as Lilo and Stitch ran after him.

"I'm free! I'm-I'mmmm free! And I'm waiting…for youuu to follow meeee!"

He finally saw it, the golden door, standing at the beach. He leapt into the air, arms outstretched, and sailed through the door. "I'm FREE! Ooh-ooh, I'm freeee! And I'm waiting…for yoouuu to follow meeee!"

All became white…

…

…

…

…Rueben awoke from his hotel room to see Leroy shaking him, a big grin on his face. "What're you so happy about, red?" Rueben asked.

"We figured out a plan." Leroy said happily.

Rueben blinked stupidly. "You…what?"

"We figured out a plan! Come on, come on, let's go!"

He took Rueben by the arm and led him out the door. "Where exactly are we going?" Rueben asked Leroy.

"To Stitch and Angel's house, duh! Everyone's already heading over there but we need to meet the main group there first…"

"Main group? Wait, how many people are going over?"

ELSEWHERE…

Looking at the new "Hyena" in the mirror, Hyena nodded firmly. "This is it. I'll do it, I'll DO it!"

Rushing out the door, the wind tore at his jester cap as he raced down the sidewalk. It was true that there was a congregation at Angel and Stitch's house, but Hyena knew Specter always stopped to get a drink from the local café before she went to go out in public and speak. The child of Elastico and a magician ran into the café and saw the familiar black shape of Specter.

"Specter, I have to tell you…"

Specter turned around and Hyena blinked.

"S-Specter? You're…you're…"

"HyEna, I-I DidN't e-ExpeCt to See yOu, I…"

They both looked at each other, then down at themselves.

"…when'd you get the operation?" Hyena asked quietly.

"YesTerdAy niGht. 7 PM. You?"

"Yesterday night. 5 PM."

"…thiS is aWkwaRd…" Spectra remarked.

"Yes, it…it sure is…" Hyena softly agreed.

They were quiet for quite some time. Then Spectra spoke first.

"I chAngEd mySelf BecaUse I…I wanted to be with you."

"I changed MYSELF because **I** wanted to be with you."

"GeeZ, thiS…thiS is Like SomeThinG froM out Of thE gifT of tHe MaGi…" Spectra laughed. "I mean, my voice isn't nearly so bumpy and freakish anymore…"

"And I have double d's…"

"…"

"…"

"…what are we going to do?" Hyena asked finally, looking up, almost crying. "This was a big change, and…and to change back would be really, REALLY expensive…I don't have enough money to change myself back and-"

"I'll pAy foR it." Spectra said, floating over to Hyena. Hyena blinked her eyes slowly.

"You would…would do that for me?" Hyena asked softly. "But…why?"

"I'll Be alRighT as…aS a giRl." Spectra said. "BesiDes, I Like The nAme "SPectRa"." She admitted. "This Way wE CAN be TogeTher."

Hyena laughed his…I mean HER…trademark laugh. "Heehahahaha! This…this sure isn't how it normally turns out, is it?" She snickered.

"No…buT thAt's whAt I lIke aBout This Town." Spectra admitted. "That ThinGs chAnge In mOre dIffeRent Ways Than You'd ThinK."

"Well I'm glad you're willing to let me change back." Hyena said as they walked out of the café and he…I mean SHE…put one arm as best she could around Spectra's floating, orb-like form. "These things make it IMPOSSIBLE for me to sleep, I mean, they both weigh like, 15 pounds!"

…

…

…

…Angel hummed slightly in her sleep. It was a rather cute little effect. She was snuggled up against Stitch and still on the couch. Then…she heard a familiar voice.

"Dear sister…won't choo come out play?"

Angel slowly opened her eyes, and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at her, an almost mirror image with a tutti-frutti hat. "Dear sister…greet the brand new day!"

Carmen walked over and gently lifted Angel up, helping her to her feet, singing. "The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you, dear sister…won't you come out to play?"

Stitch awoke slowly as Carmen helped him up from the couch with Chopsuey, who was grinning broadly. Now HE sang out softly.

"Dear brother…open up your eyes!"

He led Stitch over to the window, drawing back the curtain slowly as sunlight filtered in, illuminating the room. Angel shielded her vision for a moment as Carmen crooned in her rich Latin voice.

"Dear sister…see the sunny skiiies…"

They slowly walked over to the window and put their heads out as the wind caressed them like a mother caresses her child, a sense of peace filling them.

"The wind is low, the birds will sing, that you are part of everything, dear brother…"

"Dear sister…"

"Won't you come out to play?" They both sang, leading them away from the window and out the door. They the led them to the elevator that would take them to the roof, and opened the door.

"Dear sister…can't you come out to play?"

"Dear brother…greet the brand new day?"

As they reached the roof and stepped out onto it and looked around, 'round, 'round, both Stitch and Angel gasped in amazement at the sheer number of humans and experiments alike that had gathered on the front lawn, arranging themselves around the house. It was like a beautiful sea of colors that were pulsing and living, all moving around…they had formed the pattern of a flower, and as people looked up at Angel and Stitch, it was as if the wind itself was rippling this flower, making it's petals ruffle slightly. They slowly rocked back and forth, singing, and Stitch and Angel could see Rueben, Frank, Victoria and Leroy in the middle, forming a multicolored stigma that waved up at them.

"The sun is up…the sky is blue…it's beautifullll…and so are yooooouuuu…"

"Dear cousins…" Leroy sang out with the others. "Won't you come out to play?"

_**Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round!**_

_**Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round!**_

_**Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round!**_

_**Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round!**_

_**Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round!**_

"You…you did…did all this for us?" Angel whispered.

Chopsuey and Carmen nodded. "Yeah. We did. It was actually Leroy's idea. Stitch…bro…you gotta forgive him."

Stitch looked at Chops. Then he nodded slowly. "All right, I…I will." He said, smiling. "Hey…where's your necklace?" He asked.

"Necklace?" Angel asked. Then she took a good look at Chopsuey, I mean REALLY looked at him, him and Carmen. "Hey…where IS it?"

Chopsuey's reply was cheery, but it hit them like a freight train. "I died last night. Me and Carmen both. We've been sick for a while, didn't want to put any burden on you, bro."

"You deeden't need the stress." Carmen agreed.

"But…but why are you-?" Stitch managed to get out.

"We wanted to do this for you." Chopsuey explained calmly. "Hey…what's _ohana_ for?"

"They let us stick around for this. But now we gotta go. We already explained it to everyone else, they understand, babes." Carmen said.

She held out her arms. "Abrácame, hermana."

"Hug me, bro." Chopsuey Wuwalu asked.

Both Angel and Stitch, tears in their eyes, rushed forward and hugged them tightly. "I'm gonna miss you…" Angel whispered.

"Can't you stay a big longer?" Stitch asked.

"Brother…it's time." Chopsuey said. He and Carmen stepped back and held each other's hands. Slowly but surely their bodies began to become faded and transparent, until at last they became tiny specks of light that floated into the air.

"Aloha…" Was the last thing Angel and Stitch heard before the specks vanished completely from sight. Angel held on tightly to Stitch, and he to her. Then they nodded at each other.

"Let's get out of the house…" Stitch said. "I think it's been a while since we ate breakfast out, don't you think?"

Leroy was bawling like a baby, so Legion patted him on the back. "Hey, come on. It'll be alright."

"I should be the dead one, not them! Not…them…not…" He managed to sob out, covering his eyes with his claws. "I don't deserve to-"

Legion hugged him. "Sure you do." He said. "Don't you remember what Lilo used to say? We're all _ohana_, remember? And we can always forgive family."

Leroy blinked a few times. Then he returned the hug. Legion let go and smiled warmly at him. "Now come on…we're going to Denny's. They got waffles!"

As they all walked off, Leroy was left alone as the wind gently blew around him. He looked up, smiling a little.

"…thank you." He whispered to the sky. "Thank you for the chance."

ELSEWHERE…

"I can't believe we killed him." Ashton said. "I almost feel bad…"

"I think Nick would feel bad too…for all of five seconds." Daveigh said. "From what Grandma told me, neither he nor Lilo believed in killing people, especially not in murder…but what we just fought, I…I FELT it. It wasn't a person, it was a monster. Not even remotely human."

"I'm not human, are you going to want to kill me too?!" Peleka hissed.

"You have humanity deep down. It's called "love of family"." Daveigh insisted. "Though you'd never admit it. Something like…like Samael…that sort of "person" doesn't love anyone or anything unless it involves hurting others…so they're not really people at all."

"…it's a little frightening." Ashton said. "Realizing that anything can be so…so evil. And to think that perhaps we can come close to it…"

"Not if we're careful." Daveigh insisted.

"Alright…everyone, gather around, gather around!"

One by one the teams met back up at the center. Naturally Samael wasn't there. Chin was, however, although he seemed…lost without his surrogate "father". It was rather disconcerting. Anzac, however, didn't seem to notice they were missing the evil experiment…or perhaps he DID notice and didn't care, which seemed more likely. Another "bloke" getting "cacked" in the "outback". Happened allll the time, nudge-nudge, wink-wink.

"Your final challenge is going to be a fight to the finish. I'm going to warn all of you, right here…right now…do what you must to win, but if find the need to kill rising…" He glowered at them all, giving them a clear message. "Now I'm going to give each of you a ticket with a number on it. Whoever has a ticket with the same number on it will be your opponent. Simple enough, right mates?"

The Lord of the Dreamtime was delicately cleaning his mouth with a napkin, carefully held in his tail. He then deposited it in a trash can he'd brought, and turned to look at the others.

"How'd that college kid from before taste?" Kuko asked cheekily.

"Must you REALLY ask?" Senkoukura remarked.

"Oh, I didn't eat him. Just swallowed, then spat back out a few minutes later. I couldn't bear to hear his sobbing pleas, they were far too pitiful." The giant snake told them simply. "I'm cleaning my mouth because I just had some Shepherd's Pie-"

"With actual shepherd?" Peleka sniggered.

"Don't be disgusting…tell me dear lord, how do you resist the urge to whack your fellow subjects for unnecessary cruelty? How are you so beloved by all?" Senkoukura asked of the Lord of the Dreamtime.

"The key is…" The Lord of the Dreamtime took a deep breath. "Mercy."

"What?" Senkoukura asked.

"By nature, serpents are vengeful. But I transcended beyond and gained love for all life around me." The Lord of the Dreamtime smiled. "You can transcend in time. You must simply allow yourself to feel for those you must fight. To pity them. And to never lose yourself in rage."

Senkoukura looked away, ashamed. "I could never…I could never ever reach that point. I'm Dragonkind, rage is in my blood…"

"Which is why it is all the more important that you overcome it." The Rainbow Serpent said gently, nodding his head in a sympathetic manner.

Anzac reached into his pouch. "Hmm, let's see…cigarettes…"

He tossed a pack of "Marlboro Lights" out.

"Tasmanian Devil…"

He tossed a Tasmanian Devil free and it scampered off, hissing in irritation.

"Boxing gloves signed by Mike Tyson? Oh, THAT'S where they were. Keep them there, keep them there…"

"Is there anything you DON'T keep in that pouch?" Daveigh asked.

"Capsules." The Lord of the Dreamtime said. "We keep THOSE under the sink."

"Ah, here we go, mates! Got 'em! I present…the tickets!"

Anzac finally pulled out a bunch of tickets and began to hand them out, one by one. Rupert looked down at his. "Ooh, 3, that's my lucky number!"

He was then tapped on the shoulder and turned around to face Vision and one of the Langolians, who also had number 3 tickers.

"C'est vous et moi, honey bunch." Vision spoke.

A rather regretful-looking green and silver robot with a member of the "Feyr" race standing next to him looked at each other. Then, Daveigh spoke up.

"Where's Grey?"

"LEECHEEEEEESSS!" Grey howled, running out of the woods and yanking leeches off his body by the handful. "Ew, ew, EW! Get off me you freaky-deeky…FREAKS!" He shouted. Then he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"…left the window open and I overslept. Sorry." He said, taking a ticket. As it turned out, he, the robot and the "Feyr" alien had the number 7 on their tickets.

"Anybody order a large ham?" Ashton asked, snickering.

Daveigh had been unfortunately stuck with the robotic jackal and a very angry friend of the cat alien who had tried to put the moves on her earlier. Both of them had a "2" ticket, and the cat was making strangling motions with his hands while Daveigh gulped.

Ashton fingered the pistol in his pocket as a Langolian grinned toothily at him, hovering in the air next to the hedgehog experiment. His number was "4".

Sandy had the number "8" ticket and was facing down both the wolf-like robot and the fox experiment, who nervously brushed his hair as he smiled in a rather frightened way.

Makani had "5", and was paired up with a cloud-like alien of the "Feyr" face and the reptilian experiment with spots running up and down his body. They were beeping in sequence.

Senkoukura had the unfortunate task of fighting both Puri AND the shark-like experiment, his ticket was number "6."

Sil, Kuko and Peleka, in a horrible twist of fate, were fighting each other, having ticket number "9".

Bonnie and Clyde had ticket number "10" and would be facing down the "Maren" alien Daze.

And Ariel had the ticket "1", and was stuck facing down Chin and Poni.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine…but be careful." Rupert told her, gently holding her hand. "You're fighting for two, and little…er…I don't even know what we should name our child! Just be careful, alright?"

"Now, we're going to go in order…whomever has ticket number one, step forward…" Anzac announced. "C'mon, don't be shy!"

Ariel gulped as she stepped forward along with Chin and Poni. Poni was doing a few push-ups before she put up a fighting stance while Chin was bouncing back and forth, ready to fight. Ariel looked a bit nervous as she got into her own fighting stance. Poni made the first move, rushing forward at Chin and twisting her leg through the air, kicking him in the chest. He went flying back a few moments, then rushed forward, holding his fist up. Ariel just stood there, unsure of what to do. The cat and the oriental began trading blows left and right while the others just watched.

"How is that kid moving so fast?" Grey asked.

"Samael said he experimented on him…" Rupert reminded him.

Then it happened. Chin managed to get a hard punch in Poni's puss, sending the pussycat flying through the air to hit a nearby tree. Her head went around and around before she finally fell off, hitting the ground, unconscious. Chin then turned to look at Ariel, taking up another battle position.

Ariel let out a loud gulp and ran around as Chin chased after her. A couple of the cat aliens began laughing madly at the sight. Ariel was spooked out of her mind and climbed up a tree with Chin whacking away at the base. She shook her head, mouthing "No-no-no" over and over.

"Ariel, fight back!" Daveigh shouted.

"She CAN'T, she's PREGNANT, remember?" Rupert remarked.

Then divine inspiration struck…sort of. "Ariel! You're a pregnant mother! Whatever hormones you've been repressing, stop and go to town on the boy!"

Ariel gulped and leapt off the tree, landing on Chin and pushing herself off of him. She then landed across from him as he stumbled around for a moment before rushing at her.

"Do it!" Rupert shouted.

Ariel gulped, feeling nervous and guilty…then opened her mouth and leapt at Chin.

GLOMP!

Her mouth was now over his head, and he was trying in vain to get her off. She continued to suck on his head before finally he collapsed, unconscious from lack of air. Ariel got off of him and her butt hit the ground as she took deep breaths.

"That's my darling, THAT'S my darling queen!" Rupert said happily.

Daveigh was next up, as well as Necromancer and the tomcat alien. Necromancer fiddled with his large necklace as the tomcat drew a large carving knife and pointed at Daveigh.

"I'm gonna skin you and make me a pair of purdy lady boots…after I take care of Jackal-Boy over here…"

"Jackal Boy" tilted his head to the side. "You're looking down on me." He remarked.

"Uh DUUUUH!" The tomcat laughed. He rushed at Necromancer and swung his knife. The jackal robot leapt back and ducked to the side as the tomcat tried to slash him again. "Hold still!" He shouted. He kept trying to slice and dice him, but the jackal was proving very fast…suddenly the jackal raised his staff and twirled it, chanting in a strange language. Then a dirty, torn and ragged hand shot out from the ground, grabbing the tomcat by the leg and embedding it's claws into him.

The tomcat had time to scream before he was pulled under the ground, trying in vain to claw his way out…

Eventually he completely vanished and there was nothing left. Daveigh gasped.

"What…what did you do? Where'd he go?"

"I am called Necromancer for a reason." He stated simply. "I have powers over the dead. He's with my servants now." He began walking towards Daveigh, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. You seem like a good girl. But my friends and I are desperate to wish our creators back. You will not be allowed to live." He whispered.

He raised a claw and both of the cat aliens rose up, now covered in dirt and earth, with worms going in, and worms going out, in their mouth and out their snout, tongue hanging slightly out the side of their mouths as they advanced.

Then he raised it again and they stopped. "Wait…this isn't a fair fight…" He tossed her his staff and she caught it. "I trust you've seen zombie movies?"

"Tons. I gotta remove the head or destroy the brain!" Daveigh said.

"Well, go ahead. I'll let you take the first swing!" Necromancer said cheerfully, motioning for her to swing away.

Daveigh held the staff up, ready to take one of the zombie's heads off, then hesitated…just a moment earlier one had been alive, and…and…

"…I can't." She realized. "I mean…it doesn't feel right…"

"They aren't human."

"I don't care…"

"That one over there tried to put the moves on you, didn't he?" Rupert asked.

"…yeah, but…"

"…return from whence you came, then." Necromancer whispered, holding up his palm. The bodies sank back into the ground before her eyes as Necromancer nodded at her. "I forfeit. You're the first one to not strike at my slaves…that means something."

Anzac smiled to himself. It DID mean something…it REALLY did…

Next up was Rupert, a Langolian, and Vision. Vision twirled around on one foot, spinning in a pirouette. "Weeeee!" He hollered.

"…uh…Mr. Vision, sir? Could you please stop being…and God forgive me for saying this, but…can you please stop being so homosexually homosexual?" Rupert asked.

"Oh, sorry…" Vision said, stopping his twirling. The Langolian bounced up and down, looking irate and ready to fight. "It's this chaotic nature of mine. I was supposed to be genderless, but then…"

"Wait…genderless?" Grey asked.

"Yes. A good deal of Maren start out genderless and gain their gender through…well, self-discovery. I just discovered I was gay along the way." Vision explained.

The Langolian was hacking something up from his mouth, not that Rupert or Vision could tell.

"So who do you want to wish back? I want to get the founder of my _ohana_, my family", Grey added, seeing a great deal of blank stares, "back. What's your story?"

"We want to wish our older brothers back." Vision explained. "They vanished one day and…and never came back, so…"

Suddenly they all heard a very loud "BLAUUUGGGHAAAAKKKAAAA" coming from behind them. They turned around to see the Langolian had hocked out a very large time bomb, and it was ticking away the seconds. Turning to look at each other, they screamed and ducked to the side, just before it exploded.

Rupert looked up to see Vision was swirling around the Langolian, hovering in the air as it tried to bite at him with its many razor sharp teeth. He suddenly rapped the ball-like being on the top of the head, and a twinkling of silver stars surrounded it. Vision pointed upward, and the Langolian went flying into the air, landed hard on the ground. Rupert then took the opportunity to kick the Langolian like a soccer ball up and down on his knees.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-OOH!" He dropped it. "That was pretty fun! Beat that!" He laughed, kicking the alien over to Vision…

Uh oh. Face first. Rupert gasped as the two collided, with the Langolian biting and tearing into Vision's body with its teeth. He ran over and pulled the Langolian off, then struck it over he head hard, knocking it out. He knelt down by Vision, who's clothes were completely bloodied, and a small pool of blood was forming.

"H-Hold on!" Rupert said. He raised his hands. "Come on…come ONNN…"

Focusing as hard as he could, his fur glowed golden as his eyes became purple, heroic desire filling him, he HAD to save this alien, fairy or not. His hands glowed as he rose up slightly, hovering over Vision, who was bathed in a white glow from Rupert's aura. Slowly but surely the wounds healed…although Vision was still unconscious. Nodding, Rupert touched back down on the ground…then fell flat on his back, conking out.

"Wow…he must still be tired from last night." Daveigh remarked.

"Looks like we gots ourselves a tie!" Anzac shouted. "Next up…"

"Here I go, here I go, here I go!" The hedgehog experimented said, bouncing up and down. It's body crackled with electricity. "Gonna shock ya, shock ya goooood!"

The Langolian looked amused at this. Ashton got his pistol ready, but wasn't sure who to aim at…

"Here…I…GOOOOO!" The hedgehog shouted, rushing forward at the Langolian…

Who simply scooped the hedgehog up into its mouth and swallowed. Ashton puked a little in his mouth at the sight.

"That was easy." The Langolian remarked.

Then it spontaneously combusted in an explosion of electrical stimulus, sending splotches of guts, brains and muscle all over. The hedgehog stood there, stumbling around.

"Yes, mommy…time for beddy bye…" He mumbled.

Ashton considered the idea of shooting the hedgehog now…but instead he simply put the gun away and waited. A few moments later, the alien experiment hit the ground, conked out.

"Winner by default…I can live with that." Ashton remarked.

Makani found his challenge to be easy. He calmly sat on his rump, holding his clawed hands up like he was directing a symphony. He sent hard air pressure blasts whizzing through the air around his competitors, dissipating the Feyr into tiny little whisps that floated to the ground and lay there, while his other competitor, amazingly, continued to remain standing.

"You have very hard skin." Makani remarked as the reptilian experiment nodded proudly. "Unfortunately…there's always the other option…"

"Makani, no!" Rupert shouted.

It was too late. Makani raised his hands and the experiment began to inflate from within. It's owner shouted in horror and ran at Makani, trying to stop him. Luckily Daveigh held the dark-skinned boy back, urging him not to try anything or he might get hurt as well.

"Makani, don't!" Senkoukura warned.

Makani nodded, and snapped his fingers. The experiment fell back down to earth, unconscious. The air pressure master then turned to Rupert and grinned in a frightening fashion.

"You…are next." He told Rupert. "I want to be the one that ends you, little mouse…"

Senkoukura calmly bowed to Puri and the shark-like experiment. "It shall be an honor to fight you…both an honor and a shame…" He admitted.

Puri bounced back and forth, fluffing himself up while the shark experiment cleaned his teeth with a toothbrush.

"I'm gonna f-f-f-f--k you up goooood!" Puri announced to the two experiments.

"Really, gov'nr?" The shark asked. He suddenly tapped the top of his head and something shot up from it…a small laser cannon!

"Crikey, it's a pommy bastard!" Anzac remarked.

"A…a shark with a laser beam on it's head?" Rupert said, raising his paws. "It's…it's too beautiful for words…" he crooned.

"Shut up, ya wanker. I'm gonna go all sixes and sevens on you, mate." The shark remarked. He leapt at Puri and the shark experiment while Senkoukura began to grow…and grow…and GROW!

"Yikes, everyone move back!" Anzac shouted as they all ran away. Puri and the shark were now whacking each other in the face hard in a weird "nerd fight". Then they actually looked up at what was staring down at their face. Red, white and gold, with sharp claws and brilliant blue eyes and flashing fangs…all staring down at them.

"**Boo**." The ruler of Niihau remarked.

The two screamed and fainted. Senkoukura let out a snort of air from his nostrils before he slowly reverted back to his normal size. He then began to lick his paws clean as Anzac announced him the winner.

"Stylin'!" Daveigh told him.

Grey was up next, along with the Feyr alien and the human-like robot. The robot smiled in a sad fashion at Grey.

"Are you…human?" He asked Grey. "I need to know before I fight with you."

"I'm three-fourth's human, yes…"

The robot looked hesitant. "I…I was afraid of that. I could sense you were more than simply an experiment. I cannot fight you then, I am bound by the Three Laws of Robotics, and rule number one states I am never to harm a human being…"

That's when the Feyr made its move. Sharp claws shot out and it gripped onto the robot tightly. "Hey, what are you-AAA!"

Now the robot was engulfed in smoke, and the Feyr seemed to melt into the robot's body, with it screaming and grabbing it's head.

"No, no! Oh God, oh God HELP!" He screamed.

Grey was horrified. He didn't even think twice, he leapt forward, thrusting both hands forth, using his aura to summon a strong blast of wind that knocked the smoke clear through the air. The feyr hissed and rose up, then dove down at Grey and the robot.

"Wanna team up?" Grey asked.

"F—k yeah!" The robot laughed. It raised its right arm, and suddenly the hand went "SWCHOOMP" right into the arm, forming a small little cannon, a plasma buster. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Grey said as the feyr began to grow in size, becoming larger and larger, it's eyes glowing and large red fangs appearing in the mist to swallow them…

"COME AGAIN YESTERDAY!" The two fighters shouted, firing at the creature and blasting it in an explosion of wind and silver energy. It fell to the ground in tiny wips as the two turned to each other and shook hands.

"Not bad, not bad." The robot said. "I'm impressed, er…Grey, right?"

"Grey. Grey Nicholas Pelekai, if you wanna get technical." Grey explained. "Now…" He raised his pointer up. "I'm gonna pass out, if you don't mind."

He fell flat on his back, conked out. Apparently HE was tired from last night too. The robot laughed a little, then helped Grey up, carrying him gently over to his _ohana_.

Sandy, the fox experiment and the wolf all looked at each other. Sandy held out his paw and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sandy Pelekai." He said, smiling.

The fox shook his hand. "I-I-I'm F-Fenwick…" He remarked. He had a faint English accent as was obviously young.

"And I am Lunar." The wolf said, getting into a fighting position. "Be warned: I am willing to be very cruel, child…I cannot hold back."

Before Fenwick or Sandy could react, Lunar was rushing at them, breathing a harsh breath. Then he was right behind them, and they saw they were trapped to the ground by ice. He then turned around, flexing his icy claws. "Farewell." He remarked, raising his claws to slay them.

Luckily, Sandy was strong. Very strong, He burst out of the ice and launched himself at the wolf robot, slamming his fist into its cheek, then kicking him straight in the stomach. The robot went sailing back, then re-righted itself in mid-air, launching himself at Sandy, holding his arm blades up and slicing Sandy across the stomach, making Sandy howl in pain as he hit the ground.

Sandy stood up, holding onto his stomach as blood oozed past his fingers. "Don't make this harder." The wolf robot remarked gently. "I only want to get my creator back. Just lie down and I promise I will end your suffering in a matter of moments."

Then Fenwick suddenly spoke up. "Um…excuse me…" He said.

They both turned to look at him. Fenwick spoke up again. "Now, wouldn't it be a good idea if we all just took our problems up with the Lord of the Dreamtime? HE'S the one we want."

They looked at each other. Lunar considered this. "Hmm. You might have a point." He admitted. He walked over Fenwick, putting his claws gently on his shoulder. "You're very smart. What's your name, again?"

"Fenwick." Fenwick said. Suddenly Sandy saw that Fenwick's tail was becoming smooth and bronze…

"What is your power?" Lunar asked. "You seem more like a pet than a true warrior…"

"Well, actually…" Fenwick suddenly grinned, showing off fangy teeth. He growled and sank them into Lunar's arm. The robotic wolf howled as Fenwick ripped the arm off and growled evilly. He was now covered in bronze, and his tail whipped the ground behind him. He pawed the ground and turned to look at Sandy.

"You underestimated me, sir…that wasn't wise!" He told Sandy.

"You tricked him. That was cowardly." Sandy said. "Gaining our trust to try and hurt us…"

"Oh please…everyone here is willing to be ruthless to get what they want." Fenwick snarled, rushing at Sandy and leaping at him to claw him. Sandy rolled into a ball and spun off. "Get back here so I can kill you!" He shouted.

"Keep it up, Sandy!" Grey shouted. "Be the Experimental Pinball and TILT him!"

Sandy was still in ball form, but he was not going to give up. He rushed right at Fenwick, then rolled around and around him, making Fenwick very dizzy. "S-stop that, I say!" He exclaimed, trying to swipe at Sandy's balled-up form with his claws. But Sandy was fast, VERY fast. Before he knew it, he could no longer pin Sandy down…

KA-THWANG!

Sandy hit Fenwick right in the head and it made a sound like a bell ringing. Fenwick groaned, holding his head…and then he hit the ground. Lunar, who had took his arm back and re-attached it, walked over as Sandy un-balled himself. The two looked down at Fenwick, who had reverted to his none-metallic appearance. Lunar showed his fangs.

"I could use a snack."

"No." Sandy said, holding up his hand to keep Lunar from sinking his fangs into Fenwick's now-unconscious body. "Don't hurt him."

"He was going to slay you!" Lunar remarked.

"Just because he was being cowardly doesn't mean WE have to be." Sandy said. "Killing him now would be cowardly, robot."

Lunar looked him over, unsure of what to make of Sandy. Then he nodded. "Alright…you're a better man than me." He admitted. "I forfeit this match." He announced.

Anzac nodded. "I understand. I must say, this is turning out to be a good competition indeed. Who's next, who's next, step forward, mates!"

Sil, Kuko and Peleka were the next fighters. Kuko and Peleka seemed loathe to fight each other, and Sil…well, she kept throwing up.

"Sil, girl, you gotta chew your food!" Kuko told her.

Sil groaned from behind the bushes, then let out a particularly loud expulsion from her mouth. A a few moments later, a "Gray" alien came crawling out of the bushes, covered in…stuff.

He moaned and held his head. "Anyone seen my heterosexual life partner?"

Then Sil puked again, and another "Gray" came crawling out. "I am, like, tripping BALLS, dude." He told his friend, as they walked off.

Kuko and Peleka, who had been watching the whole scene, suddenly raised their hands as the SMELL hit their nostrils.

"We quit!" They both said, looking VERY green in the face. Then they collapsed on the ground, holding their stomach in immense pain.

"I…had better get them medical attention." Senkoukura remarked. "I shall fly these 3 idiots to the nearest hospital."

Bonnie and Clyde looked over at Daze, who was kneeling by Vision. "Take me and Vision with you…he's hurt, I don't want him to wake up and not see me there…"

Anzac sighed. "Well, we'll have to reorganize the fighters…everyone who wants to leave, can…the rest, follow me back to Uluru…"

**Sneak Preview Super Happy Fun Time!! YAY!!...okay I'm done.**

"_Okay, everyone who's slept with Stitch, please raise your hands right now!" He yelled out. _

_Instantly a good portion of the crowd shot their hands up._

_"Right. Hands down. Now who has slept with ANGEL?" _

_Another good portion of the crowd raised their hands. _

"_See? Congratulations, the fruits of your loins probably account for, oh, say, 20 percent of the population, it's not such a big deal." Jacques remarked._

…

"_Though I regret having to end your life, I assure you, you're going to a better place." He told Clyde gently._

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH 'EM!" Bonnie screamed, rushing forward. She spread her arms, glowering at the robot. "Leave him be!" _

_The robot blinked a few times. Then he smiled and put the beam saber away. "So you forfeit?" He asked._

_"Just don't hurt my Clyde!" Bonnie begged._

…

_Charlie stepped out from behind the tree, pointing at Samael, a look of childish disgust on his face. "You're mean! Planning on trying to invade the island, just like Leroy?"_

"_No-no-no. You think so small. He had 10,000 clones. We will have 100,000 men." Samael told the child, a whimsical look upon his face. "I've been planning this final strike for quite some time, but I had wanted to wait until the unwilling supplanter had gained a family…so I could have the pleasure of destroying his world by ripping them from him." _

"_That's…that's wrong!" Charlie said, clenching his fists. "You're a bad person!"_

_"Person? PERSON? Who said I was a person?" Samael inquired, laughing softly._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

The call of a blackbird echoed through the air…along with another sound.

Gleeful cheering.

"I'm back, I'm BACK!" Jacques laughed happily as he stepped out of the golden door and into the physical world, landing on the roof of the bar where he knew that the lovely Ariel worked at. He quickly jumped off of it and onto a nearby palm tree branch, then landed on the ground below and knocked on the door.

Even though the sign said "Closed", CJ the bartender opened the door and looked down. "Hey…ain't you supposed to be in Australia?" He asked.

"I am Rupert's brother, sir. Where would Ariel be?"

CJ blinked. "…uh…funny thing is, I don't know, but…but I think she snuck out of town to head over to see your brother in Australia."

Jacques slapped his face with his paw and brought it down slowly. "Das kann nicht passiert! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." CJ said. "Because she ain't here…"

It was then that, of all people, who should come walking over to the bar hoping to get a drink but Stitch and Angel. They saw the familiar form of an albino hamster and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Stitch asked. "And why are you wearing that cape again, I thought you liked vests?"

Jacques turned around. "I am not who you think I am. I am Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel, not my brother…" He smiled. "And I have return-ed from the deathly grip of death!" He announced proudly, spreading his cape.

"…yes, you're his brother alright." Stitch remarked.

"Say, can I taste your foot?" Angel asked.

"…NO…" Jacques said. "I can't see how Ariel could be YOUR daughter, she's far less crazy than you, although that Jenkins is just as-oop." He covered his mouth.

Instantly heads poked out from windows, doors opened and people came rushing out to crowd around the hamster, the two experiments and the bartender. Angel gulped as Stitch turned to look at her.

"Wait…you mean to tell me that you actually slept with LEROY…and had TWO kids?!" Stitch asked. "Wh-when was this?!"

"He kidnapped me, remember? I told you he tortured me, I said I didn't want to go into details…" Angel said, tracing her foot on the ground slowly.

Stitch looked ready to burst. Jacques had to think fast. Luckily he was good at that.

"Okay, everyone who's slept with Stitch, please raise your hands right now!" He yelled out.

Instantly a good portion of the crowd shot their hands up.

"Right. Hands down. Now who has slept with ANGEL?"

Another good portion of the crowd raised their hands.

"See? Congratulations, the fruits of your loins probably account for, oh, say, 20 percent of the population, it's not such a big deal." Jacques remarked.

Stitch groaned. Then he sighed. "Angel…we agreed not to let little things ruin our marriage, right?"

"Y-yes…" Angel gulped.

"I think this moment counts." Stitch said, kissing her full on the lips. She promptly kissed him back.

"Sheesh, why do you not just do it in the road?" Jacques thought to himself, snickering a little.

MEANWHILE…

Eclipse nervously looked down at Esmeralda as she lay in her hospital bed, an IV drip sticking in her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze at him.

"B-baby? You look worried. What-what's wrong?"

"…Esmeralda…" He began. "I…I care greatly about you. But…I am not sure we should stay together." He admitted. He walked over to the door and locked it, then brought a chair over to the bed. He sat down and held his hands together in his lap, sighing.

"Esmeralda, I have dreamed of…of marrying you, of…of being the one to plant life within your womb. But…but a dragon of darkness has a curse upon itself. When we bond to our mate we…we engulf them in flames. A fellow dragon would be unharmed, but you are only half dragon, and your body…I fear it would be charred to nothingness by my flames."

He reached up and held her hand, looking deeply into her eyes and sighing. "I…I do not wish that harm upon you. I…I cannot do that to you, not out of some twisted form of love. I-I believe it…it would be best if we just…"

Esmeralda ripped the IV tube out of her arm and leapt into his arms, kissing him full on the lips before she hugged him deeply. His wings stretched out in surprise as he looked down at her. "Wh-what?" He asked. "Esmeralda…"

"I don't care." She said. "My soul's bonded to fire already…hit me with your best shot, I'm not afraid."

"But what if…"

"Eclipse…look at me." She said, looking up into his eyes. "It can work. We can do this. You have to believe."

Eclipse was unsure of what to say at first. Then he spoke.

"In love?"

"Yeah. In love." She said, rubbing her nose against his snout. "Now…" She smiled. "How about I take this hospital dress off and slip into something more comfortable?"

"Like nothing at all?" Eclipse asked naughtily.

"Will you marry me?" She asked.

"Of course. Will you love and cherish me in sickness and in health?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not afraid of the future, Esmeralda. Not as long as you promise you'll be there."

Esmeralda kissed him on the lips again, then too her hospital dress off in a quick motion, throwing it away. She was now buck naked, and in a few minutes, she and him were in the hospital bed, with him passionately kissing her and she him as he began to make love to her, his wings folded down gently around her, his tail going back and forth in the air with obvious pleasure.

"Good thing you locked the door." Esmeralda remarked.

"How about I turn up the heat a little?" Eclipse asked, and flame began to lick out of the corners of his draconic mouth.

From the keyhole, an orange experiment wearing nothing but boxers that had a name tag of sorts that read "Hello, my name is Woody" on it. Guess who it was?

The pervert grinned and punched the air. "Woohoo!" he thought to himself.

"Legion, SHHH." Belle said, putting a stethoscope end to the door. "I'm tryin' to hear!"

Ten seconds later, a solid burst of fire of HUGE proportions shot out, blasting the door off it's hinges and embedding both experiments…and door…in the wall opposite the room. Satisfied, the two experiments inside continued to make love, the only reality they knew being in each other's eyes.

MEANWHILE…

There weren't too many fighters left. Eventually the rules were re-worked out. One team would choose a fighter to engage in an all-out brawl. Clyde, the human-like robot, Rupert and Makani would be fighting for the honor of meeting with the Lord of the Dreamtime.

"Come on…come onnnn!" Clyde said, bouncing back and forth as the human-like robot raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna bop you one!"

He thrust his metallic fist right at the human-like robot who sighed and held his own arm up, catching Clyde's punch…

In his buster.

PA-POW! A good shot sent Clyde flying back. Clyde stood back up and aimed his own mechanical arm up, changing it into a plasma buster. Eyes widening, the robot barely dodged in time as Clyde shot a large bolt of plasma right at him. Rupert watched in amazement as the two began shooting at each other, running in a circle trying to shoot the other one.

"Look at them go." He remarked.

"Indeed." Makani said, stepping next to him. "Ooh, I didn't know Clyde had an electro-knife in his mechanical arm…"

"That was Jacques's idea." Rupert explained.

Clyde jumped forward, slashing down. The robot leapt back, cartwheeling away as Clyde chased after him. Rupert and Makani followed the motions of the two fighters with their heads, looking right…then left…then right…then up, then down, then right then left…

Finally Clyde let out a loud bellow and rushed forward, holding up the plasma knife. "RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The robot was now nervous. He whipped his buster forward…

SLCHLUCKA! The knife sliced the arm clean off. The robot howled as he staggered back. "JESUS CHRIST!" He shouted. "That HURTS!"

"Jesus Christ that hurts"?" Makani remarked.

"A religious robot. Who knew?" Grey remarked.

The robot raised its other arm and reached down to its belt, holding up a small little shaft that had several buttons on the side and a handle at the top. He pressed the top button and a large plasma beam extended from the shaft. What he now held in his hands was a beam saber of many different colors that were swirling together. He rushed forward at Clyde, bringing it down at the plasma knife and breaking it in a single slice.

Clyde gasped as he was forced back by the robot's slashing and slicing. He suddenly stumbled and fell on his butt and the robot raised his beam saber.

"Though I regret having to end your life, I assure you, you're going to a better place." He told Clyde gently.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH 'EM!" Bonnie screamed, rushing forward. She spread her arms, glowering at the robot. "Leave him be!"

The robot blinked a few times. Then he smiled and put the beam saber away. "So you forfeit?" He asked.

"Just don't hurt my Clyde!" Bonnie begged. "The prize don't mean nothing if the one I love's getting hut…"

The robot nodded and turned to Anzac. "Well, I suppose I forfeit too." He admitted. "Guys…" He turned to his two robotic friends. "How about we go home?"

"But…what about our creators?" Necromancer asked, concerned.

"I think our creators would agree that their time was up. I think they would want us to move on. Besides…" He turned to look at Bonnie. "She's got a good point. The prize doesn't mean anything if people I care about are hurt. And you could have been. I HAVE been."

"…I'll still miss him." Lunar said, bowing his head sadly.

"I know." His friend told him. "But we can miss him together.

Daveigh, Asthon, Grey and Sandy all blinked a few times, taking this in. One by one the robots left the forest, nodding at the others in a respectful manner before they vanished from sight. Then Grey turned to Rupert.

"Rupert, what do you-RUPERT?!"

Makani was punching Rupert left and right. The little hamster hit the ground, blood flowing from his nostrils.

"Get up!" Makani shouted. "Fight me!"

"Come on, fight back!" Anzac announced. "Don't you want your wish?" He asked.

Rupert spit out some bloody phlegm, then looked up at Makani and shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you here, Mak-AAA!" He was grabbed by the neck and then flung into the air. Makani clenched his fists and hard pressure surrounded Rupert's neck, choking him.

"FIGHT…BACK!" Makani whispered harshly. "Come on, fight me. Why are you holding back?!"

"I'm…not…going…to…fight…you…here…" Rupert gasped, clawing at the invisible hands that seemed to be crushing his neck.

"Just fight back and give me the honor of ending your life. It doesn't have to be like this." Makani stated truthfully. "Just fight me and lose like you're meant to. Once that happens, there will be no more pain coming your way. It will all be numbed forever…"

"NO!" Rupert shouted, still gasping for air.

Makani snarled and slammed his fist into the ground, and Rupert fell down, hard. Rushing over, the white experiment grabbed him and held him up, claws digging in and drawing blood. He raised his fist and brought it down hard into Rupert's cheek, making the little hamster spit out blood. "WHY NOT?!" He shouted. And that's when Rupert looked up into Makani's eyes.

He was crying, tears going down his cheeks. "D-Do you think I'm…I'm not GOOD enough?" He half sobbed, half snarled.

"I didn't say I WOULDN'T fight you." Rupert managed to get out. "Just…not…here…"

Makani slowly blinked. "Not here?"

"This isn't the time or place. I want to wish people's lives back, you want to end mine. Can't our little fight wait until after this?" He asked.

Makani looked into Rupert's eyes as if really, REALLY seeing the hamster for the first time. Then he smiled gently.

"You…you're alright." He admitted. "I was wrong, I…I think you deserve better." He let go of Rupert and walked off. "I'll be heading back to Niihau now…" he remarked, heading up through the air and floating far away.

"Hmm. So THAT'S the strength that you have, is it?" The Lord of the Dreamtime pondered as he emerged from the shadows of the woods, coils looping as he stood there, looking down intently. "The kind of strength that comes from not fighting at all?"

Rupert folded his arms and looked intently at The Lord of the Dreamtime's snaky body. "I don't want it." He stated.

The Lord of the Dreamtime's tongue flickered in and out. He blinked slowly. "Wh-what?"

"I don't want to make a request of you." He stated. "This contest got people killed. If the kind of power you have to offer comes at the expense of other people's lives, then…then it's not the kind of power I want."

Then the Lord of the Dreamtime and Anzac did something nobody expected. They beamed at Rupert and his _ohana _and both said, at the same time, "YOU PASS!"

"Wh-what?" Rupert asked.

"The test was designed to bring the best and brightest people together." Anzac said. "To see what kind of families would define the future. We wanted to see which family, which kind of household would truly be the future of the world…"

"But we wanted it to be a household not ruled by fear or hatred, nor one that had too much rage or selfish desire it in either." The Lord of the Dreamtime explained. "Yet your family showed kindness, tolerance, patience, skill and above all, good intent, even towards those that were your enemies."

"Your kind of family, your "ohana"…that's the kind of family the future needs." Anzac told them, spreading his arms wide. "You did it, you pass!"

"Is there one you wish to bring back from the dead?" The Lord of the Dreamtime asked. "Any that you wish I shall return. I simply require their remains, that is all."

Suddenly Ashton stiffened. "Their…remains?"

"Yes, in order for me to bring them back I…well, the process isn't pleasant." The Lord of the Dreamtime explained, tilting his head to the side in a slightly apologetic manner. "First I have to ingest their bodies…then the natural _Zoe _that flows through me will reanimate them and I can-"

"Then you couldn't have brought my parents back." Ashton said sadly.

"Or my dad…or Lilo." Grey thought out loud. "Both of THEIR bodies are gone…"

"And Jacques said he was coming back to me on his own." Rupert stated.

Then Daviegh spoke up.

"I think a lot of people…well…got hurt in this contest. And died." She said. "There's a reason this forest smells so much…"

"And there's probably a couple dozen dead bodies underneath the ground thanks to Necromancer…" Grey realized.

"Could you…bring them back?" She said. "That can be our request."

There were still a fair number of Feyr, Langolian and Cat aliens hanging around. When they heard this, they all looked at Daveigh in awe.

"You would will them back? But that Felinian tried to-" The Lord of the Dreamtime began.

Daveigh just shrugged. "Doesn't matter…he may have been acting like a jerk, but that doesn't mean I have to act like a jerk right back and not give him or his friend another chance."

The cats all crowded around Daveigh and got on their hands and knees, kissing her feet and bowing, going "thank you, thank you", "we don't deserve it" "you rock so much". It made her blush, which made Ashton a LITTLE bit nervous.

"Well, I…I suppose in a way I'm not surprised you'd sacrifice your wish for others." The Lord of the Dreamtime spoke, a broad, proud grin upon his face. He looked upon the girl like a father looks at his daughter after she's just aced her finals. "I shall do this. Anzac…everyone…this is going to require a team effort…so start digging!"

…

…

…

…Samael slowly but surely lifted himself out of the water, snarling and spitting out a fish from his mouth. He clenched and unclenched his claws, a horrible look in his eyes. Then…he smiled a chilling smile and composed himself. He coughed a few times, then regurgitated a communicator from his stomach.

"It appears as if we'll have to advance the timetable a teensy bit. Ready the troops…it's time to invade." He spoke into it.

"At once, Grand Councilman." Totaltul said on the other end, saluting proudly.

Charlie stepped out from behind the tree, pointing at Samael, a look of childish disgust on his face. "You're mean! Planning on trying to invade the island, just like Leroy?"

"No-no-no. You think so small. He had 10,000 clones. We will have 100,000 men." Samael told the child, a whimsical look upon his face. "I've been planning this final strike for quite some time, but I had wanted to wait until the unwilling supplanter had gained a family…so I could have the pleasure of destroying his world by ripping them from him."

"That's…that's wrong!" Charlie said, clenching his fists. "You're a bad person!"

"Person? PERSON? Who said I was a person?" Samael inquired, laughing softly. "Now the troops will come. We will kill anybody who gets in our way and the supplanter and the ones he loves shall have their blood strain rivers red. The prophecy states that if the supplanter will not play his part, then he will die. It is that simple."

"Mr. Stitch and Mrs. Angel will stop you along with everyone else!" Charlie said defiantly.

"I doubt it…and you won't be there to see it, child." Samael licked his blood red teeth and flexed his yellow-white claws. He calmly advanced towards Charlie, smile getting bigger. "Dinnertiiiime…"

…

…

…

…true to his word, the Lord of the Dreamtime revived the fallen. It was…discomforting to watch him swallow dead and rotting bodies whole, only to regurgitate them up, alive and unharmed…if not covered in saliva. Mystical force of life or not, it was disgusting, Rupert had remarked. Now though, they were going to be heading home, and while Daveigh was speaking with Ashton, Rupert was speaking with Grey before Senkoukura, returning from the hospital with news that Sil, Kuko, Peleka and Vision would be just fine with a few days rest, took them home.

"How come you didn't ask for your parents back?" Ashton asked. "N-not that you have to tell me, if-if you don't want to, but…but I would think-"

"I think that, if they had a choice, they'd say they should stay where they are…and that I should move on, and live my life. That robot before…" Daveigh admitted. "He…he was right."

Ashton put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, that was…that was really something, you're heavy, you know that? I think your parents would be proud."

"Ditto for you, Ashton." Daveigh said. "I'M proud of you." She added, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush.

"You know…"

The two looked up at the Lord of the Dreamtime, who was smiling down at Daveigh. "You have the power of _Zoe_ within you as well." He stated. "It's a tiny spark, but even that…"

Daveigh blinked. "…you…you mean that…I might be able to…"

"If you could find their spirits and find your own personal method of revival, then…yes." The Lord of the Dreamtime said. "Revival techniques are different for every species, for almost every person who uses _Zoe_. So…you can bring back your parents. If you truly want." He added, looking at her almost expectantly.

Daveigh was quiet for a little while.

Then…she spoke.

…

…

…

…"So let me see if I have this right." Grey said as they walked through the forest, heading for Senkoukura who was calmly waiting for them a quarter of a mile away. "One of the Langolians had a ring box that it was carrying around?"

"I bought the ring myself…" Rupert said, smiling broadly. "It cost me two months worth of pay, but…it's worth it."

"So you're really going to…" Grey asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, REALLY going to…"

"Yes, yes, say it!" Rupert said, nodding. "I'm going to ask her to marry me! Marry, _marry_,** MARRY**!"

Then it happened. The heavens let out a low rumble that evolved into a fearsome roar. The ground cracked, the earth shook, lightning split the sky…

"So I am FINISHED with girls!" The cat that had been putting the moves on Daveigh before said. Interestingly, his last name was Scruffles…yes, Leon Scruffles. And his tomcat friend was named Thomas Fluffykins. Felinian mothers could be very, very cruel, with Felinian children being crueler. "I'm just gonna find a nice GUY and settle down. Now Grey, that mixed breed, THAT guy has an ass that won't-"

A tree was split up the middle and it hit him over the head. Leon Scruffles groaned and fell to the ground in pain. Thomas Fluffykins began snickering.

Grey and Rupert meanwhile, were holding onto tree roots that were sticking out into a vast chasm that had opened up beneath them from the resulting earthquake.

**"Not that I wanna rain on your parade, but are you sure a Hamsterviel marriage can fit into the grand scheme of the cosmos?!" **Grey hollered.

"_Why not? 627's did!" _Rupert shouted right back.

Slowly but surely they both climbed out of the pit and hit the grass, panting rapidly. Finally they re-composed themselves and headed for Senkoukura. Everyone had gathered around the large, majestic flame and light lord to bid the parties from Hawaii goodbye.

"In honor of your visit, I shall perform a New Zealand dance." Anzac said, saluting. He promptly flung his arms up. "HA!"

"…what…the?" Rupert muttered.

Anzac began to do some kind of tribal dance, thrusting his fists out and stomping his feet. "Ka MA-TE, ka MA-TE, ka-ORA, ka-ORA, ka MA-TE, ka MA-TE..."

"Anzac, really, you don't have to do that." Daveigh said politely.

"…oh. Sorry shiela." Anzac said, rubbing the back of his neck and bowing his head slightly. "Anyhow…we're all glad you came."

"Hey, Daveigh, you're one of a kind!" Jason called out, waving.

"Next time you're near the Andromeda galaxy, come and stop by our shop." One of the Langolians said. "We cook some mean beef."

"Should you ever find yourself in need of scaring an enemy silly when they're sleep, you can always give us a call…hey, does anyone remember what area code we use?" One of the Feyr asked in a whispering voice. His buddies all tossed out different numbers and the leader groaned. "On second thought…"

"It's okay. I appreciate the gesture." Daveigh said.

"Wait fer us!" Bonnie and Clyde said, hopping up the dragon's leg and going onto his back. "Now let's blow this pop stand."

Suddenly Chin, who had been silent for a long time, ran forward and grabbed Ashton by the arm. He turned around. "Wh-what?" He asked.

"…kill…me…" He whispered.

"WHAT?!" Ashton shouted.

"I have…have failed father. I do not wish to live." The boy begged Ashton.

Ashton looked at him with utter horror. For a moment, a brief moment, Makani thought of doing the task for the astonished little beatnik.

There was utter silence filling the clearing now. Not even birds were chirping. Then…finally…something happened.

"…I can't kill anyone so pitiful." Makani thought out loud.

"You need to find your own reason for living now." Ashton said. "My parents are both dead…I know what it feels like. But you can't have "no" in your heart."

Chin slowly let go of Ashton's arm, blinking. Ashton smiled gently and shook Chin's hand. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can find you a place to live…"

"I would be happy to take him with us to Niihau." Senkoukura said.

"There is something that _I_ wish to say." Rupert said, walking over to Ariel, who had not yet climbed up onto Senkoukura. The albino hamster got on his knees and reached into his vest. No, not that…there it was. "Ariel…if I married you…would you promise to be true, and help me understand? Because I've been in love before, and I've found love was more…"

He slowly brought it out. "Than just…"

He opened the box. "Holding hands."

The earth rumbled a little…but then it settled down. Perhaps it had decided "what the heck, let's give this guy a chance."

Ariel's eyes went wide. She saw the diamond on the ring glittering like a beautiful little star that topped a small golden halo. Suddenly a beautiful violin seemed to play in her ears as he found the tears falling from her red and blue eyes, a look of absolute joy filling her features.

And then she spoke, the first words she had ever spoken since that terrible incident with Samael as her psychosomatic block was shattered like a mirror. "I…do." She told Rupert, her voice sounding clear and musical like a harp.

Rupert's eyes went wide. There were gasps all around. And then Rupert embraced her heartily, crying. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" He said happily.

"Ooh, I just…I just love happy endings…" Grey said, crying a little. "It's just like the good old days…"

"The way I figure it…it's time we went home." Daveigh said. "We need to start planning your wedding, don't we?" She asked Rupert and Ariel.

"Y-yes." Ariel stuttered.

"Without a doubt." Rupert said. "Come on…our _ohana_ is waiting for us."

"Come back anytime." The Lord of the Dreamtime said. "You have another home here, brave ones."

And so, waving goodbye to their new friends and acquaintances, the Hawaiian teams, now including Chin, headed out. First stop, the hospital, to pick up Kuko, Peleka, Daze, Vision and Sil. Second stop…

Home.

Grey allowed himself to doze off…and was rewarded with a pleasant dream.

"_I'm…proud of you." His father said._

_Standing to his right and to his dad's left was a person, a human albino with skin a little bit more colorful that most, hair of white, eyes of pink and clothes of gold and white. He had a rather naughty smile, but there was a feeling of genuine likability about him. And suddenly Grey felt something step OUT of him, a strange tugging feeling…and now as he looked to his left, and to his dad's right, he saw the bestial side of his father, his own mirror image. _

"_We're proud too." The albino said._

_"Not bad at all." The beast agreed._

"_You're going to be in for a nice surprise when you get home. A little present." His dad said. _

"_Dad, I-I'm sorry I lost it back there, I…"_

"Just hug me." His dad said. "How often do I get to see you?"

_And hug him he did. All four of them in one big group hug._

"_Now then…when I tell you…open your eyes. Do you promise you will?" His father said._

"_I will." Grey said, closing them tightly._

"_Are you ready?"…_

…

…

…

…now.

Grey opened his eyes. He stood up, turned around and saw what everyone, his "ride" included, was staring at.

"J-Jacques?" Rupert stuttered as he hopped off of Senkoukura. By now a large crowd had gathered at the beach to see the "champions returning home".

"What-what's going on?" Legion asked, looking from Jacques to Rupert.

"They're identical." Grey explained, realizing instantly. "One kinda good, one kinda evil."

"Just like the Olsen Twins?" Ark asked.

"Except whereas Jacques enjoys a minuet, ballet rouge and crepe suzette..."

"Rupert likes to rock and roll, a hot dog makes him lose control."

"What a wild duet!" Vee commented.

"Still they're brothers." Stitch said.

"IDENTICAL brothers." Angel added.

"They laugh alike…"

"They walk alike…"

"At times they even talk alike…"

"And you could lose your mind-" Victoria spoke up.

"Shut up, shut up!" Jacques shouted. "How many times do you think we've both heard THAT before, give it a rest! Rupert…" He walked over to Rupert and hugged him tight. "Rupert, I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner, but…"

"Better late than never." Rupert told his brother, hugging tightly back.

Grey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ashton, tell me, how far to the house?"

"From here, 10.2 miles." Ashton said instantly.

"And how fast do you think I can get there and back with a camera?" Grey added.

"Hey…good idea! I'm thinkin' a snapshot of the whole ohana would be a something special right about now." Daveigh said.

"Just be sure to include the newly engaged couple." Makani said happily, pointing at Rupert and Ariel, who both turned beet red as people let out congratulatory cheers.

"Well then, I'll have to reserve the church for you two!" Jude told Ariel happily, clapping her on the shoulder. "Sister Ariel, you will look BEAUTIFUL in white…"

"You're actually going to get MARRIED?" Jacques asked his brother.

"Yes. I think it could fit into the grand scheme of the cosmos pretty nicely…" Rupert laughed.

"Well maybe you'll do better than my dad and Lilo did." Grey said. People all turned to look at him. "Yes, yes, I'm admitting it to everyone, my full name is Grey Nicholas Pelekai and I'm Lilo and Nick's son. Even though she cheated on dad and gave me a sister and married another man…"

"No, no, no!" Jacques said, interrupting. "It was Nick's child she was pregnant with. She didn't cheat. She wasn't leaving him at all! She would have told you, Grey, but you were so angry with her for so long that she was afraid to tell you. She eventually worked up the courage, but then she fell ill and died in the hospital before she got the chance." Jacques explained.

Grey blinked slowly. "…mommy…wasn't…wasn't lying? Then Daveigh…Daveigh IS my grandniece? Really?"

"Really-really!" Jacques told him, smiling sympathetically. "Take it from somebody who spent years watching the experiments and those around them: that adorable Hawaiian girl just married another man to give her new child a father figure, but really, your father was always the one she truly loved."

It hit Grey like a freight train. A feeling of immense, sheer joy…a feeling of love and happiness. A feeling that swept around him, manifesting in a beautiful aurora of colors that blended together and rose around him in sparkling points of light that seemed to symbolize life itself…to symbolize _ohana_ and love…he no longer had the festering hatred in his heart that had been stuck there for so long. He knew now that his mother HAD loved him and his father, that she always had been loyal.

"I…I belong here after all." He said softly, tears streaming down his cheeks, running through his fur.

Stitch, Sandy, Angel, Rupert, Daveigh and Ashton all held him tightly in a group hug. "You always did." Daveigh told him gently. "You always did."

"Say…Daveigh…" Ashton asked. "You have some_ Zoe_ in you, don't you?"

Daveigh nodded. "Yes…"

"Well…what if…" Ashton rubbed the back of his head. "If you could track down some souls…could you bring them back to physical form?"

"First she'd have to FIND the souls!" Grey said. "Don't get me wrong, Jude, Heartwing, Charlie and I are good at sensing spiritual beings, but being able to actually bring them to **sight** would take somebody with INCREDIBLE spiritual power…"

"Or…somebody who just came back from the dead. You know, once somebody's been put through a large amount of stress…" Jacques remarked, looking at his paw with a bored expression on his face as he turned it over and then stretched his digits out. "Their senses change…"

Rupert's eyes went wide. "Could you really…could you really pinpoint where they are?"

"If you're thinking of bringing back whom I _think_ you're thinking of bringing back, you don't need to worry too much…I was chatting with them up at the Other Side…I told them to go back to their usual haunts." Jacques told them knowingly. "First things first…I believe the closest place is a building that has the words "Not a church, deal with it" on the front, correct?"

THE NEXT DAY…

"Okay, original generation should go farther back, then as we go forward, we come to the more present-day experiments. Humans take your places on either side! And no biting, people! NO BITING!" Daveigh said. "Okay…here it is, the entire _ohana_ all over again!"

They had gathered up all of the experimental population and those that befriended them and were now going to take a large photograph at Kokaua Town Beach. Grey was helping Daveigh set the camera up.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

Shouts of "yes" came from the crowd. "Okay, on the count of three." Daveigh said. "Everyone say "aloha"!" She and Grey ran over to be in the front and sat next to Sandy, Ashton, Rupert, Ariel and Jacques.

"I'm glad you're back." Jacques said to Rupert.

"Me too." Rupert said back.

"Do I have hair sticking up?" Jacques asked.

"No, you're fine, you're fine! Now get ready to say "Aloha", all right? And Jacques…"

Jacques turned his head to look directly at his brother. "Yes?"

Rupert turned his own head and a big, broad smile appeared on his features. "Thanks…for everything."

Jacques smiled right back. "You know…we'd better look at the camera or we'll messily mess up this picture…"

"How do we look?"

"I'm sure we're fine."

"Yes, we do this all the time!"

"Don't ferget to thank Daveigh fer bringin' us back." Hogan insisted.

"It was nothing." Daveigh said. "But you know, this _Zoe_ stuff is tiring…"

"Sure looks like it, how does the Lord of the Dreamtime do it?"

"First he swallows them. Then he-"

"Daveigh, Pele didn't actually want an explanation."

"Oh. Sorry Hiaka."

"I think…" Ashton put his arm around Daveigh. "That this is some sign. I think that this is going to be the start of something very, very wonderful for everyone."

"Well look at you, believing in happy endings at last." Daveigh laughed.

"Hey, I saw your face. Now I'm a believer!"

"Guys, guys, come on, the little light on the camera's flashing quickly! We got less than five seconds!"

"One…two…three…"

"**ALOHAAAAA!"**

"Wait…I think I blinked!"

"_Leroy_…"

"Joking, joking!"

Bonnie smiled up at Clyde. "I'm glad he you didn't get hurt back in Australia, Clyde." She said softly.

"I know, I know, you wanna look out fer me cuz I'm your husband."

"…and cuz you're going to be a dad." Bonnie whispered, squeezing his hand.

Clyde turned to look at her. His eyes went wide.

"You…you mean…?"

She nodded. "Yep. I want to try again."

Clyde smiled. Then he blinked.

"Hey…wait…what are we gonna name it?"

**Author's Note:**

**And so ends the "Great Southern Land" arc. I'm proud of it, I really am. I finally revealed where Grey came from, laid old ghosts to rest and brought other ghosts to life! Next up is going to be a very epic bunch of chapters to match an arc with a name that befits it: "Aloha"…because it will mean hello…and goodbye, since it will be the final arc of this story. **

…**and so…farewell for now. And please, review! **

**And enjoy this sneak preview!  
**

"_I could almost not believe that Angel had given birth to Jay and to Ariel. Now you mean to tell me that…that Ariel is PREGNANT?!" Stitch asked, amazed._

"_You're joking, right?" Angel wanted to know._

"_This better be some sick joke." Leroy growled._

_Ariel shook her head. _

_  
"So the doctor is the father." Angel and Leroy and Stitch all said at the same time. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT RAT!"…_

…

"_Wh-what are you doing?! What's going on here?" Jacques asked._

"_You didn't think I DIED, did you, Jacky boy?" Rahry asked Jacques. "It's true my brain melted, but you forgot something while you saw the "soup" pouring from my ears…you forgot that we of the Evian race don't KEEP our brain in the top of our head. In fact, our hearts are located on our right side."_

_  
"So you're a "Dr. No"?" Grey asked._

_  
"FASCINATING film." Rahry remarked. "Yes, I am in a way. And I'm more too. Now I'm large and in charge…well, along with the Grand Councilman." _

"_Who IS the Grand Councilman?"_

_Rahry smiled politely…_

…

"_I've been listening on their communications for a while. That's where they're going to land. Also, there's going to be using 100,000 men to get at you, doctor." He said, turning his head to look straight at Rupert._

_Everyone else followed suit, all looking at Rupert. "M-Me?" He squeaked, putting a paw on his chest._

"_You. And I heard a special correspondence between the Executive Commander and the Grand Councilman…they're going to kill anyone…ANYONE…who gets in their way." _


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**For all of you "haoles", words that are in between these: "-" are thoughts. And of course, review! **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Stitch, Angel, Leroy, Jay, Daveigh, Ashton, Legion, Belle, Bellatrix, David, Frank and Victoria all stood in front of Rupert and Ariel, who were holding each other's hands/paws while Heartwing looked from albino to albino.

The couple had decided to tell everyone the news. Ariel…was pregnant. And she would give birth in about four months.

"I could almost not believe that Angel had given birth to Jay and to Ariel. Now you mean to tell me that…that Ariel is PREGNANT?!" Stitch asked, amazed.

"You're joking, right?" Angel wanted to know.

"This better be some sick joke." Leroy growled.

Ariel shook her head.

"So the doctor is the father." Angel and Leroy and Stitch all said at the same time. **"I'M GONNA ****KILL**** HIM!"**

Legion, Frank, Victoria, Jay and Heartwing all held Stitch, Angel and Leroy respectively back, keeping them from attacking the quivering Rupert. Grey, who was standing behind Rupert, began to sing. _**"Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit!"**_

"GREY!" Daveigh shouted.

"Oops. Mea culpa, my bad. I just couldn't resist!" Grey laughed. "It's not that bad, guys…"

"How is it even POSSIBLE?! I mean…you're a different species!" Ashton remarked.

"Well, uh, you see, Muridaeans kind of…well, we…er…" Rupert began.

"Breed like rabbits?" Grey wisecracked.

"Actually, that's a very good comparison." Jacques said, entering the living room of the Pelekai household where they'd all gathered. He sipped some carrot juice, then put the glass down. "Murideans are commonly preyed upon by other species of the galaxy. In order for us to survive, we had to breed like crazy, therefore we evolved to a point where, forgive me for being so blunt, it doesn't matter who or WHAT we have sex with. If it has genitalia, it works." Jacques took another sip of the carrot juice. "Also, by a stroke of genetic altercation, it's a simple process for us to alter the DNA structure of the child we've created to make it match the complete physical structure of fellow Murideans. What we lack in physical strength we more than make up for in scientific breakthroughs and genetic quirks that keep the species alive."

"Great. So my daughter had sex with a member of a race of genetic freaks…" Leroy moaned.

"Like you're one to talk. BURN!" Ashton said, raising his hand. Daveigh slapped it.

"He's gotcha there. The pot's calling the kettle black." Grey admitted.

Leroy, Angel and Stitch groaned simultaneously. He was right, darn it.

"Fine, fine. I suppose you could have knocked up somebody worse." Angel admitted.

"Could have knocked up Jacky-boy." Leroy said, jabbing at Jacques.

"HEY!" Jacques shouted. "Why you-!!"

"So when's the baby due?" Stitch asked.

"Well, not for at LEAST four months. Like I said, we breed quickly." Jacques told them. "Of course, I imagine this presents a new problem, since I'm sure you don't want to have a bastard child…"

Daveigh clapped her hands together. "Well then, we'd better get started on that wedding! Somebody go get Jude! We need to get them to the church on tiiime!"

…

…

…

…The Legionnaires had finished playing "8 Days A Week", and now Jacques was helping them with "Hold Me Tight". As it turns out, he played a very mean saxophone, just like Rueben. The party was taking place in Kokaua Town park, with the trees swaying slightly in the breeze, matching the lush green grass and the people themselves as they danced to the tune. Jude was singing up on the stage with Bellatrix and David as the Legionnaires and Jacques played away, and in the center, Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel and Ariel, his new wife of three months, danced happily, twirling each other around.

Stitch and Angel were sitting together with Sandy, Kuko and Peleka, the whole family reunited for this cheery event. Stitch was reliving the epic battle between him and Leroy during the first invasion.

"So there he and I were, ready to rumble. "Choobi chiba!" I shouted at him. "Nala qweesta" he shouted back, and we leapt through the air, hitting each other. Fangs glistened, blood flowed, I scratched and tore and bit and kicked and I finally managed to land a clear hit on him and POW!" Stitch slammed his fist hard into his palm to emphasize his point. "I sent Leroy flying into a port-a-potty, and he emerged, drenched in a fountain of cess, I tell you it was the funniest thing I have EVER seen in my life!" Stitch laughed.

"In case you're forgetting…" Leroy said, walking over to the table with Jenkins by his side, looking over at Ariel briefly with a proud glance. "My clones then surrounded you and sent you rocketing sky-high through the air."

"Don't get sassy with us or we'll sing the song." Stitch said, grinning cheekily. "You may not shut down upon hearing Hawaiian anymore, but we know you still hate that song…"

Leroy's smile faded and he wandered off, mumbling. Angel kissed Stitch on the cheek while Sandy smiled proudly. "Nice one, dad."

Holding up a glass of red wine to the light, Ranku sipped it lightly as Voltrinnia looked over at him and Hanako, who were seated at the same table. She sipped on a Red Bull and grinned to herself…soon they would all know the truth. Soon…soon…

"Can I go now?" Barty asked.

"NO." She growled, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back over. "You know the deal. You're my "date" for the night and you pay me back-EVERY-SINGLE-PENNY I gave you not to squeal on that day." She growled, tugging on his ear with every word.

"Y-y-yes!" He squeaked out.

"How's your training going?" Gnash asked Ark as the two walked past Eclipse and Esmeralda, who had small sparks flying from them every time they kissed. The two were careful to walk at least 5 feet away from the couple.

"Oh, it's been quite hard, but mother and I have worked out a training regiment with Frank and Victoria…they have a lot on their plate too, taking over their father and mother's business is going to be challenging."

"At least Frank knows not to do pot." Gnash laughed.

Ashton and Daveigh were dancing at the front, going old-school style as they held onto each other's hands, spread apart as far as their arms would take them and moving their bodies to the music. Daveigh's hair bounced up and down on her back whilst Ashton's bobbed slightly, and both had large, lovesick grins on their faces. Yes…it was going to be a good day.

Ariel and Rupert had made passionate love on the wedding night. It was the most beautiful thing either one had ever experienced, and although Ariel still didn't talk that often, her gentle, harp-like voice serenaded Rupert to sleep as the two lay next to each other. You couldn't find a more happy newlywed couple in all of Hawaii. Naturally, people were wondering what the child would look like.

"Think it'll have long antennas?" Frank asked Victoria as they sat together with Makani and Senkoukura. The beautiful dragon lord was gently sipping fruit punch from a saucer as Makani munched on a bread roll.

"Maybe she'll have big _testas_ like her mom?" Victoria snickered.

Rupert and Ariel finally sat down at the table Grey had reserved for them. Rupert had a white wine seltzer and Ariel had some nice apple cider. Grey was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt and had a pair of khaki cargo shorts with at least four pockets visible. This meant people could finally…

"Wow." Ariel remarked, pointing at Grey's legs. Grey turned a little red and looked down and away slightly. "I know, I know, I have very nice legs."

They WERE nice legs. They were quite firm and strong in build and the grey fur ran down smoothly to his feet. He looked up at Rupert and raised his glass of root beer. "To the newly married couple!" He laughed, and they all clinked their glasses together. "Say…how about a game? Betcha can't tell what those people over there are saying." Grey said, pointing across the park at a bunch of tables.

"You're on." Rupert said. "These ears are not just for decoration, you know. Let's see…" He rubbed his chin as he looked at Frank and Victoria. "She is saying "I cannot wait to have a new hombre in the family, Rupert will make great padre, don't choo think"? And Frank is now saying "Oh, I'm sure he will, I'm sure he will. Say, do you think they'll have his nose or hers"?"

He turned to point at Stitch's table. "Stitch is now singing Elvis's "Aloha Oe", and Leroy is trying to stick spoons in his ears to ignore the singing…"

He pointed at Voltrinnia and Bartimaeus at their table. "Barty is just wringing his hands and Vee's talking to herself, very quietly, but she's saying "It won't be long, yeah. It won't be long, yeah"."

"Until someone belongs to her?" Grey wondered out loud. "Say, your brother's good at the sax, listen to him WAIL!" Grey laughed.

"Well, we've both been kind of out or practice for a while, but once we get an instrument in our hands, it's 100 natural all over again." Rupert explained.

"I thought music was YOUR forte, though." Grey wondered, raising an eyebrow and taking another sip of root beer.

"Well, it is…it is…but Jacques CAN play the saxophone, and I've taught him some songs the same way you've been teaching me some. I really love that Elvis one, and that other one, what was it called?" Rupert put a digit to his lip, thinking as he looked up into the air. "Hmm…"

Suddenly he felt Rueben tugging on his arm and he turned around. "W-what?"

"I just got a call from EC Toltatul." Rueben whispered into his ear. "He wants to meet with you…and your brother. Privately. He says it's very important."

Rupert blinked. Him AND Jacques? What the hey?

"Where?" He asked.

Rueben whispered the location into his ear and Rupert nodded. "All right…Ariel, listen, I have to leave for ten minutes…"

SOON…

The school Lilo Pelekai had once gone to had, at one point, been a nice one. Now the paint on the walls were chipping and falling off, the chimney had collapsed years ago, and spiderwebs were in each and every window. The door had rotted away to dust and the steps were broken…all of this had been a result of the school being abandoned during the second invasion during an act of utter cruelty when Leroy had callously sent an escape pod from the his "acquired" warship crashing into the school. The impact had shook the building and his clones had piled out, eager to begin the invasion. The only reason more children didn't die was because most of the teachers had sacrificed themselves to protect the children. There was now a large statue of a pair of teachers, one female, one male, holding the hands of a two students, one male, one female, leading them towards a "brighter future". The somber statue listed the number of dead on the back of it's podium…

And Rupert and Jacques had come to that school with Rueben and Grey, who had insisted on coming along.

"I do not like this at all." Jacques remarked. "It feels like not-so-funny funny business is about to go down."

"Calm down, gerbil-" Rueben began.

"HAMSTER!" Both brothers shouted.

"Still got that quirk? What about "irk"? That still there?" a voice rang out. It was oddly familiar.

Jacques and Rupert pricked their ears up. "Where are you? Show yourself!?" He shouted.

A figure slowly emerged from behind the school and walked into their sight, hands behind his back, his uniform showing off his many medals. He had no nose, they realized…and they knew only one person who had no nose at all. Although his hair was a bit darker in tone, and his skin had perhaps been turned a shade darker, they knew, they KNEW who it was…

"Hello Jacques! Hello Rupert. How are you?" The Executive Commander said cheerfully.

Both of them gaped, eyes going wide. "…R…Rahry?" Jacques gasped. "Rahry Ackmenna?!"

"I'm Executive Commander Totaltul now, but boy, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The EC asked, tilting his head slightly. "Here I am, back from the dead!" He laughed.

The two brothers were amazed. They stood there, unmoving. Jacques blinked his eyes slowly while Rupert's arms hung at his side.

"What, no glib remark or pithy comeback?" Their former schoolmate asked.

"Wh-what are you doing?! What's going on here?" Jacques asked.

"You didn't think I DIED, did you, Jacky boy?" Rahry asked Jacques. "It's true my brain melted, but you forgot something while you saw the "soup" pouring from my ears…you forgot that we of the Evian race don't KEEP our brain in the top of our head but in our chests. In fact, our hearts are located on our right side."

"So you're a "Dr. No"?" Grey asked.

"FASCINATING film." Rahry remarked. "Yes, I am in a way. And I'm more too. Now I'm large and in charge…well, along with the Grand Councilman."

"Who IS the Grand Councilman?"

Rahry smiled politely. "Oh haven't you guessed? Samael. After he killed off the original holder of the position, it was easy for him to gain power, being the telepathic wizard he is. Want to hear how the Grand Councilwoman died? I assure you, she died happy…or she SHOULD have, she looked like the kind of woman who would LOVE the kinky stuff."

Ariel was quivering in disgust and fear. Rupert finally spoke up.

"My brother trusted you when you introduced him and me into E.G.O…and then you tried to undermine him at every turn!" He growled, clenching his paws.

Rahry shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, that…past is past…"

"Don't you give me that!" Jacques shouted. "You-you KILLED me, Rahry! I was only trying to upstage you on that day, but your little injury that was not so fatally fatal got ME killed! And I saw, you were LAUGHING at my brother, you were LAUGHING as he was crying over my dead body!" He snarled, pointing at Rahry.

"…ah, yes…good times, good times." Rahry remarked.

"And you wiped out all of the other Murideans on Planet Jennet…why?" Rueben demanded to know.

"Why? Well, to make you two brothers all alone in the universe…although your uncle, he made it personal."

"W-what?" Rupert asked.

"When he tried to establish a democratic state, I was the one who captured him. Not before he attacked my troops though…and he…well…" Rahry's tone became dangerous. "The little f—k bit my dick off when I was torturing him."

Grey laughed harshly. "Are we supposed to feel SORRY for you?"

"No, you're all supposed to die for me." Rahry remarked. "My troops will invade the island and we'll kill everyone in our way to slay you. It's your punishment for not following the prophecy: the supplanter is supposed to die if he won't play his part, so…" Rahry grinned.

Rueben held up a plasma pistol and shot…

It whizzed right through Rahry, who's form shimmered. He began laughing. "You actually think that I'd show up myself? No-no-no! I'm light years away…boy, hologram technology is so very convincing these days…" Rahry turned around to face his men, they assumed, a look of triumph on his face. "Full speed, men!" He turned back around, laughing. "Time to pay a little visit to an island paradise…"

"You SONOFA-" Rueben snarled just before the hologram vanished. "We have to warn the others…NOW!"

MEANWHILE…

Ariel was back at the party, or rather, at the bathroom near the party. She was just washing her hands and had just stepping out of the women's bathroom when a cloth came over her mouth and she felt dizzy…and she fell to the ground, unconscious as a familiar form loomed over her.

"We're going to have some FUN, cousin…" Samael whispered. "Lots and lots of fun…"

Ariel awoke again in a very chilly room, with Samael sitting on a chair in front of her. She was tied up upon a bed with carbon nanontube ropes…or rather, ALMOST tied up. Bartimaeus, of all people, was putting the finishing touches on her legs.

Ariel's eyes went wide. "B-Barty?" He asked, confused.

"They said they'd let me live if I do this fer them." Barty said simply, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Guilt, perhaps. "Nothin' personal, miss. It's just good business."

Ariel looked up angrily at Samael. "They'll stop you!" She said defiantly.

Samael began to laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. When he finally settled down he stood up, grinning. "Oh REALLY? They can try, they can obliterate my body, tear it apart, devour me, nothing would work. The body dies…the spirit lives on…"

Ariel blinked in confusion. Seeing this, Samael decided to taunt her a little. "It's simple, dear cousin. My soul is literally tied to the cycles that the prophecy fulfills. As long as the supplanter becomes the overlord, I cannot die. Or, failing that, as long as the supplanter is KILLED…then I cannot die. And since I'm sending all of the Galactic Federal Alliance Troops I could get my claws on to your island, Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel, who should have taken the role of the overlord, will die. A Hamsterviel death is inevitable. Now then…"

He rubbed his chin as he walked closer towards Ariel and Bartimaeus left the room. "What SHALL we talk about?" He mused softly.

Barty looked back nervously just before he left the room. He kicked the ground below, thinking. Then he walked into the next room, where Voltrinnia was tied up, a gag stuffed in her mouth.

He looked at her for a few moments, then took the gag out with his tail before he reached down into her pocket with his tail and pulled out a plasma-switch knife she had stuck inside. He sawed through the tube rope and released her, giving her back the knife.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." He muttered, leaving the room.

Vee blinked at him. Then she nodded slightly, and headed out the door, down the hallway. She could hear Samael in the other room.

"So…you're pregnant…I can smell it…the spawn of that stupid little albino, the one who should have taken up his role. But NO, he has to be all "noble". What a waste of potential…"

Voltrinnia peeked inside the room, silent as possible. She didn't even breathe, because she knew Samael might hear it. He was grinning cruelly at Ariel, who had a look of fear on her face.

"Now then…" He whispered, getting on the bed, his blood-red teeth all grinning. His whispy tail was swishing back and forth in eager participation as he leapt on top of her, making her scream. Since her arms and legs were tied up, she couldn't resist him at all as he began gnawing on her neck, obviously enjoying the taste of her blood and flesh.

"Ooh…" He whispered. "Oh, you always DID taste wonderful…" He crooned to her.

He then stopped gnawing on her and a sick idea entered him, crueler than anything he'd done to her before. He licked his lips in a seductive manner. "I wonder what it would be like to have sex with a pregnant woman?" He wondered out loud, tapping his lip mockingly with one claw. Ariel's eyes went wide. "I suppose I'll have to go soft so as to not hurt the child…and of course to damage your psyche even more so that you'll actually feel PLEASURE in it. That way you'll be driven to insanity after thinking about how you enjoyed it from somebody as evil and twisted as me. And maybe your kid will like it too!" He said, a terrible grin appearing on his face.

Ariel's face had a look of absolute terror. -Dear God in HEAVEN, don't let him do this to me!-

"And then once THAT'S done, I think I'll cut you open and eat your child in front of you. You can be my placemat." He casually remarked.

Ariel broke down and began to cry. This was far too awful.

"Oh stop whining. Relax!" He said, reaching up and caressing her cheek. "It will all be over soon, my precious…"

Vee was NOT about to let him do this…and she still had the knife. Throwing it through the air as silently as she could, it struck the evil experiment right in the back of the head. He screamed and fell to the ground…apparently dead…

But then his body dissolved into nothingness, and Vee and Ariel heard laughter. "I won't be dead for loooong!" He called out. "And you will NEVER, EVER be able to sleep peacefully without worrying whether or not I'll be under your bed! You won't even be able to use the TOILET without fearing for your life! You'll all die, one way or another, and if it's by MY way…it'll be soon…"

With that and a horrible laugh, Samael seemed to vanish from the area. Vee ran over to Ariel and cut through her bindings. "Come on, let's get out of this stupid base and get back to the park, PRONTO! We oughta tell them about this prophecy, and I've got a special surprise for everyone…"

MEANWHILE…

Sparky looked over the radar in the lighthouse. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"It can't be…I'm counting 1000 War-Class battleships…it can't f—kin' BE!" He gasped.

He clenched his fist. There was no time for hiding anymore. He had to get head back. The computers may have LOOKED old in Jumba's lab, but they were NOT impossible to use, he had gotten them started back up easily before and he would again.

It was time…time to return to the "world of the living".

The familiar sensation of flight filled him with sparkling energy as his body rose up into the air, his clothes falling away. He grinned his trademark grin and his blue eyes glinted.

He was back.

…

…

…

…Rueben had just returned to the party with the others and they were explaining the entire scenario to everyone.

"That's the whole deal. They could be here in weeks, days…" Grey guessed.

"We have until tomorrow, most likely." Rueben said. "Then they bring down the thunder. So we need a plan of defense, attack, and some way to spy on them…"

Voltrinnia burst into the park, panting rapidly as he held her hand on her chest. "I…I can…I can help…we…we need to get…get to Jumba's lab…"

Rupert blinked. "Jumba's lab?"

"Jumba's lab?" Stitch asked.

"Why that?" Daveigh asked.

"Just follow…follow me there, I'll explain everything!" Vee said, running off. They all looked at each other, then headed off after here, rushing out of the park and down the road.

They all finally made it to the clearing where the spaceship that was Jumba's old lab was. Going up the gangplank, Voltrinnia tore the door open and led them all in. As they walked inside, they saw all of the computers had been booted up…

And there, hovering in the air, was none other than 221, Sparky.

"Surprised to zzzzzee me?" He asked, deliberately stressing the "s" as he grinned toothily.

Stitch's eyes became filled with tears as he rushed forward, hugging Sparky tightly. "COUSIN!" He found himself shouting for the first time in years. "Sparky, I…I thought you were DEAD!"

"Oh, you're alive!" Angel said happily.

The crowd was rippled with happy murmurs. He was alive, he was alive!

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Stitch." Sparky said in his buzzing voice. "Vee didn't ACTUALLY kill me. You have the worst aim, don't you?" He joked.

Vee just smirked.

"Anyhow, I've been monitoring the GAF's Armada for quite some time now." He said, gesturing at the computer screen as Stitch let go.

The main computer had a rounded screen with a very large keyboard before it. There were tubes running in and out of the back, and several levers on the side of the screen. The image displayed was that of the Earth and of many blue dots that were moving in the direction of Earth…to a projected destination: Kauai.

"We have until the day after tomorrow…at Sunrise, they land in Kauai…"

Sparky flew over to the keyboard and typed in "ZOOM". It zoomed in on Kauai and showed the landing point: just two miles outside of town…and not that far off from Waimea Canyon, "the Grand Canyon of the Pacific".

"I've been listening on their communications for a while. That's where they're going to land. Also, there's going to be using 100,000 men to get at you, doctor." He said, turning his head to look straight at Rupert.

Everyone else followed suit, all looking at Rupert. "M-Me?" He squeaked, putting a paw on his chest.

"You. And I heard a special correspondence between the Executive Commander and the Grand Councilman…they're going to kill anyone…ANYONE…who gets in their way."

"Why would they want to kill ME?" Rupert asked. "This has to do with that stupid prophecy, I'm sure…I'll just find and kill Samael and that will stop this!"

Vee spoke up. "No, you can't kill him. He'll just come back. He said his very soul was tied to the prophecy and two fail-safes: either the supplanter becomes the overlord, or failing that…he's killed. And since you weren't willing to become the overlord, they're going to ensure that the second fail-safe occurs and you die."

Rupert turned pale. "Oh…"

He noticed everyone…EVERYONE was looking at him. He spoke up.

"I'll…I'll give myself up." He said. "I don't want to-"

Ariel smacked him across the face. He held his cheek, blinking.

"Say that again and I'll give you two permanent blushed cheeks!" She told him cheerfully.

"You can't give yourself up, dude." Jay said. "You got a bun in the oven, remember? A kid to take care of."

"If you even THINK of forcing my daughter to raise a child on her own, I'll tear your throat out." Leroy threatened, raising his claws.

"Mess with ONE of us, mess with ALL of us!" Legion said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"You took care of Ashton and I when we had nobody. It's time WE took care of you." Daveigh told him, patting the little albino on the head.

"You helped us out a ton of times. Now it's OUR turn." Grey said.

The crowd all murmured their agreement. They were NOT just going to roll over and let a corrupted Galactic Federation invade their town.

"That's all well and good." Jacques said. "But there is one problematic problem…we still need a plan of attack, one that is clever…and we need to think it up fast. Keep in mind we are facing 100,000 stinky Galactic Army troops!"

"Rueben, you're in the Galactic Federal Alliance. What's their usual armor and weaponry like these days?" Stitch asked.

Rueben rubbed his chin. "Well, unless they upgraded things while I was on vacation…"

"And they haven't from what I'VE heard." Sparky added.

"Then they're probably going to use standard Poly-Teflon Shielding Suits with Carbon Nanotype boots and gloves. The visors are cheap though, they aren't even black anymore, you can see right through them, and they only protect you from a glancing shot."

"Why'd they cheap out?" Sandy asked.

"Well, they wanted bigger guns. Nowadays, the usual assault rifle for the heavier shock troops is the GL-06, while the average joe uses SOCOM-89."

"Oh GOD, not the SOCOM…" Rupert groaned.

"And of course, the captains all have those annoying triple barrel plasma cannon…" Rueben mused, rubbing his chin.

"What about the admirals?" Stitch asked.

"Only Chiron uses guns." Rueben said. "None of the others."

Jacques put his paws on his hips. "Who are these admirals?"

Rueben sighed. "Well, there are four. Chiron, he's one of Gantu's race and the guy's a PYSCHO. Members of the Deplhinius Clan from Planet Cetacea are supposed ta be nice and all friendly, but he's a mook, a jerk, and a mar-oon ta boot, and he's the melee combat expert. Then there's Garguiem. He's nicer, but dangerous all the same. He practices explosion techniques generated from alchemic science. He's a demolitions expert. Then there's the craziest of all the crazies, not counting "Sammy"…his name's Parkston. He's from the Republic of Libtertaria and he's absolutely freaky…he narrates the thoughts he has in his head, narrates his own LIFE…"

"Wait…narrates his own…we've _met_ him!" Stitch said. "He was this psycho that almost got us killed up on the transport!"

"He escaped before we could catch him though." Angel said.

"Then there's Mikhail Yenta Rosenberg…"

"Myr?" Jacques asked. "You mean the musician? I heard of him in the Other Side."

Rupert looked at him. "Wait…he has purple hair, right? I saw him while we were trapped on the transport up in space! What's HIS story?"

"Mikhail Yenta Rosenberg was an amazing musician that donated half of everything he made to churches around the world, he said he was "divinely inspired" and that was what gave him the strength to sing to so many people."

"I bought three of his records!" Daveigh said. "What He Doesn't Know" is one of my favorite songs."

"Yeah, he joined the Galactic Armada a while back, he told me that he was "doing it for his girl". Apparently his fiancée is in the armada and he wants to settle down…" Rueben explained.

"What's he like in person? He seemed pretty nice, actually." Rupert asked.

"He's pretty nice, but his power is…is dangerous. His skills center around the manipulation of sound and light…he's not to be taken lightly at all." Rueben said.

"Ever seen your EC fight?" Sandy asked Rueben.

"Fights like a girl. _Shoots_ like an expert." Rueben summed it up.

"Well that's all very nice and interesting…NOT. In case you have forgotten, we still need a plan of attack." Jacques admonished.

They all looked over at Stitch and Angel. The two looked at each other.

"Er…"

"Uh…"

Then Jay came up with an idea. A brilliant one.

"I've got it!" He shouted. He ran over to the map of Kauai. "They're gonna be landing HERE…" He pointed at the landing point. "And the slope of the canyon is THERE…so what if…"

…

…

…

…the plan was set down. Jay had almost NEVER paid attention in school, yet he'd remembered one neat little trick that had been pulled off in a great war. They were now ready to put it into place…and this meant they had to work fast. Very, VERY fast. But first they had to alert everyone on the island.

Stitch and Angel were the head of the experimental population, while Governor Pukui headed over the human population. After a quick meeting, arraigned by the ever-helpful Officer Kiule, they agreed to call an island-wide meeting to be held in Kokaua Town and the surrounding area. They also had called on Niihau and Oahu to send representatives.

The crowd was immense and pulsing, looking up at the large podium. Stitch, Angel, Daveigh, Ashton, Jacques and Sandy were there, while Rupert stood with Ariel. Senkoukura, Makani, Peleka and Kuko were there as well as Head Senator JJ, who was representing Oahu.

Governor Pukui, a man of mixed Polynesian descent, addressed the crowd, looking quite serious. "As you are aware…we only call meetings such as these in times of direst emergency, such as in the Second Invasion."

People looked over at Leroy, who was nervously smiling and waving from the side, surrounded by Legion, Belle, Sparky, Voltrinnia, Bellatrix and David.

"This time the threat is rather faceless…yet we can beat them. It requires ka lōkahi, unity. We must work together."

There were some grumbles throughout the crowd, but most of all, there were nervous expressions of fear and doubt.

"I am perfectly aware that some of you think of each other in ways that might be viewed as prejudiced. I am saying this now, to your faces: PUT THEM ASIDE. This is not the time for racial squabbles. This is not the time for arguments on superiority. If we all want to live, we have to work together, racial tensions be damned." The governor swore.

They all stiffened up. He was being dead serious.

"Now Senkoukura of Niihau has agreed that he and his people will provide support for us in terms of armor and weapons…what we wish to address now is whether we can count on the support of Oahu." The mayor asked, looking over at Head Senator JJ.

She hesitated, then spoke. "Although we of Oahu sympathize with your plight, we are only allowed to use our resources to aid in the assistance of the Experimental American population in the event of a terrorist attack…"

Then Daveigh spoke up. "But isn't terrorism defined as an act of aggression motivated by an ideological goal, with deliberate intent to target or disregard the safety of non-combatants? And aren't the bad guys gonna kill anybody who gets in their way just because of some so-called prophecy that their boss is trying to follow?"

Ashton nodded, agreeing. "Willing to kill innocents over a stupid prophecy: that's ideological crap right there!"

The Head Senator burst into a big smile. "You know…I think that in this case, we can definitely call what the GFA is going to do an act of terrorism. Oahu will supply its Space Fleet forces!"

"How many people are we going to face?" Somebody asked.

"Can you COUNT?!" Someone shouted.

They all turned their heads and saw Charlie walking toward the crowd, holding his hands up. "Can you COUNT, everyone? 100,000 men…100,000 people all comin' here!"

He walked through the crowd and up onto the stage. "Last time I checked, there were 40,000 people right here in Kauai…with 5000 people on Niihau…and there's 15,000 men in the Oahu Space Fleet!"

He raised his hands. "Can you dig it?"

"YEAH!" A few people shouted.

"Can you DIG IT!?" He shouted louder.

"YEAH!" More people shouted back.

"**CAN YOU DIG IIIIT?!"** Charlie said, raising his hands even higher, almost appearing as if he was crucified.

The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts of agreement.

"Wait…hold on." Rupert said. "I…I need to speak."

They all looked at him as he took the podium. He cleared his throat and began. "I…I am, for all intents and purposes, the reason this is happening. According to their prophecy, either I take over the universe, or I get killed and die. Either one. And as long as either one happens, the current Grand Councilman of the Galactic Federal Alliance will continue to hunt me down and kill anyone who even SLIGHTLY interferes…or who even gets within sight."

"Who IS the Grand Councilman!?" Somebody shouted.

"Yeah, tell us! Why can't we reason with him?"

"Because he's the most horrific, depraved experiment that was ever made: Samael. He's quite literally a diabolical beast. He so hurt my wife when she was a child that she was made mute, tried to rape her and devour her unborn child, has murdered many people and killed off a boy's parents and experimented on the boy, forcing accelerated adolescence through illegal experimentation. He is the devil, pure and simple. And he is very real." Rupert told them.

A few people screamed. He was REAL?!

"But I don't…don't want others to be endangered because of me. So…I'm saying, right now…if you don't want to help with this, you're free to go…and if you want me to just give myself up, say so right now. I'll do it." He said softly.

Ariel tried to protest, but Rupert raised a paw. "This way I might be able to protect everyone. So…if anybody has anything to say…I think now's the time."

Everyone was silent. They looked up at him.

Then…slowly, Leroy began to clap. And soon Legion and the others followed. Then the clapping was picked up by others in the crowd until finally EVERYONE was clapping.

"We said it before, we're gonna say it again. Mess with one of us, mess with ALL of us."

"You're _ohana_, remember?" Daveigh said.

"_Ohana_ means family. Family means…" Grey began.

"**Nobody gets left behind!**" Everyone else finished.

Rupert teared up and wiped his eyes. "You-you people are…are amazing, I…I don't deserve this, I…"

Stitch smiled as he led Rupert back to Ariel and took the podium. "I think we'd better get to work…here's the plan, everyone!..."

SOON…

Ark walked up and down, pacing in front of his "pupils". "Alright, listen…everyone here, I assume, has heard somehow of the movie series "The Karate Kid"?"

There were many nods. Jay spoke up. "Strike hard, strike fast, no mercy, right?"

"That's the BAD GUY FORMULA." Ark told him, wheeling to look at him. "That's Kreese. Now listen…a man who can catch a fly with chopsticks can do anything. You have to be nimble…and you have to know the Crane Kick."

Ark took up a fighting position. "Now show me your fighting positions, all of you!"

**BGM: You're The Best, by Joe Esposito**

Meanwhile, Stitch and Angel were overseeing the creation and fitting of special armor. Legion lifted up the shimmering silver armor and placed it on Belle's arms, legs, feet and paws, almost forgetting to cover her tail until Bellatrix handed him one final piece.

Ranku and Hanako were also there, wearing protective masks and working together with a large group of humans that were cutting away the protective metal from large sheets to make the armor with. Once a piece was cut off, it was handed over Jacques, who began cutting it with laser tools to form the armor.

Meanwhile, Frank and Victoria were checking the latest in shielding technology: wristband shield generators. They were smooth black bands with display gauges on them that showed how much power was left. All it took was pressure on the top to activate the shielding. Victoria put her hand over her banded wrist, and a shimmering blue shield rose up around her body.

Jude was with Senkoukura and the others testing out the weapons at a shooting range. He raised a SOCOM 95 rifle and cocked it, firing it through the bulls-eye.

"Nice…" He admitted.

_You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya do-ooown!_

Jay jumped up and delivered a rising kick to a custom-made punching bag, then landed on his feet and shot forward, delivering a rapid uppercut. Gnash shot his trunk out, grabbing his punching bag and pulling it towards him, kicking it up into the air before he focused and made the bag explode with his mind.

Frank took up a fighting position with Victoria as they sparred. Frank whizzed through the air, claws outstretched, but Victoria ducked and uppercutted, hitting him in the stomach. He went sailing through the air, but re-righted himself and shifted his body weight as he fell and Victoria leapt up to hit him, and he struck her across the head with his fist. The two fell to the ground then leapt back up, resuming their fighting positions.

Grey was doing rapid push-ups over and over before he jumped back up and delivered a flurry of punches and powerful kicks to the air, then resumed his push-ups, now using his knuckles.

_You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! You're Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya do-ooown!_

Rupert ushered in the next person into his office to immunize them from any possible biological weapons that Rueben thought the GFA might use. He injected the nervous-looking woman quickly, then patted her on the arm. "You'll be fine. Go get a drink and you'll be alright."

Sandy meanwhile, was lifting weights with Kuko and Peleka. Ark walked over to him and stood on top of the weights, assuming the Crane Kick stance as Sandy grunted and continued to lift the weights.

Grey was now doing push-ups with only one hand, but was sweating visibly, drips of rainbow aura falling off his body rapidly.

_You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya down! You're the best…around! Nothin's gonna ever keep ya do-ooown!_

Head Senator JJ saluted the many men and women before her who all wore dark jumpsuits and green trimmings. They were wearing advanced bomber-style helmets with protective goggles and gloves. They all saluted back before they ran to their respective ships, the smooth and stylish "Arc-Wing" spaceships that vaguely resembled curved boomerangs with the cockpit in front and guns placed underneath the wings, the "Federal Fighter" spaceship that resembled the fighter so often used by the Galactic Armada and of course, their pride and joy, the "Vic Viper model", resembling the "Gradius" spaceship of legend.

Grey, by now, was simply blowing on the ground, and every time he inhaled, he sank, only to rise back up as he blew. Jacques, who had just entered the gym to check up on everyone, blinked in amazement.

"I'll have some of whatever YOU'RE smoking!" He commented.

"Need…to…kick…butt…so…must…be…buff!" Grey insisted.

"You're going to gain "fluff" at any rate." Jacques commented.

"ROCK SOLID, BABY!" Grey laughed as he stood back up and dried himself off with a towel. "Check out these puppies!" He said, holding up his arm muscles.

"Your "puppies" should be put to sleep." Jacques wisecracked.

"And you wonder why you didn't gain many friends?" Grey asked.

Jacques immediately teared up.

"Oh no, I…I didn't mean it!" Grey apologized, running after Jacques. "Come back, Jack!"

Ariel and Rupert had arrived at the gym to do some training of their own. Even a little bit of physical combat training was better than none, Rupert had reasoned. Now they stood in front of Grey.

"I heard Jacques crying in the bathroom…is he alright?"

"Yeah, I…er…talked with him, it's cool now."

"Say, how many people are using the gym?" He asked. Ariel suddenly groaned and held her stomach. Rupert squeezed her hand in response.

"Well Jay, Ark, Gnash, Frank, Victoria, all of them are here along with you and your brother and our lovely wife." Ariel blushed at his compliment. "We have the Mookini family here as well, the Nishizawa family, the Elbert and Rogers families…" Grey told them.

"That's too bad." A voice announced from behind them, at the front door. They all turned their heads and saw a human with long purple hair standing with some Banganoid, bipedal Galactic Guard Forces. "I didn't want to involve anyone else…but now I have to take them hostage. Secure the gym, set your guns to stun and go!"

His guards nodded and spread out through throughout the gym. Various shots echoed through the room, silencing cries. Meanwhile, the human walked over to Rupert, Ariel and Grey, accompanied by a few guards. He reached down to his belt and held up to drumsticks, twirling them in his hands. They sparkled with electrical energy.

"Name's Myr, now let's cut to the chase and get this done with: how are we going to do this? Easy way or hard way?" He asked. "Now the easy way is you give me that alien rodent and nobody else has to be invo-"

Suddenly Ariel screamed and hit the ground on her knees…and there was a loud splashing sound.

Rupert and Grey gaped. Myr blinked stupidly. The guards all aimed their guns at the screaming Ariel. "Hey, put them down." Myr demanded. "What just happened?" He demanded to know.

"Her-her water broke…oh by Sude, she's having the baby NOW!" Rupert gasped.

Myr's eyes went wide. "Is there a health office in here? Someplace with a bed?"

"Yes, there's a Health Station down the second hallway to the first right." Grey told him.

Myr pointed at it. "Get her in there. Go. We're coming in with you."

"But sir, shouldn't we shoot-" One of the guards complained.

"The woman is giving BIRTH, d—n it!" His commanding officer said, whipping his head around and snarling as his dark purple eyes glinted. "We are going to help her in any way we CAN. I am NOT going to let her go through this much pain without having her husband by her side and without having some **help**!" He told the guard angrily, grabbing him and jabbing one of the charged-up drumsticks into his helmeted face. The guard shut up quickly.

"Come on, come on…" Rupert said, leading Ariel down the hallway and into a white, sanitized room. There were several beds in the far corner and a window showing a garden outside, with nobody at the front desk and several cupboards behind the desk filled with various medicines. There was a sink as well as a small bathroom, but what mattered was the bed. Rupert held Ariel's hand and helped her onto the bed, hopping up next to her.

"Okay, just breathe, alright, breathe…"

…

…

…

…Myr was torn.

On the one hand, he had been planning on sneaking into their home and killing the rat without any mess or fuss. But now the Muridean's mate was having her baby. That was serious! He'd only joined the GFA because Samael had blackmailed him into doing it by threatening his girlfriend, he understood the risks people took for love…

Was it really right to just kill him now?

…no, it wasn't fair. He wasn't an a-hole like Chiron, had to give him SOME kind of chance.

He and his guards were all talking, whispering. They'd locked the others up after handcuffing them and occasionally cast glances at the locker rooms. Finally Myr finished what he was saying to them.

"So I'm going to give them the chance they deserve. And if anyone has a problem with it…" His eyes narrowed, his tone becoming soft. "**Now's the time**."

None of the guards spoke up. They weren't THAT dumb.

"Good. Glad we had this chat." The musician remarked cheerfully.

Myr walked into the locker room and faced down the prisoners, who all looked up at him…

"Here's the deal. Pick three people. I'll be waiting in the central gym area. You beat me…" He pointed at himself. "You go free. Simple as that. But no weapons. At all. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled and murmured. They were unsure if they could beat this Admiral without weapons.

Sandy spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Me too." Ark agreed.

"So will I!" Grey told the purple-haired rocker.

"Sweet." The Admiral said. "Well, I'll be waiting. Ciao." With that, he left the locker room. Everyone who wasn't fighting turned to look at Grey, Ark and Sandy.

"Ark, you can't. He might be a nice guy, but he's a dangerous killer!" Rueben said. "You're only-"

"You're FORGETTING my training." Ark said. "I will do this. I can beat him."

"Try to hit him in the back of the head." Jacques said. "There's also a pressure point on the shoulder that will paralyze him."

They nodded and one by one, left the locker room. Rupert held Ariel's hand.

"I hope they'll be alright." He said softly to her.

He turned his head and looked down at the beautiful child in his wife's arms.

"Welcome to the world." He said gently, holding it in his arms and rocking it back and forth.

**Sneak Preview!**

"_I believe you." He said. "But Vee's up at the canyon with a lot of the others and a lot of people will be looking for you…we'd better go and confront her as soon as possible."_

_Jude held out his hand. "So, are we going to work together?"_

_Barty blinked a few times, then sighed. "Fine, fine. I guess I could have worse partners than a choir boy…"_

…

_Myr blinked his eyes and looked up to see a red pair of eyes smiling at him with slightly evil intent._

_"Have a nice nap?" Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel asked, holding onto a small dumbbell and patting it into one paw. _

_Sandy, Ark, Grey and Rupert were all sitting around him; Myr had been tied to a chair and stripped of any weapons…_

…

_Barty clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. Slowly but surely his body shrunk and became deformed, finally, at long last, it became a blackbird. _

"_How do I look?" He squeaked out._

"_Not bad." Jude said. "Now…listen and wait until I really get into it, that's when it should be safe to-"_

_Suddenly with a "WA-WOOOOOP" Barty changed back. "The hell!?" He grumbled…_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Bartimaeus cringed. How was he going to handle going back to Stitch?

He paced back and forth in the bell tower of the church, the only place he felt safe at the moment. There was a small radio to the side, waiting for somebody to say something, anything, anywhere!

"Okay, I'll just tell him I was only trying to play both sides to be safe…no, no, he won't buy that. He'll kill me, he'll kill me…oh…" He rubbed his hands nervously. "Think, think…I know! Samael has brain powers, I'll say his eyes glowed and the next thing I knew, I was in the base with Voltrinnia…"

Then, at that moment, the radio turned on, broadcasting a signal.

"Hey there, babies." Esmeralda called out. "We got a real newsflash for ya: Barty-boy's been a bad, BAD boy…working for Sammy, shame, shame, shame. Vee's disappointed in you. So I guess we've got a little song to play for you! Hope you're listeniniiiing!" She sang out, ending with that silvery laugh of hers.

_One way…or another…I'm gonna getcha…I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!_

Bartimaeus groaned and pulled his face down. Vee had set him up. Things could not be worse.

Then, five minutes later, his jinxing of the situation was made clear as a certain choir boy walked up to the bell tower, singing. **"**_**I swear it must be Heaven's-**_**WHAT THE?!"**

Barty gasped as Jude saw him and pointed at him. "Don't move, Barty!" He shouted.

Barty got on his knees, begging. "Please, please don't tell anyone I'm here! I'm not working for that monster!"

Jude frowned and stepped forward, hands grasping around his shoulders. Barty hung his head, begging.

"Please, I swear! I'm not-I'm not working for Samael anymore! I let Vee free at Samael's base, I'M the reason Ariel's alright!"

Jude blinked slowly. Then he spoke solemnly. "Look into my eyes, Bartimaeus."

Bartimaeus looked up into Jude's pond-surface eyes. He gasped at the beauty of them, and then was suddenly aware that Jude was turning into light…and entering his mouth!

Before Barty could do anything, Jude had possessed him. He could feel Jude pouring over his memories, over his very SOUL, looking into his heart…

And then Jude had left his body and was helping him up.

"I believe you." He said. "But Vee's up at the canyon with a lot of the others and a lot of people will be looking for you…we'd better go and confront her as soon as possible."

Jude held out his hand. "So, are we going to work together?"

Barty blinked a few times, then sighed. "Fine, fine. I guess I could have worse partners than a choir boy."

…

…

…

Daveigh rested her head against her pillow. They had one more day. Then, the day after tomorrow, at sunrise, they had to fight for their lives. She could use the rest.

Pulling up the blanket, she begged for sleep to overtake her and give her a good night's rest.

She got half her wish.

_She found herself in front of a big black building that looked just like a-_

_Wait. A sign on the door. _

"_Not a church. Deal with it." The Wyrd Sisters usual haunt. They'd sacrifice people there sometimes…_

…_whatever! She was NOT afraid. She walked up to the building…_

_Wait. Why would she want to go in at all? This was a dream, right? She should be able to turn the big building into a theme park or-_

"_Oh Daveigh…"  
_

_That voice. She turned to look behind her…he was there, that…that THING. Rings upon both hands, one on each finger, a crystal necklace, eyes filled with mirth, sneering golden teeth and a triegnum on his head…Kaiser._

"_I remember where I've heard your name…you're Leroy…what he could have been." _

_"Now I am something more." Kaiser said, changing into the form of Hamsterviel, sneering as his tail swept back and forth. "I am a remnant of his old days…I am his…shall we say…dark ambition. Regretfully, I was…" He frowned. "Ignored when he had children. He actually CARED about them. And then…then I was banished when he refused to murder that mute bitch!" _

"_How DARE you call Ariel-" Daveigh shouted._

_She was suddenly surprised as the thing before her began to shake with laughter. "I'll fix you! I'll fix you all…I'll wait…and wait…and when Leroy's not expecting it, I'll force my way back in…I'll get you all, I'll get you ALL, I'll…"_

_She couldn't stomach this jerk anymore. Daveigh ran inside the black building…_

_And instantly regretted it. There were frightening people in red cloaks who were all sitting at pews. A man with spiky red hair and green eyes with a tattoo of a hawk on his hand led her down to a pew bench. He put his hand on her shoulder and offered her a gentle nod, then left the church. _

_She could hear them chanting in Latin…_

_**Satanus Omnipotenti…Santanus Omnipotenti…**_

_Wait…that wasn't right…that…that meant!..._

_And there, at the front, addressing them all where a father should be, was Grey, wearing a deep purple cloak with a gold clasp. He had a breastplate on as well, and a sword in it's sheathe hung by his side. He raised it up and pointed it down the rows._

_**My dear congregation…  
You know I am a mighty being…  
Of my power I am justly proud!**_

_**My dear congregation, **__**You know I'm so much stronger than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!**_

**_Then tell me, my people…  
Why I see her dancing there?  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?_**

They all bowed their heads and Daveigh felt fear enter her eyes as he turned around and stretched his arms up.

_**I feel her, I see her,  
The sun caught in raven hair,  
Is blazing in me out of all control!  
**_

_He stretched his arms out and suddenly a large statue appeared of Daveigh, made of white bone. Daveigh gasped._

_**Like fire…  
Hellfire!  
This fire in my skin…  
This burning…  
Desire…  
Is turning me to sin!**_

_He slammed his hands down and vanished behind the podium. Suddenly all of the men in cloaks turned and looked at her, revealing skeletal, demonic faces. She screamed and fell into a dark abyss that opened beneath her, then found herself in a strange museum, with many statues of…of HER…all around her! And she was naked in every one, in every dramatic of luscious-looking pose. And there, caressing a leg, was Rupert, also in a deep purple cloak with a gold clasp, complete with breastplate and sword._

_**It's not my fault…  
I'm not to blame!  
It's the Hawaiian girl,  
That WITCH, who sent this flame!**__  
_

_Daveigh gasped. Both Rupert and Grey…_

_No…something wasn't right. _

"_YOU'RE NOT HIM! EITHER of them!" She shouted. _

"_Rupert" turned around, grinning evilly as his body became black and he advanced._

_**It's not their fault…  
For in God's plan…  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a maaaaan!**_

_His body became a form she knew and hated…Samael, his eyes a-blazing with dark fire. He grinned, showing off his blood red teeth._

"_Stop this now, Samael! You don't need to be evil! You could be a part of our ohana!"_

_Samael covered her ears, growling._

_"UGH! Your words disgust me! I cannot STAND your kind…you softhearted seductress! Begone from existence!"_

_He raised his sharp claws to the sky, laughing madly as he called out. The skeletal freaks in the red cloaks suddenly swept in behind him from nowhere to surround her. They circled around her perfectly, chanting in Latin._

_**Protect me, my brethren…  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her soft light sear my flesh and bone!  
Destroy the little princess!  
Let her taste the fires of hell,  
Or else make her my slave and mine alone!**_

_Daveigh did the only thing she could think of: bursting through the cloaked figures to launch herself at him…but now she was in a deep sea of fiery lava on a small platform of coal-colored earth as Samael rose higher and higher, becoming larger and larger, raising a clawed hand as blood flowed down from the sky, becoming dark smoke as it hit his hands. He began to laugh._

_**Hellfire!  
Dark fire!  
Dear princess, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre…  
Be mine or you will burn!**_

_He thrust the smoke at her and she began to choke, being pulled through the air towards his laughing, gigantic form. She did the only thing she could think of: she got on her knees and prayed. Instantly light pierced the smoke and began to dissipate, and she slowly was lowered back to the platform. Samael snarled, clenching his fists._

_**Kyrie Eleison…Kyrie Eleison…**__**Kyrie Eleison…**_

Daveigh looked up at last and found she was back in her room…and Samael was dissipating from the room, looking cheated. He pointed at her, a horrible snarl on his features.

_You will be __**mine**__ or you…will…__**buuuuurn**__!  
_

And with that, he vanished, leaving Daveigh alone and whimpering.

…

…

…

…"So…which one of you wants to start things off?" Myr asked, twirling the electrically charged drumsticks in his hand. He was tapping his foot on the ground, looking kind of impatient.

"Myr…" Sandy began.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"…you hate being a bad guy. You hate your commander, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Myr admitted, sighing. "I wish he'd get flattened by a steamroller. But my wishes haven't come true in a long time. You know though…" He rubbed his chin. "I get the feeling you'll fulfill one of my wishes if you live through this: beating the Grand Councilman to a pulp. He's the kind of freak who wants to go to the Vatican just so he can spit on the Sistine Chapel."

"That's BLASPHEMY!" Ark gasped out.

"Yes, but luckily he can't go into a church without getting his skin burned." Myr admitted, a smile popping onto his features. "You know, there was this one time…ah, Hanukkah memories-"

Then his communicator rang and he held up a hand. "Hold on, hold on…let me take this call."

Ark, Sandy and Grey groaned collectively but hey, they weren't _inconsiderate_, so they let him take the call. Myr held the communicator up to eye level and found himself facing none other than the annoyingly brutish Chiron on the vid-screen.

"What do YOU want, "chirps-while-he-sleeps-Chiron"?"

"You're a riot, big-nose."

Myr's eyes narrowed. "Tisaref be evadon! Don't mock my people, _**ya zevel**_!" He snarled. "I have a lot to deal with right-"

"You snuck out so you could fight them alone?" Chiron asked, an amused look on his face. "How typical…but the Executive Commander is going to kill you if you fail to kill that rat on your little excursion. He wants everyone to stick to the plan COMPLETELY, remember?"

"Oy gevalt, do you have to remind me? I'll win…"

"I don't want you to win. WE don't want you to win. We want them OUT OF COMISSION. Got it?!"

Grey and the others heard this. "Uh oh…"

Running to the bathroom and closing the door, Myr put the "mute" button on the communicator, activating subtitles. "Now hold on, you mesugah-!" He hissed.

"Out…of commission." Chiron repeated. "We're admirals of the Galactic Armada! We do not train to be merciful, that's for the WEAK. Now you say you'll destroy them or you know the consequences…"

Myr had a mournful expression on his face. Then he sighed, turned the communicator off, and walked out to them.

"…let's get this over with." He said simply. He put the drumsticks back up and twirled them around, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

Sandy was the first to attack. He jumped through the air, delivering a sharp, quick kick, but Myr jumped back, cartwheeling away, then rushing at him, slicing with the drumsticks. Sandy caught each of them. "HA!" He said, sporting his extra arms up to punch Myr.

Then he heard a "zzt" and remembered they were electrically charged.

KAAAA-ZZZZZZZZZ!

He went flying back, groaning as he tried to stagger up, smelling of burnt hotdogs.

"HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Myr laughed. "I'm sorry, but that was funny!"

Sandy got back up and then leapt into the air, grabbing a ceiling light and tearing it down, rushing at Myr who parried with the drumsticks as best he could. Up, left, down, right, he swung this way and that. Finally he got a good hit on Myr, sending the human flying into the wall with a loud KA-CRACK, injuring his back.

Sandy advanced, the light held high. "Sorry about this." He said, swinging it down…

"Me too." Myr said suddenly, thrusting both drumsticks up in an "x" position, stopping the ceiling light. Lighting crackled through them, shocking Sandy. He screamed and fell to the ground convulsing, finally coming to a stop and gasping in pain.

Grey ran forward, helping him up and away, then took up a battle position as Myr put the drumsticks away and got his guitar out. The mutt experiment immediately raised a finger and formed a "gun", firing at Myr…

Who slammed on his guitar. A solid wall of sound rose up, dissipating the bullet. "Aren't you a kind one?" Myr asked in a tone that was vaguely gentle. "Using one of your weaker moves to take me down instantly…but I'm playing to win, unfortunately." Myr then aimed his guitar's head at Grey and grinned, plucking one string. A solid blast of energy, shaped just like a musical note, barreled into Grey, who fell on his butt.

"Pardon the cliché, but you're gonna PAY for that!" The mutt shouted. Standing to his feet, he then thrust his arms up, clenching them as his aura quickly spun around it like ants scurrying across a sandwich, finally coming to a single point…and BOOM, his fists were now ablaze with flaming energy.

"It's gonna be a HOT TIME in the old town tonight!" He sang out, rushing forward at Myr, who held the guitar's strings straight at him, aiming carefully.

"I'm not interested in a tishref. Nobody likes a BURN…so how about some of THIS!"

He rapidly jammed on the guitar, and it glowed with a bright light, sending out a thick, rounded shockwave of light that struck Grey, blowing the flames out and forcing him to his knees as sound assaulted his ears.

"AAA!" He screamed, clenching his ears tightly.

Myr continued to play, it sounded like he was playing an old tune by the band "Dragonforce", a high-powered series of chords that continued to blast Grey's eardrums.

"STOP-IT-STOP-IT!" Grey screamed, punching the ground over and over. Finally he could take no more and hit the ground, ears bleeding as he gasped in pain.

Myr ran over to him and knelt down, holding onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" He said, almost crying. "I didn't want to do that, I didn't want it to be like this, I'm so sorry!"

Ark was next. He bowed respectfully to Myr as Grey crawled away, mewling unhappily. Myr stood up, sighing. He put the guitar away and lifted the microphone up…it had a very long cord wrapped around it. As he began to swing the microphone around, it suddenly sprouted a sharp blade at the ends of it.

"Let's just end this." He said softly. "I can't stand it anymore…Samael can't die…you guys can't beat him…"

He swung the spiked microphone at Ark, who rolled out of the way. Myr swung it again, spinning it around rapidly, trying to slice and dice the kid quickly. Ark jumped back and forth on his feet, then leapt over a sweeping attack that Myr tried, soaring through the air, feet first. He scored a hit on Myr, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Not bad…" Myr admitted, twirling the spiked microphone over his head like a lasso, then shooting it forward suddenly. "Such a YETZ you're gonna get!" Ark barely dodged in time, but it still clipped his shoulder, making him wince as he felt blood pour down his shoulder.

"You can't dodge FOREVER!" Myr shouted, and with that last word, the microphone began to emit a high-pitched whining noise that invaded Ark's ears and made him cringe even more. He fought through the searing pain that filled his ears and assumed the Crane Kick stance as Myr rushed towards him, the microphone now in his hands…

But before Myr could get within slashing distance, Ark leapt up and kicked him square in the nose, sending him through the air with the speed of a missile. He hit a water fountain and crumpled, gasping in pain. Sandy over to Ark, looking amazed at what the human had done.

"That was…how did you DO that?" Sandy asked.

"First learn stand, then learn fly!" Ark laughed.

Grey had gone back to the others and were leading them back into the gym area. Myr groaned, barely able to look up. Jacques, however, had an idea.

"Everyone else can go…take care of the guards, right?" He asked.

There were nods all around.

"Good. Sandy, Ark, Grey, Brother, I think we should do some interrogation…"

…

…

…

…Myr blinked his eyes and looked up to see a red pair of eyes smiling at him with slightly evil intent.

"Have a nice nap?" Jacques Rupert von Hamsterviel asked, holding onto a small dumbbell and patting it into one paw.

Sandy, Ark, Grey and Rupert were all sitting around him; Myr had been tied to a chair and stripped of any weapons.

"Now…we would like to ask you some questions as part of our questioning. And we would like answers. And if you do NOT answer them, I am going to whack you on the shin with this dumbbell." Jacques told him.

"Jacques…" Rupert warned him.

"We need him to talk!" Jacques told Rupert angrily, turning his head. "He would have KILLED you. I don't feel any sympathy-"

"I'll talk, I'll talk." Myr said softly. "I'll sing like a canary, squeal like a pig."

"I thought you guys didn't eat pork."

"Don't be a wise guy, whaddya want to know?" Myr said with a smirk.

"What's the battle plan for the day after tomorrow?" Jacques asked. "Tell us EVERYTHING…"

"Alright, fine. The EC always, ALWAYS sticks to his original plans no matter what. He's a **freak** like that. He's doin' the whole 100,000 men thing, is bringing a sniper rifle, has all his medals polished, the works…"

Jacques grabbed his collar and tugged on it, pulling him down to eye level.

"The password."

"…what?" Myr asked.

"If we can send a party up to the command ship your EC is using, then we'll be able to nip this in the bud!" Jacques said slyly. "I'm sure that your command ship is password protected too, to keep anybody from teleporting in…now tell us the password." He tugged harder on Myr's collar.

"Lama ma?!" Myr said, irritated.

"What IS your problem?" Grey asked. "Calm down!"

"He would have killed my-" Jacques began.

Rupert tossed him a look and he stopped. "Alright, fine." Jacques tossed the dumbbell aside and hopped off of Myr.

"Now could you please talk?" Grey asked.

"Okay, hold your horses…" Myr muttered. "Sheesh, the nerve of some people. The password's just-"

Suddenly Myr began to scream in immense pain. "NO! NOOO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU **SARUT**!"

They heard Samael's voice echoing through the gym, chuckling. "It's not very nice to tell secrets you've been trusted with…"

"PASS…WORD…IS…" Myr screamed out, even though veins were popping on his head.

"Say anything else, and your dearly beloved's soul is forever staked upon a cross of melting gold." Samael warned him.

"**Lech laazazel**!" Myr swore. He looked in Rupert and Jacques's direction. "Password's…you…"

Suddenly he let out a horrible, single cough as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood dripped out from his mouth. His eyes closed and his head slumped.

Rupert fainted dead away. Jacques stepped back, looking disgusted and horrified. Grey covered his mouth with his hands to hold in a scream, Ark bit his lip tightly and Sandy looked away, shaking his head.

"I hate people with mind powers sometimes…" He muttered.

"What's to stop him from doing that to US?!" Grey finally gasped out.

"Oh, I COULD…but that's not very fun." Samael's voice mocked. "It's more fun doing that to people who thought I'd actually honor my word…I already raped and killed his girlfriend years ago…what an idiot his kind are."

"Humans?!" Grey asked.

"No, Jews. But yes, humans too…"

"Why you racist son of a whore!" Ark snarled.

"Shut it, **slope**, or I'll change my mind and break your legs from inside."

"You will not get away with this." Sandy swore.

Suddenly Samael's voice became crooning as he addressed Grey. "Grey, dear boy…I prefer it when people work FOR me, not against me. Why don't you join my side?"

"You gotta be SHITTIN' me, you want a pawn, not a friend." Grey snarled.

"I can grant you anything you desire…we need not be foes. I can grant you power you've never had before, I can give you riches beyond your wildest dreams, have beautiful slaves cater to your every need…" Samael's spectral voice went on gently.

"Anything?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm. Tempting…I dunno…YOU…fulfill MY desires?"

"I can give you anything you want." Samael continued, appearing in a specter-like form before them…

Grey slashed it to pieces. "I want my DAD back, you** lousy piece of**-!!" He howled.

"Going to be stubborn as usual." Samael's voice mused as the specter form vanished. "Well then, I really MUST be off…ciao!"

The laughter slowly died away from the gym area. Grey clenched his fist.

"We owe it to Myr to kill that monster. Let's get going, guys…it's been a long day…I'd like to get some rest…"

…

…

…

…Barty's chest went up and down as Jude looked across the street from the road they were on. "See anyone?" He panted out. They were dead tired, they'd been running for half an hour now through the town since leaving the church and couldn't go any further.

"…no…" Jude said. "Do you hear anyone? Your hearing is better than mine…"

Barty perked his ears up, listening. He could hear people talking…coming closer…from the right!

"Check the right." He whispered to Jude.

Jude nodded and turned his head, instantly regretting what he saw.

It was a group of experiments who all looked alike, save for their color scheme. And they all resembled Stitch, Angel and Rueben. But that wasn't what they REALLY were. They were the "Lookalike Gang", a group of wannabe experiments that didn't even have HALF of Stitch's strength, half of Angel's beauty or HALF of Rueben's kindness. They didn't even look like that originally, they'd undergone plastic surgery to change their appearance in a desperate attempt to be taken seriously, which had failed. Unfortunately for our two runaways, all of them were carrying long, plasma-charged baton rods which resembled smooth, black baseball bats, and…

Barty let out a "PU". "They've been drinking absinthe. I can smell it from here! WOO!"

"There's at least 8 of them…all armed…and they're drunk…what are they saying?" Jude asked.

"They're talking about Article 3, Subsection 1 of collecting debts-"

"BASIC, not Law School, please!" Jude said quickly.

"They can't wait to collect a reward from Stitch and Angel for delivering my head to them." Bartimaeus cringed. "What are we going to do?"

"…they outnumber us…and I can't hide you on my person…my body's crystal-like and very translucent, you would be spotted if you tried to hide as a spider or a flea or whatnot…can you turn yourself into, say, a weapon?"

"…well…I can turn myself into inanimate objects, but I can't really do a weapon…" Barty said. "Keep in mind, I'm still ME, if the lamp gets whacked, I feel everything, if I turned into a skateboard, you couldn't ride me, I'd still be as physically weak as I am now…"

"Can't you lift objects ten times your size as part of your basic design?" Jude asked.

"Can't YOU take over one of them and take their weapon?"

Jude grinned. "Good idea…guess we'll have to bop these boppers a little."

"Boppers?" Bartimaeus asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Grey took me to see "The Warriors. It….was awesome." Jude admitted. "You stay in the alley. Hide. I'll sneak up on one of them."

The gang on no-goodniks were all chatting it up and barely able to walk a straight line. Now, the alcohol's effect wouldn't last long, in fact it was already clearing up…but they were all so jolly and feeling good that they were now singing out a HORRIBLE rendition of "Nobody knows who dry I am".

"Nobody knoooooows…" One hiccupped.

"How dry I yam…how dry I yaaaaaam!" Another laughed.

"Pull the other one!" One the "Angels" laughed, tugging on the Blue "Rueben's" ear.

"No, YOU pull the other one!" He laughed, pointing at his other ear. A purple "Stitch" obliged him, snickering.

Meanwhile, one particular cyan-colored "Stitch" was lugging behind slower than the others. He didn't see the light that seeped up and creeped around him, going into his ears and mouth before he could stop it…and he had had two electro-rods in his hand, clapping them together to make "cool sparkly sounds". Stiffening up, Jude quickly tossed one of the rods through the air, into the alley, hoping Barty would catch it. He then quickly rushed forward and slammed the electro-rod into the "Angel" in front of him, making her scream and go down.

"What the? What was THAT fo-" An angry-looking "Rueben" demanded, but he was interrupted by a vicious backhand from the electro-rod. They watched as light energy poured out of their friend's body and took the form of Jude, who picked up the electro rod from the ground and stepped past the host he'd used, holding it up.

"Let's go." He said, rushing forward, ramming the electro rod into the stomach of a "Rueben" before he then slammed both of his fists into the poser's face, knocking him down.

Someone from the back…or was it the front…a polka-dotted Stitch had brought a heater. He raised the gun and took aim, but was suddenly clonked over the head and knocked out by Barty and HIS electro rod. Barty kicked the gun away as the remaining wannabe party members divided up to fight them.

One threw a punch at Jude but he ducked and slammed his fist into the "Rueben's" stomach before knocking him down with the electro rode. Another one approached him from the back but he swung around and whacked him down. He saw another one holding the electro-rod up, grinning as he held it like a switchblade, passing it from left hand to right. He swung…

Jude ducked and hit below the belt, knocking him down.

Barty took a shot to the face and went down, but before they could jump on him he swung his electro rod and knocked one of the posers into the group, making them fall back. He stood back up and got into a fighting position. "T-T-try me, and I-I'll shove this thing up your butt and make you into a poser-sicle!" He snarled.

One of them DID try, but he ducked then spun him around, choking him with the electro rod. When another tried to rush forward, he shoved his captured target at him, knocking them both down. Then one of them managed to grab his neck and began to choke him…

Luckily Jude smacked him hard over the head, making him unconscious. Finally they were all unconscious.

"Not bad…" Jude panted, holding himself up on his knees to catch his breath.

"I…suppose…I've broken…Article 8…no…needless fighting…amongst…experiments…but I…don't care…that…was…frickin'…AWESOME!" Barty said. "I've never felt so alive!"

"Yes, well we need to get moving. We're still miles away from Voltrinnia and the others at the canyon slope. But when we approach them, let me speak first before you show up." Jude told him. "I'll try and explain the situation."

"Alright, hold on…I think things would go more easily if I could transform…let me test my power out." Barty clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. Slowly but surely his body shrunk and became deformed, finally, at long last, it became a blackbird.

"How do I look?" He squeaked out.

"Not bad." Jude said. "Now…listen and wait until I really get into it, that's when it should be safe to-"

Suddenly with a "WA-WOOOOOP" Barty changed back. "The hell!?" He grumbled. "Something's…off…whatever, I'll try it later. Maybe I'm just wiped from fighting…"

"Well, there's still a long way to go." Jude said.

"I'm tempted to simply steal a car." Barty admitted quickly.

"Well, Jesus walked everywhere HE went." Jude told the worm-tail condescendingly.

"Yeah, well, the man cut wood for a living…" Barty muttered.

"Just relax, I'll get you there. I promise." Page said gently.

…PAGE?

Barty turned back to look at the choir boy, who blinked. "What is it?" Jude asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"…you just…you just reminded me of your dad." Barty said finally, a sad feeling of regret swelling in him, a longing for a different time, a different view he had once had. "…well, I suppose we'd better get going."

…

"_And then the Lord and Savior of-"_

"_Hey, I just saw a hot dog stand go flying off." Bellatrix remarked._

_They all blinked. "What?"_

_Then suddenly, rushing from across the street after making the proper turns, Barty boy whizzed by them all, no longer transformed. He grabbed Jude by the scruff of his neck and hauled him onto the hot dog cart as it whizzed by the family and down the path._

_"What the?!" Legion said. "That was Bartimaeus! GET HIM!" _

…

_Jacques appeared quite proud of his brother, and he was enamored with the child as well. "It is so cutely CUTE!" He told them. "I am curious myself, what DID you name the little boy?" _

"_Well…" Rupert began. "I thought about taking a good name from an old __märchen __anthology I used to read in-"_

"_Märchen__?" Grey asked. "You used to read __märchen__?"_

_Ariel looked confused. "__Märchen__?" She asked._

"_It means "fairy tale"." All of the men told her at the same time. "Or folk tale, either one!"_

…

_They all quickly turned their heads just in time to see Bellatrix, Grey, Jacques, Rupert, Ariel and the loving little ball of furry joy that was the two albino's sons coming up from the path. _

_"Bel-Bellatrix! Wh-what a pleasant surprise!" Jude said, hiding Barty behind him. _

"_We know Barty's there, we can SMELL him." Grey said. "Now come on…what really happened?"  
_

_Barty gulped, then got out behind Jude. "Okay, I'll explain…but it's a long story…" _


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Samael smiled cruelly as he stepped out from the nearby closet in the main gym area. What idiots. It was true he could do that sort of thing to a person's body, but only at close range. And it was a good thing he'd used his telepathic skills to cloak himself easily from the fools. He would have actually killed Myr sooner, but…

It was annoying to admit, but it took some time for him to reform into physical being and to regain power. Even using cloaking techniques required great effort…so now he was tired…but he was also alone with Myr's body since the others had left to go home.

"That was really stupid of you betraying me. Stupid of you to trust me too." He laughed. "I wasn't REALLY going to let you live in the end. You're too nice. Most of you are."

He walked back and forth, then tilted his head. "Ooh, what's that? You want to know if I'm hungry? Why I'm STARVING!" He snickered. He slowly advanced towards the body, giggling. "You're such a gracious host…and you're so DIRTY, saying you'll let me eat off of you! Heh-heh-heh…hahahahahahahaaaa!"

But then, the body vanished, as if it had never been there. Samael frowned. What…what had just happened?

…no matter. He had much work to do.

…

…

…

…Jude groaned. "Oh come on…Lord, please, not this…"

They were finally almost at the path that led to the canyon. It would take them down a large hill, then finally slope up to the top of the canyon where everyone was waiting. Unfortunately for them, standing there, acting as guards, were none other than Legion, Belle and their two children. Jude and Barty moved back behind the billboard at the top of the apartment building they were watching from and sat down.

"Great. Legion hates my guts." Barty said. "Still, I think I might be able to pass by him if I turn into a bird or a fly or something that can fly…"

"I'd have to distract them somehow." Jude told him.

Barty looked at him. "Think you can do that? What would you talk about, God's plan for us all or something?"

"No…something he can relate to…" Jude said. "You're forgetting his character, he's perverted, remember?"

Barty's eyes went wide, then he rubbed his hands. "Yeah…yeah, that works…well, let me slip into something more comfortable…"

He tried to turn back into a blackbird, but he wasn't in the form for all of one second before he reverted back. "I…I think I need a candy bar or something…" He deduced.

"…what?" Jude asked, looking confused.

"I need to get something to drink or get some kind of candy bar, when I'm parched or hungry I can't meld my body into a different form. The power relies on sugar to hyper-energize my body and give me the energy I need to rearrange my DNA chains, without any charge in my body, it's impossible."

"Well I don't exactly carry M&M's in my tail…" Jude grumbled. "You'll have to sneak by as you are right now."

Barty groaned inwardly, but he knew that Jude was right. "Fine, fine…let's do this…"

Jude flew down while Barty climbed down from the top on the fire escape. Approaching Legion and his family from the alleyway, Jude immediately began to small talk.

"Brother Legion, Brother Frank, Sister Belle, Sister Bellatrix, how ARE you?" He asked, shaking each of their hands. Barty, meanwhile, was looking around before he crossed the street some distance to the left of them.

"We're keeping an eye out for Barty, actually. Vee asked me to do this favor, I don't mind one bit." Legion said, picking his teeth with one claw. "Hate that two-timing-"

"You know, Legion, I don't see you in church very often…" Jude began.

"Well, what can I say? I'm not a very religious man…" The 627th experiment of Jumba Jookiba remarked.

"With a name like yours, I suppose, but do you even know where the story comes from?" Jude asked.

Now Legion was a little interested. "Okay, fine. Guess I'm a little bored."

"Is it from Matthew?" David asked.

"No, it's from John, idiot!" Bellatrix said.

"Knock it off you two!" Belle shouted.

Barty was about to run across when he noticed an abandoned hot dog stand to his right.

FOOD!

There was a warning label not to eat the hot dogs if they'd been in there for more than three days, but screw that! He immediately dove at it, cracking its containers open and gulping down some leftover hotdogs, washing them down with mustard and ketchup like they were sweet nectar. "Oh yes, YES!" He laughed happily.

And Belle heard it. She turned her head and blinked. "What the?!"

Caught. Bartimaeus did the only thing he could think of: he leapt fully on top of the hot dog stand and using his new strength, formed his arms into long poles. He now raced down the street and made a quick right turn. Belle turned back to look at Legion, David and Bellatrix, who were now distracted by Jude's violent description of the crucifixion of Jesus.

"And then the Lord and Savior of-"

"Hey, I just saw a hot dog stand go flying off." Bellatrix remarked.

They all blinked. "What?"

Then suddenly, rushing from across the street after making the proper turns, Barty boy whizzed by them all, no longer transformed. He grabbed Jude by the scruff of his neck and hauled him onto the hot dog cart as it whizzed by the family and down the path.

"What the?!" Legion said. "That was Bartimaeus! GET HIM!"

The hot dog stand began to pick up even MORE speed as it raced down the hill and Bartimaeus and Jude held onto it for dear life, screaming in horror…

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL…

On a grassy knoll just a few feet away from the path. Frank and Victoria were shaking their respective booties to a Beach Boys-esque tune that was playing on a large radio they'd brought on guard duty. An irritated-looking Eclipse walked over, turning the music off with a single flick of a claw.

BEEP!

"We are one day away from WAR, try and keep it SERIOUS." He told them as Esmeralda groaned from behind him; she'd been shaking her booty too. Oh well, it was time to get back to the announcing work to tell everyone that it was time to get some…

WOOOOSH!

A hot dog stand carrying one very frightened choir boy and a hysterical worm-tailed sneak went whizzing by, both of them crying and fearing for their lives, not wanting to die in a fiery hot dog cart crash.

Eclipse slapped his face while Frank, Victoria and Esmeralda gleefully put the music back on. "Come on, baby!" Esmeralda said seductively. "Wiggle that flab!"

"Dragons don't have FLAB, they have ABS." He told her, looking rather insulted.

"Agitar lo que su mamá le dio!" Victoria laughed, which meant "shake what your mommy gave you".

…

…

…

…Jude and Barty lay side by side near a bush, far away from the smoking, charred remains of the hot dog stand. Legion and his family had lost sight of them and were now heading up to the top of the canyon to sleep with the rest of those that had decided to set up camp there.

"We'll…have to camp here…for the night." Jude said. "I noticed you snuck into the hot dog stand…"

Barty nodded, feeling a little sick. "Yeah, I-ERK…I think I need to puke…"

He rose up and staggered over to a bush, vomiting into it freely. Jude sighed. "You have to be more careful about what you put into your body. Sigh…"

He rubbed his head. "Anyhow, are you finished?" He asked at last.

Barty staggered back over, then sat back down, lying on his back. "I'm…I'm going to be alright…" He admitted softly. "I suppose…"

"We need to get some rest." Jude said. He yawned and lay on his side. "Goodnight, Barty."

Barty nodded and turned on his side, yawning. "Goodnight, Jude…"

THE NEXT MORNING…

When you're keenly aware that you could die by tomorrow, you experience desires you didn't have before, desires to do something different and exciting. For one particular pair, this meant a day spent together.

Daveigh and Ashton sat on the beach, looking out over the ocean after a quick breakfast. They were sitting closely together on a bench, the wind gently blowing their hair.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Daveigh asked.

"Kind of ironic, when you think about it." Ashton admitted. "Actually, the whole thing is incredibly ironic."

"How so?" Daveigh wanted to know, turning her head.

"Well, the Galactic Federation used to be protectors of Kauai and the Experiments. Now they're coming to kill us. Hammy used to be one of Lilo Pelekai's worst enemies and now he's taking care of her granddaughter, and not only that but 626's son. And to top it off, our grandparents were rivals and now we, their grandchildren, are not only friends with each other, not merely best friends but boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just AMAZINGLY ironic!"

Daveigh thought about this. "Yeah, it IS ironic." She then smiled. "But you know what? I kind of like it this way." She then kissed Ashton on the cheek.

"…me too." He whispered back.

MEANWHILE…

Vee took a long drag on a cigarette as she sat on a tree stump. The camp up at the canyon had large, rounded tents and people were sleeping on big blow-up mattresses. Couples slept together, as did families. There were large, currently blown-out fires situated all around as well as power generators to keep the tents temperature at whatever the inhabitants wanted, using solar and lunar power.

She tossed the cigarette away just as she heard beat-boxing behind her. Turning her head, she saw Charlie and Heartwing were "jamming" together.

"Boom-boom-boom, ba-boom-boom-boom, boom-boom-boom, ba-boom-boom-boom!"

"Welcome cousins, come on by, aloha e komo mai!"

Vee blinked. "What's the occasion?" She asked. "Somebody discover that laughter is the cure to cancer?"

"Barty got awaaaay!" Heartwing crowed.

"You've got the WORST luck, don't you?" Charlie snickered.

Vee tossed them a hateful look. "Why do you think THAT'S funny?!"

"We both know you set him up. You should know, it's never nice to try and hurt somebody who tried to HELP you." Heartwing said, pointing directly at her.

"Thanks to his ineptitude I got arrested for smuggling, and THEN he personally put my in prison! Saving me from that freakish Samael doesn't make up for the lost years I-" Vee began.

"Excuses. You just can't forgive. Everyone else forgave you. You forgave your father. Why can't you forgive Barty?" Heartwing interrupted her.. Vee groaned and pulled her face down slightly.

Maybe they had a point…

Then a question came up in her mind.

"Hey…wait…" She began. "Heartwing, why don't you look older? Or YOU, Charlie? I remember you look exactly the same today as you did when I was a little girl…how is that possible…especially with YOU, Charlie? You're only a human! When were you born?"

"Oh, uh…" Charlie scratched his head. "Um…er…I don't remember…"

Vee looked miffed. "What DO you remember?" She asked.

"I was flying planes in Vietnam and got counted missing in action but I made it home…"

"That would make you more than 100 years old."

Charlie looked bored. "So?" He asked. "Noah lived to be more than 500 years. Adam and Eve lived beyond 930. " He said calmly.

"B-B-But that-that was back THOUSANDS of years ago!" Vee protested, her mouth gaping like a goldfish.

"Yep. Back when there were many when people had the proper connection to the Other Side." Charlie said. "They all had a pure soul and were extremely close to the Creator. Naturally they lived very long. People are SUPPOSED to live long. Unlike you experiments, who, sadly, since you're tied to science, will kick the bucket in a little less than 200 years if you're extremely lucky." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"So, what, you're saying you're some pure soul? Some angel?" Vee asked. "Is that why you don't age?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm Charlie Richard Kennedy. I'm not an angel. I'm just Innocent. So Samael couldn't touch me." With that, he walked off.

Vee turned to Heartwing, eyebrow arched in utter disbelief. "Innocent? Show me an innocent and I'll show you a fairy tale that came true-"

"Being part of the natural world means that we only need to maintain our goodness to regain our innocence. Innocence has yet to leave this world." The emerald-scaled dragon said simply. "So I do not leave it either, because Light protects Innocence. And you are all my _ohana_. You'd do well to remember Barty's family too, for all the things he does to you, cousin."

Nodding, he then tucked himself up into a ball and rolled off, asking for Charlie to kick him around and have some fun. Vee blinked a few times, then reached back down to her belt.

"I need another cigarette." She said. But just before she put it to her lips, she hesitated…then tossed the whole pack away. "Aw, forget it. That stuff will kill me anyhow…"

…

…

…

…"ALL ABOOOOARD…the Love Train!"

_All over the world…_

_(Everybody!)_

_Join hands!_

_(Join!)_

_Star a love train…love train!_

_People all over the world…_

_(All over the world, now!)_

_Join hands!  
_

Jude awoke to hear the chirping of blackbirds. He rubbed his eyes and stood up on his feet. "Now THAT was a fun dream. I've never seen so many piggyback rides in all my life! Grey's influence must be rubbing off on me." He kneeled down and gently, carefully, shook his "partner in crime" to awaken him.

Barty yawned and opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No, no, we've got a good deal of a ways to go." Jude said. "We'll have to take the roundabout path instead of going up the straight path. It will take us up the left side of the canyon and curve up to the top eventually though…"

They peeked over the bushes, looking at the roundabout path. It was dirty and brown in color, far different than the smooth, grey path that would lead straight up to the top, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Looking from side to side to see if anyone was coming, then perking their ears up to listen, they finally decided it was safe and headed onto the path.

The path sloped far up to the left side of the canyon, through a great, thick forest. There were no birds chirping, no sounds of any kind. It was silent.

"Jude, tell me, are you bothered by the idea that you're going to end up killing Galactic troops?"

"…yes, in a sense. I pity them. They are tools, all of them, tools for a foul being." Jude said. "But that doesn't mean I should be all mopey about it."

"Why not?"

"When the Centurion went up to Jesus, Jesus didn't say to him to leave the army. Also, keep in mind that I believe that people's souls go on forever. Even when we must kill or punish, we have to feel about the enemy the same we feel about ourselves: wishing that somehow, in some way, they might have been my friends in another time, to hope that he may, in this world or another, be cured of the darkness in his soul." Jude told Barty.

"…that's kind of touching." Barty admitted. "I don't hear a lot of stuff like that in MY line of work."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're very _good_ at sneaking around…but we need to be quiet…something feels off. We should have run into something bad by now…" Jude told him, looking around the forest.

"I'm fuzzy on the whole "good/bad" thing." Barty remarked. "You mean like an ambush?" Barty asked, tilting one eyebrow up as he brushed his ratty hair back.

"Yes, or a guard…"

WA-WOOOMP!

"…or a booby trap."

Jude and Barty were now suspended in the air by an electro-net that was buzzing and shocking them slightly. Frank and Victoria emerged from behind a tree, looking pleased. "Got one-oh…what the?"

Victoria sighed. "I thought we were going to catch some food, not you two."

"Okay, could one of you please get us down?" Jude asked.

The two kids sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine." Frank told them. He raised a small remote control and pressed the "release" button. The electro-net let them go and they fell to the ground, groaning.

"Vee is PRETTY PISSED with you." Victoria said to them. "But she's been really mean to us, so we don't' care whether she succeeds or not in getting you. Though we can't really match her, we don't have the right powers...and if we just let you go without a hitch and she found out, we'd be in a LOT of trouble…there's lots of people who believe you're guilty, Barty…"

"What?" Jude asked. "Your main powers haven't developed? Haven't you reached puberty yet?"

"I can't sing worth beans and Frank can't even guess how many fingers somebody's holding behind their back." Victoria said. "But at least we're strong, so…say…do you think you could help us catch some lunch at the lake?"

Barty thought about this. "…if we do, will you promise to let us go?"

"Of course!" Frank said, brushing his hair back. "Now come on, let's get going!"

…

…

…

…"Say, what did you name your child?" Grey asked Rupert as he, Jacques and Ariel, carrying her child, walked through town to head to the canyon.

The little bundle of joy was a small mammalian creature with a tail just like his father's and eyes just like his mother's. He had small fingers and was wrapped in a blanket at the moment, with some fluffy hair at the top of his head. He had a body that was completely white and a cute little nose with ears that were still undeveloped. He was sucking gently on his mom's teat while Ariel smiled down lovingly at him.

Jacques appeared quite proud of his brother, and he was enamored with the child as well. "It is so cutely CUTE!" He told them. "I am curious myself, what DID you name the little boy?"

"Well…" Rupert began. "I thought about taking a good name from an old märchen anthology I used to read in-"

"Märchen?" Grey asked. "You used to read märchen?"

Ariel looked confused. "Märchen?" She asked.

"It means "fairy tale"." All of the men told her at the same time. "Or folk tale, either one!"

"Can he talk yet?" Jacques asked.

"Boo-baa-baa-baa." The baby gurgled out.

"There ya go." Grey said, waving his hand in the air. "You know, you and Ariel really do make a sweet couple."

_**"Doctor, doctor, gimme the news, I gotta…bad case of lovin' you, no…no pill can cure my ill, I got a…bad case of loooovin' yooouuu!"**_

Then, at that moment, Jay went skateboarding by, radio on his shoulder playing a song. He stopped in mid-skate and turned to look at the baby.

"…AWWW, no matter when I see him, he's always so CUTE!" He said, turning a little red in the face. "And best of all, he's got your eyes, sis!" He told Ariel.

Then the radio blared to life, interrupting the song. Esmeralda's voice came on the line.

"Hey, all of you out there, big news…Barty and Jude are now two peas in a pod and already making their way to the canyon's top, they've made it past the Legion…can somebody rally the troops? Be lookin' good, kiddos…be lookin' REAL good…"

With that silvery laugh, the transmission ended and "Bad Case of Loving You" returned to the radio. Shrugging, Jay skated off on his board while the others turned to look at each other.

"Jude's helping Barty out?" Grey asked. "Jude wouldn't help somebody who was guilty…would he?"

"Unless Barty FORCED him to…" Rupert reasoned.

Jacques rubbed his chin. "I believe that the smartest course of action is to reach them ourselves and discover the truth."

And so, a few moments later, they all resumed their trek to the canyon. Grey noticed Rupert was…well, very giddy.

"Why are you so happy? We could all die tomorrow." He told him. "I mean, I'm not worried since I have my powers but…"

"I have a son, I have a wife, my brother's been returned to me and everyone stood up for me yesterday, accepting me as part of their ohana…why SHOULDN'T I be happy?" He asked.

Grey beamed. "Now THAT'S the kind of answer that gets me up in the morning."

Jacques nodded. "True, true. I wonder what 625 and "Fish-Face" are up to?"

…

…

…

…Rueben and Gantu-Comp were hiding behind the moon far up in space. Rueben folded his hands in his lap as he addressed every single space pilot in the fleet. "Now listen everyone. This is going to be tough. The bad news is that we're going to be outnumbered, they'll have 25,000 fighters. Good news is that what money they should have spent on training went to lining the pockets of certain corrupt Executive Commanders and equally disgusting admirals." He nodded at the holo-cam that was capturing his face for them all to see. "So we have a chance, a pretty good chance."

"Good odds for any true pilot." Gantu-Comp said. "Now then Rueben, remember the first lesson I taught you for flying fight craft?"

Rueben smiled. "Right…right…okay everyone. Rule number one, when you're not firing…"

All of the spaceships aimed upwards and out into space, away from the Earth and the moon.

"ALWAYS CHARGE YOUR LASER!" All of the pilots shouted at the same time, firing off into the stars with huge, charged beams of bright energy.

…

…

…

…"Heeeere fishy, fishy, fishy…heeeere fishy, fishy, fishy…" Jude whispered, dangling his tail into the water. It sparkled in the crystal lake like a beautiful gemstone. A few moments later, a small group of fish were attracted to it's light and came closer…closer…

BOOM! One grabbed his tail and he flipped it up, up, through the air. It landed with the others.

"Nice one." Victoria said. "I can't seem to catch ANY." She complained, pointing at her fishing pole. No fish were going for her cherry-bait. "Frank, what are YOU using?"

"Oh, you know…a little of this…a little of that…" Frank remarked, fishing from up top of a large stone that overlooked the lake.

"Oh no, oh Dear God, oh Dear God no!" Barty hollered as he clung, in worm form, to the fishing line as fish shot up from the water, trying to swallow him.

"FRANK!" Jude shouted.

"Fine, fine. Hold on." Frank hauled Barty up and helped him off the fishing line. Returning to his normal form, Barty snarled at Frank, baring his perfect teeth. "Don't…do…that…again!" He demanded.

"Sorry." Frank said.

_-YOU SHOULD BE.- _Victoria thought to herself.

"OW!" Frank said, holding his head. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry." Victoria remarked.

"Wait…you've got your father's telepathy!" Jude realized.

"Say something else inside your head…but not as loud!" Frank asked.

"Alright…um…" Victoria concentrated. _-Can you hear this?-_

"Perfectly!" Barty said. "Astounding!

"So I got Dad's telepathy…now if only Frank has ANY respect for our mom's Latin heritage!" Victoria griped.

"T-That is just…I respect her heritage!" Frank stuttered.

"I'll bet you haven't learned an OUNCE of Spanish." Victoria complained, poking him in the stomach. A few moments later both were in each other's faces.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Frank hissed.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Hey!"

They all quickly turned their heads just in time to see Bellatrix, Grey, Jacques, Rupert, Ariel and the loving little ball of furry joy that was the two albino's sons coming up from the path.

"Bel-Bellatrix! Wh-what a pleasant surprise!" Jude said, hiding Barty behind him.

"We know Barty's there, we can SMELL him." Grey said. "Now come on…what really happened?"

Barty gulped, then got out behind Jude. "Okay, I'll explain…but it's a long story…"

…

…

…

…"I see…" Grey said, rubbing his chin after Barty was finished with the tale. "Well…I got an idea."

He reached into his belt pouch that he had around him and pulled out a coin. "This is a coin my dear niece Daveigh gave me for my birthday. So I'm going to give you a chance, Barty. On the one hand, you've done a lot of bad things, and I'm not just talking about stabbing us in the back by working for Samael…"

Barty gulped in fear. Grey's eyes revealed a barely-contained glint of dark intent.

"Heads…you live. Tails…" Grey licked his lips. "Well, I'll make it quick, if it's any consolation."

Barty immediately fell to his knees, begging. "Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything!"

"I know you would. That's why I'm doing THIS." Grey growled darkly. "Now shut up." He flipped the coin into the air…

FWAP. He then caught it in one hand and slammed it down on top of his other hand. He took a good look at it, then smiled up at Barty in a gentle fashion, the dark intent gone from his eyes.

"Heads." He said kindly. "Alright cousin…the way I figure it, you've got to keep going up the slope and confront Voltrinnia before more people come after you."

"Thanks again for showing us the path up." Rupert told Bellatrix.

"Well, to be honest…I kinda didn't do it for you…" Bellatrix said, winking at Jude, who nervously blushed.

All of them began walking back up the path. Grey hung back, looking over at Ariel, who was holding her child in her arms. She smiled knowingly over at Grey, then looked down at her little boy who was playing with the coin, revealing it to be a "Double-Headed" type.

"Do you think she-devil knows that we are coming?" Barty asked Jude.

Suddenly there was a very, very loud "twhocking", rattling noise from the top of the slope…and they could hear Vee's voice calling out. Apparently she was hitting a round barrel with the butt of a pistol over and over, like some kind of drum.

"Bartyyyy…come out and plaaaaay…Barteeeee…come out and PLAAAAAY! Baa-aaarty…come out and plaaayyy-aayyy! BAAARTY…COME OUT AND PLAAAY-AAAYYY!"

"She knows." Jacques said. "She most definitely knows."

**Sneak previews! You know you want them. :)**

_Vee took a looooong peel of the apple and flicked the peeled strip off of her knife as she tossed him a distasteful look. "Years in prison gives one a REAL idea of when people are "even"." She said softly._

_"Maybe so, but you should have brought it up with Barty instead of lying." Jude said. "Why'd you lie about him being in league with Samael?"_

_Vee grinned and tossed the knife in the air, holding up the apple. "No reason…" It impaled the apple with a "SCHLUP". "I just LIKE seeing him squirm."_

…

"_Guys, guys, stop it!" Grey shouted. "This is not the time or-"_

_It was as if all of the anger, resentment and prejudice that had been bottled up over the years were coming to full steam. Grey tugged his ears down as he watched brother scream at brother, sister tear at sister's hair, fathers and mothers punching each other and cousins of all sizes arguing. And worst of all, the air itself was dry and dead…unnatural…_

…

_Or, at least, that was the plan. But he heard a voice that was all too familiar…a voice that woke everyone up. Followed by another voice that got everyone murmuring and whispering, and other voices that got people running out of their tents to the center of camp…_

_And there, sitting all together, haloes around their head, was ohana they all knew so well. Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, David, Keoni, Victoria, Myrtle, Nick…and most of all, most wonderful of all…Lilo. _

"_MOM! DAD!" Grey screamed he ran over and hugged them…_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

It was 9:00 PM. The campsite at the slope was now TEEMING with humans and trogs and people in between. The space fleet was ready, the armor was set, everyone was armed.

Vee leisurely sliced up an apple with a long knife as she sat on a tree stump in the center of camp. People were whispering around her about her and Barty. When would he come? WOULD he come?...

Then they heard someone call her name.

"VOLTRINNIA!" Barty howled.

They all turned their heads and saw Barty, Jacques, Bellatrix, Grey, Rupert, Ariel and their child, Frank, Victoria and Jude were all approaching her. People cleared a path for them as they walked into the center of camp, all looking intently at her. Barty had a knife in the back of his pants and Jude stood by his side, looking at Vee with utter disappointment.

"When I let you go before, saving you from Samael having his way with you, I figured we were even. I thought that you'd be grateful." Barty growled.

Vee took a looooong peel of the apple and flicked the peeled strip off of her knife as she tossed him a distasteful look. "Years in prison gives one a REAL idea of when people are "even"." She said softly.

"Maybe so, but you should have brought it up with Barty instead of lying." Jude said. "Why'd you lie about him being in league with Samael?"

Vee grinned and tossed the knife in the air, holding up the apple. "No reason…" It impaled the apple with a "SCHLUP". "I just LIKE seeing him squirm."

"Well right now I'd like to watch YOU squirm too…" Barty growled, clenching his fists. "You and me, right now." He demanded.

Vee sneered. "One on one, huh?...you're crazy! But…so am I!"

She lunged at Barty, and the others quickly jumped away as the two began punching, biting and kicking each other. Vee tugged on Barty's hair, making him cry out in pain, so he promptly bit her on the arm and she let out a howl, getting off of him. Barty then grabbed a rock and threw it at her, and it hit the side of her head.

Vee groaned in pain as she held the wound, but Barty was not about to let up. He suddenly transformed into his human disguise and rushed over to the side, grabbing a baseball bat from out of Charlie's hand. He slammed it into the other side of Vee's head and she went flying back. He rushed at her and tried to slam it down again, but she caught it, then jumped into the air, kicking it out of his hands.

Vee then dove for his legs and knocked them clear out from under him, making him fall down hard. She delivered a few harsh, strong punches to his stomach, making him cough and splutter, but suddenly he shoved her off with a burst of strength and ran back in fear as she began to laugh evilly, hands clenching and unclenching, claws unsheathing slowly.

She tried to grab him but he quickly became a bird and soared up through the air. Vee gave him the worst smile that he'd ever seen and she pulled out her pistol, aiming it up at him. He quickly re-transformed into his experimental form but when he tried to turn into a bug to sneak away…he was out of power…stuck.

"You're dead." Vee said, slamming the pistol into her palm. "They know it. You know it." She raised the pistol. "You're **dead**!"

"NO!" Jude screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Vee howled at him, momentarily turning her head…

It was enough. Barty quickly reached back behind him and flung the knife…it struck Vee right on the hand. She screamed and held it as blood oozed down and she dropped the pistol.

"BARTY! CATCH!" Jude shouted, throwing a Hershey bar through the air. Barty caught it, ripped it open, and stuffed it into his mouth. Vee slowly staggered back up from her knees, but before she could do anything, she suddenly felt a terrible _stinging_ sensation in her ankle. She looked down just in time to see Barty, as a snake, slithering in front of her, with an unmistakable grin on his face.

"Why you little!" She snarled, pulling out another gun.

"You might wanna think twice. You see, I'm now a Coral Snake. We have some of the deadliest venom in the world." Barty dipped his tail slightly in the air, and then held it back up, eyes glittering. "So you have two choices. One: we continue to fight, you get weaker with each exertion until finally you collapse and die in about…oh…" He bobbed his head slightly as he thought. "A couple hours, I estimate…or two, you can find somebody in the camp who MIGHT be able to get the poison out." Barty told her.

Vee bit her lip, looking down at her swelling ankle. Then, after a few minutes, she spoke.

"…alright…fine…" She tossed the gun away. "MEDIC! I need a medic!" She howled out.

Barty re-transformed back into his experimental form as Jacques patted him on the back.

"You're GOOD!" He admitted. "VERY good!"

"The best." Barty bragged.

"This…is…not…OVER!" Vee hissed as Heartwing tended to her leg. She pointed angrily at Barty. "I swear, one day…"

Frank and Victoria groaned. "Can't that dumb b—ch shut up?" Frank asked.

"I know, she's so…"

"Muy loco?" Frank asked.

Victoria tossed him a nasty look. "Just cuz you know some swears and insults-don't give me that look!" She added. "I've heard you, seen you…that doesn't mean you know Spanish!"

"You are just IMPOSSIBLE!" Frank shouted.

"I'LL GET YOU, BARTY!" Vee shouted at him.

"That's ENOUGH!" Jude shouted at her, shaking his fist. "I'm going to tell you what my father always said: **love thy neighbor as thyself or so help me, I'll ****SMACK**** you one!!**". GOT IT?!"

Vee shut up…but some other people were doing the exact opposite. Jay and Leroy were now talking with Stitch and Sandy. "I'm just saying that I think Jay's earned the right to a position in government with all the help he's give you all over the years." Leroy said.

"We all know what this is really about!" Stitch growled as Angel stood by him. "You want him to be in charge!"

"I'M the one who will be king one day!" Sandy insisted, jabbing at his chest with his thumb.

"Well I think I'd do a better job than YOU!" Jay said. "I'M the one who came up with the plan!"

"Guys, guys, stop it!" Grey shouted. "This is not the time or-"

It was as if all of the anger, resentment and prejudice that had been bottled up over the years were coming to full steam. Grey tugged his ears down as he watched brother scream at brother, sister tear at sister's hair, fathers and mothers punching each other and cousins of all sizes arguing. And worst of all, the air itself was dry and dead…unnatural…

Grey suddenly felt him…FELT him…he turned his head and looked up just in time to see a black blur flying away…a black blur with skeletal wings.

"You son of a-" He snarled. Then he shook his head. "No, no! The hating has got to stop!"

Then he looked over at Jude, who had just been punched across the face by Bellatrix. He was whimpering on the ground, holding his hurt cheek as tears slipped down his cheek.

He, Daveigh and Ashton ran over to him, helping him up. "Jude?" Ashton asked.

Jude's lip quivered. He closed his eyes and continued to cry. Then…suddenly…Ashton began to sing.

_**Hey Jude…don't make it bad…  
Take a sad song and make it better!**_

He gently brushed the top of Jude's head, feeling the crystalline hair in his hands. Jude looked up at him, blinking slowly.

_**Remember…to let her into your heart…  
Then you can start to make it better!**_

Grey looked up at Ashton, eyes widening. Could…could he be really?...

Ashton lifted Jude up and pointed at Bellatrix, who was now looking at the group with a strange expression on her face.

_**Hey Jude…don't be afraid!  
You were made to go out and get her!**_

Grey immediately began to harmonize along with Daveigh. People were stopping their fighting and beginning to look at them.

_**The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin…to make it better!  
**_

Grey laughed and rubbed Jude's head, nodding.

_**Any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain!  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders,  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool…  
By making his world a little colder!  
Na na na na na,  
na na na na!**_

Daveigh kneeled down next to him, brushing the dirt off of him. He had stopped crying and was now wiping his eyes.

_**Hey Jude…don't let us down!  
You have found her…now go and get her!**_

_**Let it out, and let it in!**_ David called out, nodding eagerly.

Now Charlie and Heartwing sang as well, and Jay and Sandy found themselves joining in too.

_**Remember to let her into your heart…  
Then you can start to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, WHOAAAAHHH!**_

Everyone all came together and joined in the song, singing out. The song echoed into the night as the stars began to come out and Bellatrix slowly walked over to Jude, who walked towards her. They held each other's hands, looking in each other's eyes, slowly moving closer and closer…

_**Na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na, Hey Jude!  
Na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na, Hey Jude!  
Na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na, Hey Jude!  
Na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na, Hey Jude!**_

They kissed. **SMMMMMK!**

Grey punched the air, cheering!

_**Ju-Judey, Judey, Judey, Judey, Judey!  
Na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na, Hey Jude!**_

_**  
**_…

…

…

…Jacques patted Frank on the shoulder, then nodded and walked over to Rupert, who was rocking his little son back and forth. Rupert looked up at his brother as Ariel came over with their dinners. "What are you up to, Jacques?"

"621 and 123's son Frank wanted some advice." Jacques said, looking a bit proud. "He's alright now though. Say…" He pointed across from their tent at Grey, who at least 100 feet away, sitting by Daveigh with Sandy. "Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?" Jacques asked his brother.

Rupert perked his ears up as he handed Ariel their child. "…oh my…yes, they are…I'd better get over there NOW!" He said, running over.

Grey brushed his hair back, sighing. "So now you know, Daveigh. I…I didn't want to admit it for a long time…but you deserved to know." He looked down at the ground as he sat on the canyon slope, sighing. "…I was afraid to admit this for a long time, that…that I cared about you in a way I shouldn't. And Sandy and Rupert, well…"

"It's true…" Rupert said softly, coming up from behind them. "I did…I did feel more than paternal love for you, Daveigh…I know it may come from the fact I idealize you, but the feeling was there all the same and nothing can change that." He kicked the ground slightly, putting his hands in his vest pockets. "I don't expect you to forgive me-"

"I forgive you." Daveigh said immediately.

They all looked at her, astonished. "R-Really? Why?" Grey asked.

"Stitch one told my grandma Lilo that sometimes he felt the same way about her that you all felt about me. It's no big deal. We all feel like that sometimes, feeling in ways that people think aren't normal. They're normal, there's nothing wrong with it." Daveigh explained. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it a couple times. I mean, to be honest…" She scratched the back of her head. "I imagine that it would be kind of like hugging a dog too tightly..."

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew…so, er…since this might be the last night we're all together as one _ohana_…maybe we should do something special…"

Grey smiled and brushed his hair back. "Good idea! What did you have in mind?"

"I…I'd like to see what my Dad used to be like…" Sandy asked.

"I'd like to see Grandma Lilo when she was young…" Daveigh admitted.

"I'd like to see Jumba back when he was alive…" Rupert asked of Grey.

Grey blinked, then nodded. "Okay…everyone crowd around me and put your hand on me."

They all did so. He smiled. "This feels just like the time I tried to stop Abraham Lincoln's assassination…"

"Oh yeah, that didn't turn out too good." Sandy admitted.

"How?" Rupert asked. "I've heard of Lincoln, he was a famous president…"

"Oh, remember how I told you about the "safe zone" that stems from my watch? It's called the "Reset Dimension." Grey explained. "Now…" He drew on the ground. "Suppose that we…" He made a little dot on the line. "Are here. The line represents the timeline that's unfolded. Now suppose you were able to go here…"

He drew a circle about the line, then drew "them" inside the circle. "THAT is the Reset Dimension, which is capable of travelling…"

He drew lines leading up from the timeline to the circle that represented the Reset Dimension. "To ANY point in the timeline. That's the Reset Dimension. But the problem is messing with the past often has **BIG** consequences…I wasn't wise or smart enough to do it properly. Abe ended up dying from a lot of...well, very wrong ways, so I tried to wean myself from using it. Now then…I'll show you a good memory."

He raised his hands, held them together, and concentrated. His rainbow aura swirled around them all, forming a large capsule…

Suddenly they were all in Kokaua Town, in the past. Daveigh watched as Lilo stood at the top of a hill, the wind blowing her raven hair back as it caught the sunlight. She was flying a kite along with two other humans, both of which were red-heads, Victoria and Keoni. Stitch sat by her side, happily looking up with Angel as they lay on their backs. Nani and David were sitting together, having a picnic while Pleakley was being tugged away into the air by a kite he didn't have the strength to tug down.

"Holding on, keep holding on!"

"I'm trying! WAAAA!" Pleakley howled.

Grey sighed sadly as he looked at his father, who was his mirror image, albeit a little hairier. He held onto the kite with Lilo, looking back into her eyes occasionally, a smile upon his face that was brighter than the sun itself.

"Good times." He said quietly. "Good times. Simpler…more innocent…I wish I could go back then."

Slowly but surely the image faded and they returned to the slope. Grey sighed. "I sometimes hate my powers…at first I thought it was great that my aura would hold my memories up like home movies for me to see, but then…then it got to be like torture…yet I couldn't stop…can't stop."

"There's nothing wrong with loving your past." Sandy told him comfortingly, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"…mahalo, Sandy." Grey said softly. "That means…that means a lot."

Rupert looked over to the left and saw Victoria looking over the river that ran across the slope, with Frank sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"…Victoria, there's something I need to tell you." He admitted.

Grey suddenly perked up. He turned his head and listened intently. "He's…he's gonna do it!" He ran into his tent, coming out with his guitar and going over behind them.

"Do what?" Rupert asked. Jacques approached them, smiling.

"Watch." He said. "Watch and listen…"

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to look at her brother. "What is it?" She asked.

Frank smiled at her gently. "I haven't ignored Mom's heritage." He said. "In fact…you remember the song they said was played at their wedding?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, Grey and Rupert brought them a copy of it for their anniversary, why?" She asked.

Frank smiled at her as Grey began to play his guitar.

_Clavo mi remo en el agua…  
llevo tu remo en el mío!  
Creo que he visto una luz…  
al otro lado del río!_

Victoria blinked slowly. "You…you…?"

_El día le irá pudiendo…  
poco a poco al frío!  
Creo que he visto una luz…  
al otro lado del río!__Sobre todo, creo que…no todo está perdido…  
Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima,  
y yo…soy un vaso vasio!_

Oigo una voz que me llama,  
casi un suspirooo…  
¡Rema, rema, remaaa!  
¡Rema, rema, remaaa!

En esta orilla del mundo  
lo que nos es presa es baldío!  
Creo que he visto una luz  
al otro lado del río!

"You…learned…their song?" Victoria asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you." Frank said. "I performed it for them before they went to Stitch's place, you were already out the door, so you missed it…I've been practicing for two years…fue muy duro, MUY duro." Frank said as Grey sang the rest of the the song.

_Yo, muy serio, voy remando,  
muy adentro y sonrío!  
Creo que he visto una luz  
al otro lado del río!_

Sobre todo, creo que…no todo está perdido…  
Tanta lágrima, tanta lágrima,  
y yo…soy un vaso vasio!

Oigo una voz que me llama,  
casi un suspirooo…  
¡Rema, rema, remaaa!  
¡Rema, rema, remaaa!

Victoria embraced her brother and their heads rested on each other as they finished the song all together. Rupert looked over at them, amazed. "He knew their song?"

"Yes, I told him now would be the perfect time to sing it." Jacques said.

Rupert looked over at his brother who shrugged. "What can I say? This occasionally "helping people" thing kinda makes me feel good." He admitted. "And I can't stand seeing siblings fight."

_Clavo mi remo en el agua…  
llevo tu remo en el mío…  
Creo que he visto una luz…  
al otro lado del río!_

Slowly but surely the stars began to appear. Rupert lay in the tent on his stomach, looking at the starry sky, sighing. This might be the last night he, and so many others, would see as one big ohana. Nothing would ever be the same after tonight.

"Hey…Rupert…"

Rupert turned his head to the right. Grey was sneaking over to him, Jacques's and Ariel's tent. The baby was sleeping soundly in her arms.

Grey knelt down and took his watch over, wrapping it around Rupert's wrist. "Here." He said. "If…if anything terrible, anything AWFUL happens…then you should have this." He told the albino. "Then you might be able to make things right. I'm sure you or your brother would think of something."

Rupert looked bothered by this. "Gee, Grey, I…I don't think I should…I mean, this is your father's-"

"Rupert, you're the one who needs it more than I do…you've got a family to worry about, remember?" Grey told him gently. "Besides, I've lived a very, very long life. If I DO go down, well…" He shrugged. "At least it would have been for a really good reason. So don't try and take it back, alright? I INSIST that you have it, as a gift from one best friend to another."

Rupert took the watch in his paws, looking down at it and blinking slowly. Then he looked up and nodded. "A-Alright. I…I'll take it." He said.

Grey smiled and nodded. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. Goodnight, Rupert." With that, he quickly crawled off to his own tent and went inside. Rupert put the watch on his wrist, held it up to the moonlight for a few moments, then zipped up the tent and lay back in his sleeping bag, allowing peaceful slumber to overtake him.

Or, at least, that was the plan. But he heard a voice that was all too familiar…a voice that woke everyone up. Followed by another voice that got everyone murmuring and whispering, and other voices that got people running out of their tents to the center of camp…

And there, sitting all together, haloes around their head, was ohana they all knew so well. Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, David, Keoni, Victoria, Myrtle, Nick…and most of all, most wonderful of all…Lilo.

"MOM! DAD!" Grey screamed he ran over and hugged them…or rather, tried to. But he went right through them. His parents sighed.

"I'm sorry, Grey." His dad told him. "We're only here to be heard and seen, not…held."

"Rupert…Jacques…there's hope." Lilo said.

"Is big hope. Especially if using watch right." Jumba said, pointing at the watch on Rupert's wrist. "Remember, use only at very end, as last resort…but be sure to use."

"And by all means, don't you give up on us, you hear me?" Pleakley insisted. "I mean, when we saw you all fighting, it gave some of us a heart attack!"

"By "some of us" don't you mean only YOU, noodle man?" Jumba laughed.

"Honestly. Anyhow, I just want to say that…I'm proud of you, Daveigh…" Nani said.

"You're the best great grandkid we coulda hoped for, y' know." David said. "And…and I'm glad 627 named his kid after me."

"It-it was the least I could do, you…you were really something special, agreeing to be my kid's godfather when nobody else would." Legion said, almost tearing up.

"And I'm flatted you were named after ME." Victoria told Victoria. "Your dad and mom were so awesome. Oh, and they say "hi"."

"At least your dad does." Keoni added. "Your mom says "Hola"."

"Ashton, you…you and Daveigh make a cute couple!" Myrtle admitted.

"Samael has a very nasty trick up his sleeve. Luckily evil is parasitic and selfish. He wants an audience, wants power, wants, wants, wants and never gives back. And for all his so-called power, he lacks a few things that you have." Nick told them.

"One of them is quality of the numbers you have." Jumba said.

"Another is the fact you know where his men will come and where they'll be, so you have the element of surprise!" Pleakley added.

"You can use the surroundings to your advantage as well." Nani told them.

"They don't know the terrain at all. They're _haoles_." David laughed.

"And Samael lacks something very big: the one thing that can defeat evil in all forms: strength of heart." Lilo said.

"As long as you have that, there's always a way to win." Victoria agreed.

"So you better make us proud, alright?" Nick asked.

"You can do it. We believe in ya." Keoni said.

"Besides, the password is easy…it's you, "Milford"…" Myrtle chuckled.

Grey nodded his head, tears falling from his eyes. Daveigh walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and Stitch walked forward as well, whimpering like a puppy, longing to hold Lilo once more…and then all of the old Pelekai household walked forward and embraced them as best they could…before slowly vanishing into the night sky.

Finally, Stitch spoke up.

"L-Lets get some sleep, we…we got a busy day ahead of us."

"Maybe Jude should recite the Lord's Prayer." Daveigh suggested.

"All right." Jude remarked. "Let's see…now I lay me down to sleep, a bag of peanuts at my feet. If I die before I wake, give them to my brother Jake!"

Everyone drifted off, their own laughter echoing throughout the night.

…

…

…

…it was morning…and the troops were landing on Kauai, teleported in from a huge battleship. They teemed and pulsed, one huge sea of light grey-armored reptilian troops with flimsy-looking black face-covers, thick black gloves and boots while the battleship slowly hovered in space. It had a very large, circular bow with several gun turrets at the front and a triangular stern. It actually looked sharp enough to pierce the very earth itself and rip it apart. At the front of the troops was Chiron, and Garguiem.

"Ready?" Chiron asked.

Garguiem saluted. "Yes sir, Mr. Fishy sir!" He laughed. "Time to 'asplode 'em good!"

Chiron slapped his three-digit "paw" to his face and tugged downward. "Oh for the love of…stupid bomb-happy…"

He turned around to face the troops. "We now move out!" He howled, raising his a very long, thin, plasma cannon. He was bristling with guns from head to toe, and had a string of small handguns attached to his body, and grenades on his belt. "Remember: WE DO NOT TRAIN TO BE MERCIFUL HERE! MERCY IS…"

"For the weak." Everyone repeated back, by now VERY tired of Chiron's constant reiteration of this point.

"Hey…wait…where are they?" Garguiem asked, pointing at the town. The collective force of troops all turned their heads in a wave-like motion and looked at the town.

"…what the?" Chiron remarked.

"Nobody's there!" Someone shouted.

"The hell!?" Another person yelled out.

"Well where are they!?" Chiron snarled, clenching his fist, not noticing the sun was rising…higher…higher…

Samael rubbed his chin from up on top of a tree as what the people of Kauai were up to hit him. "This…should be interesting…"

It happened. There was a collective cry from the slope and all of the Galactic Federal Alliance forces heads turned just in time…as the sun caught the armor that the people of Kauai had custom made. It shone the sun down on the GFA's forces, blinding them all. Like one large, shining light, the people of Kauai raised their weapons, fists and friends high.

"CHAAAARGE!" Daveigh and Ashton screamed.

"CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE TROGS OF WAR!" Stitch yelled.

"SNOOTH TO THE DUUUUUUDE!" Grey howled out.

"LET'S KICK SOME CORRUPT GOVERNMENT ASS!" Sandy whooped, moving his fist in a circle around and around in the air.

"It still won't be enough to-" Samael laughed. But then he heard a communication to him from his walkie-talkie.

"They came out of nowhere! Ships…ships everywhere! Felinians, Langolians, these freakish-AAA! NO, NO, STAY BACK! Don't you have the Three La-AAAACCCCKKK!"

Samael looked up into the sky, blinking. "They…phoned a friend?"

"Several." A voice said to Samael's right. He turned his head just in time to have a fox cut hm straight in half across his surprised face, dissipating his body in black smoke. The Foreign experiments all grinned and looked upwards at Vision and Daze, as the Lord of the Dreamtime and Anzac stood by Senkoukura in his fully-transformed form.

"I guess the main battleship is ours." Fenwick said politely. "They should have used a better password besides "rat", eh wot?"

"And if Rueben and the space fleet do a good job, the skies are ours!" Vision said.

"Let's GET them." Senkoukura said, grinning and showing off his pearly white fangs. "CHARGE!"

**Author's Note:**

**And so the final battle begins! Things are looking up for once…the good guys caught the bad guys with their pants down, and while they might not outnumber them, there's enough hard-hitters to make sure that quality trumps quantity…**

**Of course, I'm sure you've realized by now that nothing is ever that simple around here. So stay tuned! I'm not even going to do a preview because that would give away too much juiciness!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The plan had been simple, but brilliant. The sun had been reflected against our band of defenders armor, and it was now blinding the troops below…and Senkoukura, Anzac, The Lord of the Dreamtime, Vision, Daze and the Foreign Experiments from the contest in Australia were attacking the back. It was true that the assembled force of the Defenders of Kauai may not have had the training and organizational skills of the Galactic Federal Alliance…

"I want the fat one over there, the one leading all those greens!" Stitch called out.

"Hey, **I **wanted the fat one! I'm hungry!" Esmeralda remarked.

"I wanna punch some skulls in!" Jay said. "Just like in the movies!"

"I'm gonna kick some punk-ass bitch ass!" Grey swore.

"Charge first, fight later!" Sandy shouted, gesturing at the troops.

"_This is more like it_!" Leroy said, grinning evilly.

But…their tactics seemed strikingly effective!

"Curly-locks, curly-locks, will thou be mine?" Eclipse sang out as he grabbed one of the troopers in each hand, by the tail and twirled them around and around and around, slamming them into the ground until their armor shattered along with most of their bones.

"I'm bitin' ya, I'm bitin' ya!" Heartwing said as he bit into one trooper's butt, tail whipping back and forth. "EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!" Charlie was also bopping the trooper over the head with a baseball bat, making him howl in pain.

Frank was leisurely filing his sister's nails as they sat in front of a couple of troopers who were punching the heck out of each other. Jude looked over at them and ran over. "What ARE you doing? Aren't you going to-"

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate." Victoria said.

"Billy over there thinks that Jingo killed his paw, and Jingo thinks that Billy told his girlfriend he had crabs." Frank explained. "My sister's the greatest."

"Jingo's going to win in three…two…"

PA-POW! Billy hit the ground. Jingo raised his fists. "I'm the greatest! The greatest!" He laughed.

Frank promptly ran over and kicked him in the nuts. He fell down, hard.

Hogan was doing a very painful "back massage" with his hands encased in metal on a captain. "OH-HOH-HOH!" The captain screamed as he heard bones breaking.

"This will only make you stronger." Hogan laughed.

"Pele, how you holdin' up?"

Pele was giving a burning noogie to one soldier while Hiaka had grabbed another and was calmly watching as his suit filled up with water. "Doin' fine, sis!" Pele called back. "Say, how long does it take for one of the Galactic Federal Alliance troopers to drown?"

"About…"

"GAAAAHHHHHUUUUHHHH!!"

"…two minutes."

The Wyrd Sisters were relishing the thrill of the fight, and had transformed into a frightening threesome of beasts, their claws elongating to almost impossible lengths, fangs growing larger and bigger, antennae becoming horned.

Hearing horrible "squishing" and giggling noises coming from the area the Satanists were fighting at, Jude sighed sadly and then crossed himself again. "Lord, have pity on us all, I know we must use harsh methods to win, but please…please make sure our win comes quickly…"

Jude turned around just in time as a trooper aimed his gun at him. The choir boy simply grinned and dissipated into light energy on the spot, soaring upwards. The stupid trooper took his mask off, blinking. "What the?"

Big mistake. Jude went into his nostrils, possessing him, and he promptly took out a knife from the trooper's belt. "Why are you stabbing yourself, why are you stabbing yourself?" He mocked.

Gnash snuck up behind one trooper and then grabbed him by his tail, focusing his psychic power…POOMF! The tail went flying off. Howling in shame and pain, the trooper ran off, screaming like a little girl. "Thank you, come again!" Gnash said in his best imitation of a clerk while he laughed and laughed.

Grey faced down a fairly large group of troopers, bopping back and forth, grinning. "Hey, Mom…what should I do?"

_"Knock 'em out!"_ He heard Lilo's voice call to him. He grinned.

One of the troopers lunged at him, trying to throw a punch. Grey blocked it with a single fist, then delivered a quick series of jabs to his stomach and face, knocking him down. "I'm gonna knock you out!"

He then leapt up into the air, then twirled his body around rapidly, sending wind bursts flying from his body and whacking other troopers away. "Momma said knock you out!"

He then landed back on his feet, then rose up into the air, propelled by his aura, which now blazed and surged around him like an extension of his very body. He thrust out his arms and legs, kicking, slicing, punching and twirling his body and his aura matched the movements, lashing and striking out with each gesture in rhythm to the quick singing he was doing, knocking the troopers down. "I'm gonna knock you out!"

It had only taken a few moments, but he'd knocked them all down. He raised his fist into the air, grinning. "_**Momma said knock you out**_!"

Sandy suddenly landed next to him…or rather, landed next to him, riding on top of a trooper. He slammed the trooper's face into the ground, then snapped his neck, looking up at Grey. "How many you knocked down so far?" He asked.

"Oh, I think…18." Grey said.

"Yeah, well that just made my 17th. I'm gonna beat your-HIYAH!" he quickly leapt up, slashed an attacking trooper across the chest, then turned back to look at Grey. "Matched your record!"

Suddenly Grey ducked to the side just in time to avoid a plasma shot. Sandy turned around to see Chiron grinning, raising that long, thin plasma rifle. "I have you now, abomination! I shall mount your head above my fireplace and-"

WHACK! He was sent flying through the air. Sandy gaped at the sight of Grendella, who tossed him a very pleased look. "You owe me big time, you owe me big time" she chanted as she changed into a smaller, more…well, PRETTIER form, shaking her butt in the air before she ran off into battle. She Sandy turned back to Grey, who was dusting himself off…and getting some blood off his chest, he'd just slashed down another trooper.

"Who…was…that-that cute little thing?" Sandy asked, holding his cheek as if she'd kissed him. She couldn't be, she…what was going on?

"That was Grendella. Duh." Grey said.

Sandy's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized where he'd seen that combination of eyes, jaw and antennae before. "Y-You brought her back!? How?!" Sandy asked.

"I had to give up the power of Time, but it was worth it. She can change her form at will and now she's no longer sick in the head. Also, the record's now 19." Grey said, smiling before he ran back into the fray.

Senkoukura was laying waste to the many troopers, slamming his claws down and gorging himself on them. "Mmm. Crunchy on the outside, but with a chewy center!" He remarked darkly.

"I know whatcha mean!" Esmeralda laughed as she wiped her mouth. "Trooper: the OTHER red meat!"

"Can we TRY and keep it civil between our enemies and ourselves?" The Lord of the Dreamtime asked, quickly wrapping his tail around one of the troopers and snapping it in an instant before he flung the body like a bullet at a small group, knocking them over.

"Strrriiiike!" Anzac laughed, bopping one trooper over and over like a punching bag, he'd jammed the dude straight into the ground.

"You're right. I'll try and be more sensitive." Senkoukura remarked, grabbing one platoon and raising his other hand. "Think about what you would have done and repent…on your flight." He promptly flicked them all off and into the ocean.

"Well, it's a start." The Lord of the Dreamtime remarked.

Esmeralda suddenly felt one of the troopers shoot a net around her leg. "GOTCHA!" He shouted. She quickly corrected this by tugging on it. In five seconds he was tied up and dribbled off towards the cliff before she tossed him in. Three points! You would have THOUGHT that she'd untie him, but hey, she was never a NICE girl.

Peleka slunk up behind a trooper, raised a knife and stabbed it straight through his neck while Kuko held up his Earthen Axe and squashed another solider, turning to look at his sister.

"How many?"

"9!"

"Got you beat! 11-"

"DIE YOU SONOFA-" A trooper howled, rushing at him. Kuko slammed his axe down again. "12!"

Suddenly a trooper shot a net at them and they fell to the ground, squirming and growling as they clawed desperately, trying to get out. The trooper laughed and aimed his gun at them, setting the setting from "net" to "kill"…

Then he began to swell and puff up like a balloon…and he promptly exploded on the spot. KA-PLORK!

Kuko and Peleka let out a respective "EW" each as Makani walked over to them and got them out of the net. "18." He said proudly. "Beat THAT score."

Now, you might be wondering where Bellatrix, David, Rupert, Ariel, their child and Jacques were. They had teleported up to the battleship. Why? Simple: there were far less troopers in there than there were down on the island, and the assault party needed the extra help.

Jacques had been watching Ariel, who was remaining hidden as much as possible as she slunk through the hallways of black steel as pale lights shone above her and her child, casting silhouettes. But suddenly a trooper ambushed them from a doorway, laughing, and was soon holding her child away from her.

"NO! PLEASE!" Ariel's voice called out. "Let my little boy go…"

"Sorry, not interested…" The trooper told her coldly, removing his facial mask to reveal a cruel sneer. "I can tell he's got that RAT'S blood in him, it's obvious from the get-go, you pathetic trog…" He tossed Ariel to the ground and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the baby's head. "This genetic freak has to-"

"DIE!" Jacques shouted, leaping down from the light fixtures above, needle filled with anesthesia in hand. He jammed it straight through the man's face. He screamed and fell to the ground, and the baby went up…up…

Jacques caught it gently and handed it back to Ariel. He looked over at the trooper, who was slowly fading into unconsciousness. He noticed that the soldier had dropped his gun, so he picked it up and calmly lowered it at the trooper's head.

"You're never going to leave him alone, are you? Never going to leave US alone…you'll keep coming after us, time and time again…"

"Please don't kill me…" The trooper managed to gasp out.

"Sorry. Not interested." Jacques said, a look of vengeance on his face as he pulled the trigger. He then turned back to Ariel. "Come on, we've got to meet the others at-"

"AAAA!"

Jacques's ears perked up. He could hear the unmistakably annoying and loud cry of Bellatrix, with David's cry almost being drowned out. He quickly ran down the hallway with Ariel and her child following after, and they ducked to the side of a doorway, peeking in.

Parkston was torturing Bellatrix and David. He was completely naked and was jabbing a sharp PEN into different parts of his body as David and Bellatrix screamed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I laughed in their faces!" The evil elementary school child cackled. "Feel the pain, I told the trogs, I found it so delightful! Next I decided I would ram it through my nostril and up into my brain-"

Jacques jabbed the gun barrel into Parkston's back, his voice low. "Put the pen away, Admiral. Fling it FAR away."

Parkston laughed. "Why would I do THAT, I asked the annoying rat?"

"If you do NOT…" Jacques said, hissing slightly, "I will shoot you."

Parkston simply shrugged. "I do not care. If you tried, I'd bite my tongue off and drown in my own blood to kill these two, I said nonchalantly."

"**Look**…" Jacques said softly. "I'd…rather not have to kill a child if I can help it." He insisted, looking genuinely bothered by the idea. "Just give up…so you don't have to die."

Parkston turned his head around 180 degrees, making Jacques gasped as Parkston leered down.

"I cannot die, I told the rabbit creepily, imitating Linda Blair." Parkston laughed evilly. In that instant, Jacques felt a real quiver of absolute terror fill him…

Suddenly Parkston gasped and spat out some blood. Bellatrix and David had just stabbed him through the chest with their claws. He turned his head around.

"I…cannot…die…I…gasped…" He gasped out.

Jacques dove to the side as David and Bellatrix combined their powers. David focused his telekinesis to top power and Bellatrix howled at Parkston. The force of the combined strengths burst Parkston's head like a ripe grape, and his body dissolved into black tar.

"EWWWW!" Bellatrix groaned, stepping back.

"In death, his soul belongs to Satan. Such is his fate." Jacques said, looking disgusted. "I hope that nice boy Sandy is doing alright…"

Sandy was doing some fighting of his own, facing down the master of explosions, Garguiem once more. There was a river far behind them, but Daveigh, Sandy and Ashton didn't care as they took up fighting positions. Garguiem raised an eyebrow.

"I…don't really think it's a good idea for them to be fighting me." He said. "The girl will ruin that hair of hers. It's very good hair!" He complimented. "Such shine and body…what shampoo do you use?"

"Oh, it's just some VO5…" Daveigh twirled one lock of hair nervously. Then she stopped. "Wait, why do you even CARE?"

"What, a villain can't be civil?" He asked. "I suppose you want to destroy Samael-sama, Daveigh-hine."

"Yeah." Ashton said in an "uh DUH" fashion.

Garguiem sighed. "Well, I DO owe Samael-Sama my allegiance, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you…" He clenched his hands together and rubbed them. "I'm going to go all out now. Just thought I'd give you fair warning…"

He got on all fours, eyes glinting. "This is only my first form…now, uh…you might wanna step back…WAY back…"

Ashton, Sandy and Daveigh quickly stepped back as Garguiem's body began to melt and reform, every piece of skin bulging and squirming as it compacted into a central point…and then it expanded outward, muscles bulging out to make strong arms and legs, a long, serpentine neck and a four-horned head that would put any dinosaur to shame. He had paws similar to that of a lion, with sharp claws extended. He flexed them in the air as he swept an impossibly strong, impossibly long tail behind him and held up a pair of sleek-looking wings. He still appeared to be made of stone, only know he had a brilliant shine to him as if freshly cleaned.

"This is my real form. Now then…" Garguiem cleared his throat. "Time to die…HIGH-SPEED-CHAIN-EXPLOSION!"

He rushed at them with almost impossible speed. They barely managed to dive to the side in time as explosions rocked the air all around them, fiery and white, sending heat striking them from all sides. Garguiem chuckled as Daveigh tried to get back up. He calmly wrapped his tail around her and lifted her up to eye level.

"It really is too bad." He admitted. "I don't like having to kill girls, but…" He raised a claw up. "Just hold still. This will only take a second…"

Suddenly he felt a tug. He turned around to see Ashton was trying to tug one leg away. He groaned and snatched the beatnik up with one hand. "Now, now…stop making this difficult…"

Sandy to the rescue! He leapt up right underneath the stone dragon and delivered a fierce uppercut, forcing Garguiem to drop Ashton and Daveigh, who ran back to their guns. Sandy then jumped back up and delivered a quick series of punches and kicks to Garguiem's head, snapping it back and forth and sideways and up and down! Then he crawled onto him, whacking him on parts of his back.

"Get OFF!" The stone dragon growled, slamming his tail down…

Dumb, dumb, dumb. Sandy caught it.

"Uh oh." Garguiem said, his mouth becoming a perfect "o" as Sandy whipped him around and around, then flung him through the air. He landed hard by the river, groaning…

Then he smelled the scent of the river and jumped up, backing away quickly. "AA-AAA! Water bad, water very bad!" He whispered harshly before he turned back to the others, diving at Sandy. His wings struck Sandy and a harsh explosion sent the trog flying into the air…

Garguiem swooped up and grabbed him in two paws, hovering down. "Pretty brave, taking me on…but I can't let you go now." He said. He then cupped his hands, covering Sandy up and a series of explosions rocked the inside of his hands, making Sandy scream in pain. Daveigh and Ashton gasped as Garguiem let Sandy drop out…the little guy was covered in soot and ash as blood flowed down from his face, arms, stomach, chest…every part of his body.

"SANDY!" Daveigh screamed, running over to him with Ashton. The two knelt down and lifted Sandy's head up.

"I'm sorry…I…I tried…" He said softly.

"It's not your fault…" Daveigh said.

"I find this rather touching." Garguiem announced. "It really is too bad…" He raised his paw up. "Don't worry, Daveigh-hine…I have in enough strength to crush you all in blow. You won't have to suffer for long…"

Then, at that moment, there was a loud CLA-CLANG and Garguiem went flying over their heads…they looked up in time to see Grey falling down from midair, having just done a quick and powerful rising kick to Garguiem's back. He ran over to Sandy, accompanied by none other than…

"GIZMO?!" Daveigh asked. "How come your…your legs and…and your arm?"

Gizmo's right arm and both legs were completely mechanical. Blinking lights streamed up and down them and wires connected the mechanical limbs to his body. Gizmo adjusted his goggles and grinned.

"It was a pain to find his body at Niihau, but I did it." Grey said. "I can't use "Gravity" anymore though. Gizmo, can you help Sandy?"

"Not to worry!" Gizmo said, examining Sandy's body. He held up his mechanical arm and his robotically-digited hand transformed into a large needle. He jammed it into Sandy's body and it began pumping in a strange green substance.

"What's THAT?" Daveigh asked.

"Mucus." Grey said, ceasing his nose-picking and flicking a bogey away with his tongue. "Good for whatever ails you, and considering 50 percent of his body is mucus and he needs to be recharged…"

Sandy stood up, dusting himself off. "I feel…pretty good!" He said happily. "Gee, mahalo plenty Gizmo…and you too, Grey!" He said, hugging them.

"Oh really, it's nothing…I'm just grateful Mr. Pelekai found me before the buzzards pecked my other eye out…although I always wanted a bionic eye!" He laughed, tapping a grey-colored steel eye that had a single red dot in the center. Daveigh let out an "ooh" while Ashton groaned.

"I'm sorry you had to give up the Gravity element." Gizmo remarked. "I would have wanted to see it in action…"

"Oh, don't worry, the nice thing about being a Kokoro is that the spark of aura always remains. In time and with effort I'll be able to use the element again-hey…where's the stone dragon dude?"

Then they heard a horrible cry for help and turned their heads to see Garguiem sinking into the river, his body turning into little pebbles as it sank deeper…deeper…

They ran over to him just as his legs and butt sank in. Sandy extended his hand. "Give me your hand!" He shouted.

Garguiem bit his lip as sweat poured down from his brow.

"Gimme your hand, let me save you!" Sandy shouted.

The stone dragon shook his head slowly, sadly. "You can't. But…" He looked up, smiling gently. "I'm glad that you would try anyhow…thank you, Sanders-sama…"

With that, he let go of the riverbank and his body plunged into the river…dissolving into tiny pebbles and stones that vanished in the flow of the river, being swept away. Sandy bit his lip and looked away as Grey put one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you." He told Stitch's son.

"…I tried…" Sandy said softly. "I really did."

"It's enough." Daveigh assured him comfortingly. "It's enough."

Vee had struck a trooper across the face while her Dad whizzed through trooper after trooper, shocking them and sending them to the ground in dizzy, electrified pain. "Just like the old days!" He laughed.

Suddenly there came a "cla-click" from behind Vee's head. She turned slightly to see a trooper leveling a gun at her.

"Game over." He growled.

Then the gun suddenly turned it's muzzle around and GRINNED at him. "I couldn't agree more!" It promptly whacked him on the head over and over, knocking him out, then re-transformed into Barty, who did a little victory dance. "I'm sore all over, but I don't care! You owe me big time, you owe me big-"

Vee glowered at him. It was true that her shield would have only worked on metal bullets, not plasma, but if Barty was going to dance around like that and say he owed her…

"Okay, fine, you don't owe me anything…and I don't owe YOU anything?" Barty asked hopefully.

"Hmm. Sparing my life once and then saving my life…yeah, I guess now we're pretty much even." Voltrinnia agreed.

"Phew." Barty said, wiping his brow.

Then Voltrinnia launched a lightning bolt over his head, frying a trooper that had been sneaking up behind him. Barty groaned, slapping his face while Vee grinned evilly.

"NOW you owe me big time." She said.

Leroy was laughing madly as he and his son bounced up and down, cheering over a HUGE pile of downed soldiers that had tried to run. Emphasis on TRIED.

"Now THIS is what I call teamwork! Great job, dad!" Jay laughed.

"And to think, I thought once I turned good I wouldn't be able to kick this much ass anymore…guess I was wrong." He said, smirking. "I'm…" He ruffled Jay's head. "I'm really proud of you." He admitted softly. "Now go kick some more ass."

As Jay walked off, he heard a snarl from inside his head. It sounded like…his own voice…

"_No, NO! You can't do this, you can't go feeling…GOOD about doing this, you should have crushed your son's head, you should have-"_

"Shut up." Leroy muttered, smacking his head. "I don't know what you're doing inside me, but whatever you are…get lost."

_IDIOT! I AM YOU…or at least I was…and I will be one day…one day…just you wait…just…you…wait…_

The voice was gone. Leroy grinned grimly. "Well…back to the nine to five."

MEANWHILE…

The GFA's main battleship had a sparklingly clean cafeteria. There were food generators stationed all around the walls with large, circular tables and big hanging lights shaped like planets. They had just snuck in through the bathroom's vent, ignoring the writings on the wall that contained such wit like "tap twice to meet a republican congressman" and had made it there, hoping it would be a safe place to hide…

But now Jacques, Rupert, Ariel, Bellatrix and Sandy were trapped inside. while David flipped his communicator off. "They assault force is moving up to the command deck, we need to meet them there…if only that friggin' exit wasn't blocked and the back door wasn't guarded!"

There was an ENORMOUS amount of rubble and wreckage that had been knocked down from laser shots that had rocked the battleship. It had blocked the main exit of the large cafeteria and the back door had a single female guard…who was armed with a SOCOM and watching the exit intently. Bellatrix and David were too tired to use their powers, Ariel was trying to care for the baby…that left Rupert and Jacques.

"What are we going to do?" Rupert asked his brother.

Jacques rubbed his chin, then turned his head to look at a small door that led into an office. "Medical Office…" He said.

"That leads to a dead end!" David said.

"Yes, and no…" Jacques said, rushing to the door and opening it up. He and Rupert walked in, looking around the walls of yellow and seeing a very large cabinet labeled "Medical Records".

"Did you hear the guard mention her name?" Jacques asked.

"Yes, while she was communicating with her boyfriend. Amie, CCS Guard 112B."

"CCS?"

"Central Command Ship. Why do you ask?" Rupert wanted to know.

Jacques opened up the filing cabinet and poured over the files. "No, no…here we go! "B" squadron…Abby…AC…ACDC…Atherton…ah-ha! Amie!"

Jacques crawled down from the top of the filing cabinet and poured over her file. It didn't take long before his scanning red eyes widened and a big smile appeared upon his face. "It says here that she's developed Vasovagal Syncope!" Jacques exclaimed.

Rupert blinked. That sounded familiar. "…so?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Jacques tossed the medical file to the side and gleefully grinned. "It means that if she's vigorously valsalvic, she can activate her reflex and actually lose consciousness…brother…"

Rupert's eyes suddenly widened, and they pointed at each other, saying the same thing at the same time. _"She'll pass out when she poops!" _

They then held each other's hands and giddily jumped around and around, laughing madly in victory.

MEANWHILE…

Ark calmly held himself up one hand, going "ohmmmmm". The troopers surrounding him blinked.

"…what's he doing?"

"Looks like meditation."

"What, does he think we're gonna get close enough so he can go kung-fu on our asses?" Another asked. "We aren't STUPID! Let's shoot him now!"

"Boot to the head." Ark said, snapping his eyes open. He then soared through the air, striking the troopers one after another on the head, knocking them down with a good, old-fashioned boot to the head. Finally he landed back on his hand and grinned upside-down at them.

"If you're going to just sit around and talk about killing an experienced martial artist while he's right in front of you, that proves you're VERY stupid." He said.

"AAAA!"

Ark suddenly fell down, surprised by the sudden scream nearby. He looked up to see Evan, Hyena and Spectra being knocked away as a threesome by a very angry-looking Chiron. The experiment's bodies were smoking, covered with plasma burns, and Chiron was aiming a triple-barrel plasma cannon at them, scope-sight down and a big grin on his fishy face.

"I quote every single Star Wars movie: I have a BAD feeling about this!" Hyena whimpered.

"My favorite part of battle…the kill…" Chiron chuckled.

"HEY!"

He turned around to see Ark facing him in a fighting position. "Leave them alone, you coward."

Chiron sneered. "Your insults do not bother me, SLOPE. Now shut up while I kill your little fr-"

Gnash whispered something into Ark's ear and he repeated it quickly. "Your mother was turned into fish sticks."

Chiron's eyes widened. Then he tossed every single one of his guns down as HE took up a fighting position. "I…am going…to rip…you…apart…and eat…what…drips…from your body…" He snarled.

"Get him, get him, get him!" By now a very large crowd of soldiers had surrounded them, eager to see EITHER of the fighters get knocked down.

Chiron rushed forward, slamming his fist down at Ark, who quickly jumped through the air, clean over him. Chiron rushed right at him again, aiming a kick at Ark, who ducked, grabbed Chiron's leg, and delivered a harsh punch to the space underneath his knee.

Chiron howled and held his leg, bounding up and down while Ark did some quick breathing exercises. "In…out…relax the chi…release the chi…imagine the scent of lavender…"

Chiron then raised both fists and slammed them into the ground, sending Ark flying through the air. This made the big, evil dolphin alien grin…but then Ark landed expertly on his feet, and bowed.

"It's not about hate…it's about love." He said simply.

"You little faggot!" Chiron snarled. He leapt into the air and spun around and around in a tornado kick, but Ark rolled out of the way just in time. Chiron then decided to cheat, and he grabbed a grenade from his belt.

"You little faggot…you're DEAD, you got that?!" He howled. "DIE!"

He tossed the grenade at Ark…who expertly leapt up into the air, kicked it straight up…then raced over to Chiron and stomped on his foot.

"YEEEOOOOWWW!" Chiron soared up into the air in pain…and he noticed that he was suddenly soaring alongside the grenade from before. "Oh f-" He began.

BAAAAAANG!

He hit the ground, smoking and barely able to get to even his knees. Ark walked over to him, leapt behind him, then grabbed him from behind and got him in a choke hold.

"We do not train to be MERCIFUL here!" He said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "MERCY is for the WEAK!"

Chiron gasped in pain. This was it, he was going to die, he was going to…

Ark promptly noogied him on the head with a "neener-neener-neener". Chiron groaned and passed out, unconscious and disgraced as Ark turned to the other aliens. "Well?" He asked.

They all threw down their weapons and ran for it. Ark dusted himself off. "Boy, I could use an appletini…"

Meanwhile, Ranku and Hanako were about to climb into their "Gradius" line spaceship. Hanako opened up the cockpit as she began to ascend the stairs, unaware that Ranku had vanished when-

"Ha-HA!" A trooper shouted.

Hanako turned around to see a trooper, mask off, grinning at her. It was a female, and she was looking very pleased with herself as she lifted up a high-powered carbine rifle.

"Gee, a captain herself comes after me. Should I be flattered?" Hanako groaned.

"Get down from there." The captain ordered. "First thing's first…I'm gonna take your ship and pick off your stupid troggy troops from above. Then I'm gonna come back and skin you. I have a little collection I'm making of POWs y'know…"

"Why not a coin collection?"

"Iron makes my hips fat." The captain said. "Now then…down from there."

"You want me to give you my ship so I can betray my friends? You really DO have the brains the size of peanuts." Hanako remarked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I SAID…" The captain raised her gun again.

Tap-tap. A long red claw tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around just in time to see the white serpent Ranku raised to full height, a horrid look of fury and cruel joy in his face.

"You would skin my sister? DIE." He growled.

He lunged at her with whiplash speed, and bit over her mouth, completely covering it and keeping her from struggling. Then Hanako saw his throat pulse and bulge as something went from up his throat, out his mouth and into the captain's mouth. His claws dug into her as he wrapped his coils around her and then finally he let go of her, crossing his arms and uncoiling as he gazed at her with an expression of amusement on his face.

For a moment the captain seemed…unharmed. She even tried to lift up her gun…but then she dropped it, gasping and clawing at her face, and Hanako saw that her breath was…was chilly, she could SEE the captain's breath…and ice crystals were forming in her mouth…

"SUFFER." Ranku said hatefully. "For what you would do to the one I love."

The captain was literally frozen from within, turning into a living popsicle. It looked like she'd been doused in liquid nitrogen. Finally her body began to slough into an icy, red mixture of blood and half-frozen water and Ranku went up to his sister, who was quivering in shock. He held her close to his chest, and she could feel his heart beating.

"I'd never, EVER let anyone hurt you." He said softly into her ear. "And I would never want to hurt you myself. You're all I have."

"…you're all I have too." Hanako said, hugging him. "Now come on…the others need our help up in space."

Ranku nodded, smirking a little. "Time to lock and load?"

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note: **

**Pretty intense fight so far, huh? And I KNOW you were surprised by who I brought into the fray! Review, please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Rupert and Jacques grinned as they held up the "special" candy bar to each other. The generator may not have been able to make a hot chick appear, but it COULD make certain food items…

They walked out of the cafeteria, opening up the candy bars, deliberately making loud unwrapping noises as they did so. The guard raised her facemask and walked over to them, leveling the gun at them. "Now hold on, whatcha think you're doing-" She stopped. "Hey…that's **chocolate**! GIMME!"

She immediately grabbed the chocolate bars out of the brother's paws and stuffed them into her mouth. Rupert raised a digit up. "Now hold on-" He began.

"Pipe down, rat boy, I'm starving!" The female guard growled.

"I just wanted to say that me and my brother would have been HAPPY to share our "Choco-Gut-Blasters" with you if you had only asked. I'm sure the cafeteria food is very potent."

The female guard gulped. "Choco…Gut…Blaster?"

She felt a horrible squelching and gurgling noise emanating from her stomach. She held it in pain and screamed as she ran in circles. "Bathroom, bathroom, where on EARTH is the bathroom?"

"Over there." Jacques said, pointing across the hall.

The guard was still nervous as she hopped from one foot to another, hunched over, holding her stomach in pain. "I CAN'T READ THE F—KIN' SIGNS!" She howled. There were at least a dozen bathroom, all with different symbols on the front.

"Boy, now that I think about it, Galactic-Standard men and women's rooms ARE hard to distinguish…" Jacques remarked. "I can't tell which one is for Saurians and which is for Banganoids…"

Finally the woman couldn't take it anymore. She let out a painful gasp, then fell over, conked out. Jacques and Rupert quickly ran back to the cafeteria and motioned for the others to get moving.

"What did you DO to her?" Bellatrix asked, jabbing one thumb at the still form of the guard. "And why does she smell so bad?"

Jacques turned to his brother and whispered in his ear. "What should we say?"

_**Whisper-whisper-whisper…**_

They turned back to face the others, and said, at the same time…

_"Let's just say…she's pooped."_

**Quick Author's Note: **

**Yes, I WOULD crack that joke! I'm sorry, but it was just too good to be left alone. Also, if anybody figures out what cartoon I got the "hot chick" thing from, you get a cookie. :)**

MEANWHILE…

Samael wasn't happy. He was hovering in spirit form, still ten minutes away from re-forming as he watched his space fleet slaughtered one platoon at a time. The assault team on his battleship was being led by Rueben himself, who was firing away at the battleship's outer shields, distracting the central command deck.

"WOAH!" Rueben howled as a laser tore over the top of the ship. "Cuttin' it a BIT too close, ain'tcha?" He asked Gantu-Comp.

"I fly, you shoot, how hard can it be?" I believe those were YOUR words, Rueben." Gantu told him.

"Right, karma coming back to-uh oh…"

He noticed that one of the ships had a large group of ships on his tail. "HELP!" The ship called out on the communication channel. Sheesh, silly rookies always getting into-

Wait…that voice…that was Hanako!

"I do not wish to be freaking out…but we ARE in need of serious help!" Ranku stated. "Help! We need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know we need someone!"

"HEEEELLLP!" Hanako yelled again.

"HOLD ON!" Rueben shouted, grabbing the control throttle and shoving it forward. "Stay cool and wait for my order!"

The ship tore across space, cutting straight through a Galactic Federal Armada ship and aiming right at the squadron. Rueben flicked the switch on both of his gun control sticks and aimed. "Wait for it…wait for it…do a barrel roll!" He hollered over the communications channel.

Hanako and Ranku did a barrel roll immediately, just as Rueben fired a multi-missile blast. Small strands of white energy flowed out behind each missile as they soared through space and struck the oncoming Galactic Armada fighter ships, blowing them up, and Rueben zoomed expertly right through the ensuing explosion of fire and light that resulted from the successful hits.

"WAAAHOO-HOO-HOOO!" Rueben shouted, punching the air. "How'd I do, my favorite blubber butt buddy!"

"Now THAT…is what I call real "trogfighting"! Gantu wisecracked. Then his voice softened. "I'm…I'm actually proud of you."

Rueben blinked a few times. "…ya really mean it?"

"Yes. I…I do."

"…thanks…ya big galook!"

"Watch iiiit!"

"Uh…Rueben…" Hanako remarked.

Rueben looked up just in time to see the battleship transforming. "Oh CRAP." He moaned to himself. The thing was reconfiguring itself right before their very eyes! In a matter of moments it had transformed into a gigantic monstrosity. It had two spiraled "arms" on each side, that were actually electro-laser generators. There were two "eyes" that were actually advanced missile launchers. There were gun turrets riding up and down the sides like spikes, a big central cannon in the middle of the battleship and the command deck was just above the cannon…with EC Totaltul waving cheekily at Rueben.

"Why you…" Rueben growled.

The turrets blazed at his ship. He did quick barrel rolls to the side while Hanako and Ranku's ship tried giving him covering fire, but the advancing shielding had been set up…there was only one weak point. Where was it?

"Never give up…trust your instincts…"

Rueben blinked. He suddenly saw a purple-haired, shimmering image before him in the cockpit.

"Are my optic sensors detecting what I THINK they're detecting?" Gantu-Comp asked.

"Cripes, a ghost! Myr, what are you doin' here?" Rueben asked.

"Helping you!" Myr said. "I'm appearing in an "Obi-Wan Kenobi"-style vision since I've always liked you. We have a strong spiritual bond, so it's easy for me to reach you…" He then sighed, brushing his hair to the side. "I'm afraid though that due to the constraints of this sort of vision, the only advice I can give you is kind of cryptic…you'll have to figure out the meaning yourself."

"Aw c'mon!" Rueben complained.

"Al ta'atzben otti!" Myr snapped, which translated into "Don't piss me off."

"Okay, I'll be good."

"Good. Nim'as li."

"I'm sure."

"Here's your "fortune cookie" for today, dooba-"

"I'm not THAT fat!"

"…often the answer is staring you right in the face."

With that, Myr cheekily waved goodbye and faded away. Hanako's voice came back over the communication channel, jolting Gantu-Comp and Rueben back to reality. He noticed a large number of the Hawaiian fleet's ships were trying to take the battleship down…and failing.

"We're getting KILLED out here!" Hanako yelled. A fighter ship went screaming by her, fiery trails spiraling up before it exploded beneath her. "Captain, we need ideas!"

"Ideas, Ideas…" Rueben thought as he did a U-Turn and avoided another blast from the battleship. Then…it hit him.

"Hey UGLY!" He said, grinning as he flipped the "bomb" button's covering off. "YOUR "EYES" ARE **WIDE OPEN**!!"

He let it loose and it whizzed through the air, striking the "eyes". The battleship's shields collapsed, the turrets fell off and it reverted back to normal…and best of all, the mocking Executive had fallen flat on his butt. Rueben simply grinned. "Sorry we gotta jet…but we're in a hurry…let's fly out, everyone!"

Suddenly a small, orb shaped escape pod, much like the one Rupert landed in Kokaua Town in, zoomed out of the ship and headed towards Earth…towards the town.

"Rueben! Commander Rueben!" Rupert's voice called out over the communication channel. "Me and my brother just saw Rahry…Totaltul…aw, you know, that big jerky jerk! He took off to Kauai!"

"Well, we'd better go after him then…Gantu my buddy, what's his trajectory?"

"I estimate he will land right…in…Kokaua Town. He'll hit a water tower, actually…"

"Uh oh." Rupert remarked. "Better get down there fast!"

"Indeed. It's time we got even. Payback is a female trog." Jacques said, slamming his fist into his palm. "And every trog has it's day!"

…

…

…

…the good news is that our forces of good had been kickin' ass and taking names. Although Chiron had woken back up and had tried to rally the troops again, they were all being herded towards the cliffs, towards the ocean That was the good news. The bad news was that by now our forces of good were tired of the battle. VERY tired of it. They needed a break. They needed to stop and catch their breath. But the troopers led by Chiron continued to shout, shoot and swear at them.

"We need a way to get them all incapacitated and FAST." Ashton told Grey.

Daveigh scratched her head. "Hmm…HMM…"

Grey turned his own head, eyebrows raised. "I know that "HMM". You have an idea!" He said.

Daveigh grinned. "I DO have an idea." She leaned into Grey's ear and whispered. His eyes widened, and then he nodded.

"Oh you ARE Lilo's granddaughter! You ARE my niece! Alright, I'll need to get everyone to join in on this, it will make things a lot easier, so spread the word!"

Daveigh told Ashton and Sandy the plan. They nodded and saluted, then headed off in different directions. The trio had been in the back of the Kauai forces, that were now in a crescent shape, trapping the troopers and keeping them from escaping any way but…behind. Into the ocean. And soon the plan was going through one set of ears after another…

Everyone let Grey through as he faced down the troopers and Chiron, who had run out of ammo and was now holding a grenade high, ready to activate it. He saw Grey looking at him with a big, goofy grin on his face and he said "What's your power? Retardation?"

Grey laughed. "Heh-heh-ha-ha-hah…oh THAT was a mistake."

"How so?"

The tie-dye-wearing experiment shrugged. "I wasn't going to enjoy this before because I was worried it might, well, kill you. Now I won't mind enjoying this, _so_…"

He stretched out hand out, standing in a sideways position as he sang.

_**Aloha e aloha e!  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e!**_

Chiron blinked. "What…the…hell?!"

_**There's no place I'd rather be,  
Then on my surfboard out at sea!  
Lingering in the ocean blue,  
And If I had one wish come true…  
I'd surf till the sun sets,  
Beyond the horizon!  
**_

Grey shook his booty in the air, eyes closed, grinning as he did so.

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu!**_

He then jumped up, twirled around, then landed back on his feet, pointing upwards.

_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!**_

The people of Kauai began to sing as sparkles of multicolored light rose around not only Grey, but their own bodies. Their singing was clearly discomforting Chiron, who snarled. "STOP IT!"

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,  
La we mai iko papa he nal,u  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha,  
O ka moana hanupanupa!  
Lalala i kala hanahana,  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one…  
Helehele mai kakou e…  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride! **_

Grey grinned and clenched both hands in the air as the sparkles of light became small orbs…and then began to morph into shining rays.

_**There's no place I'd rather be,  
Then on my surfboard out at sea!  
Lingering in the ocean blue,  
And If I had one wish come true…  
I'd surf till the sun sets,  
Beyond the horizon!  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu!**_

_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!**_

Now the troopers were getting discomforted as the townspeople began to WHISPER the song. They began to take steps back…

_**Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka,  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah!  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out,  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out!  
**_

Jay and Sandy stepped forward, just behind Grey, giving each other a look that said "Let's DO this" before they sang out.

_**Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin',  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean!  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling…**_

Stitch held Angel up as she punched the sky.

_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride!**_

Everyone then proceeded to hula dance on the spot, save for Grey, who kept looking at the troopers and Chiron…who noticed that there was WATER rising around his taloned feet…

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu!**_

_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!**_

Stitch punched the air. All of the experiments sang out.

_**Aloha e aloha e!**_

Daveigh punched the air. All of the _humans_ sang out!

'_**Ano 'ai ke aloha e!**_

Now EVERYONE sang!

_**Aloha e aloha e!**_

"Hawaiian Roller Coaster RIDE!" Jacques sang as he and Rupert teleported in with the others. And now they could all see that Grey was riding on top of a shining surfboard of many colors, composed of the power of the elements…well, all save for one. Water was rising around him in the form of a HUGE wave that towered over the troopers and made the townspeople stand back as they continued to sing. The wave caught the light of the sun as Grey grinned.

_**There's no place I'd rather be,  
Then on my surfboard out at sea!  
Lingering in the ocean blue,  
And If I had one wish come true…  
I'd surf till the sun sets,  
Beyond the horizon!  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu!**_

_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!**_

Grey and the wave rushed forward. Chiron dropped the grenade. "Oh FUCK." He swore a few moments before the tidal wave slammed into him and his troops, sweeping them away, careening off the cliff and into the ocean below. Chiron groaned, head pounding…and then he noticed that he'd accidentally activated the grenade…which was now falling down into the sea along with him…two inches from his face.

"Oh DOUBLE fuck." Chiron moaned.

Grey jumped backwards through the air, landing on the ground as a huge explosion took Chiron apart into fish sticks. He then peered over the cliffs and saw the troopers were floundering around in the water. Daveigh, Legion and Jay peered over the edge with him.

"Give up?" Daveigh called down.

"YES! YES!" They shouted.

"Pull us up, PLEASE!" One of them begged.

"Well…okaaaay." Grey said. "Guys, let's let them up."

Jay and Legion combined their telekinesis and lifted the troopers up in one big, soaking group. They paraded them through the air, over the crowd, while people jeered and cheered.

"We did it, we did it!" Daveigh said, hugging Ashton tight. Couples were kissing, families were hugging, everyone was happy. They'd WON. They proceeded to parade the troops through town, cheering and yelling. Then…

BA-BANG!

Daveigh jumped back as Ashton fell to the ground, a gunshot wound to the shoulder. They all looked up to see a VERY disheveled Rahry Ackmenn, aka Executive Commander Totaltul, holding a sniper rifle up into the air.

"NOBODY MOVE…or the girl dies next." He shouted.

Esmeralda looked over at Eclipse, blinking EXTRA slow. Eclipse got the message.

"Wow, why aren't any of you trying anything?" Rahry laughed. "Oh right, I told you not to move! You must really care about the little monkey!"

"You SCUM!" Rupert shouted. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"SHUT IT." Rahry shouted, aiming his rifle briefly at Rupert. "Or I'll cap YOU next. Now then…what was I doing? Oh right…I said I was going to kill her unless you all didn't stay where you are, right?"

Still nobody moved, save for Eclipse, who had closed his eyes and was concentrating.

Rahry grinned in an evil fashion. His finger tensed to pull the trigger.

"Guess what?...I LIED, you stupid-"

"Darkness, darkness bind her to me, hide her in your velvet cloak!" Eclipse whispered while Rahry ranted. He clenched his fist, and a large cloak of pure black suddenly enveloped Daveigh…and a moment later, she and the cloak were gone. Vanished. Rahry blinked.

"What the HELL!?" He snarled.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind by none other than Grey, whose claws dug into his back. Rahry howled in pain as Grey looked down at him, eyes white with a blood red tinge at the bottom, fur like blackest night…

"I give! I give! Get off me!" The former Executive Commander begged.

There was not an _ounce_ of good nature in Grey's eyes or words. "I don't think so. You threatened my home and my friends, tried to kill my _ohana_. You bullied people mercilessly, caused incredible suffering and lied right in front of us. Guess what? I hate bullies. I hate murderers. And I hate lying jerks most of all."

"Lemme go!"

"No, I don't think I will." Grey growled into Rahry's ear. Everyone could hear what he was saying…and they knew what was coming. Mothers covered their children's eyes while the fathers covered their ears. "I'm not as…NICE…as some of the others. I AM a beast, you know. And guess what? I'm HUNGRY."

He looked up at the crowd, seeing Daveigh re-appear. "Unless, of course, you all want me to spare him…" He asked, a part of him feeling genuinely guilty about what he was going to do.

Nobody spoke up for him. Partly out of anger, partly out of fear, partly out of the fact that they felt the manipulative alien deserved to die. Then a terrible, cruel smile danced over Rupert's face as he folded his arms. He and Jacques looked triumphantly at each other, then at Rahry.

"This is for all the years of torment you put us through." Rupert growled.

"And for getting me killed." Jacques hissed.

"_Grey…SIC' EM."_ The two said at the same time.

Grey grinned and his jaws opened extra wide. Rahry barely had time to scream before his head was engulfed and he was lifted up. A good deal of people looked away as Grey proceeded to gobble the screaming alien down, head first. It was like something from a sci-fi/horror movie. But after a few moments, Grey finished and wiped his mouth free of some blood with his arm, then used his clawed hands to pat his stomach, which was now bloated and bulging. Rahry's screams were VERY muffled now.

"Hmm. Kinda slimy." Grey commented. He picked his teeth with a claw, then tossed out a piece of hair from them.

"Eh…right. Disgusting. Movin' along then…" Rueben said, addressing a trooper at the front as Legion and Jay lowered them all down to the others, with Grey leaping down from the roof. "I think it's time you signed a document of complete and total surrender…"

Then it happened. Daveigh screamed and pointed along with several others as Samael slowly walked out of an alley, standing behind the troopers. Everyone ran back, save for Rueben and Grey, who took up battle positions. The troopers turned around and let out a collective sigh of relief to see their leader.

"Grand Councilman! You're alright! We were just, uh-"

"About to surrender. Doesn't matter though…I wasn't going to let you live anyhow." Samael remarked. "Oh say…some of you might have always wondered why my wings are the way they are." He asked, holding one of them up. "All bony, skeletal, "creepy"…well…" He grinned. "They're for doing THIS."

He let go of the wing and folded his arms across his chest as if he was a mummy, closing his eyes. His wings suddenly stretched and BULGED out, and then shot through the chests of every single soldier, growing extra bones. Right before their eyes, the soldiers were slowly sucked into the bone with squelchy screams that were quickly silenced, slurped up by maws of bone and into Samael's body. The smile on his face was the work of demons as his muscles and wings bulged and he rose up. He bore a terrible, pitiless grin that had no good humor in it.

Grey was horrified. It was one thing to kill an enemy violently, but to do so to your own allies, to people who trusted you...that was the one thing you never did. His father had taught him that. Seeing this scene...he know truly knew why his father had called Samael a "thing". No person would be so sadistic.

"That was just delicious. Now then…time to kill all of you slowly, beginning with you two. But first…I feel like being an asshole, and not just an asshole but a f—king asshole." He folded his arms across his chest in a more normal fashion, then tilted his head to the side. "Say Vee…dearest Voltrinnia, do you remember my voice yet?"

Vee blinked. "Why would I?"

"I'll give you a hint." He said softly. "When I convinced you to smuggle that cocoon over the phone on that special night…" His voice raised an octave. "I talked…JUST…LIKE…THIS!"

Her eyes went wide. "It's…YOU!"

"Right, right!" He laughed. "But you were small change. I'm a bit prouder of Grendella…really, Jumba should have stayed by his work. He should know better than to leave it out in the open…who knows what that technology could do in the wrong hands?"

He raised his own hands. "These hands look wrong enough, don't you think? HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Bonnie and Clyde's mouth went wide open. Grendella hissed angrily at Samael. There were gasps filling the crowd.

"I've been around and in disguise for a long time. It's very EASY for me to use my massive telepathic powers to cloud your minds so you don't see me…and you believe that voice that whispers to you in your ears whilst you sleep, whilst you look across at your girl's new beau, whilst you glare at the employee who got the raise YOU deserved…that's ME. It's ALWAYS been me. And it's been very fun."

Daveigh suddenly turned pale. She was quivering. Grey looked back at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Did…you…." She began.

Samael nodded. "I did. I think it was my finest work."

Grey suddenly got it. "You. You turned the power off at the hospital."

Samael smiled a little. "Yep."

"You made all the equipment in the wing turn off."

The smile got bigger. "Yep."

"You killed Lilo."

The smile became a horrid grin. "Yep."

A horrible, terrible black aura dripped off of Grey as he clenched his claws so hard into his palm that he oozed blood. "WHY!?" He howled, his fur like pure white snow.

"It's what I do." Samael remarked. "I am the bestial side of the soul of the greatest evil the Earth ever knew. Even my name is a dead giveaway."

"Venom of God. You**...DEVIL**!" Jude spat.

"True, true. What can I say? My greatest trick was convincing all of you I wasn't real...**LITERALLY!**" Samael remarked. "So now you know. You must feel like idiots. I fanned the flames of hatred, bitterness and prejudice for years. And I was doing very well. So well that just a few weeks before the RAT came, I decided to take a break…but then I saw that he was having an EFFECT on the place, a "NICE" effect." He spat. "Love, "oohana", friendship, trust, UNITY…makes me sick."

"You make ME sick!" Jacques snarled.

"You and your stupid minions were doing your best to fill my head with the idea that I didn't deserve to exist!" Rupert spat at Samael, pointing with one finger. "But YOU'RE the one who doesn't deserve to exist!"

"Ooh, and what are YOU going to do about it, you little rat? Hee-hee-hee-hee…ha-ha-ha, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Samael laughed. "HA-HA-HA-"

Then his laughter died when he saw that an entire island population…and THEN some…was glaring at him with righteous fury. Grey clenched his fist in front of him, and the lights of ten elements swirled around him. Rupert took up a fighting position as his body turned to a shining gold, one eye became blue, the other and small red wings appeared from his back. His vest became a cape of white and he grinned. He was filled with many emotions now…rage at Samael, Bravery in facing down a monster, hatred for what the monster had done…and the love he felt for those around him, who he HAD to protect. Everyone was ready to rumble.

"No…not…not possible…" Samael muttered to himself.

Then a shining light beamed down at him from above. He shielded his eyes, hissing. "No…you little wench! Leave me be!"

"The cycle will be broken with death and life! Broken forever!" Lilo's voice called out.

"Reach for it, guys!" Nick's voice sang.

"We believe in you!" Nani's voice encouraged them.

"ALL of you!" David's voice agreed.

"You can do it, my children!" Jumba's voice insisted.

"Go, go, go!" Pleakley's voice cheered.

"Make us proud!" Keoni and Victoria's voice said at the same time.

Everyone smiled. Samael gasped. "No…NO! You can't DO this! It wasn't supposed to be this way! The cycle has to continue! It cannot be broken!"

"Oh, it's not the ONLY thing that's gonna get broken!" Sandy laughed.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Stitch howled.

Everyone rushed forward, and suddenly Samael found out the terrible truth…while the devil was stronger than a man, he was not stronger than MANKIND…nor a combined group of aliens, experiments and humans. He could not hold them all back, plain and simple. He was punched, kicked, bitten, slashed, sliced, frozen, burnt, buried, poisoned, slammed and struck over and over and over. Every orifice on his body was oozing blood that dripped down with squelchy "plops" onto the ground, his howls being muffled by everyone's cries.

Finally he tore himself free and tried to run, but his blood was oozing down over his eyes, blinding him. He swiped at the air, trying to use his mental powers to find his way around, but suddenly Frank grabbed onto him from behind and growled, and he could feel his head being invaded.

He simply grinned. "Ha! You are nothing but a mere child…and you are battling a GOD!" He clenched his fist to try and break Frank's mind…

But then Victoria put her hand on Frank's shoulder. And suddenly Samael could see…THEM…their parent's spiritual forms floating behind the two, holding their children. He had already been weakened by the surge of the crowd before, now he was being forced back, up a slope…to where a volcano was.

And guess who was waiting at the top?

Samael managed to break away, just in time to see Rupert staring him down, fists clenched. "Let's do it." He growled.

Samael grinned as he wiped the blood from off his body. "I get to kill you myself? Oh happy day!" He laughed, jumping at Rupert.

He slashed with his claws, but Rupert jumped over him, then twisted around, kicking Samael in the back. The townspeople surged back, watching as the two fought on the edge of the volcano as lava boiled and bubbled below. Samael thrust his skeletal arms at Rupert, who barely dodged in time, rolling away.

"Aggravating little!" Samael hissed, raising his claws and focusing a beam of black, oozing telekinetic energy. He flung it at Rupert…

Who had raised his arm, a rounded orb of swirling white energy formed. He launched it at the beam and the two collided in midair, wrestling with each other. A few moments later the ball whizzed through the beam and struck Samael clear in the chest. He went flying back a few feet, but then got back up, snarling, teeth gnashing as he howled and launched himself at Rupert.

Now the two were rolling around the edge of the volcano as the temperature got hotter and hotter. Samael snapped his blood-red teeth at Rupert as his spit oozed down. Rupert quickly grabbed Samael with his tail and tugged him off, slamming him into the ground. He then leapt up into the air and came down, fist plunging…

Samael rolled away, then dove at Rupert as the Muridean came down, grabbing his arm and then slamming him into the slope over and over, making him cough up blood as he cackled.

"You almost beat me…but ALMOST doesn't cut it!" Samael laughed. "The cycle will be completed with your death…oh this is too good to be true!"

He tossed Rupert towards the pit of lava…but then Rupert re-righted himself in mid-air, smirking at Samael's shocked form.

"You're right, it IS!" Rupert said, and dove at Samael, grabbing him by the left wing…

CRA-CRAAAAKKKAAAAA!

It was broken in half. Samael howled with pain as Rupert stepped back, reverting to his normal, blue vested form. Samael tried to lunge for him, to fight through the pain, but then…

KRA-KRAKKAAAAAA!

The OTHER wing was broken off…and Jacques tossed it behind him, looking smug. "Oh, hurts, does it?" He asked, mockingly.

Rupert grinned as well. "Well…" He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a needle. "Good thing I brought some anesthesia!" He said with a big grin.

Rupert twirled his body around in a circle, the needle held at arm level as he cocked his arm back, and with a cry he struck, jamming the needle into Samael's chest and pumping him full of the drug. Samael gasped and let out a groan as he staggered around, holding his head, unable to focus…

Daveigh had snuck up to the slope. She now got down on all the way, crouching into a ball, and winked at the brothers as Samael, unable to focus his mental powers and unable to fly staggered back towards her…and both of the brothers rushed forward, pushing Samael. He fell back, tripping over Daveigh…and falling down, down, down into the volcano.

"**YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIIIIIS!" **He managed to howl out before his body hit the lava. He desperately tried to say above it, but his flesh and bones began to slough and melt before their eyes. Finally his claws, still outstretched as if eager to strangle the three of them, sank into the lava.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit." Jude said solemnly, crossing his arms.

Rupert and Jacques looked at each other, then descended down from the slope with Daveigh to join the others. The moment they'd come down, they clasped each other's hands and proceeded to dance around.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" They shouted.

And EVERYONE joined in! "WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" People shouted. It was an epiphany. Complete strangers hugged, grown men who had never once before now wept like babies, jilted lovers held their exes and everyone joined together. It was over, they had won, they had done the impossible. They were finally free.

Grey patted his stomach. "Ahh, the taste of victory." He sighed in ecstasy.

Then he heard laughing from inside his belly. "What the?" He looked down. "Ain't you digested yet?"

"You didn't think I didn't have a plan in case things went very, very wrong?" Rahry's muffled voice said.

"Well you have about two minutes, at MOST, to live, so if you have something you want to get off your chest, say it now."

"Oh, I planted a Therma-Detonaton in the house who's roof I was on."

"It was a bar, idio-WHAAAA?! Therma-Detonaton?!" He gasped. "That sounds bad…"

"Therma-Detonaton?" Jacques remarked. "I used to build those for shop class! It's a very small, but powerful nuclear bomb. It can take out anything within a twenty-mile radius…"

"Uh, Rahry said he planted it in Angel's Aerie…" Grey gasped.

Everyone heard that.

"BOMB!?"

"In MY bar?!"

"AAAA! WE'LL NEVER GET AWAY IN TIME!"

Everyone screamed. Ashton raised his arms. "EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" He shouted. "Grey, I remember once you said that your watch had a button that could take us into a safe house of some kind?" He asked.

"Yes, the Reset Dimension." Grey said.

"Everybody get in a line NOW!" Rupert shouted. "No arguing or pushing! Do it NOW! And touch the shoulder of the person in front of you!"

Everyone screamed and cried out, but got into a large line. The seconds counted down as Grey perked his ears up.

"I can hear it ticking…the ticking's getting LOUDER…" Grey whimpered.

"Once it starts to go "BOOM…BOOM…" that means we have ten seconds left!" Jacques said. "IS EVERYONE IN A LINE AND TOUCHING EACH OTHER?!"

Heartwing soared over the crowd, then came back down. "Yep! 'Cept us!" He said, pointing at himself, Jacques, Rupert, Grey, Sandy, Stitch, Ashton, Angel and Daveigh.

"Get in line NOW, I hear "booms"!" Rupert howled. Everyone lined up…and Grey had to kneel so as to touch Jacques, who was touching Rupert, who was at the front of the line.

"How do I activate the Reset button?!" Rupert howled out.

"Slam your fist down on the center display!" Grey yelled.

Rupert raised his paw and slammed it down, just as the final BOOM went off from Angel's Aerie…

All went white.

**Author's Note:**

**Think it's over? Not just yet! Though I certainly hoped you enjoyed the final battle half as much as I enjoyed writing it. But there still remain a few loose ends to clean up...**

**By all means, review! The Duck commands you!...I heard that somewhere. **


	24. Chapter 24

**FINAL CHAPTER…AND EPILOGUE**

The battle had been long and tiring. Nobody had been KILLED, thank God, but everyone had been wiped out, running on adrenaline when fighting Samael. It had been a miracle that everyone could still stand in LINE...but now nobody was really FEELING any pain. They felt...serene.

Were they all dead? Was this what Heaven was like?

One by one the people of Kokaua Town and their dear allies opened their eyes…and they were greeted with a straaaange sight. They were within a white abyss. There was nothing but pure white all around…save for strange things that passed by their eyes.

"These are…film reels…" Stitch said. "I haven't seen them in AGES!"

"Hey look…" Daveigh said, pointing. One had opened up and was displaying its contents in a long strip. On the slides of the film reels were all scenes that showed…that showed what had been happening in the recent past.

"That's us at the party!" Ashton said. "Before Grendella attacked!"

"I can see us arriving at Senkoukura's palace!" Grey realized. "So Dad was right about this place…"

"I see when you first landed here!" Sandy said, taking Rupert by the shoulder and pointing with one claw.

"Look…that's the place we must go to." Jacques said, pointing at one scene. "Before you even left the prison. That's where you, your family and I have to go."

"You and I? No, we can just-"

"No. It has to be there. I understand now." Jacques said. His voice sounded strange… he was settled. At peace. Rupert walked slightly towards him. "I know what has to be done. The cycle will be broken with life…your new life with your new family…and with my death. The one who should have been the original supplanter."

Rupert's eyes went wide. "No." He said simply.

"You take an escape pod that's not booby-trapped and head down to Kauai. Live your life with your wife and your son." Jacques said, putting his hands on his hips, smiling gently. "I'll take your place. Nobody will know the difference. I'll allow myself to die and in exchange, you'll be spared. The cycle will be broken, this is what the little girl was talking about." He held his paws up. "Nobody will think to look for somebody who's dead. You can raise your child in peace and die a natural death, making double sure that the cycle cannot be continued."

Rupert shook his head. "No, no, no…" Then he rushed forward, hugging Jacques tightly. "_I just got you BACK! _You can't go…you can't!" He whimpered. "After years of being alone, I finally…"

"You're NOT alone. You never were and you certainly aren't now." Jacques said. "Look around, brother…look at all the people who fought with you, who care about you."

Rupert blinked his eyes slowly, then looked around at the sight of all the people gazing at him with expressions of pity, friendly intentions and love. He wiped his teared-up eyes and bit his lip. "I…I…" His voice broke. "I just…I'll just miss you so much…time was stolen from us. It's not FAIR."

"It's one life for another. I think that sounds pretty fair." Jacques said.

"But…what about us?" Grey asked. "If you go back in time and raise your kid, then…our future will be changed…I mean our present…oh, this time travel stuff makes my head hurt!" He said, bonking his head with the bottom of his hand.

"That's where WE come in." Lilo's voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Lilo and the others slowly walking through the abyss over to them. They had big smiles on their faces. "There's someplace we want to take you to…" Lilo said.

"What is it?" Stitch asked softly.

"Home." Lilo said simply, smiling gently at her _ohana_.

Everyone looked at Rupert. Ariel, child in hand, stood by him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don'tcha know it's gonna be…alright, you know it's gonna be…alright." She sang softly.

"…" Rupert looked down at the "ground" beneath him. "I…I guess you're…right." He admitted. "Okay…" He looked up, wiping his eyes once more and smiling gently. "Let's go home, everyone." He turned to face the others.

"Daveigh…Ashton…Sandy…Grey…you are…you're all my _ohana_…and you made me feel a level of happiness I haven't felt in years. I could never thank you enough." He told them.

"You did a lot for us too, y'know." Ashton said, smiling as he adjusted his glasses.

"But if you really want to pay us back…promise you'll make sure that everything turns out good, okay?" Daveigh spoke. "Give the past a happy ending."

"I'd appreciate it if you could attend my parent's wedding and maybe sing…I heard it was a spectacular ceremony…" Sandy admitted.

"Rupert…I…" Grey wiped his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I…I love you as much as…as much as a father, almost." He admitted. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I want you to…to promise me…that you'll have a good life, alright?" He asked, his voice still broken and weepy. "Promise me you'll do good and won't forget us!" He pleaded.

Rupert smiled. "_Ohana_ means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." He said gently. He raised a paw. "Aloha, everyone."

"Goodbye." Heartwing and Charlie said, waving.

The remaining Generals all saluted proudly while Hanako hugged her brother with one arm and waved with the other.

"626…I mean Stitch… I have to admit something." Rupert said sheepishly. He slowly drew an invisible circle in the nonexistent ground below. "For years you and the girl thwarted all my plans and gave me grievous grief. You put me in danger with your annoyingly annoying missions and almost got me killed. And now all I can say to you is…I think that…"

His voice had become very soft and quiet. He slowly looked up, ears hanging low. "I am going to…going to miss you very…very much…"

"I think I'll miss you too." Stitch said, nodding.

"Take good care of your son…and my daughter." Angel insisted.

"Try and not get killed." Leroy said.

"Hope you don't die!" Jay laughed.

"We wish you the best." Senkoukura said.

"ALL of you." Eclipse admitted, nuzzling Esmeralda.

"Aw, this…this kinda stuff always gets to me!" Nick sobbed, covering his eyes with one arm. "Must not cry, must not…aw, who am I kiddin'? WAAAAA!"

Rupert smiled at them all, then turned to Jacques, Ariel and their child. He nodded and they walked over to the slide scene they wanted, touching it. A few moments later, they were gone. Rupert turned back and before he reached out with his arm, he raised his other arm and waved it, calling out.

"ALOHAAAAA!" He shouted.

"ALOHAAAAA!" They all yelled back…and then he too was gone.

"Well…" Lilo said, brushing some hair back as she pointed towards a tunnel of bright, shining light. "Let's go home, everyone!"

IN THE PAST…

Rupert saw his past self wake up. It was several days before Leroy would break his violin, which was in the corner of his cell. He walked up to his past self with Ariel, their child and Jacques behind. His past self blinked at the sight.

"What is…wait, is this time travel?" He asked.

"Yes." Rupert said.

"Well…" His past self held out a palm. "Let's do this then. I know how it works…"

They touched paws, and his past self began to dissolve into blue light that Rupert absorbed into his body. Now there would be no paradoxes. Rupert turned to Ariel, their child and Jacques.

"I suppose now…we switch places?"

"No, not yet." Jacques said. "I…I'd like for you to play me a song…" He admitted softly. He walked over to the violin and gently lifted it up, then turned around and held it up for Rupert to take. "One for the road?" He asked.

Rupert smiled and nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'd love to." He whispered. "I'd love to."

…

…

…

…and so Ariel rocked her child back and forth while Rupert gently stroked the bow of the violin across the strings as he played the song…a song Grey had taught him. Jacques sat next to Ariel, tail curling slightly as he listened to his brother's soft voice echo through the cell and out into the prison, melding beautifully with the violin's music.

**BGM: Blackbird, by the Beatles**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of niiiight…_

_Take these broken wings and learn to flyyyy…_

_All your liiiife…you were only waiting…for this moment to arrive!_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of niiiight…_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to seeeee!_

_All your liiiife…you were only waiting…for this moment to be free!_

Rupert put down the violin and hugged his brother as the two cried. "I'll miss you." Jacques said. "I really will…"

…

…

… _Blaaaack…biiiird…flyyy…_

_Blaaaack…biiiird…flyyy…_

_Into the light of the dark, black night!_

Leroy cracked his knuckles as he opened up the cell door, forcibly yanking it open to look upon the white rat that sat, arms folded, back against the wall. He grinned evilly.

"Not very smart, keeping me from breaking your violin. Now I'm gonna break something else…and it won't be a musical instrument. I was thinking…oh, maybe your neck…"

The hamster/gerbil/rat smiled.

"What's so funny?!" Leroy demanded to know.

"The body dies." Dr. Hamsterviel said, still smiling. "But the spirit lives on…"

And he began to laugh…and laugh…and laugh.

Meanwhile, Rupert held his son and wife close in an embrace as their escape pod drifted quietly but very quickly through space, heading for Earth…for Hawaii. Rupert looked out the window at the dot that was the space station.

_Blaaaack…biiiird…flyyy…_

_Blaaaack…biiiird…flyyy…_

_Into the light of the dark, black night!_

Slowly but surely, the dot became nothing more than a blink in the endless abyss of space…

And a small, beautiful blue light appeared to shine far off in the distance, on the other side of the escape pod.

…

…

…

…Rupert rubbed his cheeks and let out a long sigh as he and Ariel sat down in their house in Niihau. They had convinced the natives to let them stay, and nobody on the island of Kauai or anywhere else knew "Hammy's" real last name. He had changed it to Rupert du Habbitrale, and was now wearing green contacts and a white doctor's coat with a blue shirt beneath it. Ariel looked over at their child in it's crib as Rupert sighed.

"Well, the house is officially ours…and it's beautiful land. Here on the island I can earn my living as a doctor just like before."

"So…what's wrong?" Ariel asked gently, putting one arm on his shoulder. He sighed as he hopped down from the bed he was on and paced.

"We still haven't NAMED our child." Rupert said. "What are we going to name it?"

Ariel put one claw to her lip. Then she got an idea. She turned around and carved Jacques's name on the wall, then Rupert's…then she drew a line from both the J and the R, the first initials of either name, and brought them down, drawing a "JR" for Rupert. "Junior." She said.

"Junior…" Rupert smiled. "I think I like that." He said. "You know…I've been thinking…" He admitted. "There's a story I've been meaning to write…tell me what you think about my idea for a plot…"

…

…

…

…Grey clinked a glass with his dad. "This place is AMAZING." He said as he looked around Kokaua Town. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shone down gently, and people laughed and smiled as they walked around, going about their new lives. "I had no idea the Reset Dimension could take us here…"

"We're the first ones in this parallel dimension. Of course, we're from the future, so we had a head start." Lilo admitted.

"When will the others arrive?" Stitch asked. "I'm really anxious!"

"All in due time." Jumba said, sipping some guava juice as they all leaned back on their rocking chairs on the sidewalk outside of CJ's bar. Angel waved happily at their generals, all present and accounted for as they saluted, then walked off. "All in due time."

"Take care, Skip!" Angel called out.

"Remember Ura, Vera, Skulla…CUT DOWN ON THE SACRIFICES. It takes a while for people to be brought back, alright?" Nick yelled after them.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Jolie asked her friends and their respective experiments, who all shook their heads as they walked along the sidewalk, almost crashing into Myr, who was playing guitar along with Garguiem, who sat on the sidewalk, head bouncing back and forth. Parkston was tapping his foot and shaking his booty while Chiron sulked away from them all, head held up and eyes closed.

"Hey Jolie." Myr called out. "Im hayu samim et hamo'ach shelcha betoch tsipor, hi hayta matchila la'uf achora!"

"Wh-whuh?" Sadly, she didn't understand the Hebrew language.

"Had they put your brain inside a bird, it woulda started flying backwards!" Myr laughed.

"Why you LITTLE-" Jolie hissed, pulling out a switchblade from her purse.

"HATE CRIME, HATE CRIME!" Garguiem yelled out. Instantly a swarm of police jumped on Jolie and her posse, carting them off. The two "partners-in-crime" clapped hands, laughing.

"So, tonight at 8?" Grendella asked Sandy, who blushed as she squeezed his hand.

"Y-Yeah…"He said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna need to get myself a new name…" Grendella admitted. "Ah, first thing's first: dress casually, alright? It's just pizza! Bye!" With that, she walked off.

"Wow. Who knew it could happen?" Chopuey asked Carmen.

"Ooh, I need your love babe…guess you know it's true! How's that?" Legion asked his son.

"Perfect. Don't forget to wear a tux. Remember, it's your anniversary, you CANNOT forget another one."

"Right, right." David's father said.

"627, is that my freshly-planted rose? From MY new garden!?" Belle shouted.

"You may want to get her candy as well…" Bellatrix laughed.

Leroy held up a playing as he stood on his tippy-toes on top of a stool. He was building a large house of cards "That counselor was right! All I needed to curb my anger was a hobby!"

CRA-CRASH!

"Told ya not to put the heavy numbers on top." His son laughed.

"OKAY, NOW I'M MAD!" Leroy growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, I got something to cheer you up. Since Nick let me onto the Kokaua Town Herald now, I'm running a segment called "Absolutely Dirty Filthy Smut"." He held up a newspaper for his dad to rifle through. "Check it out."

Leroy scanned through his son's segment.

"…WOAH. This is the most touching/disgusting story of rape I've ever heard."

"Took me a while to get 086 to tell me everything. I had to hold him down to make him face the tape recorder."

"Too bad there's no actual smut in here."

"ACTUALLY…" Legion said, walking by with the newspaper in his hand. "Go to page 9. David turned that in, said it was inspired by his dad."

Jay performed this action for his dad, making his father's eyes widen. Then Leroy punched the air with his fists.

"WOOHOO! **YES! **_**YES! YES!**_" He shouted.

"What are YOU cheering about?" Charlie asked Leroy as he and Heartwing came over.

"Slot A…to Slot B." Jay said.

Heartwing took a look with Charlie. Ten minutes later, a blood nose propelled them both through a second story window. They groaned out consecutive "We're okays" and held a shaking thumbs up out the window.

"Careful, Bonnie! You're eatin' for two now, remember?" Clyde warned Bonnie just before she bit into a corn dog.

"Yeah, well you ALWAYS eat for two, big guy!" She remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh! You got me." Clyde laughed.

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes widened. "He...he KICKED…" Bonnie whispered. "He actually KICKED…"

Grey looked around the town, taking a deep breath. Then he spoke. "Uh, Mom…Dad…" Grey asked.

"Yes?" Lilo and Nick asked.

"Did…did you KNOW this was gonna happen?" Grey wanted to know.

Lilo and Nick shook their heads. Lilo smiled. "No…but we dreamed about it."

"And the good guy's dreams usually come true." Nick said happily. "Now then…how about I tell you a story…"

…

…

…

…Rupert sat down in a wooden chair as he placed his laptop on his lap, opening it up and going to the "Word" program. He brushed some hair back, then took a deep breath.

He had been thinking for a long time about what he wanted to do…he didn't just want to be a doctor. He had so much he had to say, so much he had to TELL somebody…and he knew how to get it out. Nodding, as if not so much to him as to another within the Heavens, he began to type and to read the words out in his head.

"_The once-great, once-feared scientist that so much of the galaxy mistook for a gerbil stared out the window of the hallway he was in at the prison asteroid of DL-7…"_

He smiled as his paws became faster and faster, flying over the keyboard, as the sun rose on the Hawaiian horizon. The final tinge of black skies became a serene blue to almost match the shimmering ocean below, and the dark purple of clouds revealed their true colors to be white as they idly puffed along…and he found himself singing as he wrote…

And his voice drifted over the beautiful paradise that was Hawaii.

_**It's good to see the sun and feel this place…  
This place I never thought would feel like home!  
And I ran forever, far away and I…  
I always thought I'd end up here alone!**__**Somehow…the world has changed and  
I've come home…to give you back the things they took from you!  
And I feel you now, I'm not alone for**_

_**I'll always know where you aaaaare!  
And when I see myself I'll always  
Know where you aaaaaare!  
Where you aaaaaare!**_

Grey got up from his chair, feeling someone calling out…he turned to Daveigh and Ashton, who were looking up at the sky along with Sandy, hearing it as well. Grey leapt up on top of the roof and lay back, smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

_**And we've found something that was always there…  
Sometimes it's gotta **__**hurt**__** before you feel!**_

He stood up and clenched his fist at the sky.

_**But now we're strong and we-won't-kneel…**_

Grey smiled inwardly to himself.

_**-Except to thank who's watching over me!-**_

Rupert continued to type and sing as the sun rose higher and higher, casting it's gleam over the water.

_**Somehow…I feel so strong and I've begun…  
To be the one I never thought I'd be!  
And I feel you now, I'm not alone, I'll**_

_**always know where you aaaaare!  
And when I see myself I'll always  
Know where you aaaaaare!  
Where you aaaaaare!**_

Everyone stood by each other as they walked into town, laughing happily and smiling at each other. Grey jumped down on his hands onto the ground, then rushed over and hugged his mother and father tight, who hugged him back. He smiled up at them.

_**Now…it's all so clear and I believe…  
That everything's been opened up to me!  
And I know now, I was not alone, and I'll always know…**_

Rupert looked up at the sky, eyes and smile widening as both their voices seemed to blend together with that of an entire population, past…present…and future.

_**I always know where you aaaaare!**_  
_**When I see myself, **_

_**I'll always know where you aaaaare!  
And when I feel the sun,**_

_**I'll always know where you aaaaare!**_

Daveigh brushed her hair back as she walked down the street…but then she turned up and looked at the sky, knowing exactly who was looking at the same sky as she beamed and her voice rose up.

_**And when we see ourselves, we'll  
Always know where you aaaaaare…  
Where you aaaaaaaare…**_

**THE END**

…

…

…

**And now, the credits!**

**BGM: Burning Love, as sung by Wynonna Judd**

Stitch strummed on his guitar as he sat next to Lilo. "I missed this." He said.

"One, two, one two three four!" Grey shouted as he tossed the microphone to Lilo and Daveigh while he took another guitar, Sandy took a bass and Ashton got the drums.

**DAVEIGH AND ASHTON**

Are currently living happily with their parents and grandparents in the parallel dimension, and, more importantly, are steady sweethearts. Ashton has a surprise for Daveigh tonight. It begins with "P" and ends with "romise ring".

**SANDERS AKA "SANDY"**

Is having a good time with his mother and father, and now enjoys visiting roller coasters with Angel, fishing with his father, and catching fireflies with a girl he's begun to find himself falling for. It's a surprise to many, considering he killed her before.

**GREY**

Now spends much of his time making sure people don't accidentally kill each other, considering it takes **months** for him to regenerate his aura powers back. He was overjoyed to have his _ohana _back and now happily hangs with his old, dear friends, and is keeping a close eye on a certain white bunny named…

**RUPERT**

He's doing very, VERY well. His book was a best-seller and on "Oprah's Pick of The Month", not to mention topping the "New York Times" Bestseller List for 20 weeks. When he's not writing in his spare time, he works at a hospital in Kokaua Town. Nobody recognizes him, which is good…for now.

**LEROY**

Has given up trying to make his son the head honcho and is now being a good father, spending quality time with Jay. They've gone off to the Parallel USA's mainland on a round-the-states road trip. But don't be too proud of him…the Harley they're using? Stolen.

**JAY**

Is currently with his father and has just made a stop in Utah. He considered becoming a Mormon, since he heard they allow for multiple wives, but has decided to visit the south right after he visits Mount Rushmore. Calls Sandy often, half the time to gloat, the other time to just say "hi". :)

**VEE AND BARTY**

Are going at it very fiercely since they started seeing more and more of each other in town. Finally their parents took them to counseling. They're currently seeing a very good shrink, who's helping them to realize that their aggression towards each other is covering up for inner feelings. Barty now intends to run as Mayor while Vee is spending more time with her father Sparky.

**ECLIPSE**

The before-mentioned shrink. Having already looked deep into the darkness within his own heart and seeing a seed of light, he now helps people normal, crazy or criminal deal with their own darkness. His dad and wife's vigilante activities bring in many customers.

**ESMERALDA**

Has now gone vigilante. She's overly harsh in ways that are sometimes inappropriate, but she's getting there, and has yet to EAT anyone. However she HAS been seen nibbling on Eclipse's lips and ears since they got married. Makes you wonder…how do you think their kids will turn out?

**BELLATRIX AND DAVID**

Are on Parallel USA road with their parents touring the states as part of a family-based rock band. They took California by storm and are now headed up to Washington. Bellatrix is learning to master pitch, making David a very proud brother of an incredible vocalist.

**HANAKO AND RANKU**

Both took important jobs in the Parallel USA: Hanako works at the UN while Ranku is a scholar at Harvard who teaches a wide variety of Japanese subjects. They eventually forgave their mother upon hearing she had terminal cancer and reconciled with her at her deathbed.

**KUKO AND PELEKA**

No longer hate their brother. They now visit him often and vice versa and have drinking contests. All friendly, I assure you. Kuko has become a farmer at Parallel Niihau and now grows his own buffets. Peleka lives with him and develops "eco-friendly" pesticides that kill bugs fast.

**MAKANI**

Still works as Senkoukura's right-hand man, and now composes songs in his spare time. He enjoys working with sheet music, writing to Daze and Vision, and playing with the children of Parallel Niihau. And he hasn't exploded so much as a squirrel in weeks. Not even the little pest that likes to throw nuts at him.

**SENKOUKURA**

Thoroughly enjoys his father and mother's frequent visits. He rules Parallel Niihau fairly and has done well to make sure the economy is boosted, the land is cared for, and that the people, alien, experiment or human…are taken care of. He's also taken up playing with beach balls.

**ARK**

Ark decided to take up his skills on the tournament circuit and surprised himself by succeeding three times, earning enough money to open his own dojo right in Parallel Kokaua Town. He and Hanako see each other often…this makes Ranku squirm a little.

**JUDE**

Now is a full-fledged priest at the church and has been doing incredible community work. In a few weeks, he's arraigned for the pope to come visit his congregation. He plans to sing "I'll Fly Away". He and Bellatrix call each other every single day…and to be honest, Jude has a favor to ask the Pope. History repeats itself, after all!

**HEARTWING AND CHARLIE**

Are doing what they were always meant to be doing: being nice and cheerful, helping people across the street and making Parallel Kokaua Town a great place to live. They can usually be found chasing after butterflies or playing with Heartwing's son. Heartwing is very proud of him.

**HYENA, SPECTRA AND EVAN**

Are still hanging out with each other all the time. Hyena married Spectra, with Evan as the best man. The two expect a child in the spring, and Evan started up his own cleaning service, hiring people so he can take weekends and Fridays off and just do absolutely nothing for a change.

**BONNIE AND CLYDE**

Spend a LOT of time with their daughter. They forgave Sandy for what he did, aren't angry about the two's relationship. What Bonnie and Clyde are interested in is preparing their home for a new addition…you see, soon after arriving in their new home, Bonnie gave birth to a baby boy named Jack. Grendella's THRILLED to have a baby brother. :)

**GRENDELLA**

Is seeing Sandy a LOT lately. The two do many things together, and now frequently kiss. Sometimes people make fun of her, so she'll transform and spook them away, but other than that she's a real sweetheart. She's also the reason Jolie can never find her wallet, heh-heh…

**CHOPSUEY AND CARMEN**

Are doing better than ever. Chopsuey has stopped using tons of drugs and has drastically cut down, while Carmen teaches a dancing class that is so risqué in form it makes sex look like a CHURCH! Baby when she moves, she bangs, she bangs! They also spend a lot of time with...

**FRANK AND VICTORIA**

They're doing quite well and enjoying the time they get to spend with their mother and father. They all have a trip planned to Parallel Spain next week, and Victoria can't wait. Frank's eager to test out the Spanish he's learned, and Victoria wants to get a "Don Quixote" statue.

**LEGION AND BELLE**

Are as kinky and loving to each other as ever…so much that it really annoys their neighbors, who insist that they get sound-proof walls for their room. It also annoys their son and daughter a little, but family's family. They're thoroughly enjoying touring with their kids.

**GNASH**

Decided to go back to his family's roots and went to Parallel India. He is now being cared for on hand and trunk at Delhi by a grateful populace when he saved them from a hurricane using his powers. He says it's "goooood to get back to your roots". Very good.

**JOLIE, PITT AND THE POSSES**

Are still big jerks. The only difference NOW is they're more likely to beat you savagely and leave you for dead, since the Parallel Dimension allows for people to come back in a matter of weeks. Luckily they were finally caught in the act and are now in Solitary for a LONG time.

**THE RULERS OF AUSTRALIA**

Are still ruling and thoroughly enjoying it! They attend Cracker Night every chance they get, visit Parallel Kokaua Town often to say "hi" and are dealing with an invasion of a massive amount of sheep that are after Parallel New Zealand. Two words: Mutton Buffet.

**PELE, HIAKA AND HOGAN**

Spend a lot of time with Stitch and Angel and the other generals, and enjoy Poker Night every Thursday. Hogan still strikes out with girls. Pele and Hiaka still strike boys out. So…business as usual, really…except that Hogan's approached the idea of going into the priesthood…WOAH.

**GIZMO**

Decided to keep his bionic parts and now works as the island's mad scientist. He will fix death rays, doom devices and offer technical support at a toll-free number AND through a nifty web site. He charges too much, but if he _didn't_, he wouldn't be an evil genius, now would he? :)

**THE WYRD SISTERS**

Learned they're going to be doing incredibly hard time down in Hell, serving under Vassago, who decided to teach them a lesson by making THEM do all the work that the people they sacrificed to Hell would have done. It will take two years at least…

**THE GALACTIC FEDERAL ALLIANCE**

Garguiem, Chiron and Parkston are unemployed and, save for Chiron, enjoying it. Parkston likes strangling small animals (which gets him arrested and thrown into a padded room in a straightjacket), Garguiem likes to do magic tricks with explosions on the street, and Chiron just whines and whines about how he can't put "Expert Marksman" on his resume. As for Myr, he left to find his destiny somewhere in another world, turning down the position of Grand Councilman. That position ultimately went to a cheerful and loyal prison guard named Bob, who's overjoyed that he made it to the "Big Time".

**SAMAEL**

Is very, VERY dead. With the cycle broken, the bestial side of the Devil himself was obliterated from the timeline and can never hurt the _ohana _again. Serves him right.

**RUEBEN AND GANTU/COMP**

Rueben was overjoyed when he was promoted as Head Admiral of the Galactic Federal Alliance. He happily accepted the position and is now known for being a very fair, very likable, and still kinda chubby old trog. He makes sandwiches for everybody every Sunday and loves every moment of his new job. His "blubber butt buddy" has never been prouder of him.

**JACQUES**

Still is kept in his brother's heart and mind. Rupert often wonders if his brother suffered, and cries at night at that thought. For what it's worth, Jacques is proud of his brother. Very proud. He also is happy to hear about the name of his nephew that Rupert's wife brought into the world…

**ARIEL**

Lives very happily with Rupert and Junior on Niihau, and often visits Kokaua Town. Nobody has any idea who she or her husband or her daughter is, and that's the way they like it for now. Currently she's teaching Junior how to do math…he seems to be incredibly intelligent.

**MR AND MRS EDMONDS AND MR AND MRS PELEKAI…**

Are currently living with their _ohana_ in Parallel Kokaua Town and are happy and proud of their children and how things turned out. Grey hugged his "little sister" so hard he almost broke her back and legs, but other than that things are fine.

**MYRTLE EDMONDS**

Is doing very well with her _ohana_ and she and Gigi play frequently in the park with Ashton, Sandy, Daveigh and Grey. She and her mother get along a bit better now than they did back in the day, and she's also very glad to see her father again.

**NICK, LILO, STITCH AND ANGEL**

In the Parallel Kokaua Town, they're all watching life unfold before them and awaiting the arrival of new fantastic neighbors, ready for the next big change. In the other existence, Lilo, Stitch and Angel are currently taking a look into a bookstore window at the best-selling book that's displayed, entitled "Not Just A Hamster, Not Just A Villain", the first of a two-part story. The sequel is set to come out in a few months. As for the Nick THEY knew, well…

What happened to him is an amazing story...for another time and place.

"That was a really great story, daddy."

"Sleep tight, Junior. Tomorrow…is a big day."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**And so, there it is. Great changes have occurred. The cycle of Hamsterviel deaths has been broken. This story and the prequel grew from my desire to give Hammy a break. I did more than that…now he's free…because I gave him a chance…and a life.**

**But nobody worth his salt does everything on his own steam…there's ALWAYS inspiration gained from something or someone.**

**I had a lot, a LOT of help for this story from Wormtail96. Check him out, people! But I was also greatly helped by others such as Electricircuslover, WatsonSword, Data Seeker and Kioko the Pirate of Fanfiction dot Net. 123Gaz, GodofStorms, avatar137, stitch8000, VoxAdam and others reviews kept me going when I needed the boost, so I give props to them as well. Mahalo, you guys!**

**I also owe a great deal of inspiration from AlbineoLove, MiriamTheBat, Ovni-The-UFO, Pyreo, Rabid Leroy, Ribera, Shakraka, Sheeko636, Stitchfreak626 or Jojo, and heck, even Nukerjsr, who drove me nuts AND gives me some good ideas at the same time. All of them are from Deviantart, so I want to extend a big mahalo to them as well.**

**I dedicate this story to Jeff Bennet, who voiced the good Dr. Hammy for Disney, and to my own brother, Dave, whom I love very much. Our relationship needs a lot, a LOT of work, we physically fought all the time in our younger days and our relationship today is still pretty antagonistic, so writing this story was a bit of a…well, catharsis for me. Here's to the both of you.**

**You know…I write because I take a lot of pleasure in it. A LOT of it. I enjoy it immensely. And when I see others enjoy it…that makes me even **_**happier**_**!**

**So I want to say mahalo to EVERYONE who's read this story, whether you reviewed or not. Because I'm just glad that you felt my story was worth checking out. Thanks a lot.**

**But don't worry…this won't be the last Lilo and Stitch story I write. I've got some other venues I want to check out, but first things first…I must return to my Grand Tour, there's so much to do and so little itme. **

**And so…once again I say…untiiiil…we meeeeeet…agaaaaaiiin!**


End file.
